Hikaru's Doodles
by Alimackatjac
Summary: With Kyoya and Tamaki's high school life drawing to a close it's just a matter of time before someone makes a move .With Hikaru nowhere close to accepting his feelings ,Kaoru decides to take matters in to his own hands. What about their fan girls or the black onion squad? They might have something to say about it. Will Kaoru's great sacrifice for his brother be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran Host Club.**_

_**Hi I Just wanted to try my hand with POV, so who better to try it with, than the twins. Kaoru's up first.**_

Hikaru's doodles

Chapter one, The Plan

Sometimes when your mind won't listen to what your heart and body crave a brother needs to step in ….and shake you senselessly to wake your freaking mind up .Lucky for him I'm not just his brother but his …..Twin.

Kaoru's POV

"Make sure you pay close attention to your notes, for this section … It will, be on the final. "

The word "final" emerge in my head and shot a bolt of sizzling lightning to my brain. The bolt of lightning, shook me out of whatever, I lost coherent thought over. 'Oh crap, what did the man just say?'

I quickly glance up at dry erase boards in front of the classroom praying my sensei's lecture would be sprawled all over them. To my absolute horror at that very moment the last of the three stark white boards were being wiped clean by the short, balding man in a red and blue plaid button up shirt with a forest green bowtie.

.

"Damn it "I cursed under my breath seeing the "oh so important" test information vanish under my sensei's hands. 'What the hell!? he couldn't even wait until class was freaking over. See if I help him out with his little nerdy lumberjack looking outfit. Uhhh… just the sight of my sensei…. in plaid sends shivers down my spine. Oh, wait, now's not the time for my fashion sense to go off. Damn it, I really needed that…I need to find out about the final… Hika! That's it, I'll see if he has the information I need.'

.

I easily glance over Haruhi's head and roll my eyes. 'She's such a pipsqueak.'

Hikaru is in his seat, facing the front of the class. He's slumped over his desk resting his head on his left hand and with his other hand writing in his notebook. 'He looks…..bored, that's a good sign, and he hates taking notes. Thank you big brother, you're a life saver!' A big smile splits my face.

.

My eyes bounce back to my brother's notes, to get a closer peek. 'Whoa, He's still writing ,they must be really detailed notes .He's finally taking this class seriously and taking his own notes, my big brother is finally growing up, AHHH, they grow up so fast.' I quickly bring a hand to my eye to wipe a fictitious tear away for dramatic effect.

.

'Look at him go, wait what the hell..?' I stare in the direction of my brother's notebook realizing what he actually was scribbling all over his paper is ... 'Crap, Circles… he's drawing freaking circles.' I pull my hand up and smack myself in the forehead 'I should have known …if it was chemistry or math then sure, no problem… but English Lit. I should have known.' Shaking my head with my brother's usual behavior. 'Pipsqueak!….she always manages to save our butts when it comes to taking notes in class.' I glance though my fingers and sure enough she's being extra neat and editing her notes.

.

With a relieved sigh blowing across my lips I ease back in my chair. 'I'll get her notes later, she always lets me copy her notes and from the looks of it, both Hikaru and I will be in need of them. Most likely, I'll get the usual lecture. How we should pay more attention in class bluh...blobby bluh….Maybe I could avoid that by treating her to her favorite…Hell, if Haruhi wasn't taking this class, Hika and I wouldn't even bother with it ….we could get one of our fan girls, to easily take notes for us or if need be, pay one of the lower social classes to take them ….but **noooo**, Hika wants to be here.'

.

Sighing once in ether boredom or frustration I'm not really sure which one it is. With a bored expression etched into my features and my head resting in my palm my golden eyes peek over Haruhi's head. I begin pay closer attention to my brother's strange behavior. 'He's staring towards the front of the class…No, wonder I thought he was taking notes… he's just staring ...He must be lost in his thoughts… while drawing circles? Circle after circle after circle … Really Hika don't you have anything better to draw, say like a freaking fashion?! Hold on …he isn't mindlessly scribbling circles, he's entwining the circles, he's freaking drawing …HEARTS!'

.

I reach up to slap my forehead before dropping my hand and shaking my head at my older brother's behavior. 'He's completely loss it .My brother is mindlessly drawing hearts .Will Hika ever wake the hell up to his damn feelings …. I'm beginning to have doubts, Tamaki and the others are becoming aware of their feelings….It's just a matter of time. '

.

An embarrassing gurgling sound could be heard from my twisting stomach as it begins to turn and feels like I'm about to toss my lunch. That isn't anything compared to the sharp pain that burns through my heart …it's barely tolerable each day. Thinking it was something I could just pull away from my chest my hands leap to my heart in a reflex. I quickly turn my head to check to see if anyone has noticed my strange behavior before allowing my hand to fall causally. It's nothing I can grab, to stop. It's deep inside….. Burning. 'I tossed her away, my one true love for Hika, I would give anything up….for him but only for Hikaru. Not Tamaki sempi or Honey sempi…No one else.' The side of my head once more finds its way in my propped up hand with a bored expression I set firmly on my face to hide my burning heart .

.

Turning my head, towards the girl in question 'Their beginning to realize…that it might be more than just friendship, for the brunette beauty. Kyoya and Tamaki are in their last year it's just a matter of time…before somebody makes a move.'

.

I begin to start glaring at my brother, losing my patience ….which is saying something, I never lose my patience. I leave that to my dear brother.' Look at him, the mindless dolt…If I don't get him to realize his true feeling and fast …then …..Shit … my great sacrifice will be for nothing .The person we both love will end up with someone else…most likely to another fucking member.' A large jolt hit my heart, just thinking about the loss was unbearable.

.

Watching my brother through narrowed golden eyes I begin to rub my temple. 'I need a plan and quick, but first, I've got to convince, my total idiot of a brother.' With a deep sigh 'It's time for Hikaru to face his feelings, if any plan is going to work, my idiotic brother has to come to grips with his feelings, _now_….. Or _nothing _will work. If he can't do that…. then we've already lost the battle for Haruhi's heart.'

.

I start to rub my chin like it was rough with 5'oclock shadow, no my skin is baby smooth, I just sometimes do it, just to think. 'We need to skip club today ….I need to get Hika home, after school …but how? ….Karuizawa! It worked before and it could work now.'

.

I start to cough a little, at first like I have a tickle in my throat but soon I started to gasp for air while coughing in the crook of my elbow. I quickly glance over to my brother, my coughing, has pulled Hikaru out of his heart drawing trance. While coughing with my hands over my mouth, I raise my hand to be excused. My nerdy lumberjack, ball of a sensei wordlessly agrees, by nodding his head.

.

I swiftly leap from my chair to leave and I notice my brother mouthing the words "Do you want me to go with you?" I begin to coughs several times in the crook of my arm. Shaking my head dramatically to tell my easily fooled brother no. Once I know Hika understands I stagger my way to the door to swing it open and stumble out while coughing in my arm.

.

Once, I've cleared my classroom, I leaned on the back of the door, and stopped my fake coughing, 'It's just _too easy_ sometimes.' Lifting my hands to adjust my tie before dusting off my sleeves with each arm, one after the other as I promptly make my way to the restroom. Once there my eyes glace to my refection smiling back at me into the glided mirror. 'Perfection, the only true Hitachiin way….but the things I do for my brother.'

.

Shaking my head, I run my fingers roughly through my wonderfully thick, ginger hair to mess it up a bit. 'I don't want it to look too messed up, brother or not, I am a Hitachiin and we do have a reputation to maintain.' To finish my look I splash a little water on my face and only slightly dry it. Once done, I head back to class.

.

With my new sweaty, red face in place I begin to wheeze between coughs and bury my face into my arm, while entering the room. I slightly stumble to my seat and I "accidentally" bump into Haruhi's bag. "Haruhi… sorry… please excuse me." As I begin gasp a word out in-between each cough before dramatically finding myself settled in my seat. 'He can be so oblivious to others… but my little stunt has definitely grabbed his attention.'

.

With a concerned look on Haruhi's face, she leans over to gently touch my arm, whispering into my ear. "Are you feeling, all right?" At that moment the only thing I could manage was a small nod and reassuring look…..that's because her unintentional, warm breath caressed my ear causing a significant shiver to be felt at the base of my spine. The shiver violent vibrated along my spine to my brain. A jolt of electric current buzzed throughout…..until all my thoughts are completely wiped clean from my mind like the freaking white boards in front of the classroom.

.

At that moment, I not only couldn't remember _who_ I am but _what_ I am.' I fall into my seat and shift uncomfortable noticing something somewhat firm graze my inner thigh. My face begins to warm, no doubt a bright blush is painted on my cheeks at this very moment.

'Ah yes, good old boxers, I'm man ….a little uncomfortable man at the moment …..But most definitely, a man.' With the discovery of my true gender, my memories flood back in a torrent of thoughts. I quickly turn away from the girl in question to hide my blush.

With my momentary lapse of identity resolved I lower my head to hide my face in my folded arms before peeking over the wall of arms that's obscured my face to notice Hikaru hastily marking in his notebook with a concerned look on his face. He quickly rips the page out before folding the torn paper three times and sliding it back under his notebook. Hikaru glances up at the class to watch our sensei's behavior. Once his back is turned to jot down a particular lesson on the board, Hikaru quietly tosses the note over Haruhi's head. I watch it rotate over the petite girl's head and land gently mere inches from my nose.

A wide smile grows on my face from underneath my arms, hidden from my brother's view. 'Got him.' I wipe the grin off my face before lifting my head, sliding the paper to my lap, unfolding the note it read: _Kaoru, are you ok? You, don't look so good….. Hika _

I grab my pen from my desk and compose a response on Hika's note: _Hika, I don't feel so well … I think I'm coming down with a cold, Kao._

_._

With my response penned I fold the note several times and placing it in my palm, I pause until our sensei turns his back. Once more the note finds it way over Haruhi's head and lands in the middle of my brother's open textbook. Hika slides the note across his desk to his lap. After reading the folded piece of paper, I can tell, he doesn't care much for my response and quickly replies.

.

Hikaru throws it over Haruhi's textbook, which she's unfortunately is reading. The note lands on my desk and slightly bounces off my arm .This time I could tell Haruhi was a smidge irritated by our impromptu game of catch. I cough a little into the crook of my elbow trying to gain her sympathy.

.

I quickly slide the note off my desk and open it to read: _Kaoru, maybe I should take you home after class, unless, you can't wait ….Hika. _ 'Swoosh nothing but the net….game set and match, yes, am that good…' I quickly pen my response: _Hika, I think I can wait, until class is over, thank you, brother …..Kao_.

.

Crumpling it into a ball, I quickly glance to my sensei 'This would be so much easier if we were allowed to come out of the damn Stone Age and have our freaking phones in class." With a sigh, I toss the note over Haruhi's head. I notice this time as it falls rather quickly and bounces off Hika's head. Hikaru glances to check if the teacher's back is turned before leaning over to clasp the crumpled piece of paper with his fingers to pinch the note off the floor.

.

I watch Hika quickly scan my little note and with a small gentle smile, he nods to me. 'I'm so good, he's like putty in my hands.' I nestled my head between my folded arms hiding my evident smile against my arm.

**A little while later …**

A warm gentle hand gives my shoulder a little nudge. "Hey, Kao, are you ready go?' Slowly raising my head as I blink several times to see a blurry vision of my brother's face.

In a dry raspy voice I reply "uh …yeah, I'm ready .Rubbing my eyes I try to rise from my seat but not before Haruhi places her tiny hand on my shoulder and leans in to speak to me. 'What is she trying to do …. I can't take much more of this?' Swallowing hard, I abruptly pull back as far as my seat will allow, with wide eyes. "Kaoru are you ok... You don't look so good?" I gaze into those deep chocolate pools and my blood pressure starts to spike and rise to my ears with a bright red, coloring them. 'She so cute!' Taking notice of my condition, I quickly turn my head to hide my blushed cheeks.

.

As I'm pretending to cough I overhear Hikaru. "Hey Haru, could you pass on a message to the boss? I'm taking Kaoru home, He's not feeling well." 'Can he honestly, not hear that himself … he sounds so affectionate towards her …..? What an idiot.'

"Ah, sure…. Hikaru." 'Is it my imagination or can I hear the same from her? This is going to be a piece of cake …Bye, bye Tamaki, so long… Kyoya. We got this all tied up with a bow on top. '

.

"Thanks, Haru… Hey, maybe after club you come over, once I get Kaoru settled. I could really use your help with today's work, I wasn't able to write down many notes, and Kaoru kind of distracted me." 'What the f… sure _now_ he invites her to our house? That will ruin everything! Sorry, Hika …you'll thank me for this later.' I slightly straighten myself to join the conversation.

.

I notice Haruhi's head tilted in thought. "Well I was going to go to the supermarket but I guess I could swing by." 'All my planning…. ERR now they decide to study together since when does Hika want to study at…all!' I let out a cough and clear my throat "Normally, I would love to invite Haruhi over but… Cough….cough… Hika I don't think it's good idea, she might catch my cold, she could always come over tomorrow…. When I'm feeling better."

.

At that moment Hikaru sent me such a look, if we weren't so close… I could have sworn I was testing our brotherly bond. He waved a hand dismissively to the both of us as he spoke. "What? I think she would be fine as long as she stays out of our room while you're rest. I'll still be around, if you need me ….I really need her help." Hikaru tries to casually convince us both.

.

Haruhi shakes her head and slings her bag over her shoulder. "No, Hikaru, Kaoru's right… I'll see you later Hikaru, Kaoru, I hope you feel better… see ya."

After Haruhi turns to leave for club, Hikaru sharply gives off a deathly glare in my direction. "Kaoru, what's your damn problem ….your always asking Haruhi to come over, I really needed her notes."

Trying to giving him my most pitiful face. "Sorry, Hika I didn't want her to get sick."

Hikaru leans in and squints his eyes to study my face before jamming his hands in his pockets. Letting out another sigh he speaks with concern wrapped around his words. "Ah, that's ok, let's get you home. " Pulling arm out of his pocket to throw over my shoulders in a comforting way as we both walk towards the car.

Turning my head to my brother with my mask held firmly in place to hide my mischievous plan. "Hey speaking of… may I see your notebook?" 'I wanted to get a closer look at those scribbled on pages.'

He pulls away his comforting arm as he glances over to me with a bored look on his face. But shrugs his shoulders before diving into his bag to search through his massager bag until he pulls out the blue notebook. "Sure, but like I said, I didn't take very many."

Gripping the folded notebook tightly into my hands while I nod my head. "It's probably more than I have."

He motions to the door "Come on let's go home."

Once in the car I noticed Hikaru leaning back, eyes closed plugged-in to his iPod with his red headphones shutting him off from human contact. I could tell he was still a little irritated with me.

I chuckle to myself 'Now, that my little plan worked…. Yes, it was a bit immature but at times I'm dealing with a juvenile mind but now that it worked ….he's all mine. Now, how the hell do I convince him? He can be so pigheadedly stubborn.' My heart begins to beat rapidly as my lungs stop functioning. 'Oh fuck, I didn't think this part all the way through. I have his attention ….but now what the hell should I do with him?'

.

'Breath, this isn't the time to lose your focus I just need to tiptoe around it and avoid the landmines to get him to understand….Simple right?' I fall back in my seat, my mind racing with potential conversations when I gently pick up the notebook and skim the pages. With every page my golden eyes begin burn bright causing my mischievous smile grow wider on my lips. 'I think….this little blue book just might be the answer I'm looking for.'

* * *

A/N So this story was going to be a one-shot but of course I let the twins runaway with my mind …..And the story.

Please let me know what you think? Follow/Review /PM

9/16/15 Just to let you know I going over some of the first chapters to give them a little more kick I won't be changing any of the story's outline just a description or word here there .I'll be doing this a little at time …..And with 5 stories waiting for updates you can see I don't have a lot of free writing time left but I'll do my best.


	2. Hika, it's time for you to realize …

_Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Hikaru Doodles

Doodles can sometime be more than scribbles on a page ...sometimes they can be a subconscious message from your heart to yourself.

Chapter 2 Hika, it's time for you to realize …

Kaoru's POV

Following Hikaru with my hands in my pockets I casually stride into our room .Slipping the strap off my shoulder to toss my bag into a bright blue chair that rests just inside the door. Shaking my head I notice that Hika's bag didn't quite make it to the chair and landed on the marble floor with his books spilling out .I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick it up, first making sure Hika's blue notebook is safely tucked under my arm.

.

I notice two more notebooks, a yellow one and green one, I recognized the yellow one right away .I'm embarrassed to say it but I use it often its Hika's math notes .Knowing I've seen the yellow notebook more than I care to admit, I place it back in the bag. I cautiously extend my fingers to Hika's green notebook as I glance over my shoulder to see Hika entering his closet to change out of his uniform. Quickly bringing the notebook to my prying eyes I take a quick peek and begin to flip through the green book.

.

'Hey, this is his history notebook, I don't think I've ever seen this one before…. well go figure I copy his math, he copies my history. Hey this goes back since middle school,' Shaking my head at my dear brother's poor study habits. 'Hika, how can you have one notebook for three years?' As I flip through the book I couldn't help but shake my head even more. 'Ah, because you don't really take history notes, good to know. So much for feeling guilty about always asking to use that damn yellow notebook.'

.

"Kaoru, let's get you into bed." Hikaru, calls out from his closet. With hearing my brother's words I quickly straighten his bag and toss it on to the chair. I causally stroll to our study area and toss the green notebook, so that it lands on my desk.

.

Hika takes me by surprise as he shows up behind me. His strong hands slowly run over my shoulders to slide my school blazer off my arms before tossing it to the floor.

.

"Uh, Thanks Hika" Speaking with a smirk on my face as my nimble fingers start to fumble with my tie to loosen it and finally removing it. Allowing the tie to drift from my fingers to the floor to accompanying my school jacket. After the jacket, the tie are removed I maneuver one foot to pull off my shoe and repeat the process with my other foot.

.

Hika quickly reaches for my top button to unbutton my shirt rather roughly before I lightly slap Hika's hand away "Hika, I can do it." My voice comes out in a little brother kind of whine. I guess it's a habit I've developed after sending so much freaking time in club.

.

"But Kaoru you're sick" Hika pouts with his bottom lip hang out with a concern coloring his voice. I can't help but roll my eyes at my brother's "mother hen" behavior. I let my brother continue with my buttons as his hands glide over my shirt to gently slide it off my shoulders. 'What I won't do for my brother's emerging love life. '

.

He reaches down to unzip my pants which cause me to blush instantly as he accidently brushes against something that he really shouldn't be anywhere near. With red cheeks I swat his hands away so I can finish pulling them down to leave them near my blazer and tie. Once my attention is a way from my pants and other things, I notice Hikaru standing by my dresser with my orange pajamas "Hika, I always sleep in my boxers, you know that." Shaking my head with an annoyed tone while I motion to myself sanding in nothing but a pair of dark cotton boxers.

.

"Tsk, Tsk Kaoru, you're sick now, we don't want your cold to get any worse." As Hika shakes a finger in my direction.

Rolling my eyes once more I begrudgingly rip the pajamas from my brother helping hands. 'Uh, It's my own fault, most likely…I over did it, with the freaking coughing. Hikaru, becomes a dam mother hen when anything is wrong with me…better get this plan rolling before he gets carried away and calls some medical professional or worse Kyoya .That's all I need , no doubt I would have to explain to the Shadow king why we missed club today since my freaking make-believe cough has simply vanished . ' With irritation I throw the pajamas on quickly before clearing my throat. " Hika, I need to talk to you."

.

Hika speaks with a rather stern voice. "Oh no! You need to get some sleep, I will talk with you, later." I glance over to him, noticing Hikaru holding up the orange silky top sheet, to signal for me to get in. 'Yep, dam mother hen.' I slowly slide into the cool, silken sheets and slip the notebook under my pillow.

.

I try and make my face look as innocent as possible as I use my winey host club voice. "Hey, Hika could you please stay with me?'

.

Hikaru slightly shrugs his shoulders "Sure Kao, it beats homework." Hikaru strips off his newly donned clothes all the way down to his boxers. Allowing his previous outfit to fall to the floor, joining my school uniform. He quickly pulls a blue t-shirt out from his dresser before tossing it over his head, arms. Hika carefully leaps over my body to land on the other side of the bed. He slowly dips his bare legs into the cool sheets as he snuggles down against my back.

.

"I'm just lying here with my eyes wide open, after all it's the middle of the day 'I really don't have time for this. Kyoya, most likely won't let us miss another day …knowing him without a doctor's note and since I'm sure he keeps tabs on all of us, he's probably already associated with our medical staff ….Well it's now or never .'With heavy sigh "Hika?" I turn to see my brothers face.

With my brother already drifting off with his eyes closed he sleepily responds. "Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi couldn't come over…I know, how much she means to you." I nervously whisper against my brother chest.

My brother rambles with his voice half asleep "She means a lot to both of us…. she's our toy." Giving a small yawn "No big, I will get her to come over, tomorrow."

"Hika?" Nervously

"What is it, Kao. " My brother responses somewhat annoyed.

I nervously swallow hard being very careful with the next few words that come from my mouth to avoid those landmines I thought about earlier. "I know she means more to you… than our toy. I know she means more to you …than a friend." Speaking soft but firm.

.

With my words uttered firmly, Hikaru's eyes, suddenly shot open, turning to stare into my eyes, nervously. "What are you talking about ….I just like messing with her …because the boss hates it." Hika tries his best to brush off my observation.

.

Sad golden eyes stare into his mirrored set. "Hika, I've been waiting a long time for you to realize your own feeling… but I'm afraid you're going to run out of time, soon." I gently reach out my arms to pull my brother into a hug as I sadly comfort him.

.

Hikaru forcefully pushes back as he tosses my arms away from his body in an offended manner before sitting up and looking at me slightly peeved "What are you going on about?"

Pulling myself upright before fling my arms out and grabbing my brother's shoulders, firmly. I take a deep breath, before beginning, and I look straight in Hikaru's eyes. "Hika, I think... No, I know, that you're in love with her damn it and it's time that you realize it." I adamantly speak before pull out the notebook I slipped under my pillow to roughly place it in Hikaru's hands. "Hika, look at your English Lit. Notebook. What do see?"

.

Not even looking at his notebook. "It's just notebook Kao, that's all." Hikaru folds his arm against his chest.

I grab the notebook and fold it open, to a page with doodles scribbled over the page and place the book back in his hand. "No, really look at your notebook, pay close attention to the sides, the … doodles." I try to speak to him in convincing voice, while pointing to the page.

.

Hikaru's stares at me with an annoyed face…gradually his face melts away into a more cooperative face with a heavy sigh, he shakes his head and looks down , closely examines the notebook. "It's just doodles, it means _nothing_." He roll his eyes while closing the book and roughly places the book in my hands.

.

Catching the eye roll, I hold the notebook up and pointing to the picture "Really, let's look at last week's… I see a person that looks like Haruhi in a dress."

"Yeah, I was designing a dress for her… No big, I _have _been known to do that now and then." Sounding a bit sarcastic.

Turning to a different page and pointing out another picture "Ok, this one looks like you and a girl that looks like Haruhi, walking in a sunset." Using the same sarcastic tone against my brother.

He leans into to squint at the picture closely, shaking his head. "Nope … Doesn't even look like Haruhi." Hika denies my point without another thought. 'He's such an idiot! Shit, so he's going to make this tough ...well get ready Hika, I'm just getting warmed up.'

Plopping the notebook down in his lap. "Oh, still in denial? Well then… here is todays. What do you see?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Just loops and circles, I 'm beginning to worry about you I think your developing a fever which is causing you to have delusions." Hikaru quickly hands me the book before places a hand on my forehead.

'He's so oblivious.' My voice turning mischievous. Pointing at the doodles "Really, because I see those circles turned into hearts." A smirk grows onto my face "Take a closer look…at the squiggles and loops around the hearts."

An irritated Hikaru grabs the notebook from my hands and studies the looped lines and squiggles. His face goes white, his eyes go wide.

'It's about freaking time He finally gets it, it's time to go in for the kill.' I take the notebook and point to it. "_It's her name_, Hika! You mindlessly wrote _her name_… all around the doodled hearts, if you want further proof, of _your own feelings.'_" I flip to the first three pages, fold it and toss to Hika. "Here you go…go forward to the first of the year, when we started are second year. I point to beginning three pages. "_According to this_, I'm going to be freaking _uncle of two twin boys and one little girl _that strangely looks _exactly_ like Haruhi, because she holding your hand _in a wedding dress_. " I smirk as I speak my brother's fluent language of sarcasm.

.

Hikaru grabs the notebook, holding it up to his face, he stares at drawing. His cheeks go pink, he covers his mouth shocked. "I thought …I might be…. but I never thought it was _this bad_." His words just mindlessly fell from his mouth in a stunned state.

.

I leave Hika stunned and gracefully stand up and stroll over to my desk in my orange pajamas. With one fluid movement, I pick up his green history notebook, tossing it to Hika, which he catches. Shaking my head at my bewildered brother I can't help but chuckle. "Hika really, if you're going to fake taking history notes, you should probably change the notebook, at least once a year .If you glance at the pages, the doodles are all over last year's notes .But the closer you get to the front ,that's our last year in middle school. You doodled designs for clothing, before you met her. "As I leaned over to point to the pages to further prove my case.

.

"Your little sketches with her starring in them, started shortly after we met her. You started to space in class more and more after it was revealed that she could tell us apart, then it just became more and more evident to me… about your feelings." Confident with my closing argument my smile grows wide across my face.

.

Hikaru doesn't look at me as he speaks with his eyes glued to the pages. "Look, Koa…. I have been thinking, for a while, now, that I do have strong feeling for her ….I thought it was a crush but…"Gesturing to the book before tossing it to the side. " I now see, that it's more… I just tried to block the feelings out."

.

Now it was Hikaru's turn to stun me "What the hell… If you knew about your feelings, why didn't you act on them….or at least, talk to me about them? I've been waiting a long time for you to admit your feelings and you knew this whole time?!" My hand came up and slapped my forehead. 'Uh, and I called him the idiot brother.' Feeling really stupid at the moment

.

"Milord… likes her….he always manages, to get what he wants ….I didn't think I have a chance and I didn't want her to come between us . I didn't want you to feel left out." My twin speaking evidently from the heart as his tone is somewhat miserable and I can see his eyes begin to moisten.

.

Putting a comforting hand over my brother's shoulder as I softly speak. "Hika, you have just as much chance to be with her, then anybody. You can't waist this. My body starts to chuckle after speaking with my brother so seriously.

.

Wiping his face." Koa, what's so funny." Hika sounding offended..

.

"Well, it's not really funny, per se."

"What?"

"Look Hika, We were both ready to throw away something important …for a chance to make our own brother, happy."

Looking at me with concerned eyes "What are you talking about?" in a questionable voice.

I pause to take a long deep breath, then let the words pour out of my mouth. "You're not the only one with feelings for Haruhi …but I gave her up for you, you obviously have stronger feelings, then I do."

Hikaru eyes goes wide as he's sadly stunned. "Kaoru…I never knew."

.

Clearing my throat and pointing a finger at Hika's nose. "_Hika_, that's why, if you don't get off your _lazy ass_ and go get her ..._my sacrifice_ will be for _nothing_ …your _running out of time_." Now showing my Irritation at my brother inaction.

.

Holding his hands up in surrender with a depressed look on his face. "Look, Koa… I already told you, Milord always gets what he wants."

Shaking my head slowly. "Hika, It's not just Milord, it's Mori-sempi, Honey-sempi Kyoya-sempi and _you_, and for a time, myself …. That's just the club, _who knows_, who else is out there …have you _seen her lately_? We won't be able to disguise her as _a boy_ for much longer." Making heaving motions to my chest "I don't care, how much she cuts her hair, there are _certain things_ that are developing, at a _rapid pace_ that you can't hide for long .if you know where to look…and soon _many men_ ,like it or not _will be looking_ ."

.

Taken back a little. "Kyoya, Honey, Mori…. and Tamaki?"

.

"Yep, and like I said, me for a time…..and they are all starting to realize they might have feelings for her. With the school year drawing to a close in several months, our last two sempis are finishing high school" I reach over to clasp my finger around the blue material tightly with both hands balled in fists. "It's only a matter of time ,they are going to act and soon."

.

Pulling my hands off of him. "Do you think, your helping me? I didn't think I had a chance with her with Tamaki and now you telling me, it's all the fucking hosts, even you… Oh, just forget it. I'll just live with the heartache." Turning his head away from me, letting out a heavy sigh. "There is just, no way." Sounding defeated.

.

Picking up Hika's blue notebook from the bed, I quickly roll it tight and whack my brother over the head, a couple of times. "You're a Hitachiin act like It. .., Trust me, you don't want to just live with it, the feeling doesn't ever go away .You're one of her best friends, and she comes over all the time. I gave her up for _you_… _don't_ make me _regret that_." I whack my brother again with the rolled up notebook." If you don't get off this, self-pity trip and be the Hikaru, I know and love, then I _will _goafter her …..She _deserves_ to be a _Hitachiin_. Hell, I would bet a year's allowance, _mom expects_ her to be a Hitachiin." 'After my rant to my brother, I smile to myself at the thought of Haruhi being a Hitachiin.

.

Hikaru cracks a wide smile, no doubt, about the thought of Haruhi, one day being a Hitachiin too, he takes a deep breath and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Do you really think, I have a chance?"

'Guessing from that smile on his face, I didn't push him too hard, with all that Hitachiin family talk. After all, he has to realize there's only 3 ways for Haruhi can become a Hitachiin .Door number one, our parents politely adopt her but seeing as she is 17 that doesn't seem to be very likely .So we have door number 2, which is myself except I let her go, for Hika. That means he has to have realized that he's the only possibility, well, he's still sitting here, not freaking out and by the smile on his face it looks like he might prefer door number for him .'

.

Emerging out of my thoughts with a growing smirk on my face, I manage to throw the notebook over my shoulder. "With me, helping you? I think you're the lead horse." Wrapping my arms around my brother, squeezing him tightly.

.

"Ok, _cupid_, what do we need to do?" Throwing his arm around me for a minute and returning the hug.

.

I pulled away and bent my head slightly in thought. "First off… it's about dam time, sometimes brother, you can be such an idiot." Shaking my head at his current behavior. Let me see… we have to come up with a situation, where her feeling will start to grow for you. Hmmm….I have noticed, she carries some feelings for you already, but I'm not sure, how deep they run."

.

"Really Kao, How can you tell?' optimism leaking through his normal mood.

Smirking at his brother's new found tone. "Let's just say, I have been watching… both of your behaviors, for a long time. I can definitely see something there…that doesn't show up with any other hosts, like I said I'm not sure how deep it runs. "Speaking with an mischievously but thoughtful tone.

.

A bit annoyed at being watched, throwing his hand on his hips. "Well, since you been _studying_ us…._like lab rats_ what's our next move."

Ignoring Hika's comment about rats, Shuttering a little , with the thought ,"The why I see it… we need to spend some time together with her …for a bit …_without the other hosts, around _ ."

.

Hika, closes his eyes and tilts his head up in thought, like his thoughts were just going to be tossed out of a private plane and land on him. "Dance?"

With my eyes closed, head tilted towards my feet, deep in thought "Not long enough…plus didn't I just say, we didn't want the rest the club there." Dripping in sarcasm once more.

"How about ….a Date?"

"Hmm…No, your tipping your hat to soon, with the others… plus I think, she would be more comfortable and not suspect anything ,at first….If I was there with you ."

A little annoyed "Ok, how about a Class trip?"

"That could work … but she won't be allowed to be completely herself or for that matter dress like a girl. Romance would be difficult, plus nothing is coming up." Caressing my chin with my finger, in thought.

"Ah ha how about a Personal trip?" With a mischievous voice.

My eyes shot open. "That… would work. Is there time?" glancing over at my brother with a mischievous smile emerging onto my face.

As my brother, tilts his head back down, Hikaru's face slowly comes in to view, with a wide mischievous smile to match my own. "Winter break… it's in …like two weeks."

"That could work… at least, it would give you, an immense lead over the other hosts." As I nodded my head with his idea.

"Ok… Where… mountain or island?' Hikaru shrugs his shoulders at both choices.

.

Wherever we decide, it has to be somewhere out of reach, away from the other members …mountains, there is skiing, the cold, snuggling with hot chocolate by the fire and getting close, while training her how to snowboard ." With my golden eyes gleaming with romantic mischief in mind.

.

Yeah, that's true, but with the beach …..This time she would be in a _bikini_, water fights, lying around in the hot sun, and getting close to her with surf lessons. Oh right, and can I mention one more thing… _bikinis_." Hikaru's face is painted with pink at the mere thought of Haruhi in a bikini.

.

Rolling my eyes. "Hika, As much as I would _love_ to see Haruhi in a bikini…. remember this whole trip, is about stimulating her feeling, for you as I place a firm finger in the middle of Hikaru's chest several times.

.

Swatting my finger away with a smirk "Well me…. shirtless in a pair of swim trunks that will drive any girl crazy…"Trailing off with an air of smug, confidence.

"Now, that's more like the brother, I know and love." I Chuckle with a smirk.

Hikaru face turns, colored with concern "Koa, no matter what we decide… it won't work .Both of us have offered countless times to take her with us .she never….Trailing off defeated, Hikaru runs his hand through his hair.

.

With a heavy sigh, glancing down to my fingers "That's true, she has never accepted an invitation...for fun, not once.

Scratching the back of his neck with his eyes burning gold and mischief filling his voice. "Well it works for the club…there's always the option of kidnapping."

With sarcasm dripping from my voice "Yeah, we could do that …but do you really want her in another country, pissed off at us? I don't think that would benefit you, romance wise."

"Well there's Mom?" With a smirk.

I look at my brother like he's lost it and with confusion laced in my voice "Hika, my dear brother, what are you talking about?"

.

Throwing an arm onto my shoulder. "Kao, it's time to put your money, where your mouth is." Hika trying to convey a straight, serious face but loses it quickly, chuckling at me. "You said mom, would most likely want her as Hitachiin, right…maybe she would have an idea on how to get Haruhi out of country?" Hika eyes are shining brightly with a smirk.

.

'Whoa, Hika who would have known?' I tilt my head and rub my chin to think "Hmmm ….That's not a half bad idea. If mom, was able to arrange something that Haruhi would need to assist with, she would be more likely to get over being pissed, once there." I lean over to my bedside table and retrieve my phone. Glancing down at my phone, I hesitate. "Hika are you sure… Are you ready to let, mom know about your feelings? Once that genie is out of the bottle, it's out there, _Especially when it pertains to Haruhi_ .I've told you before, I believe mom desires to have Haruhi as a Hitachiin …There's no shoving the genie back in the bottle, after that .You know how she gets, mom will play for keeps. Hika, are you ready for that? "I stare into Hika's eyes seriously.

.

He swallowing hard before answering. "So you were _serious _about the whole …Mom, wanting Haruhi to become a Hitachiin thing?" Staring at him with serious eyes I nod once, at him.

."Well, then…. make the call…I'm not going to lose her to anyone …any longer."

I smile at him and nod as I begin to flip up my orange phone.

End chapter 2

* * *

Please let me know what you think? Follow/Review /PM

9/16/15 Just to let you know I going over some of the first chapters to give them a little more kick I won't be changing any of the story's outline just a description or word here there .I'll be doing this a little at time …..And with 5 stories waiting for updates you can see I don't have a lot of free writing time left but I'll do my best.


	3. Chapter 3 A call to mother

_Disclaimer *I do not own Ouran Host Club._

_Kaoru's POV._

Hikaru's doodles

Chapter 3. A call to mother.

"Well, then…. make the call…I'm not going to lose her to anyone …any longer."

"I smile at him and nod and flip out my orange phone."

Ring …Ring…Ring.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man answers in a business like tone

"Hey, James can mom talk?"

"Oh Hello, Kaoru, it is you right?"

"Yes? How did you know James… how could you tell?"

"Your mum's cell has caller id for your cell phone. So, sweetie what are you and you're adorable, naughty brother up to, today?'

"Ah... Well were hoping mom might have some ideas for us ….for a personal issue."

Oo" how delicious … which one of you has the problem? "

'James is nice and all and I know mom loves him to death but would it kill him to let me, just once talk to mom directly? The man is like my mom's age, Every time, I talk to my mother I need to take a shower to wash the sleazy feeling away. The feelings I get from all the dirty flirting that James throws my direction, when I call my mother. Since its right before talking to mom, it messes with my head. What boy wants to admit to himself after every phone call with your mother you end up in the shower? I know Hikaru doesn't like it at all .Maybe that's why I get the job of calling mom while Hika gets the job of calling dad .I never really thought about it ,hmm ."

Clearing my throat. "James were hoping, we can talk to our mother .Can she talk?" firmly speaking.

"Aw… she's wrapping things up, she will be ready in a minute or two. ….I'm dying to know… your mother, she won't be able to keep it to herself for long …so spill."

"Its Hikaru ….it's kind of a delicate matter."

"Koa, who are you talking to." With a raised eyebrow.

"I mouthed the words James to my brother."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and went to sit on our bed, to wait.

"Ooo, those are the best kind, male or female?"

Rubbing my temple to ward off my headache "Female." The word just falls out of my mouth I'm just drained by this point in the conversation. 'After all, James is right on one thing, I learned when we talk to our mom it goes in her ear and out her mouth to her little gaggle of associates, she travels around with.

"Oh poo, I was hoping he would be playing on my team, we are always in need for another good, tight end. Well, their always my sweet Kaoru, I've noticed your little tight end. His words were dripping with sexual tones.

A shiver runs down my spine. 'Hika you so owe me for this one.' Clearing my throat a bit. "Sorry James, but your old enough be my father." Speaking firmly.

Hika, casually laying on our bed, pretending to be reading a manga. Starts to laugh while shaking his head at my half of the conversation .I shot my brother a hard glare. 'Oh, I'm so going to pay you back, Hika.'

"Ooo, Kaoru my sweet, do you have a daddy complex, because I would be happy to take you over my knee and discipline you .My little naughty boy."

Shaking my head trying to shake the image that just oozed into my thoughts .At the sight of my reaction, Hika just burst out in more laugher. 'Oh that's it! , Dad's secretary is getting an enormous order of roses sent to her desk with my brother's best regards sent. How should I sign the card? I'll worry about that later.' I smile with an evil grin with the thought of the approaching torment, I was about to unleash on my brother. I try to use my emotional restraint that I'm known for by the other club members. I straighten my shoulders. 'Just get it over with, your almost there, I have to do this .We need mom's help.' "Can you just get my mother …Please?" Asking with a firm tone with a small dash of annoyance that I was unable to completely cover.

"Oh, very well. "With a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, James" Relieved that at least, it's over.

"Yuzuha-sama you have a phone call from one of your boys, its Kaoru. He said he needs some help with a girl? Handing her the cellphone."

"Tsk, Tsk... James stop with the pouting. We have talked about this, my boys are off limits to you."

"Kaoru, how's mommy's little pumpkin? Speaking with a squeal of delight.

"Ahhh, mom not the pumpkin thing now. I've already been hit on several times by James, by the way, he took for freaking ever to pass along your cell phone."

"Sweetie, I was right next him in the car, he just wanted to have a little fun with you, that's all."

I slapped a hand to my forehead at the thought of my mother letting one of her lackeys torment me for fun. "Mom, do you have time to talk to Hika and myself? We need some help."

"Yes, were headed to airport. Of course I can talk with you, put my Baby blu on the speaker. "

I nod over to my brother signaling for him to come over." Hey Hika, mom can talk …she wants her Baby blu on speaker turning my head, chucking.

Hikaru walks over and rolls his eyes. "Kaoru this is hard enough, as is." hissing at me.

'Obviously, he has no idea what I just went through.' I push my phone's speaker on to talk "Go, ahead mom."

"Oh, is this my sweet Baby blu?"

Chuckling at Hikaru rolling his eyes at his baby name our mother always calls him. "Yeah mom, I'm here with your_ little pumpkin_." Chuckling towards me.

I stop chuckling, shot a glare towards my brother.

"So what can mommy do for her boys? "

"Well as I told James, we need your help with a plan …for a personal matter ….ah, well… I think maybe Hika, should talk to you first."

"Ok, Hikaru do you need to speak with me alone?"

"No, Koa knows everything as usual."

"Ok, Baby Blu I'm all ears what's this about?"

Clearing his throat. "Well you see, about an hour ago Kaoru confronted me about ….my feelings. I mean, I already knew about them, but I didn't think I could act upon them …that's when Koa, convinced me that I might have a chance."

"Oh sweetie are you finally telling me you are going to get off your lazy duff and try to take Haruhi's hand ….I been simply waiting ages for you to take that lovely little china doll's hand …I must say you waited long enough." Speaking excitedly

Hika's eyes went wide, astonished at his mother's words. I couldn't help start to laugh at my brother's response to mother's reply.

Throwing his hands around him until he slaps a hand to his head. "Wait... what... you know?"

"Well of course I know, I do have eyes. You know… it's all over your designs. From what I have noticed… Sweetie, I think you have far more than just a mere chance to take her hand."

"Hey Hika, isn't that what I told you."

With irritation painted on his face. "Yeah ,yeah I know it seems everybody noticed ….but go ahead by all means, rub it in you two. Wait it's on my designs… how?"

"It's not actually on your designs, but I have noticed that lot of your designs are made to compliment a cetin girl. I've also noticed scribbles on the sides of the paper your designs are sketched on .That you turn over to me it's not very professional… but it is adorable." Hika just sat there stunned letting our mother's words run over him. "It wasn't just school …It was for the company too. How long have I been scribbling my feelings out on paper, all over the place? "Speaking to himself.

Glancing over at my brother, once more I decide he's in no shape to continue with the conversation. "Well, mom as you had previously stated Hikaru has decided to get off his lazy duff and take Haruhi's hand."

Leaping from our bed with his cheeks going red, glaring at me. "Wait, wait I'm not even out of high school! The only thing I want to win is Haruhi's heart. No one said anything about hand." Hikaru speaks In a panicked voice.

"Click."… A flash goes off as I take a picture with Hika's phone. I quickly send a text and the picture.

"Hand …heart what is the difference? It's all going to end the same. You just have to lay a little ground work. Sweetie I do recall just talking to you about taking her hand." Our mother talking a little firm at the end.

"You should see your face Hika." At this point I'm laughing, pointing at Hikaru's blue phone, with a picture of my red faced brother panicked on the screen.

"Oh, Kaoru that's adorable!" Our mom laughs. "James, look, look at my little Baby Blu. Thanks Pumpkin.

"Wait you sent her the picture?" I could tell he was annoyed with me, while I was laughing like a hyena.

"Ahhh, Baby Blu it's so sweet." My mother talking with affection.

"Mother …don't call me that …err… oh, never mind this is pointless, sorry for bothering you. "His voice once flamed with Irritation melts into defeat.

"Wait, wait sweetie, I 'm sorry …do you know what I see in that picture? I see my little boy. All grown up and in love with a girl that I believe was made just for you …..So I'm immensely happy for you, sweetie …and the family of course" In a calm comforting voice.

Sighing with disbelief and irritation with our mother's words. How can you see all that? What do you mean you're happy for the family?"

"Well Sweetie, as I said before, I'm not blind …it's in your eyes .I have been able to see it in your eyes from the beginning. Why else would I let my darling sons hang out with a commoner all this time, because I saw it in both of your eyes? It's the same look I've seen in your father's eyes. After I noticed that look …there would be no splitting you three apart , no matter what class of society you two are from .I just sat back and waited for you two to figure out, which one was going after her .That girl is strong and keeps you and your brother inline. So I know with her help, the future heirs to our family won't go trotting around the globe like playboys. Squandering the family's fortune on some blond bimbos. I realized long ago being friends with her has been good for you and good for the family." Speaking with affection.

Clears her throat "So, with that said. You both know what I expect …it maybe down the road a bit but that road is fast approaching… Hikaru are you ready for that?" Mom tone changed with a flick of a switch from being soft, affectionate to serious and business like. It sent chills down my spine.

I elbowed Hikaru. "See… What did I tell you, about mom?"

"Kaoru can you stick by your decision… to stand aside and help your brother? Take your time dear, once the decision is made there is no going back… I will not have this family torn apart."

Swallowing hard I thought deeply. 'I knew this day would come this was the point of no return, my heart burned. Can I really live with this burn all my life? It's been a long time, since I decided to give her up. It hasn't calmed down yet. …but I have a feeling, if I don't… it will quickly eat Hika alive. It's already started. He's less sure of himself, willing to give up to Tamaki and the others and not fight… that's not my brother's normal behavior and I know I could never live through watching him slowly disintegrate from the brother I have grown up with through the years .'

I Quickly pull on my mask and speak with a serious calm tone "Yes, mom as long as it's Hika and to no one else .I have already given her up long ago ….she's only going to be… a friend to me .My best friend besides, my brother ."As soon as word "friend" fell from my mouth my stomach turned violently but I stiffened my shoulders with my resolve. 'My brother loves her deeply and I love my brother… so I made my choice to live with the burn for my brother's and my best friend's happiness.'

"Well Hikaru, I know your young…but you heard your brother and I have a feeling you know how he feels, right now. He has strong feelings for Haruhi but he is willing to set them aside and live with those feeling. Possibly, the same feelings you have, for the rest of his life for your sake .I'm sorry but when it comes to this family… I'm afraid there is no half way with this particular girl. So I will ask again. Are you ready for this?"

Hikaru looked at me with glossy eyes. "Koa, I know I said I could live without her and was willing to give her up but my entire body burns...It been burning for years… since we met her. I don't think I could give her up. Is it the same for you? Do you feel like you're covered in flames …inside? I can't do that to you, your my baby brother .I'm supposed to look after you …not cause you unending pain. I'll let her go, somehow for you." He turned to walk away from me, defeated once more.

Throwing a comforting hand across my brother's shoulders. "Hika, I do burn inside a….little but I've know that your feelings are far stronger than mine, ever could be .That's why, I wouldn't let you walk away. Yeah sure, It hurts …but I have a feeling it would be far worse for both of us, it you walked away from her .I told you I would only give her up to you and that's the reason why, I can live with a little burning to protect us both ."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" I could tell my mother was almost in tears with my words which had me a little concerned my mother was never really an emotional women . "Well Hikaru, you heard what your brother is giving up for you. What's it going to be?

'There's that switch again from almost to tears to firm business woman. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn my mother was a bit bipolar. Maybe it's has something to do with being a mother of twins? No, that can't be it. She was never around us when we were growing up. Although my mom is right, we have grown closer with our parents these last couple of years, knowing Haruhi. They would always be popping around, when she was with us. I have no idea why though. Well maybe a little idea …but I'm not a pervert I can control myself.

I noticed my brother sweating and he swallowed hard 'I don't blame him… this is huge and for once I'm a little sad but relived, for standing aside. We both know once you give your word to our mother, that's it .It's family law from then on.' "I…I guess. No I know, I love her and I want to see this through… So, yes I agree there's no half way for me or the family." Hika speaks nervously but in the end firmly finishes and verbally signs an unbreakable contract with our mother.

I bring the blue phone to my face" Click "quickly sending another text. "Ah, this one I'm using for my laptop's wallpaper …I sent it to you mom it's on it way." 'I figured I would try and cut the tension from the conversation, giving my brother a much needed change of topic for the moment. It's not every day you agree to marry your future girlfriend while your still in high school but I do see my mom's point and I guess it's for the best .'

Grabbing his phone from my hand and tossing it in his pocket. "Ok, ok .Can we please forget about the pictures for now and concentrate with the matter at hand?" Sounding serious so unlike my brother.

"Of course sweetie, James was telling me that you needed my help with Haruhi. How can I help?'

"Hey, mom it's Kaoru, I have to agree with you, that she does have some kind of feelings for Hika but he's running out of time."

"Oh? You mean because the other members."

"You know that, too?" We both replied astonished.

"Well, it nothing I've seen daily but I could tell something was amiss with all of you. At the last culture fair, I attended. She is a very special girl… so it was expected."

"So mom, why didn't you help me convince Hikaru then?" Sounding a bit annoyed. Knowing that I would have had an accomplice, all this time. Which could had made this whole situation easier and faster.

"Sweetie, I already stated, I wasn't sure which one of you would step aside and it wouldn't be right helping one son over the other son."

Shaking at my head and slapping forehead with an annoyed voice the last five words melted into sadness. "Well mom, when I was finally, able to try and convince Hikaru, I found out he was stepping aside for me. We both almost walked away. "I could tell that both of us didn't much care for the last five words. You could hear the loss in my voice with those words falling right out of my mouth. It made both of us flinch.

"I wouldn't have allowed that. Even if I had to arrange something with her father. One of you ….would have been extending an invitation to her. To join the family. One way or another" Sounding business like once more.

At that moment, both I and my brother glance at each other with wide eyes. 'She had a plan all along and this proves what I've been taught, all these years by observing my family. Never stand in the way of what a Hitachiin wants especially when it comes to my mother and my dear brother.'

"I guess, I was right about mom." Sounding astonished.

"Yeah, I guess she did have a plan all this time." stunned.

"Hello? Boys….? Earth to boys …come in we have plans to make… Hello?"

"Oh, ah… we need time to get Haruhi's feeling to spark for Hika." Shaking out of my stunned state.

"So we thought for this winter break, we would take Haruhi out of the country." Hika finishing my thought.

"As I recall… you two have your own private jet since your last birthday what's the problem." Sounding confused.

"Well, one she doesn't have a passport." 'Hikaru sounding a little annoyed probably because he fell in love with a commoner with no passport. Something our mother probably attained for us, before the ink was even dry on our birth certificates.'

I clear my throat to speak "And number two… As you know, we have invited her quite a few times before. She never once accepted our invitations." Trying to follow my mother's business like attitude.

"Well James, can handle the passport… As for her accepting. I know you have kidnapped her before just do it on a grander scale." With mischief in my mother's voice. 'See, never stand in the way, of what my mother wants.'

"We have kidnapped her before… but it was for Tamaki and the club. So she would be upset with us, pissed at Tamaki. Since she still had a debt to pay, she would get over it with Kyoya's convincing her."

"Koa, more like threating her to add more to her debt." Sounding annoyed.

"I see… and you can't get Kyoya's help?" Letting Hika's words bounce right off her.

"No. One she worked off her debt and two, Kyoya is one of the reasons we need to act fast."

"Really, the more I hear about the girl, the more I simply adore her. What do need from me, besides the passport?"

"Haruhi, may grumble a lot and get pissed, but she is always willing to roll up her sleeves, help a friend. "Hikaru spoke with admiration.

I approached the topic a little nervously to mom. She always protected her business like a wild animal protecting her club "So mom, we thought maybe… you could figure something out. Where she was needed for a job with us."

"Ooo, I love that idea, Hmm well, I could always use her as one of our models, I need to take avenge of the season. How about I send you to a ski resort? The one you always like to go to."

Hika responded with caution and respect for mom's protective behavior for her company. "Mom, that sounds nice and all, but I think Mori and Honey-sempi, are planning to stay there for their break."

"Ok, how about you three meet me in Farce, to prepare for the spring runway show."

"Mom, Tamaki's from France. It he knew Haruhi was there, He would fly there at a drop of a hat. Just to say hi." At the thought of our Host King running around commandeering a military jet. Screaming like a mad man, directions to the pilot to go faster. With his body plastered to the back of the plane, like some cartoon from the GeForces pressing down on him making him flatter with every second.'

"'And rescue his little girl, from the "Hitachiin devil doppelgangers." Mom all the club members have the same resources, some more than even our family." It was nice to see Hika getting back to his old self, Blunt and honest.

"Practically scolding my brother. "Hikaru, I wouldn't say that….the family is flourishing, but it's true, they do have access to our normal getaways .Hmmm, it has to be out of the way… not the normal resorts. "

"Ok, no resorts… how about one of the vacation homes?" Hika adds

I'm Stunned for the second time today, that my brother came up with another brilliant idea .Of course he is quite a bit more devious than myself , when it comes to making plans and pulling tricks. I guess he has to be in the right mood. "That would work, but Kyoya is a bloodhound in tracing electronic footprints."

"I've got it. How, about a place that has no electronic foot print on the map." Mom speaks mischievously.

"How can a location, in this day in age, not have an electronic foot print for GPS?" 'Hikaru was skeptical and I had to admit, I was too.'

"Well, because of your father of course. Years ago, your father quite literally eased it off the map, and out of public and private records. my little hide away has an electronic bubble around it. You can see out but they can't see in. Hell it just looks like the middle of the ocean."

"You mean "Fire Red" that could work, but why there?"

"We could set up a modeling shoot with the three of you, and a couple of loyal employees."

"Yeah except, Haruhi wouldn't much care to be in front of the camera?" I was throwing cold water on our plan.

"Oh that girl, what a waste. With just a touch of what my normal models do, she could be a world renewed model." Sounding a little annoyed.

With a heavy sigh. "Yeah we know." Shaking our heads." Both of us spoke with a tired attitude.

"Ok, sweeties. How about designing some new custom patterned textiles."

"How is that going to help?"

"Well, let's just say… I needed some photos, of some of the rare plant life at the location, for some design ideas. Hikaru, you could take the pictures .While Kaoru, you could design the new fabrics."

My eyes lit up with my mother's words and spoke with an excited tone. "Oh mom, I've always wanted to try my hand at designing new textiles."

"Yeah that does sound like fun, but can Haruhi be involved?"

"She is going to keep you too on task, and since Kaoru will be spending most of his time in the design lab, Haruhi will need to be Hikaru's buddy, to be safe. While hiking to remote and might I add, a little romantic locations."

At my mother's words "hiking to romantic locations with Haruhi as his buddy" my brother's amber eyes shined brightly with a mischievous smile, emerging from his lips "That will work, I guess, I'll try and convince her dad ."Sounding extremely nervous with the last words spoken.

"Oh don't bother…What father would let two teenage boys take his daughter to undisclosed location for entire vacation alone. I can do that…Since you three have grown so close, Ranka and I talk all the time. Lucky for you. Your future father in-law is a drag queen with extremely good taste. Namely, Hitachiin designs. I'm pretty sure, I can get him to agree." With mischief pouring out of my mother tone.

"When have you been, talking to Ranka?" Both my brother and I asked rather astonished.

"Since I noticed that look in your eyes. It makes good sense to get to know your future family members. In fact James has developed quite the friendship with Ranka."

"Well James, likes a lot of people. Hey you hear that Hika, James could be your future mother in-law." With my mother's words it reminds me of a shower I'm going to have get too.

Hika doesn't reply to my last comment but makes an odd face, shivers. "Mom, we need to be completely off the radar .Please make sure Ranka keeps quiet, he will tell Kyoya everything." Hikaru warns his mother.

"Sweetie, it's not like it's my first scheme… I swear you forget sometimes, I was doing schemes before you were even a thought from your father's head. Boys, leave poor James alone. He's heartbroken because you're playing for the other team." 'Yep thanks, for the reminder mom.' I thought rolling my eyes as my mother is amused at my pain.

"Mom, do we even have those kind of flowers at the location." Hikaru asked with concern.

"Well, if we don't, all it take is phone call." Sounding bored.

You just work on getting Haruhi to the location. Let James know if you need anything prescribed, I'll work on the rest here .Oh, I will have your father ease your tracks, so your friends can't follow."

"Sounds good, thanks mom." We both thank our mother.

"Not a problem boys, glad to help." Making a quick kissing sound on the phone before ending the call.

I flip my phone closed and place it back in my pocket of my cargo shorts.

"Leave it to mom, I knew she could come up with something but this sounds amazing." Hika fell back on to our bed with his head completely obscured from view with the various fluffy pillows on our bed.

"Well from the sounds of it… mom was pretty willing to do _anything _to make Haruhi a Hitachiin."

Hika pulls a pillow over his face and sighs deeply. In muffled tone he speaks to me "Koa, this a lot to process .I went from boy with a crush to being a full grown man looking for a wife in a matter of..." Stick his arm under the pillow and glancing at his watch. "Two hours?" Grabbing at his chest. "I think I need to breathe."

Shaking my head at my brother talking to me from under a pillow. "Well if you want more air? Might I suggest you remove your head from under the pillows? Mr. Pillow… I know this is a lot to take but you are the first born heir and you know as well as I do. When mom wants something, it's best not to stand in front of the train. Besides were making up for lost time that we have squandered. You just said the trip sounds amazing, so get up, brother. Stop being Mr. Pillow and pull up your big boy pants, we have a lot to plan."

"Yeah, I have to admit your right. What is it three weeks? Making hand gestures from under the pillow.

"I think that's right, give or take."

"Three weeks... with Haruhi traveling around in the tropics, taking pictures." With a muffled dreamy tone under his pillow.

"Don't forget designing textiles, I've always wanted to try that. It will be a nice distraction" 'I knew why mom picked that particular project. It was going to be extremely difficult to watch the two get closer, and mend my broken heart alone. I've been bugging my mother for years to let me try that project. I can just dive into my work and ignore the rest . "

"I'll call our pilot and make arrangements." Hika reaches in his pocket to pull out his blue phone.

Pulling the pillow off my brother's head, I give him a wide smile. "Wait, just schedule time…don't give them a destination, just yet. The longer we keep it off the radar. The better chance Kyoya will be in the dark."

"Yeah you're probably right. "

"While, you're doing that... I'll start on everybody's wardrobe."

"Packing? Isn't that a little early?

"No, not packing. Everything needs to be prefect… I don't know if I'll be able to to design all new pieces… with only two weeks left… But I can use the Hitachiin lines to fill in a little here and there."

Holding up a finger "Just a minute and I'll help too."

"No thanks, I've got this." Shaking my head at Hikaru.

"Ahhh, No fair, I want to help design what's Haruhi going to wear." Giving me his world famous pout.

"Nope, knowing you… the majority of the time, you would have her in bikinis."

"Hey, I'm not a complete pervert… I've designed plenty for Haruhi." Crossing his arms annoyed at me .

"Yeah, but you how picky she is, with girly stuff. It would be better if she had somebody to blame, other than you. Besides I want this to be special for you as well. I want it to be a surprise, every time she walks down for breakfast all the way till sunset. Look, if it will make you feel better, give me your designs and I'll think about using a few. Ok? "

"Ok, sounds fair." I could tell my brother wasn't really happy with the idea, but at least he was going to accept it begrudgingly.

"Hey there is going to be plenty to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a prearranged date with a hot shower to get too."

With a heavy sigh. "Yeah, while you're trying to wash James out of your thoughts, I'll call our piolet. I glance at my brother with a smirk on his face.

I stick out my tongue over my shoulder and then turn to walk away but not before speaking a few words to my brother that I knew would throw him in to a tail spin. "Yeah, you should do that and afterwards you should call the little Wifey, I'm sure she's concerned about my health." I didn't need to look at my brother's response. I know him far too well. I'm sure he's flopped right back down on our bed and turned back into Mr. Pillow .I wonder how that's going to work calling the piolet... Maybe after my shower, I should call and double check. Making sure he understood Mr. Pillow's instructions. Yes, I think I will do that, right after I order the roses for Dad's secretary ….too pay back Hika for James. Ah, Revenge will be sweet.

Ok, I'm a day behind but it's done. Having two stories going on at the same time is becoming a little time consuming. I don't know how other writers do it? But like Kaoru said I need to pull up my big (girl) pants and get to planning or in this case writing. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Alimackatjac


	4. Chapter 4 Wishing time would freeze

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Just a quick note I have reposted this chapter .I have learned a valuable lesson .NO matter how much you want to post your next chapter do not stay up all night to finish it .Sorry about the mistakes I should have the next chapter up tonight .Sorry again for the mistakes .

Hikaru's doodles

Chapter 4 Wishing time would freeze.

Causally leaning on my desk with my head cradled in my palm. I anxiously glance at the clock. I've been doing that for the last hour and if you ever wanted time to stand still. Stare at clock and watch the minutes go by, it feels like a lifetime in a matter of minutes. The second hand jumping from number to number with ease, rather swiftly. Compared to the minute hand approaching the next number almost excruciatingly slow. At times if you watch hard enough if actually looks like its running backwards. Normally, I wouldn't pay attention to the classroom's clock…..But today I actually wanted time to freeze. I needed to come up with an idea before host club.

It's been a week since Hikaru finally admitted his feelings and we came up with that crazy, devious plan with our mother. Kaoru gives off a small smile thinking of his family members conspiring with each other. To devise a plan to keep Haruhi for themselves, and down the road connected to the family permanently. I couldn't help chuckle to myself a bit, remembering, Mr. Pillow. My name for Hikaru's reaction to our mother's expectations.

You would think with only a week away until we spring the plan. It would be clear skies and smooth sailing …that's where you'd be wrong. You would think that now that the Hikaru understands his feelings. I would have my old devious over confident brother back. A partner in crime to help block the other hosts from our beloved Haruhi. I don't know if it's because he's nervous to be around Haruhi or my mother's future expectations for him. Hikaru is now a big pile of nerves, he questions everything he does. Instead of just jumping in feet first. My old confident arrogant brother has been replaced with a timid uncertain person. Afraid to crack a few eggs or even dip his toe.

But at the moment Hika wasn't my only problem. In fact his behavior was nothing compared to my current problem. I've come to the realization that the other members are becoming conscious of their feelings, for Haruhi .With the exception to myself all of my fellow club member's behavior is turned upside down. I've noticed lately Tamaki's prince like charming, silver tongued behavior evaporate to a fumbling, red faced, mute. Hika and I would be rolling on the floor with laugher at his current behavior. If I didn't suspect the cause of his behavior change. It just means… we have run out of time.

I guess that's when situation became perfectly clear to me ….

Flashback

Yesterday, Hika and I were late arriving at club, our teacher kept us behind to take a missing test. We were in no hurry to start entertaining our customers' .I believe Kyoya was warned about our makeup test and rescheduled us accordingly. I shook my head wondering how the shadow king knew this time. When, I don't even think our Sensei knew herself that she was going to keep us late. So since we had no customers at the moment. We were taking our time changing in to our costumes. Hika was finished just lying on couch waiting for me.

Checking the fit of the costume in a full length mirror, nodding my head with approval .My eyes glance over at my brother. I had to admit we looked really good today…. Well, we always look really good. We are after all the Hitachiin twins of Ouran Academy, it's expected. Today our king really outdid himself with the theme. Twin Roman soldiers sat in the room just hanging out. I leaned down to fix my last buckle on my black leather gladiator sandal that went all the way up to my knees. I'm pretty sure Kyoya slipped a gladiator movie into milord's bag .Our trademark spiky ginger hair was set off nicely by the traditional golden breastplate engraved with an eagle etched on our chest. The royal red cape draped just off our shoulders, flowing down to our leather clad calves .Leaving just enough skin to be exposed to intrigue our customers. What I believe was really going drive the fan girls crazy were the dark leather roman flapped skirts that were cut dangerously short. Just a little longer then mid-thigh. One golden coin was sewn on each of the flaps, I guess to weigh the flaps down so not let the ladies see too much.

"I have to admit, I think that Kyoya outdid himself this time." With my chest out motioning to the leather and metal get up.

"Hmm, yeah I guess." My brother was off in another world.

Noticing my brother's far off look. I tilted my head. "What's wrong Hika….You seem distracted, today?"

His hand laced behind his head, he gives out a heavy sigh "Nothing it's just hard for me to speak with her…. lately. I don't want to mess anything up …maybe it would have been better If I gave …."Trailing off.

My face was colored with irritation. "What!? Hikaru you better not even complete that thought… I thought we went through this. It's either you or me who's going after her .If you keep doubting yourself, I'll throw myself back in the game, regardless of what mom would think….."' With the thought of that my heart burned brightly and deeply. Yeah, there was no doubt about it, I was still in love with her. I was irritated with my brother for risking losing her completely by just giving up. I don't think either of our hearts could take it.'

"No, I'm not giving up, I would never give up…. It's just hard ...I'm constantly wondering if I'm doing the right thing .Or saying the right words or an I just driving her further away into one of the other members arms. Add the pressure that mom has thrust upon me and you could say… Yeah I'm a little concerned and I was just voicing an opinion to myself and". I could tell he's irritated with me now.

Going over and pointing a finger in my brother's chest to make my point. "Hikaru you got to snap out of this… I recognize t's a lot of pressure but I'm here to help you get through this. You know you can count on me ….But right now I need you to get in the game. You're sitting here wearing a Roman soldier costume just sulking. We should be out there kicking some serious tail with our act. Showing Tamaki how to really be a host… but you're acting like one of our servants. Not the future head of our family, a king in its own right. It's been engrained into you since birth, act like it. You're distant and your confidence is at a zero, you need to snap out of this."

Slapping my finger away. "What do you want me to do? I'm nervous whenever I'm around her. I see how the others are acting. I know we have one shot at this ….if we're lucky, but knowing that just makes it even more difficult."

Softening my tone. "So you have noticed… that their behavior has changed?"

"Of course I can see it, I'm not blind….well not anymore since you opened my eyes to my competition, with the other club members, besides Tamaki. I've noticed what's going on around me, right in front of me. I can see that Kyoya is planning something.

Relieved at my brother's observation." So you're not just out of it…. you do see what's going on around you?"

With a little irritation in his voice "Yeah, do you really think I'm that dense to the situation? Who do you think I am, Tamaki? No, I'm hyper aware of my situation that's my problem. I think one or both of them are going to try to do something with her. It's probably something, along the same line from what we are thinking of, what we have planned for her on winter break."

"Yeah and if even one of them starts to move, the others will follow. We still have no clue when and where Hunni and Mori will pop up. So what should we do about it?" My eyes shining brightly at the return of my brother's attitude.

Like you said, it's just matter of time. I'm not sure, I think our best bet is to keep her away from the other members for the rest of the week, possibly move up our departure date." With amber mischief back in his eyes.

Tilting my head, putting a finger to my chin in thought." Well….the last part is pretty doable. With finals being held the first of the week and the rest of the week being set for cleanup and social get-togethers." Kaoru thinks out loud.

"Yeah, we could leave that night right after the test. Skip club altogether. Get her to the house for some reason and leave."

"That could work. It would defiantly give us the lead were going to need." Kaoru agrees with Hikaru's plan.

"Better yet… we can take her right after the test. You can fake being sick, like you do to me all the time. I can ask her for help, to take you home early. I think she won't mind, especially if it gives her a chance to be away from the club. After that, we don't even go back to the house, we leave for our jet, once we leave school." With a sly smile painted on my brother's face.

The Hikaru, I know and love was emerging and I must say it was nice to have my partner in crime back. He was always more devious and way better at coming up with schemes. My cheeks go a little red hearing my brother's observation. "Wait a minute…. You knew about my scheme, acting sick to get you to do what I want? Why didn't you say anything?" Astonished.

Rolling his eyes with a sarcastic tone." Well of course I knew. You may think you're a pretty good liar Kaoru, but I can see right through you. Besides when you try and play sick, it's usually something important you're trying to tell me. So I just play along. I'm not an idiot you know. I can see a fake cough a mile away... Hell I invented it."

Pulling Hikaru, off the couch." Okay brilliant one, you plan on preparing Haruhi for the plane trip in the car and not at home?"

"Well that's easy all you have to do is put the medication that James sent us into a drink or some food. After we leave school maybe, while you're sick you ask for something to eat and we stop off and get something."

"I don't think Haruhi is going to be convinced of my sick act when I walk into a restaurant to grab a bite to eat."

"No, Kaoru not a restaurant. We will stop at that common thing. What's it called again? A drive-thru. Yeah that's what it's called. Anyway after school, we will grab some of that speedy food that commoners love so much."

With slight discus on my face." You mean fast food right, Hikaru? We're going to try that stuff? Kyoya ,told me about his experience with fast food. You know that time we left him behind while we shopped at the commoner's exhibit. He told me, at the very least, he was not impressed."

Hikaru chuckles at my expression." Kaoru don't be such a snob. I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides if Haruhi really does join our family, like we've all decided. We are going to have to get used to her traditions to make her comfortable and she is going to have to get used to our lifestyle .so this is a good start."

"Hikaru, don't you sound all grown up .Where's my immature brother, who didn't care about anybody else's feelings but our own?"

Putting his hand on his hips. "It may look like I was dazed and confused but I've been in some serious thought, I can't help it .After what mom expects from me, I started to act like a man with a future fiancé, like some protective husband. All my thoughts our kept busy with how to capture her heart and keeping with the families plan, her hand…. But not only that, her protection… It's a weird feeling that has come over me. If she gets a cold or stubs her toe for that matter .I feel like… if anything happens to her. I'm failing her." Turning is head towards the door.

Lifting a comforting hand to my brother shoulder." Hikaru you can't fail, I will always have your back."

Hikaru throws his arm around me "Ahhh, thanks Koa, I know I can always count on you."

Whispering in my brother's ear. "Uh, Hikaru do you really think we should be discussing the plan in Kyoya's territory?"

"Yeah, it's cool…Ever since we've noticed Kyoya taking pictures of us. I pretty much assumed he was recording us, as well. Knowing this, must be how he was getting a lot of his information. So, I've taken the liberty to add security measures .Our watches, phones, bags and even some of our regular pieces of jewelry have scrambling devices installed in them. "

Speaking with the suspicious tone. "Don't you think he might figure that out and come up with something to block him?"

Tsk. tsk shaking his head." Normally I would have to agree with you… But I didn't just let, just anybody install the devices they came from dad and for added measure, whenever the scrambler is affected a computer sends out a synthesized voice that sounds exactly like us of a normal random conversation that dad has set up."

Rolling my eyes. "Okay, okay I bow down to the master. Here I thought you were out of it and you've been scheming all this time. Well, master schemer have any ideas of how to keep her from club without pissing her off?"

Sounding cocky once more. "I don't have a clue on that one… but I figure my little brother can figure it out. I can't always be the brains behind the schemes. After all you are a Hitachiin as well."

Walking towards the door "Yeah well, I guess your little brother has a lot to think about. So while I'm doing that. Do you think you can manage our guests?"

Hikaru waves his hand like it's no big deal. "Aw, please with us dressed like this? The girls will be passed out with nosebleeds in a matter of minutes."

I shake my head at Hikaru's response and follow him out the door. When we arrive in main club room, we casually stroll to our pink velvet couch. Shaking my head again thinking that only Tamaki could come up with a crazy color scheme like this. I glanced over and noticed a quite few more than our regular customers are just checking in with Kyoya.

The rest of the members new and old were already busy hanging around their assigned tables entertaining their own fan girls. Once Kyoya was finished I noticed the girls giggling towards our direction. By now they've obviously seen are outfits all of their faces were painted with the light blush on their cheeks .I glanced back over in Kyoya's direction he went back to calculating our further earnings. He was dressed in black leather and a metallic purple breastplate. A winged dragon was in embedded in his breastplate. His cape was a sliver to match his eyes.

Possibly planning another ski trip over winter break. Both Hikaru and I were concerned for what Kyoya have planned for the club over the winter break .We figured we would just fly out of the country and face the consequences when we came back. Just the thought of this sent a shiver down my spine coming back to an angry shadow king.

With the plan fresh in my mind I decided to check out our other competition. He was sitting in the middle of his normal group of ladies. Tamaki's costume is as normal…. the opposite of my own costume. I'm not sure if he plans our costumes to be like that or if it's the shadow kings idea? His breastplate is gleaming polished silver with a white velvet cape that hung just off his shoulders .His sandals were a white leather and met just below his kneecap .The color of his Roman strap skirt was a light grey with cobalt blue coins sewn in to the tips of his straps .To top the whole ensemble off a sliver laurel wreath was placed on his head. His customers couldn't get enough of his naturally Charming persona as usual.

I was about to divert my eyes back to my own customers when I noticed the love of my life. I know I should not refer to her like that any longer. The reason, I decided to give her up to my brother .I just couldn't help myself .I have no doubt she would hold that particular title for the rest of my life .At that thought my stomach turned just a bit and my heart was sent a blaze .My heartache was manageable but just barely.

She was walking up behind Tamaki ready to serve his group their tea .Even though she flat out refused the roman solider costume saying something about the skirt being way to short and the breastplate extremely inappropriate. I had to admit I liked the short white servant toga paired with a tan sandals laced well above her knees. To keep suspicions from rising the rest of the club members decided to make the first years also dressed like servants.

One of the yellow clad customers noticed Haruhi with a blush on her cheeks she asks excitedly. "Hello Haruhi, please come join Tamaki and entertain us"

Swirling his head around to catch sight of the crossdresser. He almost bumps the tea set "Oh…Haruhi I… I didn't s..see you their… How are you? "Stuttering nervously.

"Please be careful, Tamaki you nearly bumped in to me .Yeah, I guess everything is alright." Irritation in her voice.

A fan girls gushing over "He was just telling us about his plans over break."

"Oh no, no…. I'm sure Haruhi doesn't care to hear about my boring plans. I don't want to monopolize all the conversation. Let us just move on to something else." Speaking rather nervously holding up his hands towards the crossdresser.

After hearing our normal narcissistic, blowhard king button his lip on his winter plans. I became increasingly suspicious of his behavior. I lightly nudged my brother in the side and nodded my head over to Tamaki's group. I notice Hikaru shifting his eyes to Tamaki's group but he doesn't turn his head.

"Haruhi do you have any plans for your winter break?" The yellow clad girl ask innocently

"No, not really I going to do a lot of studying over break although my father said he does have a surprise planned."

'Once hearing the words flowing from Haruhi's mouth. I smile on the inside. Keeping my face indifferent … But inside I was doing cartwheels, cheering my mother. I knew she could do it and I could tell Hikaru was thinking the same thing.'

A brunette with long shoulder length hair speaking with an excited squeaky tone. "I do hope, you will conduct host club during winter break."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Haruhi answers sounding rather glum.

"What do think you think, Tamaki? Are you conducting club business over winter break?" A little short blonde sitting to the right of Tamaki, asks him.

The next thing I notice…. Would just about make me speechless .Our silver-tongued king was sputtering nonsense, red-faced. "UH..."

The short blonde asks him again with concern on her face. "Tamaki did you hear me…. Is everything all right?"

"Uh mmm momma." Sputtering nonsense.

Haruhi noticing Tamaki's strange behavior shrugged her shoulders deciding to cover for our king. "I'm sure our club's vice president has our schedule….. I'm sure Tamaki could ask him for you… Isn't that right, Tamaki?" Proceeding to elbow him rather roughly Tamaki in the arm .The action jolts Tamaki to spazz out and speak.

"Oh yes of course." flailing his arms. Our king was unable to speak coherently. His once charming princely demeanor was now reduced to a bumbling idiot with a red face appearance ,He was staring at Haruhi's eyes red faced, stammering trying desperately to get the words out .His thrashing arm comes up under the platter sending it and all its contents flying, high in the air . Tea was sent everywhere on both Haruhi's and Tamaki's costumes .Breaking the tea set in the process.

Haruhi, now covered in tea glaring at Tamaki with irritation spread thick across her face. Wipes her face clean from the substance .Clearing her voice once, she masks her irritation with a charming tone to inform their guests. "Ladies, I'm sure Kyoya would have our schedules, for winter break. If you would like to ask him?"

Tamaki quickly shoots out of his chair now covered in tea, red-faced, sputtering and shouting, repeatedly "I'm sorry. Haruhi. "Throwing his hands up shaking them in defense towards Haruhi.

'Our silver tongue talking prince was basically tied in knots but what was really strange was what happened next. I could tell Hikaru noticed it to, when I felt my brother grow tense, right next to me. That must be his protective mood he was feeling for Haruhi lately .I was fully expecting Kyoya to add the broken tea set and the tea stained costumes to Haruhi 's debt .We all knew that, once she paid it off Kyoya would add more just to keep her in club as an indentured servant . I had a feeling that crap was going to end. Once we came back from our trip. I was sure if Hikaru didn't do it, I would.'

Kyoya strolling up with his clipboard and a couple of white fluffy towels and hands one to Haruhi. He then tosses the other towel to our king. Which lands on our leaders head .Clearing his throat "I'm so sorry to inform you, ladies… but we will not be working this winter break. After all our hosts need a little time to recuperate, readjust from your exquisite beauty. The last day of school will be the club's last day before winter break. You're welcome to return the first day of school, back from break. Where we will be happy and refreshed to entertain you lovely ladies, once more." Kyoya turned to speak with the crossdresser. "Haruhi you should go back and change, I'm sure there's a dry uniform in the back."

With the new revelation of our winter break schedule my side receives a quick jab from Hikaru's elbow.

Shaking her head "No thank you, this is good enough. It's almost time for club to be over, I'll just clean this one up .I have a feeling you would charge me for the other one."

Haruhi, I'm not that cruel ….it was obviously Tamaki's mistake and I would hate for you to go outside in this weather in a wet uniform. You needn't be concerned, I'm sure Tamaki would gladly replace your uniform and if not then I'll gladly purchase your new one." At that moment both Hikaru and my elbow slammed into each other both regarding the importance of Kyoya's new behavior.

Our king quickly jumps forward in front of Haruhi thrashing his arms once more. "Oh yes, yes Haruhi it's all my fault. I most assuredly will replace your uniform. Please just forgive me." Still shouting and waving his arms at the female crossdresser.

"Thank you, you're forgiven, it was just an accident." With that she quickly went to go change in the back before anything else could happen.

In a rather firm tone. Kyoya turns to speak to Tamaki." So since Haruhi is changing and you have claimed reasonable for the accident .I expect you to clean up this mess. "After that was said Kyoya went back to his table to calculate today's profits.

My eyes went wide in the recognition of what just happened, in front of me. Tamaki, losing his princely charm and Kyoya not taking every opportunity to raise Haruhi's debt. The shadow king I know, would have calculated the accident to the closest penny. Then for added measure add some giant, exceedingly, absorbent penalty for having to go through those calculations personally and add it all to her debt …. But that's not what really has me scared. What really has me concerned was that he wasn't planning on us working over the break. The club would lose potential revenue. School breaks are Kyoya's favorite time to schedule extra events for the club. We didn't have school ….so we could take more guests and now he's going to give that all up? My suspicions grew with every word the shadow king's mouth spewed .Hikaru was right. He's got his own plan…. I knew it was a matter of time. I nudged my brother

"Hikaru, did you see that?"

Hikaru casually leans over to whisper in my ear. "Never mind seeing it, did you hear that?"

"Since when does Kyoya not schedule club during breaks? It's worse than we first thought… We better move fast."

End of flashback.

That's why you find me staring at this clock on the one hand I'm wishing that the time would freeze .So I could cleverly think of a plan to keep Haruhi from club without her being pissed at us . On the other hand I'm praying for the time to go faster than light. That way the week might end week and we won't have to worry about the other club members interrupting our brilliant plan.

"Come on anybody…. Is there anybody willing to volunteer for the class winter charity drive?" Whined the class rep.

" "

"It's for charity…"

At that moment I was shaking out of my clock watching, when I heard class rep's whiny words. I glanced over at him ready to roll my eyes at him 'No one ever volunteered for the charity drive. The student body just notifies their house's accountants to send the school a check. Once, it's certain no one would volunteer for our class, it was our Sensei's job to require one of us to volunteer .She would tell the individual it fell under their classroom duties. I wasn't worried she would never dare pick my brother or myself. It was always someone with poor grades or lower social standing. With those being the only requirements the Hitachiin twins are sparkling clean. …But then a thought occurred to me Haruhi may have the highest grades but she is the lowest… when it comes social standing in the class. I sat there thinking how I could get her out of it, if she was called for duty .Poor Haruhi, it would mean countless hours away from school, buying products. It would take all week, she would only have time to do her tests.' A mischievous smile grew on my face.

Wait a minute… It would take all week… She would only have time to take her tests …..She would be away from school…. Which means she would be away from the other hosts.'

"Okay, this is your last chance to do something for your fellow man…. besides writing a check …..Anybody .Ok well Sensei no one volunteered…." Whining.

Just then right after class rep's words I grabbed both my brother's and Haruhi's hands and raised them in the air they both turned to me stunned with wide eyes "Class rep the Hitachi twins and Haruhi you are ready to volunteer."

"Ha ha very funny, you guys volunteer? Don't joke around, this is serious class business, Hikaru!"

"Ah, I'm Kaoru by the way and it's no joke the Fujiokas, Hitachiins are volunteering this year for the class charity drive."

"Kaoru what are you doing? May I speak to in private?" With astonished eyes Hikaru hisses at his brother.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind speaking to you in private, either. Are you nuts?"

I continue to talk ignoring both my best friend and my brother's request to speak in private. I try to clarify my position with them, as well, as the class. "Look I'm completely aware the person that volunteers for the class charity drive has a lot of work ahead of them . in fact it typically takes an entire week. Leaving just enough time to take the finales .It can be a lonely hardship being away from the school and all its students." After my speech I glanced down at Hikaru at that moment it clicked in Hikaru's head it was clearly the opportunity we were praying for. The plan that he expected me to come up with and I could see his mischievous smile grow wide."

Clearing his throat Hikaru begins to speak. "Yes my brother is right…. it's a lot of work but we Hitachiins are known for our fashion. So who else could get excited about the winter clothes drive? I know it doesn't matter to any of us what goes on our college applications but it does look great on them, colleges love volunteer work….Why it just might give someone that extra edge for law school .We all know Haruhi shops for her family so who else better to know what to buy for the food drive?" Hikaru's amber eyes shining brightly towards Haruhi after his speech.

You could hear a pin drop in the classroom they were stunned. Out of all the people that could volunteer not once did they ever consider the Hitachiin twins to agree to spend time to be on charity drive? It just floored them all and to be honest, I was floored myself….. But it worked out for everyone .The three of us would have a week away from host club. Being the Hitachiin twins, we knew we could blow the other classes away. Our fans would donate more so the charities would benefit greatly this year. Last but not least Haruhi would get to improve her college applications.

"Are you sure about this? We've been in school together all our lives and you have never once volunteered?" Class rep asked suspiciously.

Both Hikaru and I stand up and put our around each other ,to show the class we mean business. "This year leave it to us."

"Haruhi, what do you say about all this?" Asks the class rep.

Haruhi glances at us and throws her arm on the other side of Hikaru. "Well as long as it doesn't interfere with my final or my studies then I'm in."

"Well then all in favor say I."

The entire class erupted in one thunderous" I "

"Well then, those that oppose say nay."

'There was dead silence in the room…. We have won.'

"That's settled, next week Haruhi Fujioka and the Hitachiin twins will run the class food drive. Class dismissed"

I fell back in my chair relieved…. I no longer had to stare at the clock .I created the perfect plan and on a brighter note we would get to help a lot of people. I noticed my brother collapsed in his chair as well. Smiling at me.

"Good job that was an excellent idea." Hikaru praised me with pride.

"Don't congratulate me just yet." I didn't bother to tell Hikaru my concerns that the charity drive literally takes a week and we would be leaving three days before the end of the week I don't know how we were going to do it? But we have to manage to cram a weeks' worth of work in two days. Not to mention keeping Kyoya and the others from becoming too suspicious next week. It was going to be a rough two days…. At the end we were going to need a vacation .Good thing we planned one."

With that I followed my best friend and my big brother and strolled out of our class.


	5. Chapter 5 Informing the Shadow King

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Hikaru doodles chapter 5 Informing the Shadow King .

Kaoru POV

So, after the class voted the three of us unanimously, to lead the charity drive .Hika stayed behind to get all the class information, for the drive and I grabbed Haruhi and headed for the club.

I had come up with a brilliant plan. To keep Haruhi away from not only the club, but school as well, for the most part. I soon realized a slight complication, in my fabulous plan. Today, was Friday, we moved up our departure date to avoid the other club members .It was becoming more apparent the other club members had their own plans .So we moved up our departure date, we had until Tuesday afternoon to get all of the charity work done. Before it's Bon_ voyage Host club_, Hello, Hitachiin plan: Operation Winter Break Love Vacation Hideaway. I kind of like the sound of that. I may have to let Hikaru and Mom know my new name for our crazy plan.

Anyway….usually the poor slouch that gets "volunteered" by our sensei, works for an entire week to complete the event. Hikaru, Haruhi and myself had the weekend up until Tuesday to squeeze everything in and when I say squeeze, I'm serious.

At the moment that wasn't my biggest concern. We needed to let the rest of the club members know of our planned absences… maybe that's why Hika pulled me aside and volunteered to talk with our sensei. He's usually doesn't trouble himself to talk with our teachers…but I guess, if you have a choice between harmless sensei or infamous Shadow King. Which one would you choose?

' Hika, you are so going to pay for this .I turned my thoughts away from getting complete revenge and back to the matter at hand .The three of us are going to be unavailable for next week ,and little old me is going to have to explain the reason why . Our excused absences are for a class charity event _without_ raising suspicions. That was going to be _difficult, _to say the least.

Class Rep, was right to laugh at our suggestion. We have never volunteered for any class charity drive before. We only did, what was expected from us. Send in a check and in our case, it was always two .Being a Hitachiin, one of the top five families in Japan, we have an image to maintain.

There was no way we wanted to be considered second-rate, especially when it came to charity, just because there was two of us in a class. I knew, once I informed Kyoya, all three of us are volunteering for the school drive, red flags would shoot everywhere in his mind. Heck, more like blazing red, bottle rockets.

Once we arrived, I remembered what today's theme was going to be….With a heavy sigh of relief. Hikaru and I both dodged a bullet. I was so glad we were getting out of club and why not, start today? We were going to need all the time we could get .Today's theme was "Jungle love." A shiver ran down my spine. Really, I have no idea where are "king" dreamed up his latest theme?

The entire club room was dressed up like a jungle, with tall lush palm trees, colorful tropical birds. Oh hey, its Honey-sempi, long time no see. He is getting in the swing of things. Just like when he swooped down and protected Mori-sempi from Kyoya's Onion squad, back at Kyoya 's family's jungle resort .Vines are hanging from all corners of the ceiling .Honey-sempi is taking full advantage, he's swing from vine to vine with ease. All the club members have experienced a jungle theme at least once… I myself have undertaken quite a few Jungle themes. It was never a big deal, right….But today…. wasn't like any other of those jungle days.

Today …really turned my blood cold. It was making my fashion powers buzz like mad. Everybody is wearing some kind of faux, hairy, animal print costume .Honey is swinging from vine to vine with a Siberian white tiger reproduction covering his parts that are to remain hidden in polite society ,not much more was covered . The costume's hem, comes down just barely to his mid thighs. A strip of tacky fake fur comes over his shoulders, leaving his chest pretty much exposed. Of course Honey-sempi topped off the look with a large pink silk bow. For the most part, he looked like he was walking around happily naked near a festival. When a herd of stuffed animals, had taken offense to his nakedness and attacked Honey-Sempi's lower half. In a mini skirt version of a cave man suit.

Just then a heavy sigh was released right next to me .I glanced over to see the love of my life .I was completely wrapped in my own thoughts and forgot I was escorting her to club .I could tell she didn't much care for the theme ether . With an evil grin I decided to use this in my favor.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

"There's no way, I could even pull that off and still look like a, boy. Do they expect us to wear that? "In a blunt manner.

Resting my arm across her shoulder. "Ah, Haruhi it's not that bad… I'm sure your costume completely covers your top half ….for the most part."

"No way in hell, Tamaki has loss his mind, if he thinks I'm wearing that."

"Well, what would you say…if I could get us excused from wearing it, today?"

"I would say, you been thinking about it, ever since we left class… because for once, I didn't hear some much as a peep from you the entire time we walked here, which for you, is unusual." Rather bluntly.

I 'm little frozen with her observation 'How the hell, can she notice that? Yet not observe all the slobbering, love struck boys, all around her?' Ignoring her last comment "Well, if you don't want my help with milord? I will be taking my leave to change in today's costume." 'Just the thought of having that scratchy monstrosity touch my delicate skin was making me itch.' I started to walk way towards the dressing rooms with my hands causally placed in my pockets.

"Ah, just a minute Koa," Grabbing me by the arm. "Even though, I'm pretty sure this is making your fashion sense go off like a four alarm fire…What did you have in mind?" Taking a heavy breath to ask for my help.

Resting my hand on hers I smile with mischievous grim on my face. "Just follow my lead." I threaded my arm through Haruhi's arm and headed for the Shadow king's table.

"Hey, Kyoya –sempi we need to be excused from …"

Kyoya pushes his glasses up with one finger with a matter a fact tone "The three of you need to be excused from club activities for next week because you _volunteered_ to oversee your class charity drive. Yes, I'm quite aware."

'Aw man, I could tell that he suspects something from the way he emphasized the word "volunteered" I needed to fix this like, now.' "Well Haruhi being the commoner she is, she was bound to be picked by our sensei and since Hikaru and I have never volunteered before, we decided to help her out and show her the ropes."

"Aw I see... and no doubt, you wanted to proceed with your new assignment. I'm assuming, it's why I find you two here exercising the privilege to be at my table. You're requesting my presence to pardon the three of you from today's activities. Am I correct?

"Well, it can't really be helped Kyoya-sempi, since it falls under classroom business, it precedes club attendance."

"Yes, that would be the case, except your week doesn't official start until Monday and I'm afraid you and your brother have created a fairly large fan girl following." Pointing to a huge group of girls sitting around our normal couch.

I was slightly stunned, but I quickly mask my emotions "It, can't be helped…. I sure with Honey-sempi and Mori-Sempi's return, it would be more than enough to cover our absence."

"Except, they're here to see the Hitachiins, You wouldn't want to disappoint your guests would you? They arrived here shortly after word spread, throughout the school, the club would be minus, three members, next week. Today, being the last day to share your company, until after winter break. ….However I'm not entirely heartless… when it comes to charity. So since the club profited from your sacrifice by attaching quite a few new guests …I will not let your actions go unrewarded, I will make you a deal. Haruhi was going to be excused for obvious reasons ….but I still need at least one Hitachiin brother, to wear the costume and entertain your wave of new guests, today .Which brother stays is entirely at your discretion?" Kyoya spoke coolly motioning to a costume he is holding in his hand.

I shivered, gazing at the costume, I would be forced to wear. 'It was worse than I could have even imagined. The costume was bright orange and yellow with black tiger stripes. If my _mother_ could see it, I believe, she would have died laughing or maybe died from fright...I'm not sure, which would have accrued first .It completely clashes with the Hitachiin hair. Which is always a big no, no. As much as the color, material made my blood run cold, it was the length of the costume that has me shuttering in fright. The costume is pair of bright orange furry running shorts. At worse it would be considered a diaper like loin cloth with a strip of yellow, in the front and back. The yellow would defiantly attract eyes to places on a male body, they should most definitely not travel to. Even I would have a hard time, not blushing over being stared at… down there.'

I was about to take the costume, when the club door opened and my brother with his hands, tucked in to his pockets causally, strolled into the room. A devilish grin melted on to my face with one thought 'payback '

Throwing up a hand and shaking it towards Kyoya-sempi "Oh that's ok, Hikaru going to be your Hitachiin for the day."

Kyoya nods his head to me .I quickly grab Haruhi and head for Hika.

"Kaoru hey wait, stop pulling me, what's the hurry, we been excused."

Dragging her behind me. "Yeah, but Hikaru wasn't excused, and he, isn't going to be very happy when he finds out."

"You mean ..."Tailing off in thought.

"Yep, he going to have to wear that horrible costume, entrain our guests."

"Hey, do you think we could come back before he changes out of it?"

That stopped me in my tracks I smirked a bit. "Why would you want to see him in something like that….I didn't think you were that type of girl?" I spoke quietly to keep her identity hidden."

Rolling her eyes. "Oh please, I just thought that his face would be hilarious ….while wearing that thing ….it might make a good screen saver for my phone." She chuckles.

I couldn't help notice a slight tint in her cheeks but it quickly faded.

"Ah, what would be good a screen saver, Haruhi?"

I quickly noticed a pair of amber eyes that were identical to my own, tilted towards Haruhi. I mentally slapped myself. I'm afraid after Haruhi's comment, I completely had forgotten, I was headed in the direction my brother.

"Oh hey Hika, it isn't anything important, you know Haruhi, it most likely something boring .Did you get the information from sensei?"

"Uh, yeah." Holding a folded piece of paper in-between his fingers. He looked at us suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing Hika. Koa's right, just… boring stuff. "Quickly grabbing the piece of paper Hikaru was holding. I believe Kyoya-sempi wanted to speak with you… we will see you soon. Okay?"

I couldn't help but notice a slight color on her cheeks when speaking to my brother, she also didn't blink when throwing my brother under the bus. Did she really want to see him in that horrible get up?"

"Oh, I guess I'll check and see what he wants." Turning on his heel he heads for our sempi.

I quickly grad Haruhi's hand and head for one of the club's backrooms as we enter the room swiftly and close the door.

Leaning against the door. "Maybe, Hika, will find the costume kind of funny?"

"Really Koa." staring at me with those large chocolate eyes, I fell in love with.

"KAORU! " Hikaru yelled.

Hearing my name coming from my brother's lips brashly." Well than again… maybe not. "

'He's, so going to pay me back for this…most likely something to with James.' I creepy feeling traveled down my spine.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikaru's POV

After stripping down to nothing… My boxers were too long and hung out of the legs. I stepped into the furry swim trunks 'Wow, these are really short ,I wouldn't even attempt to wear these out of my house, let alone club ….Koa, you are so going to get paid back for this .I start to imagine James getting a surprise. A FedEx package overnighted to him from Kaoru. Where James, will find these babies, inside with a note asking him to come to meet Kaoru for a _private _fitting. An evil smile molds to my face as I step out to my fan girls, screaming.

"Oh Kaoru, he so handsome." A girl screeched.

"Hikaru, over here say cheese." Just then a flash blinds me, soon to be followed by multiple flashes .Somehow I make it to my seat and close my eyes trying to ignore the black spots burned in my vision.

"Ooo I like this one, it's definitely going to be my new screen saver."

After hearing the girl's remark my eyes opened wide. Haruhi's words came rushing back to me .I ran my finger's in my hair. 'If only that was true, it might be worth the humiliation.'

"Kaoru where's Hikaru?"

A light bulb shined over my head with a thought. "Oh, sorry ladies, he's with Haruhi, working on our class's' charity drive." Quickly deciding, the benefit of being an Identical twin …is the humiliation of wearing this getup wasn't going to be mine .After all, what were younger brothers for?'

"Oh yes, I have heard…. It's so sweet of you to volunteer."

"I must agree and even through I'm not in your class, I wrote an extra check for you." A brunet girl holding a small piece of paper out with a blush .

The girl, hands me the check "Thank you, my lovely princess." I use my deep sexy host club voice on her.

"Oh Kaoru, me next." Handing me yet another check. I went to tuck a finger under her chin to properly thank her, when the checks in my hand were becoming bothersome. So I swiftly placed the checks in my furry short's waistband .That is when, all hell broke loose. There were girls with nosebleeds, and even some girls fainted briefly but all were handing me checks for our class's charity drive. I decided to play along and I'm sure _Kaoru would want me to_ .I started to stand up and grab a few checks, then dance with the girls. Grabbing a few more and running my hand all along each girl's neck to stop at their chin and give them a quick kiss on the nose. It's for charity, and it was a little fun .That's when everything was turned upside down.'

'Their stood my brother with his dropped down in shame, shaking his head at my behavior and next to him stood Haruhi and she didn't look happy with my actions at all .Was she blushing?'

"Good evening ladies, I 'm afraid club hours have ended. If you wish to leave a check for the Hitachiin's class's charity drive. Please leave it on their table .Thank you for your most generous contributions." Kyoya went to hold the door for my guests.

"Thanks to you Kaoru, it was the best club event, ever."

"Kaoru, you should do that again sometime ….with me." Using a sexy tone of her own.

The girls filed out of our club, but not before one of the girls stepped up to Kaoru and with a blush "Hikaru, you should learn some of Kaoru's moves… it would be very intriguing."

Kaoru looked at me stunned "Um, I 'm afraid I don't have as much rhythm as my talented little brother, like with most things... I'm usually one step, behind him."

'I was going to let it slide but after that …I 'm sure I can overnight a package to James ….When I get home.

Well maybe I should wait till after the trip …after all ravage is a dish best severed cold.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikaru POV

Like normal Kaoru extended an invitation for us to drive Haruhi home after club .Unlike all the other times, I was praying this time she would decline ….But no, I was never that fortunate .I spent the entire awkward drive to Haruhi's home with her pissed at me .It's not her style to yell at me .No, I could handle that, she completely ignored me and only talked with Kaoru about our upcoming task. She didn't say goodbye to me and walked directly to her door.

A couple of hours after dropping off Haruhi at her apartment, giving Kaoru her word, she would be ready first thing in the morning. I find myself sitting at my desk in my element, calculating. I may suck at the art of words but, numbers are all together another story.

"Hika, I said I'm sorry. When are you going to talk to me? "Whined my little brother .He is sitting on our bed conducting research on the internet and making phone calls. We were going to need everything in its place, to complete such an enormous undertaking.

"I'm not ignoring you Kaoru, I'm just busy adding up these donations _you_ managed to charm for us." I glance over my shoulder with an evil grin.

You mean the money _you_ earned, don't you Hikaru? I'm still angry with you wearing that ridiculous outfit and pretending to be me. Flirting with all our guests to earn extra money for the class charity .I bet the ramifications from your little dance won't even emerge, till later. Can you imagine all the love letters were going to get? I doubt the Shadow King will let us treat them like we used to?"

"Ah, we can worry about that later, besides you're the one that _decided_ _for me_. You're just mad because I took advantage of the situation ….and from my calculations our class will be way ahead of the other classes for the classroom companion." Itching my side" I think I developed hives from that stupid costume. "

"Look I'm sorry about that ….I've told you before, Kyoya sempi didn't give me choice, there had to be a Hitachiin present. It was ether you or me? You saw how horribly short that costume was ….don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in my place. Look, I'm upset because you used my name to dance around like some Tarzan, playboy …and I realize that I would probably have done the same thing .also …So we really are ahead of the class room computation?"

I nodded at my brother's last question with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, it was really short … it was so short, I had to go _commando_."

"Oh please, don't tell me that .The costume was enough to give me nightmares, but knowing you were dancing around as me, while going commando? Well… I'll have a reason to go to a therapist now…. Haruhi wasn't very happy with you was she… I wonder why that is?" Kaoru pulled his hand to his nose and pitched it like he was keeping a stressful headache away.

"I'm not sure …but it feels like I let her down, again." .At the sound of my own words, my heart sank and my stomach turned.

"Well, if you can put this whole messy business behind us? I might have something to tell you and it just might cheer up." Kaoru comes over and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Really and what might that might be?" Turning my head to glance at my brother.

"Am I forgiven?" With golden eyes gazing in to mine.

"Yes, Koa… I forgive you, now spill." Arching an eyebrow.

"Do you remember when Haruhi and I walked up to you, this afternoon in club? " Kaoru had a devious smile painted on his face.

"Yeah, so what." Shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, remember… when she wanted something for her screen saver?" He's giving me a look like I should know the next thing that he's about to say.

"Yeah, and again Koa, so what? She wanted something boring." I shrugged my shoulders again at my brother.

My brother points at my chest. "Well, you're that boring thing, she wanted to get a picture of you."

I slapped his hand away. A stunned expression etched on to my face "What, really …she thinks I'm boring? Oh, Kaoru how could you be so cruel?"

Flicking my forehead. "No, she just said that to get out of the conversation. She wanted both us to get back in enough time to see you in your costume …. matter fact, when she was talking to me, about you. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, twice."

I sat back in my chair 'I told myself, if she wanted a picture of me for a screen saver it would be all worth it. So I guess wearing that costume today was worth it. I puffed out my chest "So Haruhi wanted a picture of all this .I was gesturing to my chest."

"Ah, Hika before your head gets any bigger. You might want to know that she didn't want a picture of your body."

My shoulders sank down "She didn't?" Shaking my head

My brother shook his head. "No, she wanted a picture of your face. She said your face would be hilarious, when you tried on the costume."

"Koa, don't do that to me, I thought she was showing signs of liking me."

"Hika, I 'm sorry. I'm off to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow." Kaoru hugs me.

I stretch and hug my brother back. "Yeah me too."

I join my brother in bed and slide into the covers. "Kao?"

"Hmmm, Hikaru?"

"Koa, do you think we still have a chance. "

"You mean with everybody waking up to their feelings and you dressed like Tarzan acting like some playboy."

"Whatever Koa, never mind."

"From what I've seen today….I think yes. You have a very good chance, now go to sleep Tarzan." Chuckling

"Goodnight Koa." I rolled over on to my back settled and into my blankets resting my head on my arm, pillow.

Thoughts started to run through my head. 'In less than a week, if all goes according to our plan. I could be sleeping under the same roof with the girl of my dreams. I will finally find out whether she considers me to be more. I want to be so much more .I just need the chance.' with that one thought I slowly close my sleepy, amber eyes drift off to sleep to join my brother.

I'm sorry it's been a week since my last update .I was stuck on another story. I'll update soon to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6 Hikaru's rollercoaster ride

Disclaimer*I do not own Ouran host club

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 6 Hikaru's rollercoaster ride.

I 'm sitting on a lumpy, red couch with tan throw pillows and I could not be more uncomfortable. It wasn't the couch. No, over the last year, I found I could fall asleep on this particular couch .No, it was the atmosphere in the room. It was thick with anger, pointed in my direction. Normally, with a smirk on my face, I would dive deep, to further my role as the scoundrel, the character my brother and I preferred. Being the rogue, scoundrel even villain. Whatever you wanted to call it. It was far more fun…but not this time, I wouldn't dare.

The silence in the room is unbearable for me and I'm afraid… she knows it. Like I said, I was sitting on the couch. My happy, go lucky brother and I arrived early, in the morning, as my brother promised. With pastries and our favorite chocolate mochas with extra chocolate, whip cream, in hand. Okay let's call it what it is…. It's a hot chocolate with whip cream but we're trying to be more grown up, so now we call it a chocolate mocha. I was praying it would lighten her mood….. I had majorly pissed her off, yesterday during club.

The problem is, I'm not sure why…. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to talk to her. She's wearing a pair of tight, hip hugging Hitachiin jeans and a blue silk blouse, which my brother and I had given her on her last birthday. Blue being my favorite color, made my eyes pop and not in the same way the rather feminine garment made her eyes pop.

My traitor of a brother left me brotherless, not minutes after we arrived. He mumbled something over his shoulder. While sprinting out the door about leaving the charity paperwork on his desk. That's why I find myself uncomfortable, silent, and brotherless in a small apartment with the girl of my dreams, pissed at me.

Haruhi is walking around, straightening up her apartment. More like slamming things down as she puts them away, but not talking, ever since my traitorous brother abandoned me. I glance at my watch…10 minutes ago, I had enough.

I need to know the reason why she is so infuriated with me, and I need to know, now. I stood up and grabbed her arm and gazed at her with the most golden, molten eyes that would make most girls melt within seconds, of seeing them .I'm not a dummy, I'm completely aware of my appearance and can utilize its full application. "Haruhi, you're my best friend, I can't take you not talking to me anymore. Could you please, talk to me? I know you're upset with me, but I can't fix it…if I don't even know what I've done." In a soft pleading voice

Her eyes zero in on mine with a heated glare, trying to pull her arm away. "Hikaru let go, I have nothing to talk to you about, there's nothing bothering me." She hissed.

"Really, because that's not how I see it… you have avoided talking to me, ever since you walked into club, while I was wearing that horrible outfit, trying to get donations." I hissed back at her

"So, that's what you call it? Trying to get donations?" she jeered.

Taken back a bit "well, yeah that's what I was doing."

With a defeated tone. "I don't want to talk about it, anymore .There's nothing wrong." she moves away from my grasp and starts to pick up her apartment once more.

I stood there, stunned all I wanted was for her to open up to me .With a strong broken feeling deep in my chest .I wrap both my masculine arms around her delicate body and held on firmly.

"Let go, Hikaru this isn't funny .I have chores to do, while we wait for your brother!"

I shake my head. "No, I'm tired of this, Haruhi. What did I do, to make you so pissed at me? All I did was get a few donations. Both you and Kaoru stuck me, in that stupid costume." Speaking softly.

Speaking defeated. "You wouldn't understand. "Resting her head on my chest.

I spoke in my softest voice. "Haruhi. You're not speaking to me… it's tearing me apart. You being upset with me is literally killing me. I don't get it, all I did was get some extra donations from the Hitachiin fan girls. What has made you so upset?"

Shaking her head "It's nothing. Just forget about it. We're good."

I pulled away slightly to look in her eyes. I could tell by her eyes, she was lying, probably to spare my feelings, which wasn't like her. My brain's gears started to turn to figure out what had made her so upset with me.' Hmmm why would it bother her seeing me earning some extra donations? While dancing around like some fool with checks stuffed in my waistband. Dressed scantily in the furry running shorts flirting with all my customers.' That's when all my gears in my head clicked in to place. With the new found observation my heart about popped. 'Could it really be that simple?' With a smirk on my lips and my golden eyes shining brightly I looked at her. "You're jealous."

Shaking her head with a blush on her cheeks. "No, don't be ridiculous, I just thought your behavior was ungentlemanly, wearing that fuzzy costume having those girls touch you." Trying to push herself out of my arms.

"Hmm Ungentlemanly behavior?" With a smirk. 'I can't handle her being in my arms any longer. The dam holding back two years of emotions and attractions, I've been pushing back was crumbling .The next thing I know, I find myself crashing down on her soft lips holding her tight against me. I was about to pull my lips away when I felt her wet lips pushing back and lightly bite my bottom lip for a slight moment before letting go.

I pulled my lips back just a whisper away. "Haruhi, there's no need to be jealous, because I only have eyes for you. Ever since I met you." With my words spoken, I can finally feel her melt in my arms. I return to her soft, attentive lips.

She pulls away from our linked lips and whispers with heated breath against my own. "It's a good thing… Because I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you that I love you."

I firmly hold her in my arms with my lips blazing a trail of small kisses across her jaw, down her neck to her pulse point as she tilted her head giving me better access. She quickly pulls away, to my surprise. She grabs at my favorite shirt, firmly. Forcefully pulling at both sides of my button down Hitachiin shirt. My buttons fly in all directios, across the room. With my chest completely exposed, her fingers start to trace the planes of my chest while kissing me sweetly.

I shiver at her ghostly touch across my chest .She strays from my lips kissing down my neck but she didn't stop at my pulse point… She continued excruciating slow, following the path her fingers once traveled with small sweet kisses .Retracing the plains of my chest. I felt a shiver travel up my spine. My head starts to spin, the lower she wanders. I closed my eyes to control my dizziness .Enjoying every sweet kiss she delivered, outlining my abdominal muscles.

My body started to sway unconsciously with my heated dizziness. The next thing I know, I 'm falling taking Haruhi with me. We land on her apartment's floor. Haruhi lands on top of my waist. With a blush she notices several of her buttons undone.

"Did you do this you naughty boy, here let me finish for you." speaking seductively .Her delicate fingers start to glide over her silk blue shirt. Stopping at the first button. "Hika, are you watching?" She gazes down with burning needful eyes. My head still spinning. I reluctantly close my eyes

"Hikaru?"

"Don't take it all off yourself, let me help you." In a husky seductive voice.

"Dude, I haven't needed your help since I was 3." Making a face, trying to escape from being touched.

"Oh wait, this is the best part, let me remove it." Kissing her cheek gently grabbing at her last remaining garment.

"Remove what? Whoa, Hika watch those hands! It's just an act, wake the hell up! You're dreaming." Trying to pull away from his amorous brother.

I slowly open my eyes feeling my lips pressed to my brother's neck.

"AGHHHH!" Jumping back, letting go of my brother I look around "Koa, don't do that!"

My brother quickly stands up at least two feet away from me .Clearing this throat "It's time to get up…besides if you go any further in that dream of yours, I'm going to start blushing ." Pulling up his now, button free pajama top, back on his shoulder. He walks away disheveled and half undressed.

I fall back into my pillows emerging from my dreamlike state back into my harsh reality.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One hour later .I find myself dressed for the day, seated in the back of our car, on our way to Haruhi's apartment .After a much needed freezing, cold shower ,in December . You have no right to judge me.

I glance at my brother, who's uncharacteristically sitting as far from me, as he can "So, Hika have you recovered from your dream yet?" with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Koa! It's not like you don't have them, too." Folding my arms against my chest turning my head to look out the window."

Chuckling "Well yeah, but you're not an active member in mine."

I spoke with annoyed tone. "Can we just drop it? Haruhi being pissed at me, set me off." Being careful not to bump our chocolate mochas and pastries.

"Well then, maybe your dream was trying to tell you something, subconsciously. Before the kissing and the removal of garments." Trying to hold back his laughter.

Rolling my eyes. "Ha-ha, you're so funny, laughing at your brother's pain."

"No Hika, I'm serious, what was it about?" I could tell he is trying to be serious, now.

Shrugging my shoulders." I'm not sure…. I'm having a hard time remembering."

"Ok, try and remember one thing."

My face tuned hot with my reoccurring thoughts. "We kissed, she ripped opened my shirt" with a smirk.

"So that's what happened to my pajama top ….No, before the kissing."

"The jungle costume."

"Are you serious? Please, tell me you weren't wearing that thing, I swear that one outfit is going to cost me years in therapy, and I wasn't even the one, that had to wear it."

I rolled my eyes "No, I was in my normal clothes, she was wearing the blue silk top we had given her, on her birthday."

Kaoru asks with curiosity written all over his face. "What else do you remember? "

Tilting my head back with my eyes closed thinking. "She didn't like me collecting the extra checks."

"Hmm…. Really." His face looked like he was concentrating on a thought.

"Yeah and she told me she's been waiting a while to tell me she loves me." With a smirk on my face.

"I lean my head back in my seat and closed my eyes to think."

"Ok easy does it Romeo… Remember it's just a dream." Kaoru cautions me.

"Wait minute… she told me she loved me and she didn't much like me collecting the extra checks from our Hitachiin fan girls who were touching me."

"Hitachiin fan girls at school, really ... touching you? Does your ego have any limits? So what's your point, Hika?" He spoke to me in a sarcastic tone.

My head popped up and my eyes sprung open. "Hey, it's what Haruhi called them in my dream …Anyway It's coming back to me. I remember, why she was pissed at me …She was jealous."

"Slow down Romeo that's just your warped mind trying to work something out. It could be a number of things."

I motion with one finger "But it's a start?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "I guess…. so what are you going to do about it?"

With a mischievous smirk on my face. "Well, you experienced how it worked out for me ….and all I did was confess to her, what I'm feeling."

With a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, it's going to be a _long time_ before I'm able to forget." Shaking his head. He gazes straight in my eye with a serious face. "Ok, so are you ready to do that?"

Throwing my head back in my seat. "No, it's just a dream and I don't even want to think about what would happen, if I'm wrong." I close my eyes. 'My heart starts to burn painfully, I threw my hand to my chest to stop the burn, reality sucked .The dream was much sweeter, softer, easier…..I guess that's why they call it a dream.'

A few minutes later I found myself at Haruhi's front door with my favorite "coffee", pastries in one hand.' If she really is jealous like she was in my dream, then all I have to do is show her that there is nothing to be jealous about. How hard could that be?

I balled my fist and firmly knocked on her door. The door swung open and a tired looking Haruhi still in her cute, yellow pajama short set.

Kaoru teased ."Hey Haruhi, I thought you promised to be ready first thing in the morning? We have a lot of stuff Planned for today."

She covered a small yawn with her hand. "I planned on studying for finales after you dropped me off, but then Honey called me."

I asked her as nicely as I could. "Oh, what did honey want?"

She ignored my question ' It was obvious her mood towards me hasn't improved.'

I nudged Kaoru with my elbow.

Kaoru spoke after taking the hint. "Oh, what did Honey call for?"

Haruhi turns towards Kaoru. "Oh, he was trying to talk me in to going with him to Mori-Sempi's' competition, somewhere in Europe, but I had to refuse because my dad has something already planned."

Kaoru spoke glancing at me "Oh really, I hope he wasn't too disappointed."

"Well ….no, he wasn't. He wouldn't let me hang up until I promised to give it some serious thought, so I'm still thinking about it."

"Haruhi, I brought you some coffee, will you at least try it, before it gets cold? Knowing you… you were probably up all night, studying." Asking in my sweetest tone.

I handed her the coffee with the most genuine smile. I noticed Haruhi eyes went wide when I said she probably stayed up all night.

She quickly grabbed the coffee from my hands and begrudgingly said "Thank you."

I heard mom's ringtone was coming from Kaoru's pants. "Oh, I need to take this." Giving me a nudge towards the upset girl before I watch him step out of front door, leaving me brotherless.

I picked up the bag of pastries "Haruhi, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything. Have you?" Raising an eyebrow, I handed her the bag. "You know when you pull these all-nighters to study, it really is'nt good for you."

"Well, I wasn't trying to pull an all-nighter at first. Tamaki, happened to call right after Honey's phone call. He invited me to stay with him in the mountains, for the holidays."

"Really, what was your answer?" Trying to act nonchalant.

"I'm not sure yet, I said I had plans but something weird happened, last night."

"Oh?"

"Last night, while I was studying I let it go to voicemail. I was afraid it might be another club member interrupting my studies .A friend of my father's left a message confirming their plans for Christmas break." Sounding a little let down.

"Good to know you screen our calls …Maybe they're going to invite you, as a surprise?"

"No, this friend I've never really been close to. It almost like he forgot about the surprise, which wouldn't be out of the norm."

"I can see that it bothers you, when he makes plans and then breaks them." My voice comes out concerned I was trying to be supportive.

"Well yeah, wouldn't any kid."

I give a heavy sigh. I suppose, but I wouldn't have much experience in that department…So I couldn't tell you. Trying to be nonchalant… But failing.

"Why? Did your mom, always keep her promises." I noticed she had rolled her eyes.

"No, she never made them…She never made plans with us for as long as I can remember, it's always been just me and Koa." Loneliness had slipped into my voice. "Haru, may I ask you a question….before you answer. I need you to not be angry with me, from what I'm about to ask and I need an honest answer." I looked away, I was too scared to stand with my heart open, naked and unprotected.

Shaking her head "No, I don't think that such a good idea." Answering me weakly.

Turning to look at her with my golden molten eyes. "Why? You always tell me truth, I thought we are close friends…. No, I thought we were best friends." Trying to be sweet.

"Fine, ask away." Annoyed she turns to look away.

Bending down to catch her eyes. "Haruhi, why are you upset with me? Don't tell me I'm imagining it. The thing is I've noticed whenever you're pissed at me, you ignore me. That's how you been treating me ever since yesterday, during club." I noticed her eyes go wide from my observation.

"Umm… well it's nothing, I'm not angry."

"Don't try and lie to me, it's not your style." I give her a wide smile for moment, but then with my next words I become stern. "The truth please, don't sugar coat it."

"It's a little embarrassing but I'm not sure what happened… You were in that outfit and all those girls were handing you checks. I was even going to get a picture to torment you, later. On how funny your face looked wearing that fuzzy orange thing with your fashion sense .At first, I thought I was going to get a sidesplitting laugh… but seeing you there, dressed like that with your fan girls. I just snapped."

'At that point, I wanted to shout it from the roof tops "my dream was correct, she's jealous about me." I was dancing in my mind but outside I held my glee in with pure will, saying nothing.'

Grabbing her chin "I'm sorry, I offended you, I just want you to know, that I was only making a bad situation into a good opportunity and I'm grateful for our fan girls support, but that's where it ends." I lightly picked a strand of her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

" I only have my eye on _one opportunity_, and it has, _my full attention_, sighing. I would like to concentrate _all my efforts_ on It." with my most honest voice, my best molten eyes.

Her face turned pink, she turned away from my hand to hide her blush. "Well... uh... yeah... ok… sounds like you gave …it…your best. "Stuttering

Backing away and giving her some relief. I lifted both my hands behind my head lacing my fingers. "Believe me if I had my druthers, I wouldn't have been in that costume in the first place,"

"I don't think you looked that bad in it."

My eyes went wide 'Really?"

"Well yeah, it was kind of cute in a strange way … I better get dressed, go ahead make yourself at home. Oh but no redecorating, not like last time."

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"If Kaoru and myself didn't have plans this break, and we asked you to go somewhere with us, would you have accepted, this time?"

"Maybe this time I might have accepted but I 'm afraid theirs a line as of late. I think you and Kaoru would be like 6 and 7 in line right after Tamaki, Kyoya."

"Kyoya asked you too?" Forgetting about being nonchalant from the mere mention of the Shadow King.

"Well kind of …he keeps hinting about some beach house in some country, but I still don't have passport."

Deciding to push the issue. "He could get that for you."

"Yeah, that's what he said… Besides, I know it's platonic, but just the two us on a beach somewhere for two-three weeks with the Shadow King. I don't know, it sends a shiver down my spine. So I'm more inclined to take Honey and Mori's offer and well yours too… if I didn't have plans with my dad." Speaking behind her closed bedroom door.

"Too bad, we didn't get to you first, well there's always next vacation."

'Thank you Koa, I could kiss you right now, well actually I already did .My brother is like Einstein-Mozart, brilliant when it comes figuring out people.'

"Hey Hika?" 'Speak of the genius, match maker.' "Hey its mom, she wants to talk to you about Mr. Pillow's plans." Chuckling.

"Mr. Pillow what's that?" Calling from the other side of the door.

"Oh, it's just something Hika, use to have as a kid. he was like an imaginary friend."

Hissing. "Kaoru." I grabbed the phone from brother, while glaring at him.

I step outside and walk down the staircase.

"Hello mom?"

"Oh how cute, you sexy stud muffin. You think I'm' your mother .Well I been called daddy before but never mommy, you bad boy."

I've already taken a cold shower now it' looks like I'm going to have to take an extremely hot one to wash away James' slimy pickup lines. "Ah... Hello James where's mom?"

"Oh, she had to step out for moment, but she will be back… Mean time how it is going, playing with the other team? This team misses you …oodles you ginger headed bad boy. What I could do with you and your brother Ooo it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it."

It's still relatively, early in the morning and my head can't take any more of this roller coaster ride. "James. No Talkie! I'll wait for mom. Speaking firmly.

"Ooo that's right Hikaru, I like a firm hand would you like me to beg you on how I want you to use that…."

Cutting him off and saving myself, from yet another one of James' vivid images, permanently scarring my brain. "JAMES. NO. TALKIE." 'Giving him my don't mess with me if you know what's good for you, voice.'

Dejected. "Fine, here she is." I can imagine him Pouting.

"Hey mom, Kaoru said you wanted an update?" Bracing myself for my mother's antics

"Oh, but first the island should be ready in two days. Kaoru told me you're leaving school early."

"Yeah, I'm afraid, it can't be helped. I just learned all of the other original club members have invited her on vacation with them."

"Well, you were expecting something like that to happen."

"Oh, before I forget, can you get a hold of Ranka? It seems one of Ranka buddies left a message confirming plans for over the break. Haruhi thinks, he flaking on her and she's considering other offers."

"I'll see what I can do. Has there been any personal development, since we last talked?

"Kind of, I just found out why she was upset with me yesterday."

"Oh, she was upset with my little Blu." Almost sounding offended.

I roll my eyes at the baby nickname. "It turns out, she was jealous of some fan girls of ours, but she can't admit it to herself."

"Oh, that is interesting. Have you Kaoru decided on what you're going to give her?"

"For what?" Sounding a bit confused

"For Christmas, silly, it's not like you can walk down the street and pick something up, once you're at the island… you there until you leave."

Slapping my forehead running my fingers through my hair." Aw man, I was so busy with the charity drive and the plan… I forgot, I'll have to talk to Koa sometime, today. Thanks for the heads up."

"A class competition charity drive?"

"Yes, we kind of volunteered for it. To keep Haruhi away from the rest of the guys."

With excitement and glee. "How wonderful, you will win, won't you?

'And there it is. There's a reason why the name Hitachiin has risen to the top of the fashion industry. My mother's competitive spirit. The women in my family were famous for it.'

"From what we collected, we are miles ahead of the other classes."

"Well good, I expect a win. I'll go call Ranka and finish the prep for the island make mommy proud Baby Blu."

With a respectful firm voice. "Mom, were making plans for me to win Haruhi's heart, to become my wife in the near future, so stop treating me, like baby."

"But you will always be my Baby Blu… ta ta."And with that she hung up. My shoulders visibly relaxed and a heavy sigh escaped my lips. 'It's been a long day and it's only the morning.'

I enter the apartment I see my brother sitting down across from Haruhi sipping from her "coffee." They stop talking when they noticed me entering the apartment.

"Hey, Hika is everything ok?"

"Yeah, mom is working on some details. You could have warned me about James being on the phone." Shivering with thought of his sexual innuendos."

"Oh, he was on the phone?" I could tell, from the smirk on his face and the sarcastic tone he answered my question with. He knew he left me to answer the phone with James on the other end."

"Koa, you knew very well he was on the phone waiting for me… So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing just waiting for you." My brother nonchalantly answered.

Haruhi, also answering nonchalantly "Yeah, I'm all ready to go." Grabbing her coat.

"I worked on the numbers last night…So let's go shopping." Gesturing to the door with a smile.

Our driver entered a street where we knew there were a row of boutiques that sold outdoor ware I grabbed Haruhi's hand and helped her out of the car. I felt a tingle in my hand where we touched .The tingle traveled down arm and up my spine. Our eyes met for a moment. She quickly let go and looked away. We entered the boutique both my brother and myself on either side of the girl we loved.

'I will never allow myself to forget my brother's sacrifice. I'm not sure, if our roles were reversed if I could even attempt to endure what my brother has given up for me.'

We both open the doors for her, and escort her to a settee in the center of the store. Once she's sitting comfortably, Kaoru informed the sales lady that we are interested in some coats. The woman bowed and brought over glasses of champagne and a plate of chocolate truffles. Haruhi looked at me confused. I raised my glass to her and nodded then taking a sip with a wide smile on my face. Kaoru popped a miniature truffle in his mouth.

"Don't, tell me were in the same place you guys buy your coats." Sounding a bit annoyed.

I lean in to Haruhi on one side. "Oh no, almost everything we wear is Hitachiin…" Letting my brother finish.

"…..and if you let us, so would you." Kaoru, leaning to her other side."

A tall blond model comes out of the dressing room. "What about this one?" I asked Haruhi. With a skeptical tone and a discerning eye."

"Yeah, it's nice, but why does the model have to try it on?"

"So we can see how the cut of the coat fits."

"But you don't know who going to wear the coat." Looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, but don't you want to see, how it could fit?" Kaoru asks.

I think you're getting the wrong idea. Coats for a coat drive go to people who just want to stay warm and really don't care a lot about the fashion of it." Trying to explain to the future designers.

"There's always room for fashion." Kaoru spoke In lighthearted tone before popping another mini truffle in his mouth.

After Kaoru's comment, Haruhi leaned back, crossed her arms. "Dam rich people "I heard Haruhi mutter under her breath. I could tell the outing wasn't going well. I used o hear those words muttered on an hourly basis… but lately she only mutters those "particular words" on rare occasions when we're being "needlessly extravagant. Her words, not mine.'

"May I please, see one of the coats?" Holding her hand out.

The saleswoman quickly returns a coat and gracefully hands it to her.

I noticed proudly, Haruhi studying the material and the stitching of the coat. She's learned a few things, obviously my brother and I have rubbed off some. Most likely from all the time we have spent together,. Maybe, deep down in her soul lies an emerging fashionista.

Being unimpressed. "It just looks like a nice coat." Turning her head and glancing at both of us.

"Then again maybe not. Mentally slapping myself

I then noticed her hand travel down the arm of the jacket and nonchalantly glanced at the tag attached. Her eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you kidding me "I could hear her whisper to herself.

She carefully gave the coat back to the sales associate. "I'm sorry, I think I need some air, please excuse me." She swiftly walked out of boutique and headed straight for the car, parked in front of the building. Concerned we both followed Haruhi with Kaoru taking a quick moment to thank the staff for their trouble.

Once Kaoru and I were seated in the car. "Hey Haruhi, is something wrong?" Kaoru asks with a confused look on his face.

Her head rested on her bent arm placed on door's window. She sighs. "Guys I know your hearts are in the right place but….that one coat you were looking at buying for the charity drive, you could've bought hundreds of different coats for the same price. I'm trying to tell you the people that receive a coat from a coat drive, to them it's about staying warm. Their minds are most likely on more important matters. Things like feeding their families, finding work…. not fashion." She speaks in a thoughtful tone.

A little nervous "Let me show you what I'm talking about." she leans over and knocks on partition and whispers to our driver. He turns his head, to glace at me over his shoulder with a confused look.

Curious, I nod my head and he closes the partition .I notice the car lurching into traffic and headed to our new mystery location .I quickly glance over and catch my brother's concerned face. I know all too well what's on his mind.

I know, we have yet to make it to the island and I'm on chapter 6 but it will happen soon I promise. Thank you for your support you've convinced me to continue with this story. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story .Like I need suggestions on escaping the shadow king's clutches .


	7. Chapter 7 Coats ,pizza,centerfolds

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host Club

Hikaru's doodles

Chapter 7 Coats, Pizza, and centerfolds

An hour later we find ourselves across town and in a part of town we never dared to venture.

Both my brother and I exchange concerned glances towards one another.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to hang back in the limo. I need to make some calls, I'll catch up in a few." Kaoru waved his arm before slipping back in to the car.

I followed Haruhi, inside a large building with rows and rows of storefronts. She heads for the first store she sees. The storefront was painted in various shades of pink with helium filled gold star balloons tied in groups with large stuffed panda bears. She walks through the entrance, for some reason the store doesn't have a door.

Haruhi darts towards a rack of girls coats at the back of the store. She takes a minute to shuffle though the rack before pulling out a pretty blue coat with metallic purple stars and shows it to me "Okay, how about this?"

I reached out and pinched the fabric between my thumb and forefinger. "The material is a little shabby but I guess it could work, I suppose it would work for little girl."

"Anything would be shabby compared to your expensive designer materials." She pulls out another coat, a navy-blue, wool like coat, typical of what I would've seen in my neck of the woods.

"How about this one."

I studied the garment with a trained eye. "I suppose."

Her hand travels down the arm of the coat, points to a piece of paper hanging from the coat "Now look at the price tag."

I glance at the price tag my eyes went wide. 'I knew that it would be inexpensive but that was ridiculous.'

She motions to the jacket "This is the kind of coat we want to get."

"Really?" I wasn't sure. What she said made sense but it wasn't what was expected.

"Hikaru, we would be able to help a lot more people this way."

Contemplating our next move I was running the numbers in my head. "The school in total produces maybe two thousand coats with this price we would surpass that by far. I haven't seen any of your other stores but…if there anything like this one. With the amount of money I put aside for coats, we could easily buy the entire malls worth and have money left over to add to the food drive." I was still a bit concerned.

"So does that mean were going to try it my way? "

"Let me talk to Kao, I think we are going to need something bigger than the Limo." Leaving Haruhi behind to shop, I strolled back to the limo once there I stepped in to see my brother playing a game on his phone. "Nice to see you hard at work."

Glancing up from his game. "Hika, you know very well, why I'm here. Hey where's Haruhi?"

"I left her shopping, I needed to talk you …without Haruhi around."

"I take it this is about the coats?" Getting pretty tired with the topic.

"Well yeah, according to Haruhi, It's what the people need. I mean she is the only commoner we know. What has me concerned is if we follow Haruhi's advice, we could be putting the Hitachiin name on the line. I know how I feel, but I wanted to know how you felt about the matter."

My brother Leans back in his seat running it through his head. "Sure, this is Haruhi were talking about. It's a no brainer….I'll call mom see what she thinks .Maybe she can get a delivery truck over here.

"I'll start buying the coats, Hey, try to explain it to mom how Haruhi explained it to us .I know she won't be thrilled about us entering a commoners mall let alone buying something here."

I watched my brother rub his head and give out a heavy sigh" I knew she was going to have trouble with boutique, I'll do my best."

"Hey Kao, thanks ….dealing with mom."

"Yeah, well you owe me, big time… Hey Hika, be careful, otherwise we may not have a choice to explain things to her.

"Koa, you worry too much. I'll be in out before anyone notices."

"Hika, glasses." I watch my brother go back to playing his game.

Rolling, my eyes I grab my sunglasses and head back to the mall. I casually strolled back to the store, I noticed Haruhi holding two coats in her arms."

She glanced up at me with one of her heart stopping smiles." So what do you think?" Holding up one of the coat to her chest.

I scanned the garment with a designer's eye. "Yeah I guess it's cute. It's nothing I would wear or let my daughter wear."

Shifting through the coats and without even looking at me "Oh, so you plan to have a daughter? I thought your crowd prefers sons. You know for heirs and stuff."

My hand paused for moment but I kept my head down. "Yeah for the most part that's true… but you forget Hitachiins are not your everyday top five family. My family values strong women like my mother and grandmother. In fact it's been a long time since the family's future heir was a male. My grandmother jokes with us and says we had to born twins to even be a match for one of Hitachiin female heirs."

"I've met your mother, I see what you mean. Of course she would have to be strong to keep you two in line. What about this one? By this rate this will take months and we only have a week."

'She's right with the coats were buying we just made our work a hundred times harder.' I grab the three coats in Haruhi hands and head to the sales associate. I laid the coats down at the counter. "Excuse me do you delivery?"No

A tall thin women with her nose in a fan magazine came out from the back.' I knew what was about to happen and it's one of the reasons I avoid common places. I straighten my shoulders ready to give her my public smile, no need for her to faint. I needed her to answer my questions.'

"Yes, is there a problem" Not even looking up from her fan mag.

"I would like to know if you deliver."

'Well not normally, our customers usually just take their purchase with them. There really isn't' a need for a delivery service." Turning the pages on her fan mag.

"What If I purchase more than I can carry?"

"Well I would have to check with my store's general manager but in that case, we can purchase it from our online stores and they can deliver it." I could tell the woman was annoyed with my questions and just wanted to be left alone to read her magazine.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, I need this by Monday." I was bracing myself I knew any minute she would glance up and realize who she's been talking to.

"Well then I suppose something could be arranged for a small charge." Holding her magazine away from the table now.

I grab my wallet and hesitantly pull out one of my cream colored business cards. My mother insisted we keep them on us at all times. I slide the card on the counter. "Then have whatever we purchase today go to this address.' Kaoru would kill me if he knew what I was doing. I was trying to avoid this. I thought since she wouldn't take her nose out of the fan mag long enough to look at me. I would be free and clear …..But no I have to spoil it.'

The woman glanced down at the card and froze.

'Oh no, hear it comes.' I straighten my shoulder once more.

The magazine that she couldn't glance away from long enough to do her job, slipped from her fingers.

'Oh this was going to bad maybe I should grab Haruhi and make a run for it.' "Ma'am are you all right? Please calm down, I need you to be calm or I'll just have to leave." Giving her a firm comforting voice.

The women tensed up her body turning bright red like steam was about to come out of her ears.

I warned her "If you scream I'll have to leave, can you help me or not?" I was about to grab Haruhi and run out of the store when I noticed she starts to turn a normal color. She quickly grabbed my card. I have no doubt it would find its way in her pocket and be going home with her tonight "Yes Hitachiin-sama. How may I help you?" Her attitude adjusted a complete 180 from her beginning behavior.

Giving her my business tone. "I need to order several coats for a coat drive and have them delivered by Monday. I like these three coats here. I would like order everything you have in these three styles."

Just then my brother peeks over my shoulder, I quickly look at the sales lady who is standing there stunned turning red all over again.

"Kao, now look what you have done."

Pointing a finger with her mouth hanging wide open "They're both here… in my store."

Glancing over my shoulder Kaoru notices the sales manager about to lose her mind. Without another word he walks towards the manager of the store. "Hello my name is Kaoru, my brother and I could really use your help." The woman was about to pass out from his charm and I needed her conscious.

"Hey, Kaoru maybe we should just leave."

"No, no I'm good." The saleswoman waves a hand straightens herself.

Putting one finger up. Please excuse us for a second."

"What's up Kao?"

"I was right. Mom wasn't happy, we considered anything other than Hitachiin. I won't even repeat what she said when she found out her "precious babies" are inside a commoners mall. I explained to her Haruhi reasoning. Let's just say she is in love with the girl even more, it that was even possible and Mr. Pillow needs to work the stuffing out of himself to get a ring on Mrs. Pillow. To offset the commoner coats, mom is sending over a bunch of coats she been holding on to, from previous years. The problem I'm running into is all of mom's trucks are smaller then what is essential. "Scratching his neck.

Actually the sales manager gave me a brilliant idea, we can order from the internet and have everything overnighted to the school, no trucks needed."

"That would work." Kaoru walks over to the sales clerk "May I barrow your computer?"

"I'm sorry why would you need that …how many coats do you need to order?"

We look over at the lady with a smirk on both our lips "All of them."

Her eyes went wide.

Haruhi walked over to us. "Hey guys, I found two more coats."

I grab the coats and look at them I'm not sure about this one but the other one is good. What do you think Kao?

With a rather bored expression on his face. "Nothing that I would wear, but yeah it looks cute."

Raising eyebrow at my brother. "Do you see anything Kao?"

Kaoru strolls over to the rack and pulls two more coats, one orange with yellow stars the other was a blue one with white stars.

I roll my eyes at his color choices

Kaoru walks over and hands me the coats. "Hey Hika, I've noticed these are all girls coats."

"Yeah, your right."

"Excuse me Hitachiin-sama, we do have a sister store for boys. Would that help?"

"Kao, can you stay here and make the arrangements we discussed for these 7 designs. "I placed the last two coats on the counter.

"Excuse me, could you please inform your sister store with my needs, oh and please keep my name out of it. Um, where is the store located?"

"I will have one of my sales associates show you."

'I waved over Haruhi. "Kao, taking care of this store, we're heading to the next store."

"But we've only picked out seven different coats." Looking a bit concerned.

"Did you see anything else?"

Glancing around the store. "Well, no."

Then Kao, has it covered… on to the next store." Playfully bowing to her.

"Hitachiin-sama, they have been informed of your situation and are expecting the two of you." Blush on her cheeks.

'I was little concerned leaving my brother with the fan crazed, store manager but I figured she would be too busy placing our order, to do anything to him.'

"Hika, is Kao going to meet us, later?"

"Kaoru is going to be a bit busy, but I'm sure he'll be along, shortly."

"Here you go, I'll be headed back to my store to help with your order."

I thanked her in my business like tone and walked past her to the next store. I straighten my shoulders to prepare for what's around the corner but to my relief the sales associate was a male."

I followed Haruhi's lead and headed for the rack of boys coats and started to shift though them, I found a blue one with a baseball print inside. " Hey Haruhi, what do you think?" Holding up the jacket.

"Oh, that's cute." She then pulled one out for me "What do you think of this one?"

I made a face.

"Yeah, you might be right." Hanging the coat back on the rack. "I'm afraid, my dad picks out most of my clothes, so I'm not sure what looks good." Pulling up a jacket and looking at it.

I walk over next to her and gently placed my hand over hers. " Just guide you're arm over the hangers until a color grabs your attention, you pick it up see if your attention is still sparked. It's basic…"I Turned to see if she understood what I was talking about. When my nose almost touched hers getting lost in her deep melted chocolate pools …my entire body starts to burn and turn red. I'm sure my lobster like body is worst then the sales manager, I quickly turn away to look at more coats. "Ah, sorry Haru."

"Hika, are you feeling, ok? You looked flushed."

"Ah, yeah it might be a little warm in here."

"Hey, Hikaru from before… I think you're strong enough on your own." Not, looking away from her sorting the coats.

"What?" I was a bit confused.

Tearing her eyes away from her work, staring straight into mine. "There being two of you, being male heirs… I think your more than strong enough, well both you and Kao are plenty strong to each take on a female Hitachiin heir,"

"Haruhi…" I was fairly stunned…It felt good to know Haruhi, thought I was strong on my own, without my brother.

"It's just an observation." As she turn her head back at sorting coats.

'The thought occurs to me that this could be us in like 10 or 15 years my breathing picks up I could be a father. I'm not ready to be a father, I'm not even out of high school. I freeze and start to breathe deep breaths. My eyes glance towards Haruhi .In 10 or 15 years she could be all big and round with our first or second child, shopping for our child's coat. Well not here, mom would have a heartache, if it was here. I would hold her hand while shopping on a causal weekend. The thought of me spending a normal weekend holding her hand and carrying a couple of bags, sent my heart in a near euphoric feelings. My breathing and heart rate increases to the point of passing out at the mere thought of having a child but the more I think about being a husband…. The more I like the feeling my heart sends out …A thought just struck my heart like a lightning bolt .What if Haruhi doesn't want kids…that won't work. I'm the oldest… I have to produce an heir I've know that since I was little.'

I shake my head and my thoughts clear. "Have you picked any more coats out?" I ask her trying distract myself.

"Uh, yeah I picked three."

"Let's see "Haruhi holds her three choices out for me to see. "Yeah, see I told you, there's nothing to it." Giving her a smile.

I scan the rack one more time and pull out an orange one and blue one ,knowing my brother would pick the same "I'll take your sections, come on follow me ." I free up Haruhi's hands, and lead her to the counter.

She follows me to the main counter, I yet again, pull out a business card and slide it to the manger.

"Oh, Mr. Hitachiin-sama, the manger called and I'm aware of what you require. "Sounding business like.

"Here are my sections, please add them to my brother's order."

Happy I'm finally done with our work, I turn to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, we have some time to kill before Kao is done. Do they have one of those speedy meal things here…we can go to and get something to eat?

With a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, we have time to kill? We only bought 10 coats in total."

I smirked at her innocence "No, actually be bought a lot more than just 10. Your shopping with Hitachiin now, I wouldn't get out of bed for the price it would cost us to buy 10 commoner coats." Chuckling.

Turning my attention to the store manager. Excuse me, can you give me a ball park figure of how many coats I'm about to buy .I glance my eyes back to Haruhi waiting with anticipation to catch the look on her face.

"Yes, just a second." The manger quickly types on his keyboard "I would say close to 300,000 on the boy side, alone."

A little concerned at the amount of coats "Really that's all? I would have thought you carried more at your distribution warehouse." Not looking away from Haruhi for a second.

"Oh, I was looking at regional warehouse." Checking his computer's data.

With a wide smile I finally caught her face it was priceless. It was frozen in shock "You just bought 300,000 coats." She barely spoke.

"Well yeah, what did you think we were going to do, run store to store buying coats?" I said in sarcastic tone.

"How are we going to transport that many to school?"

"Excuse me Miss, the gentleman has arranged for them to be delivered. The amount of product you're purchasing … I 'm sure we can just truck them in from the warehouse for little to no charge."

"So like I said we have time to kill … I was asking you about the speedy food?" with a smirk on my face.

"You mean fast food, Hikaru?" Bluntly.

"Yeah, that's what it is."

"Follow me." She leads me out of the store.

We enter an elevator that takes us up to what Haruhi, calls a food court. There were crowds of people all over the place. I thought commoners went to a mall to buy clothes not to eat. It just takes one to set them all off and then there goes my quiet lunch with Haruhi. I quickly grab my sunglasses in such an emergency and pull my hoodie over my head.

"Hika, what are you doing?" She looked at me shaking her head.

"Well, isn't obvious, I'm hiding from the fan girls." I was hiding behind a group of large potted plants.

"But Hikaru, they don't go to our school, there's no one hear that goes to our host club."

"Yeah, but we do model for our mother's company."

"Yes, but no one usually mobs people for being a model in a picture or two."

I shook my head, it was time to let her in on something Kao and I were keeping from her. With a heavy sigh I pull her to my side. "I'm afraid it's more than that…. Kao and I have been groomed to be the image of mother's company and we have modeled for few of mom's designer friends too.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to a magazine stand .I picked up a brightly colored magazine. Flipping through the pages to get to the middle of the magazine. Sure enough the "Hitachiin twins" were front and center on the page. Kao shirtless hanging off my shoulders and me in a button down shirt completely unbuttoned and pair of worn jeans. Both giving smoldering looks. I roll my eyes at the picture. "Here take a look at this." Not really wanting to show her that particular picture."

"Haruhi takes the magazine and studies the picture her eyes go wide. "This is a fan girl magazine what are you two doing in a fan girl magazine, shoeless?"

"We been asked to pose for them since we were twelve. It helps my mother's company… free press in all."

"You been posing like that since you were twelve?" Motioning to the fan magizne.

"No, not like that most are innocent, that one is new." I blushed and turned away .

I notice Haruhi still looking at the picture. "I'm sorry I never knew… so this won't be the same as grabbing fast food with Kyoya-sempi, will it ?"

No, he's only known in our circles Tamaki-sempi and Honey-sempi are a little more visible but nothing like Kao and myself."

"Well, how about you go sit down, and I'll buy our lunch."

"No, I couldn't let you do that, I'm the guy." I was a bit offended that she would even consider such a thing.

"If what you're telling me is true, someone from the crowd is going to look straight through your so called disguise you would be mobbed in minutes. In fact you're drawing attention to yourself with the hoodie, sunglasses, pick one or the other. You look like a stalker."

I pull out my wallet and hand her a bill "Here, at least let me pay for it."

Haruhi takes a Look at the bill I had just given her." Hikaru how much do you intend to eat? You have given me enough for like fifty meals here?"

"It's the smallest bill I have." I shrugs my shoulders.

I notice Haruhi shaking her head. "What sounds good?"

"Um, I'm not sure what do they have?"

"Everything, I've notice your particularly fond of Italian. I'm afraid they don't carry anything with maple syrup. How about pizza with everything on it and a couple of cinnamon rolls with extra frosting?"

I was stunned when she mentioned my two favorite foods. "How did you know I like those things?"

"I've spent enough time with you two, you should realize by now, I know some of your favorites. Oh unless you want something spicy?"

"No, what you have planned is fine."

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'll grab something for Kaoru too. Okay?"

"Yeah, ok." I was stunned she knew all my favorite foods. Do I know as much about her? I start to rack my head other than fancy tuna that's all I really know. Am I that selfish? I want to know all her secrets, all her favorites, feeling incredibly depressed for being so selfish. My phone goes off it's my brothers ring tone.

"Hey, Kao what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you, we managed to buy 600.000 coats for the coat drive."

"The price were paying for each coat that's not nearly enough."

Kao asks. "Should we try another store?"

"I'm not sure, last year our class donated about 600 coats, we kind of shot way pass that."

"Well, with mom's dotation were probably looking at around over 700.000 coats."

"But from my figures were not even close to a half of what I've allowed to spend on the coats."

"Well, I'm headed to yet another dept. store it's another sister store for adults…How did the boys store go?"

I smiled Knowing it was going to bug my brother. "We ordered 300,000 coats I sent the order over with yours."

"Yeah, I know, Thanks for that by the way .You about gave the girls 'store manger a heart attack. So what are you up to now? Kaoru chuckles.

"Haruhi and I, are at what she calls a food court. I'm going to try some of that speedy food the commoner's eat. Do you want to join us? I have to warn you, it's really crowded so wear your gear." I love my brother but I was really hoping to have Haruhi to myself for a little longer.

Kaoru sounds displeased on the phone. "I'll pass on the food, I think I've lost my appetite."

"Oh, don't be such scaredy cat, Kao."

"Hey how did you explain the whole sunglass in winter thing, anyway?

Knowing full well my brother was not going to please with me. "Uh…. I showed her the fan magazines and that's not the worst of it …. I'm afraid, I picked up the one ….we did last month… the barefoot one." I was bracing for Kao's reaction.

"You what?! Oh, you didn't …" Trailing

"I didn't mean to Kao, it's just the first one I picked up…. yeah and it was a centerfold too."

I could hear a defeated tone from my phone .I felt awful for letting him down. "It's alright Hika, we knew she was bound to find sooner or later. Well, what does she think?"

I tried to cheer him up with a joke. "She smiled at it and offered to buy our food." I chuckled at my wording. "Hey, Kao besides fancy tuna do you know any of Haruhi likes?"

"Not really. I know she likes different foods and she doesn't much care for sweets. Why?"

"Koa, do you know she has named 3 of our most favorite foods… I mean right down to the maple syrup."

"Well, yeah she should know, she spends enough time with us." In a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, that what makes me kind of depressed.… I just realized I haven't been listening to her. I want to know all her favorites, her secrets." I sounded miserable.

My brother tried to comfort me. "Hika, now that you know that. Just open up your ears and listen to her."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Kao you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I better not… You might be able to get away with no one noticing…..but both of us that's another story. Besides, I know you have your heart set on being alone with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Please, I know you Hika, it's normal to want to spend time with her alone."

"Thanks, Kao. Anyway your probably right about us both being in a crowd ….Well, Haruhi is picking something for you anyway, I'll bring it to you." Teasing my brother.

My brother starts to whine. "Oh, you don't need to bother yourself, I'll eat later."

Laughing at my brother's reaction to speedy food. "Kao, to make her comfortable with being in the family, we are all going to have to try new things."

"Yeah, maybe… but I don't want sacrifice my taste buds for you." Sarcastic.

"What about for her?"

"Well… maybe later …Hey, not to change the subject but once she's recognized by the media ….Trailing off.

I let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, I know …if everything works out with the plan… I'll tell her then."

"You know… mom can't wait to get her hands on her. You heard what she said about modeling."

"Yeah I know, but I need time to think about how I'm going to handle it. I swallowed hard. Kao, when we were shopping for coats …I started to think about having a family with her ….and it was nice."

"Whoa, what happened with Mr. Pillow? "

"I'm sure if I thought about the ramifications, he would come back big time. "

"Just breath, that's way far off in the possible future. Just, get through lunch and take it one step at a time, Okay?

"Yeah, your right. It's just a lot for me to accept." Starting hyperventilate.

Laughing "Welcome back, Mr. Pillow."

"Shut up, Koa!"

"I'll go shop for some adult coats, enjoy your lunch."

"Yeah ok, we will meet up with you after, ok?"

"Sounds good."

I started to breathe deeply to calm myself down. 'These last two weeks… so much has happened .I've promised my mother I would pursue Haruhi seriously for my future wife .My entire immediate family is planning for me to whisk her away to win her over ….what if it's all for nothing? It never occurred to me… she may never want a family .Can I choose her over my own family's obligations. My entire body started ach thinking about my other choice… Could I turn away from my own heart….away from her?'

"Take one of them off." I was shook from my thoughts and jumped a bit when she nudged me.

"Oh, Haruhi."

"I already told you, when you're wearing both you attract more attention. You look like you're up to no good." Placing the pizza box down in front of me.

"Ok. If you're so smart which one should I take off? "

"Well, which one are you known for?" Placing two small boxes down next to the pizza.

?

"If you're known for your flaming ginger hair, keep the hoodie. If your known for your eyes/face keep the glasses ."

"Well, I'm not a fan girl. So I have no idea," I so love messing with her.

"Oh please, when I first met you two, you had a huge ego?"

"Yeah, but that's the whole package, you're asking me to pick one." Laughing to myself.

"Ok, how about when you're in front of photographer what part do they pay attention to?"

"Well, all of it. I don't think you understand modeling very well." This is too much fun.

I notice her rolling her eyes. "Never mind, just pick one."

My smile grew mischievous, considering a new reward to my game that I was secretly playing with her. "Which one would you pick?"

"Me? I'm not a fan girl."

"Yes that's true but you are one thing that am not." In a matter of fact tone.

"And that is?"

Grinning from ear to ear with my new game. "A girl…. Now, be honest."

"Well, if you were hiding from me I would say the glasses."

"Ok, so you think my best feature is my face?"

"No, I think your best feature is your eyes, but since we are in corner and I've heard from both of your brother and you that Hitachiin's are known for your hair. I would leave the hoodie and take the glasses off. Besides your hoodie covers most of your face." Trying to be matter of fact with explaining it to me.

I looked down at the food a blush was coloring my cheeks. "What about my eyes do you like?"

I noticed I made her uncomfortable with the question. "Err… uh, well of course the color who wouldn't like color… but yours shows mischief and kindness and I know you act shallow but deep down your eyes show a different story ."She turned her face from mine.

"Kao too?" I don't know why I asked genetically our eyes are Identical.

Well, his color is a little brighter, he's happier and brighter. ….Don't get me wrong you're happy but you're more analytical which knowing your personality threw me for a bit of a loop. Which makes your eyes a little darker and more golden….If that makes any sense. Hey, your pizza is going to get cold." Opening the box.

Stunned by the girls response I can't help but want her to see all of me .I should be fine as long as I stay in this far off corner .I take off my sunglasses and my hoodie and grab a slice of pizza. I look at it, I've had pizza a couple of times once in New York and a couple of times in Italy, it didn't look the same. 'Here goes nothing.' I take a small bite and chew it. It wasn't that bad not the best, but it was pretty good.

She gives me a strange look but shrugs her shoulders. "So what do you think?"

"It's good, what was Kyoya's problem? Wrapping the cheese dripping from the piece pizza."

"Oh, I didn't want to use such a large bill to buy fast food, so I went around the corner and bought something a little more to your liking, but if you think that's good try the cinnamon roll." Pushing the pink box in front of me.

Confused that Haruhi would want to break the rules. "Before, I eat my lunch?"

"It's meant to be eaten with a fork, while it's still warm."

"Wait, we eat pizza with our hands and use a fork for a roll?"

She opens one of the two boxes. My mouth instantly starts to water when the box is open. I find a sweet roll dripping in frosting, bigger than my fist .Haruhi, slowly cuts in to it and holds a small piece towards my mouth with a smile. I lean down and take the bite blushing.

"So, what do you think?"

"Oh my, that's so good." My eyes lit up, Kaoru doesn't know what he's missing.

"I don't much like them, but my dad loves them. A buddy of his introduced them to him. You have to admit, leave it to the Americans to have good junk food. Here this is your fork. It's a maple brown sugar roll."

I quickly take another bite. "Kao, has got to try this." The sweet bite melts in my mouth.

"Well I'm glad, you like it."

Taking another bite of my roll closing my lips around the bite. Savoring it. So Haruhi what do you like? I mean I know you don't care for anything sweet but what do you like to eat?"

"I like things more naturally sweet, like fruit. Is Kao meeting us?"

Shaking my head. "No, we didn't want to push the fan thing, its one thing for one of us but both …in a crowded room can get out of hand."

"It must be a pain." Taking a bite of her piece of pizza.

"At times, but I only have be careful around crowds." Taking another bite of my roll.

"So, how are we doing on the charity drive?"

I pressed out my lip sad to have finished my roll. "Well, we have run into a bit of a snag because of your choice of coats. Adding my mother's donations to the rest and we'll have over 700,000 coats. Last year, the class donated 600 coats total. Kao thinks that between us and the other classes we have more than enough coats but we have only spent a half of what I've planned for."

"Well, what about shoes and pants. Socks?"

"Those items are needed too?"

"Well, yeah people need all kinds of things ….Are you done?" Wiping her lips with a napkin

"Ah yeah, but can we get another maple roll for Kao, I want to make sure his is good and hot."

"Yeah, sure come on don't forget the pizza."

I follow her to a store .The wonderful smell was amazing .My mouth begins to salivate at the sight of rows of freshly baked pans of rolls. I could buy them in six packs? We walked up to the counter and ordered a single fresh maple-brown sugar roll with melted butter and two 6 packs one for Kao and myself. I knew he would love these. One pack is for Ranka, it's always a good idea to make the father, happy. I'm handed my three boxes and take them happily.

When it happens …. _**"Hitachiin"**_ A girl screams holding a fan mag, pointing in my direction, the next thing I see is a wave of heads turning and screaming in my direction. Oh crap.

I hope you like it .Please let me know .


	8. Chapter 8 Escaping the mall

Disclaimer * I don't own Ouran Host Club

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 8 Escaping the mall

When it happens …. "Hitachiin." A girl screams holding a fan mag, pointing in my direction, the next thing I see is a wave of heads turning and screaming in my direction…."Oh crap."

I turn around and grab Haruhi's hand, my heavenly treats in the other, I start running out of the middle of the crowd that was forming, causing Haruhi to drop our pizza box. We run for it, dashing around screaming girls. That's when all hell breaks loose, girls start screaming "Hitachiin" pulling out phones and snapping pictures.

With my hand wrapped around her hand firmly, pulling Haruhi down the strip of stores. She stumbles over her feet and trips .I'm able to tug her into my arms before she hits the ground .Surprised, Haruhi's eyes went wide and if we weren't running away from crazy Hitachiin fan girls, I would take full advantage of her falling in my arms. But, no I could never be that lucky, so I quickly help straighten her on her feet. One of the fan girls gets close enough to grab at my jacket I quickly hand my sweet treats to Haruhi and swiftly slip my arms out of my jacket leaving it behind. I grasp on to the one thing that means everything to my heart, pull her with me running down the strip.

While running swiftly down the strip of stores the sound of Kaoru's ringtone comes from my pants. With my quick reflects weaving through screaming girls, avoiding their hasty advances. Without looking back I yell "Haru, reach in my pants pocket, it's Kao."

"Are you nuts, I'm not doing that?"

I glanced back at her "Please Haru, I don't want you to get mobbed. I'm a little occupied at the moment. I need to make sure, he's ok."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to make sure Kao's safe." I feel her reach over brushing her hand against my left side pocket. "Uh, wrong side Haru, unless you want some gum or your lips are chapped." Tugging us both around a bench.

I can feel Haruhi's hands travel behind my back to my other side and reach into my pocket. She wraps her hand around my phone pulling it from my pocket, I can't help but blush.

"Answer it, Haruhi." As I ran around a corner looking straight ahead.

"Hello, Kao are you ok ?" I could hear her speak , while I ran around a corner and pulled her into me for a minute ,while I was avoiding two fan girls walking up to us that hadn't seen us yet .

"Yes ,I'm fine ,Haru, is Hikaru there?" I could hear my brother's concerned voice over my phone.

As soon as the fan girls passed us I took off in the opposite direction pulling Haruhi along with me. "Yes, but he's a bit busy can I help?" I roll my eyes at her causal usage of the words 'a bit busy.'

I slow down and peek around a corner to see fan girls over running the exit. "Dam "Cursing under my breath. I take a moment to catch my breath and glance at Haruhi. I take one more breath before booking it across the strip to another corridor. Knowing full well the girls by the exit would catch sight of me, I start sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me.

"I was afraid of that ...How bad is it? "I hear from my phone.

"Well, there are screaming girls everywhere, chasing him, does that answer your question?" I could hear Haruhi's voice is colored with worry. While running from the fan girls watching the exit .The guilt starts to force my heart to sink at that moment I swear to myself 'I will protect her.'

"I'm sorry Haru, I never wanted this to happen. Please just ask Hika how bad it is, he'll know what I mean."

Stumbling behind me she catches herself and continues to move swiftly behind me .She yells out. "Hika, he wants to know how bad it is."

"Tell him french crepes, he'll understand." Looking back I notice I've finally lost the fan girls. So I take advantage of it and pull Haruhi into an unattended store. Swiftly passing a display table with clothes.

I reluctantly let go of Haruhi's hand to rapidly shift through the clothing. Making sure to take quick glances towards the entrance of the store. My hand quickly snatches some clothes from the display and tossing them under my arm, so I could firmly grab hold of Haruhi's hand, once more.

I glance back at Haruhi her face is confused. "He said to tell you french crepes if that means anything to you."

Kaoru sounds astonished. "Really, how did he manage that?" I can hear my brother's response and cringe. I can tell Kao is pissed at me for endangering our girl. 'How could I be so careless?'

"Kaoru, what does that mean you two are not making any sense?" My eyes immediately glance over to Haruhi with a concerned face.

"Haruhi it's no big deal don't worry about ….everything will be fine, just stick with Hika. Okay?"

"Haru, quick in here" I duck into a small changing room puling Haruhi with me she lands against my chest I reach around her and pull the door closed, locking it. My chest is heaving, trying to catch my breath when I glance down at Haruhi. Her face is flushed and she's trying to catch her breath. I can't help but notice how beautiful her face is, and at this moment starring deep in her eyes. I forget where I am.

My brother's voice breaking my daze "Ah, guys, hello? Are you still there?"

Haruhi pulls the phone to her face. "Uh…yeah, Kao we're here?"

"Don't do that to me." I could tell Kaoru was having his own Mr. Pillow moment, Hyperventilating.

I nod to Haruhi for the phone, she hands the phone to me. I notice her eyes are still locked on mine. "Hey Kao, I'm here, we're out of sight for the moment." Haruhi turns her eyes away from mine .

"How in the hell did you manage this I told you to be careful."

"I'm sorry…. I was in middle of the food court to buy something for you….I had everything off and forgot to put it back on."

"Aw, Hika how could you .I thought we decided to keep Haruhi away from all this."

"Yeah I know but it just happened, are you safe?"

"For the moment this part of the mall seems unaffected, look give me second, I'll head for the car. Once out I'll think of something. Ok?" I let out a breath, relieved to hear my baby brother is out of danger.

"Okay I'll see what we can do here." My eyes glance over to the girl.

"Hika, I 'm counting on you to keep her safe, she has no idea." His voice deadly serious.

Listening to the tone in my brother's voice, my head falls forward. "Yeah I know, bye Kao." 'At this moment, even though I'm trapped in a small changing room hiding away from crazed fans searching everywhere for me .I wouldn't change places with my luckier brother. Knowing how deep both of our feeling run for our girl, I would much rather be the one in charge of keeping her safe then the safe one pinning my hopes on someone else to protect her .Even if that someone else happens to be your twin brother, who you would trust with your life ….Just not hers.'

"Bye Hika, take care." I end the call and place the phone back in my pocket. I accidently bump into Haruhi while taking my hand out of my pocket .I turn to look at Haru and hand her the clothes I picked up. "Haru take these and change."

Pushing back on the clothes I'm trying to hand her. "Wait a minute why do I have to change? She glares at me.

I catch myself from glaring back at her. Listen Haru, you been seen with one of us. Most likely they have taken our picture, you're going to have change. I know what I'm talking about." I push the clothes back to her. She crosses her arms and huffs.

"Hikaru what the hell does french crepe mean and don't try tell me it's nothing. "She shakes a finger at me.

I run my hands through my hair trying to contemplate my next move. Falling back in the only seat in the tiny changing room pulling Haruhi down with me. We try to squeeze in a seat for one and decide it just can't be done. I don't want to squish her, so I gently pick her up and place her on my knee. I notice we both blush at the close contact but there's really nothing we can do different.

I clear my throat to give myself a moment to compose my words. 'Kaoru is so much better at explaining things.' "Haruhi french crepe is an example of this happening before. I mean as I'm sure you figured… I just can't stand there and count people. So my brother and I devised a system long ago, to let each other know what kind of problem we are facing .This happened before in Paris. The morning before one of mom's shows and you guessed it we were trying to have breakfast, which was french crepes."

"Oh, I see that's kind of clever of you two, but it still doesn't answer what french crepe means …so out with it, Hika spill."

Her demand makes me defensive but I fight against my natural behavior to reassure her. "Haru, just don't worry about it and stick with me, that's all you need to know."

"So in other words it's really bad and you don't want to cause me any concern." She states bluntly.

"Haru, just follow my lead and change your clothes. Okay?" Standing us both up and handing her the clothes to change.

Outraged. "I'm not changing in here with you." Haruhi tried to back away from me until her back was against the door.

I turn my back and start to pull off my hoodie, T-shirt over my head. "Look, I'll turn my back it will be fine. Is that alright?" Not hearing a sound from behind me, I glance over my now bare shoulder to see Haruhi standing there trying to avert her eyes with pink cheeks. Obviously uncomfortable.

Catching my eyes and turning away, speaking in a matter of fact tone. "No way in hell, can we both change in this tiny room without bumping into each other."

Rolling my eyes. "Well, I can't leave until, Koa gives the all clear. You can probably leave the dressing room but I wouldn't go far."

Haruhi turns swiftly to the door to unlock it and opens it. "Fine I'll go find something to wear, can I help you find something?" Leaving me in the dressing room alone.

I start to unbutton my jeans I look over the door to her "uh, yeah can you pick me up a shirt it has to be the reverse of what I was just wearing. My distressed jeans slide off my legs and crumple to the floor .I quickly slide my legs in a new stiff pair of dark washed jeans pulling them over my boxers, buttoning the fly .I glance forward in the changing room mirror and check the fit of the jeans. The jeans hang on my hips. "Dam, I even make these cheap ass jeans look good." Speaking to myself.

A voice comes from behind the door. "Hikaru, do you still have enough room in there ….with your huge ego taking up most of the room." My face turns red for a second before changing back.

Peering over the door with a raised eyebrow and smirk, gracing my lips with molten eyes. "Hmm, I don't know maybe you should come in and check…of course I'm half-naked." Using my seductively deep voice.

The next thing I know clothes were tossed over my door landing on my face. Pulling the clothes off my face I frown at her selection, two shirts I wouldn't be caught dead in and "Haruhi, What the hell is this?" I hold up the garment with both hands inspecting it .I throw the item over my shoulder and look over the door, once more.

With a devious smile forming on her lips. "Well, you said something opposite of what you were wearing." Pointing a finger at the garment on my shoulder "That's the complete opposite."

Taking note of her smile, I could tell she was messing with me. "Haruhi, I haven't yet decided if you've spent way too much time with myself and my brother or your dad?...I Think you secretly like me locked in this little room to torment me ."I speak in my everyday sarcastic tone.

"Oh, stop you're whining, if you dress in drag we could walk right pass the girls and no one would be the wiser."

I give her my no why in hell look. "Ok, let's call that plan B."

Throwing on the less ugly of the two shirts, Haruhi threw over the door. 'What I sacrifice for that girl if she even had a clue.' Shaking my head. Before I get to do, one of the buttons on my new horrid shirt, my brother's ring tone goes off on the floor, where my old pants could be found. I reach down, grasp the phone hastily out of my pocket.

Concern coloring my voice. "Hey, Kao are you safe?"

"Yea I'm out but... I didn't let my brother to continue

Releasing a large breath. "I'm so relived you're ok.

Kaoru spoke with distress in his voice. "Hika... I'm afraid it hit the social sites." I could tell by the tone of my brother's voice it wasn't good but when I heard his words, that's when my heart sank.

"How bad is it?"

"Tell me Haruhi, is still with you." My brother didn't sound like himself.

"Yeah? She's out getting clothes in the store I'm stuck in .Why… what's going on?"

My mild mannered brother started to demand. "Just get her, Hika."

Confused at his Request. "Kao, I'll be seen. I can't leave, it just takes one."

My brother franticly speaks .I'm aware of what I 'm asking you to do, trust me. You need to get her. Now!"

With those words and the tone my brother rarely used. I burst out of my changing room door half dressed, not even bothering to check to see if it was clear from fan girls. My feet rapidly lead me to the sales floor, when I notice she's nowhere on the floor. My heart stops and my breathing freezes. I take my phone out of my pocket "Kaoru, she's not here." Running a hand through my hair, scanning the room.

"Hika, stay calm. Did you check the dressing rooms?" I quickly go back to the dressing rooms and call her name as quietly as possible. "Haru are you in here." I'm finally able to take a breath, when I see her hand wave over a changing room door. "Kao, I found her, give me a minute."

"Hurry, Hika!"

"I'm over here." Calling out in a normal tone.

Throwing the phone in my pocket, I take in a quick breath, saying a little prayer, hoping she's dressed with a hand over my eyes. I jerk open her door, grip what I hope is her arm and yank her out of her dressing room and in to mine "Hika, what are you doing?"

With my hands over my eyes." I'm sorry Haru, but Kao insisted I grab you."

Haruhi hissed. "Hika, I'm not dressed "

"Well duh, Haru, hence the reason for covering my eyes. I'm sorry but it was urgent." Running my fingers along the door to lock it with my eyes covered.

I quickly lean down and grab my shirt, I was last seen in and toss it in her direction .Pulling my phone out of my pocket and turning away from Haruhi "Kao, I have her…. she's safe . Now, what's going on… how bad is it?"

"Thank goodness, you had me worried."

I hissed at my brother "Kaoru?"

My brother's tone rang faintly in a defeated voice "fashion week, last year."

My knees began to buckle, my hand shifted out to the door to keep my balance. "Are you kidding me? "My voice came out n a whisper.

"I'm afraid not, and it's escalating."

I was determined to keep her safe. "I'll wait here and send Haruhi out."

"It's too late …Hika they're looking for her, we knew this could happen. Don't say anything, just keep her calm."

"Dam, I understand." Glancing over at garment hanging on my door. A mischievous smirk grows on my face "Well, I guess we'll meet you at Haruhi's."

"Hika, didn't you hear me? It's best just to wait it out, how are you going to manage to escape?"

"Haruhi has a plan B that can get us both out of the building. I'll call you when were out." Hanging up my phone.

"I turn to see Haruhi to find her in nothing but my shirt." Stunned I froze in place for a moment before shaking my head 'now, wasn't the time, dam my luck.' "Haruhi, can you use your phone to call a taxi.

"I would, but it's in the other dressing room along with my pants. " I flinched I have never seen Haruhi that angry with me before.

"I guess my phone will have to work, I'm not risking you being mobbed. Later when I get out I'll send someone for our things or I'll just replace them .Either way you're not leaving until were ready .Haruhi use my phone to call a cab, ask them to meet you at the movie theater entrance and to be quick about it" Haruhi turns her back on me .

While she was calling, I grabbed the garment hanging on my door. I went to put on the outfit. Haruhi picked out a purple flouncy dress with black leggings and black flats. I let my shirt sleeves fall from my shoulders, grateful to be out of the hideous shirt. my hands quickly rip open my button fly and push my pants to the floor, I throw the purple dress over my head .Once done I pick up the black stretch pants and glare at them .Shrugging my shoulders I try and step in to one leg of my black pants .I don't think it ever accrued to the designers to make the leg holes wider for those of us, that are endowed with elongated feet. Once I gained my balance I attempted the other foot .I pulled the waist of the surprisingly comfortable pants .It was like wearing sweats with more shape to my butt. I take a good look of my toned posterior. "Not bad." Letting the skirt fall.

Clearing her throat to get my attention. "Ok, the cab will be out by the movie theater in 20 min. Here, I know how you like accessories." Holding out a finger with a purple purse hung from it, she previously matched with the outfit.

Rolling my eyes. I speak in a sarcastic tone "Ha ha you've not only developed a sense of humor today but sense of fashion as well, what a surprise." Glancing over to Haruhi in just my blue hoodie .You need to get changed with the clothes, I grabbed when we first arrived. Their looking for us and they have pictures. "With a devious smile playing on my lips. "I'm not the only one going in drag."

"Fine, but you'll have to wait outside, while I change but before you go… you might want this." Handing me a blonde wig .

I make a face. "What do I look like, Souh's sister? I've never really thought of myself as a blond, do you have a brunette one?"

"As a matter of fact I thought you would pull something like this." Pulling a dark wig from behind her back, tossing the spider like item at my head. Chuckling at the outfit.

Rolling my eyes. "Shut up, this was your idea .Wait I need to pay for all this stuff." I packed my treats and placed them in my large purse.

"I already did, I used the change from the pizza."

After stopping off to pick up Haruhi's phone and purse from her dressing room .We start to walk out of the store, I notice large groups of girls wearing Hitachiin shirts. The black shirts the fan girls are sporting, have large orange or blue printed lettering across the shirt, with the words Team Hikaru or Team Kaoru printed on them.

Glancing over to my fellow cross dresser, I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed the word. 'I have no idea.' Haruhi not impressed rolls her eyes.

I start to slow my pace to our destination .Right next to the movie theater, a group of fan girls have a large picture of Haruhi with a circle and line through her face .The fans were obviously upset, some were crying hysterically on other fan shoulders. 'So that's why Kao was so frantic about me hiding her….She looks like public enemy number one .'

The press is interviewing different people who managed to get a picture of us. Girls were walking past us with handmade signs with words sprawled all over them like "We love you Hitachiin, Kaoru Boxer or Briefs? And my all-time favorite Hikaru, I want to have your baby." I rolled my eyes but I started to realize the taxi was outside next to the crowd. I froze in the place.

"Come on big sister, you promised to take me to see the new robot movie." Haruhi was tugging on my arm acting a lot like Honey-sempi "Come on big sister you promised me the robot move! Can we have popcorn?" Haruhi started to jump around with excitement.

"Ah, Sure."

A robust reporter came up to me waving a picture of usi .I made face at the picture, which showed her reaching in my pocket for my phone "Young lady, just a minute have you seen this girl? Are you fans of the Hitachiins?" 'Crap.'

Giving my most feminine voice. "Uh no, I'm here to take my little brother to the new robot movie. Oh, wait are you looking for that dashing young man with the blazing red hair?" ' Time to have some fun.'

The man nods his head "Yeah that's him"

"Oh, my brother just bumped into him coming out of bathroom, on the other side of the mall. He's extremely handsome."

"Was he with this girl?"

Nodding my head "Yes, she was waiting outside for him. She is a lovey girl, a rare beauty. You know she could be a world famous model with a little beauty care." I fanned my face to disguise my laughter.

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Come on big sister will be late! Movie! Movie!" Haruhi started to repeatedly yank my arm forward.

"Uh, yes you're right dear. Please excuse me …Ta-Ta," I wiggle my finger towards reporter in wave. 'Weirdest interview I have ever had.'

"Hey, cameraman they were seen at the other end of the mall." The large group of people run past us to the bathroom.

With a smirk on face, I let Haruhi pull me out to the taxi. "Come on big sis. "

Once in the cab my arms flew around Haruhi's for a tight hug before letting go. My shoulders collapse into the seat. Relived that she was out of harm's way for now. I'm use to this commotion ,well I'll have to admit this was a little more intense than most times ,but It wasn't anything new for us .At a young age mom had us thrown into the deep end when it came to press and public appearances .

Opening my bag I reach to the bottom of the large purple purse perched on my lap and fish my phone out. Pushing my designated button to call my brother.

My brother spoke with a concerned voice. "Hika!?"

Using my normal voice. "Yeah, were on our way." I glanced forward to see the driver eyes in the mirror giving me an odd expression. The driver could defiantly tell by voice I was dressed in drag but lucky for me he just shrugged his shoulders and kept driving.

I could tell my brother was still concerned. From what I witnessed, he had every right to be in fact I was concerned for her myself .The way our fan girls wanted to "meet" with Haruhi sent shivers running down my back .I know my brother would agree with me, when I say… we will protect her with or without Haruhi's permission. Knowing Haruhi all too well it would most likely be without permission but that's never stopped us before. She was just going to have to learn to deal with it. "Thank god, you two are out. It's so good to hear from you …Hey Hika ,better not get too close to Haruhi's house."

I let my tone slip into a defeated one to let my brother know I'm fully aware of the gravity situation. "I don't think it's going to make a difference, at this point. I'll meet you across street from the dealership, I 've been eyeing around, lately."

"Ok see ya in 10." I swiftly hung up my phone and threw it back in my large purple bag.' I shake my head, how do girls do it? This purse is a giant chasm at the moment it held his 3 boxes of treats, his phone, wallet and everything that was in pockets plus Haruhi phone and wallet. There was plenty of room but room wasn't the issue how could anyone find anything in this jumbled mess.'

A voice rang out softly beside me . "Does this happen a lot to you?" The voice pulled me from my meaningless thoughts of the giant bag. I turned to her with sad comforting eyes. 'Could she be in shock? She didn't look shocked. '

I slowly place a comforting hand on hers "Like I said as long as were out of crowds or covered, were good. Are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in? "

Ah yeah fine, why would there be anything wrong with me. I just… I don't know…. I knew all of you were somewhat famous because of your families but nothing like that….that was intense. If I would have known that could have happened I would of ….I don't know not insisted on buying the coats there …..You should have told me."

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry it's my fault your involved...I was excited about getting my brother to try some speedy food that he would like, but it all blew up everything blew up." Running my spare hand through my hair.

Hikaru, you sound like Tamaki. Why it is so important Kaoru tries fast food and what do you mean it's your fault? It's over I will probably never see your fans again, I'm not Hitachiin I'm just bystander."

'Hearing her cruel words made my heart start to blaze in my chest. I literally feeling thin charred layers being peeled away bit by bit.' Glancing down to my hand that was resting on hers." I….I wanted him to try speedy food because …..I…I wanted you to feel comfortable around my family."

Her eyes went wide but she didn't say a word.

Noticing the taxi pulling up to my destination "Look Haru, were here I'll tell you the rest later." Throwing my bag over my shoulders, I step out of the cab, hand the driver a bill "I was never here understood?" I turn back around ignoring the driver's exuberant thanks for no doubt the large tip and hold the door open for Haruhi.

Out the corner of my eye I notice Kaoru stepping out of the limo as the cab pulls back into the street and vanishes .I turn my head to see my brother's eyebrow raised .My annoyance starts to build noticing his face is about to burst out in laughter. As Haruhi and I get closer to the car .I can tell fits of chuckles are slipping out.

Walking pass my chuckling brother to usher Haruhi into the car. I adjust my purple bag on my shoulder and shoot a violet dusted eye at him with a glare, with my glossy red lips pressed together firmly, as I enter the car. "Not one word, Kao."

I can see Kaoru can't help himself. He starts to roll with hysterical laughter outside the car, ponding his hand down on the shiny black surface .To make matters worse it kicks Haruhi into a fit of giggles, with her arms holding her stomach inside the car. I'm surrounded with laughter in and out of the car. I brush the dust from sleeves, straighten my dress before crossing my arms across my chest and throwing my nose in the air.

Once Kaoru's laughter is under control, he pokes his head into the car wiping the tears from his eyes "Well that's one way of getting out of a building "With a chuckle breaking through.

"Kao, it's not funny… Let's head home." Adjusting my dress to cover my legs.

"Yes, my dear sister." chuckling once more.

Crossing my arm against my chest, annoyed "Kao, it not funny we need to tell her." Kaoru chuckles seized at my words.

Haruhi turned her head at both of us "Tell me what?"

With a headache fast approaching I threw my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose "Let me just get out of this lovely outfit?" Pulling my hand away from my face motioning a hand to the outfit that I couldn't be happier to burn. My brother and I share a meaningful look, before I glance over to Haruhi. "Can you stay the night, tonight?"

She nods her head "Sure."

Kaoru leans over and knocks on the partition "Home please." My head falls to the back of my seat .It was a long exhausting day and it wasn't over yet .Somehow I was going to have to tell the love of my life that I managed to turn her life upside down and most likely, it would be a long time before it returned to her norm .I'm sure the same thoughts were running through my younger brother's head. Kaoru, maybe all laughs on the surface but I'm sure he will also have words to share with me.

Ends Hikaru POV

Decided before it became too long I would stop there (Too late.) Anyway I'm almost done with the next chapter. Please let me know what you think .Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 Moving Ahead

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host Club

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 9 Moving Ahead.

Kaoru's POV

I throw out my arms stretching and glance over at my brother, in his ridiculous get up. It severs him right, he caused this. Not that I would let him know it .I can tell he's already beating himself up for it. It wouldn't do any good to rake him over the coals .The one thing I'm absolutely pissed about is how he put Haruhi in danger .These are the times, I second guess my decision of holding back my own feelings ….But I can't even let those thoughts seep into my mind .I gave my word to my family and more importantly…..my brother. It was my choice to give her up, for him. I chose to be on the sideline, cheering him on.

I glance over at Haruhi who has fallen asleep .She doesn't know it, yet but her world is about to be turned upside down .It's my unpleasant duty to inform her of that fact .I wasn't looking forward to telling her. Knowing her... she would just want to blow it off.

Reaching into my jacket, glad I was able to just stroll out of the department store after calling my driver, no wardrobe change necessary. I pull out my phone and started to surf the sites for information on the incident .One of the fan's site is spewing the most awful things about Haruhi, after reading some of the comments. It was clear they think one of us has a girlfriend. Of course being identical twins they didn't know which twin was the potential boyfriend. Causing teams to form amongst our fans with them fighting with each other.' I shook my head at the awful t-shirts they were using to proclaim their team leader.

The one thing they could all agree on was the hatred for the mystery girl. A shiver went up my spine when the thought occurred to me. What would these girls do once they find out Haruhi's true identity? My brother and I are used to the occasional fan sneaking onto the grounds. Lucky for us, the crazed fans just wanted to take picture or take something of ours for souvenir. Not once, did the estate's security force let them come near to us .But these girls are openly planning to harm her. My stomach started to tumble.

If only there was a place we could hide till all this blows over .Wait, maybe we should bump up the plan .I think I need to talk with my mom .She might have an idea on what our next move should be. I roll my eyes at a sign one of my fans was carrying 'Boxers of course. 'Mentally answering her sign's question .Noticing the cars arrival at our family's gate .I place my phone back in my pocket and nudge my tired brother.

Hikaru stumbles out of the car, I try to slightly shake Haruhi awake. "Haruhi were here …time to wake up." She blinks her sleepy eyes at me before rubbing them .She slowly leaves the cari.I slowly walk behind her to keep her balanced.

Once we enter the main house our normal house staff welcomed us. I can tell by their distressed faces they been informed about the incident. "Welcome home, Masters Hitachiin-sama, your mother wishes for you to call, as soon as possible." One of our own personal twin maids informs us "Also, Masters Hitachiin-sama Souh-san has called several times and also wishes for you to return his call." After hearing Tamaki-sempi has been calling for us, I know it's just a matter of time, before the others call and eventually come over here. I shared a look with my brother, we were both concerned to say the least.

"Please inform all callers we were detained but safe, but haven't yet made it home." I start to notice my tired brother about to go off and use his phone, to call back our mother. I wave a hand to him. "Hika, I've got this, go clean up, I'll be up shortly."

My brother starts to trudge up the stairs pulling off his wig. "Thanks Kao."

"Please show Miss Fujioka to her room, draw her a bath before dinner. Haru, I'll see you in my room, when you are done. Okay?

"Yeah sure, no problem." Covering her mouth for a small yawn.

I step into the library and fall back into one of the leather couches. Once comfortable, I went to dial my mother's cell, preparing to brace myself for James but it went straight through to mom "Kao is everybody alright?"'

Struck with a sudden thought. 'Hmm. To avoid James, all I have to do is get trapped in a commoner's mall by crazed fans, good to know. "Yeah mom, we are all fine, everybody is a little tired but fine. Reaching up and pulling at the tops of my hair with my fingers.

My mother sternly spoke. "Don't ever do that again, do you understand me."

"Yes ma'am .Haruhi is staying over, tonight."

"Well I would hope so, have you been reading half the crap, your so called fans are saying about that poor girl?"

Breathing out a heavy sigh. "Yeah were going to give the talk to her, but mom I'm concerned."

"I would say so, she's all over the press, apparently some masculine girl with her feminine brother met them at the mall and now the modeling agencies are flooding me with calls for her. I'll send you the link, ok just a second. There you are." I pushed the button on my phone to open my mother's link, when my mouth drops open, and my hand slaps my forehead .

I swallow hard to keep my laughter in check. "Mom, that's Hikaru and Haruhi."

Astonished "The girl and boy is Hikaru and Haruhi?"

"Yes, Hikaru had to dress in drag to get out of the building."

"Why would he go up to reporters in that, haven't I taught him better than that?" She was outraged but she was also trying to keep from laughing. "Well thanks to his big mouth, this little indent is about to go international. Apparently the fashion industry agrees with our option. They would be absolute idiots if they didn't .They all believe she could be the next big thing in modeling. I've had fashion houses, calling me all afternoon trying to get her identity. She has at least 6 different fashion houses offering her jobs and that's not including ours."

"All right, I'll let Hika know."

"Kaoru I've seen this before if she doesn't come forward it's just going to build."

"Yeah I understand but I think we have a security problem first and foremost. You said it yourself our fans are not being the nicest right now and I'm concerned for her safety. I know when Hikaru and I march in and tell her all of this, she just going to act like it's no big deal and want to pretend nothing wrong. So it doesn't interfere with her studies .I know she will refuse to stay here …she has no protection where she lives.

"All of that is most likely true …So what do you suggest?"

"I think we should carry out the plan tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"Look mom Tamaki has already called several times it's just a matter of time until all other club members start showing up and try to whisk her away ,blaming us for her being in danger. I say we talk to Haruhi and see if she decides to do what we expect her to do ….which is nothing .If that's the case, we leave tonight ….to give her time to decide on her next step …give the media time to die down and more importantly keep her safe until things calm down .

"Well I suppose, I could make a few calls. Ranka is going to hate this ….I may have to take him on vacation with me."

"Mom it's imperative you don't call Souh-sama before wheels up. If he gets wind of what we're doing… He and Kyoya-sempi will make it impossible to leave the country with her…You need to convince Souh-sama it's for our safety."

"Alright Kaoru, it sounds like you thought this over ….I'll work from this end….call me back. Oh Kaoru, tell your brother next time he wears drag, to pick a better color, he does have my company to represent."

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure to tell him that." Chuckling. I hop off the coach and head out of the library .For this to work, my brother and I have enormous amount of work to blitz through in a small amount time. Leaping the stairs 2 or 3 at a time, up to our room I can hear the shower. I notice clouds of steam rolling out of our en suite bathroom door. Pretty much guaranteeing my brother's presence. My brother is a huge admirer of extensively hot showers ,don't get me wrong, I like a good hot shower …and at times I'll admit, I can run the water until it's frigid ….But my brother's hot showers will scorch your skin. Over the years I have learned to turn the water all the way down before stepping in.

Rolling my eyes at my brother's behavior I step into the cloud of up to the shower door resting my back against the glassy surface and crossing my arms .I clear my throat to alert my brother to my presence .

"Hey Kao."

"Hika, I just spoke with mom."

"Oh" From the sound of my brother's voice I could tell he had his head under the shower head.

"Apparently, a tabloid interviewed a sister and brother going to the movies, who met you. The net is running with it along with pictures of Haruhi with her hand in your pocket ….Hika, what was that about? A frown emerged from my face.

"Ah… about that, I asked Haruhi to grab my phone when we were evading the fan girls, I was a bit busy to answer your call."

"Well it makes for an interesting picture with you both blushing and …all. Although you may find this more to your liking …I quickly prepare the link my mother sent me. Without a thought, I hold my phone over the steamy shower door. "Here Hika, take a look."

His warm wet hand reaches over the door taking my phone .Hika, takes my phone and I can hear the interview playing behind the shower door. Once done Hika hands me my phone over the shower door. I place a hand out to reject the phone. "There's more, check the fan sites." My stomach turns at sound of the video playing at the other side of the shower door. After several long minutes I see my brother's hand clenching my phone like it was offending him. I wouldn't blame him, after viewing the footage on the fan sites about Haruhi. I literally came a hair distance from crushing the inanimate object, myself. After retrieving my phone I watched my brother's naked back slide down the shower door. I can hear my brother letting out a long breath.

"Hika, Hitachiin headquarters has been bombarded with requests, for Haruhi's information. Mom said she has six standing offers from different fashion houses. She also said if Haruhi ignores this ….it will get worse. She said the story of the incident is about to go international."

"I've just made it worse, why, didn't I keep my big mouth shut." My brother speaks with a defeated tone from the other side of the shower door.

Shaking my head. "You don't know how many times I asked myself the same thing about you….it's not like you exaggerated the truth ,you were being honest ….sometimes you can be as blunt as Haruhi at times ."

My brother speaks to me in a sad tone. "Kao, I know I screwed up …I can tell you're pissed at me, so just spill, already."

"Why? Is it going to alleviate your conscience? You're beating yourself up, far more than I ever could… Besides I've been talking to mom and we're both in agreement. We need to tell Haruhi the ramifications and …if she acts her usual predictable behavior …"I paused to close the bathroom door and grab a towel. "We move ahead with the plan ….tonight."

My brother shot up from the shower floor his head peeking over the door with an astonished look on his face .What about school, finals, and the charity drive. the club….Ranka?"

Throwing a towel at my brother's face. "I'm afraid all of the above is inconsequential after Haruhi's safety…we have a lot of work ahead of us, you might want to cut your shower short considering."

'You heard it yourself, Tamaki has already been calling, repeatedly. He's calling with concerns about the incident .This is going to complicate things ….you know it's only a matter time before the others act." Leaning over the shower door, running a hand through his wet hair.

My brother turns away from the door, I can hear the showering knobs twist, and the hot water slowly turning into a trickle and with a few drips escaping the shower head. "First off we need to talk with Haruhi, second we can worry about the club …. If need be, we can make a few calls and stall them. As for Ranka, mothers calling him as we speak… Look you know Haruhi's reaction as much as I do, I think it's prudent we quietly inform the staff to prepare for the trip."

I watch as my brother tilts his head, letting my words course through it. "What, about the charity drive…finals?" He asks with concern.

Rubbing my head giving out a heavy sigh. "Let me take care of the food drive, I think I have a few ideas that would meet with Haruhi's expectations. As for finals… Mom and I decided, she will call Souh-sama after wheels are up and were on our way... We're doing this to keep her safe, which concurs with bumping up the plan."

Opening the shower door with a wrapped towel around his waist. "Once the other club members find out about the incident they'll blame me for putting her in danger... And if we leave, I can't even imagine what it'll be like when we return."

A shiver runs down my spine. "Yeah, the thought of Honey-sempi or the Shadow King hunting us down after returning from our trip, isn't my idea of happy thought .They are going to blame both of us…. It's was bound to happen. If not by us by one of them. We all know she is meant for more then what she was born for. Besides if it all goes well, it won't matter. It's time to do your magic Mr. Pillow." Pointing a finger at my brother's bare chest while chuckling at my brother's new nick name I've branded him with.

Batting my hand away "Shut up, Kao" Walking over to grab a fresh towel to dry his hair with a sad expression on his face. "I was just hoping she would be mine… before all the crazy stuff, now who knows what will happen."

Hikru towel drying his hair, opens our bathroom door releasing clouds of steam into our bedroom. Letting my brother lead the way to our bedroom. My attention is drawn to my phone, surfing the social media sites reading the chats about Haruhi's possible identity, not really paying attention to where I was going. Except for the fact that Hikaru has stopped in front of his bureau, digging in his drawer for a clean pair of shorts, ready to let his towel drop.

"Excuse me, Hikaru, could you not remove that towel." I could hear a calm voice coming from my bed.

"Haruhi!? " I looked up from my phone to see my brother about to remove the one thing that kept him covered and Haruhi has her head turned away looking toward a vacant wall.

Glancing at my brother, who looked stunned and is now, fiercely holding on to his towel. "Sorry Hika, I told Haruhi when she was done to just meet us up here." With an apologetic voice. "I guess our little conversation was longer then I thought. " Scratching the back of my neck.

With her head still facing a wall, sitting on the edge of my bed fully dressed in her night clothes, with a blush coloring her cheeks." I'm sorry," I'll go wait in my room. Until you're done."

I shake my head, clearing the not so clean thoughts from it, biting my bottom lip. Seeing her dressed in her nightclothes, perched on the end of my bed. Is pushing me to the edge of decency…but with the thought of potentially hurting my brother, I push my impure thoughts to the furthest spot of my mind.

"No, Haru, just give me a second. With one hand Hikaru quickly grabs some clothes and heads back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Once Haruhi hears the door close, she turns her head toward me with a raised eyebrow "Kaoru, what's going on?"

Scratching the back of head. "Ah, let's wait for Hika. Okay?" I walk over to her and nervously sit next to her. "I think by the time were done we could have over a million coats for the charity drive, for just our class, alone." That's a huge accomplishment."

"That's great and all but I put you guys in danger….You should have told me."

"No, I see what you're doing, I 'm not saying a word about the matter, until my brother gets here…You know we have left over money from the coat drive." Glancing over to her .

"Really? Hika said something about buying other articles of clothing."

"Oh yeah, he said something about that to me, too." Nodding my head.

Crossing her arms across her chest. "Kaoru, this is ridiculous, you're talking to me like I'm a stranger. What is going on?"

Throwing up my hands, giving her a sign for her to wait." I promise…I'll tell you, just wait for Hika. Ok?" No sooner did I speak when my brother, throws open the bathroom door and strolls in wearing his pajama bottoms and a tightly closed bathrobe.

With her arms folded to her chest. "Ok, Hikaru is here, what going on?"

Hikaru comes forward and sits on the floor in front of Haruhi. "Well, do you remember when I told you that we get hounded a lot because we started to pose for the fan girl mags when we were around twelve?" Swallowing hard. "Well the thing is that because you've been seen with us and for what I've said the reporter…The media is going crazy asking who you are."

"I place a comforting hand on her hand, I'm afraid since you were seen with one of us" …I stop, to quickly look at Hika before telling her the rest. "I'm afraid our fans think your one of our girlfriends and their not being very nice about it, either." I reach in my pocket and hand her my phone. "Here, it's better it you look for yourself to get the full gravity of the situation."

'It feels like time is sanding still, while I watch Haruhi's face turn from sadness to complete horror as she plays the links and checks the fan sites, she covers her mouth while reading the vile comments on the sites. My stomach turns at her heartbreaking reaction as she watches .She's too good of a person for this, for my so called fans to treat her in such a way.'

She hands me back my phone and straightens her shoulders. "So, I'll just do what you do, till it dies down, hang out at home and catch up on some much needed studies, no big deal."

My brother and I share a knowing look but I notice he getting annoyed and starts to speak with a stern tone. How can you say it's no big deal? You've read their plans, you're not safe. Hell, you've seen what their capable of, up close and personal. Do you have any idea what those fans might have done to me, if I hadn't slipped out of my own coat?"

I glare at my brother to calm the hell down. "Not, only that but mom's phone has been ringing off the hook. You have six fashion houses with standing job offers."

Shaking her head. "I'm not a model ….I'll just wait it out until everything dies down."

I afraid that won't' work. Our mother is pretty sure… if you don't meet this head on …. It going to get much worse."

Tilting her head in thought .I could tell Haruhi is taking our mother concerns with a little more consideration then our own. "How Bad?"

I looked her straight in the eye speaking in a serious tone. "It doesn't look good, considering mom said the story was about to go international."

"Which means what?"

Glancing at my brother before I continue .He nods for me to continue. "You won't be safe were your living, there's a reason we live behind big iron gates. Depending on how much information they get, school will most likely become a problem. I'm sorry, all the club members knew that this could happen, when you associate with our families….But because of our popularity with the fan mags it's an extreme case."

My brother looks up at her" I'm so sorry…. I screwed up. Haruhi, you need to stay around here until this dies down you're not safe at home or school. You can't take this lightly. Remember me saying it only takes one? Well it's true… it only takes one love struck jealous fan, and you could get hurt."

Dropping her head at my brother's words. "What does your mother think I should do?"

Nervously tugging at my shirt sleeve "She believes the longer you wait the worse it gets .She's recommending you should take one of the offers over break, and stay here for long term. The problem is once you take an offer at least at first, your popularity will grow at a lightning pace but eventually it could possibly die down."

"What about the charity event?"

Hika gets up to sit next to Haruhi. "I can handle that, I have an idea of what your expectations are for the drive …Trust me I have this covered. I have the manger's number I'll place an order for jeans, shirts and have them delivered to the school."

"What about the food portion?"

I gaze over to her "Let me handle that, I also have an idea of what you're looking for. Hika can finish up the clothes and I can handle the food .Okay?"

"No, this is wrong, I'm staying the night tonight and I'm going home tomorrow. Everything will be fine, you'll see everything will die down in the end. No, need to trouble yourself .Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down before dinner. Running from _your _screaming fan girls has made me tired." With that she swings her legs off my bed and strolls to the door.

Glancing at my brother. "Yeah, Haru have a good rest will see at dinner."

Hika starts to yawn yeah a nap sounds good …Have a good a nap." He glances at me.

"Ok, see ya." Haruhi waves without looking as she closes our door.

Watching my brother stare at the door that Haruhi just left from. "Hika?"

Turning his head from the door. "Yeah, I'm afraid she given us no choice, let's get to work, we have plane to catch tonight."

"Ok I'll call mom and let her know, and work on getting the food portion part of the charity moving, You instruct the staff to get preparations underway and finish off the coat drive ."

"No, let me handle mom, I'm sure she's expecting me to call at this point." Running a hand through his hair."

I gave my brother a smirk before heading to my desk "All right, then while you're talking with mom, I'll call the crew for the jet and have them prepare for a late night departure."

"Sounds like we have some phone calls to make." Hikaru waves, as he leaves our room giving us each some space to complete our work.

Ok, one more chapter till wheels up, Will the twins be able to whisk Haruhi away under the cover of darkness. Will the Hitachiin fans get in their way? Let's not forget the other club members, they might have other plans to protect Haruhi and make her one of theirs. I guess will have to wait and see…... Alimackatjac


	10. Chapter 10 Wheels UP

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host club what so ever.

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 10 Wheels Up.

Hikaru's POV

Stepping quicker than usual, my feet carry me down the flights of stairs to the main floor. My brother and I have assigned ourselves a lot of work. Work that needs to be done quickly before the end of the night. I know I should be thrilled that we moved up the plan, but I'm not. The only thought running through my head is the fact that I was the cause for Haruhi being in danger.

As soon as I set foot on the main floor I start to scan the interior of the first floor. Noticing several servants preparing for the evening meal, freshening the various rooms .My eyes pick a maid that was working half behind a set of thick, golden curtains. I walk into an obscure spare sitting room located off the dining hall. I clear my throat to alert her to my presence.

Her face pops out of the curtains with a bit of surprise. Surveying her appearance I can tell she must have been new, her uniform was rather short and wrinkled. Her buttons were bulging, as her chest was a bit too big for the top half of the uniform. Her dry, over bleached hair is swept up in a poorly maintained ponytail, high on top of her head with unkempt strands falling to the sides. Her legs were thin and bare not covered in stockings. Her face was plastered with makeup with poorly applied bright red lipstick half covering her protruding teeth.

If I wasn't in a hurry I would march the maid to my brother. Who loves a challenge and execute an emergency makeover. She didn't look like one of our regular maids, but I shrugged my shoulders. "Excuse me, please inform the rest of the staff that I would like to have a meeting with them in the kitchen in about 20 minutes."

As soon as I started to speak to the girl her face turned bright red and she fidgeted with her hands. "Yes, Master Hitachiin-sama." She replied with animated tone .Obviously she's wasn't trained yet and isn't use to being around us. I waved a dismissive hand to her, while sorting through my contacts on my phone. The beginner maid bowed repeatedly until disappearing behind the door. Once alone I was slightly startled from a shrill squeal from behind the door.

Once I finished calling for a staff meeting I headed to the library, to make a call to my mother. I strolled into the library and choose a wing backed brown leather chair. Laying across my chosen seat with my legs propped up under the arm of the chair. When I knew I was comfortable, I pushed my designated number for my mother. Bracing for James, knowing with the day I had …That's just what I was going to get.

"Hello, Hikaru did you finally escape those dreadful fan girls…. You know I'm your biggest fan would you like me to show just how devoted I can be?" My skin crawls as I listen to James using his most seductive voice.

"No James, if it's all the same to you, I'll pass. I've experienced quite enough from my fans recently. Look James, I'm kind of running against the clock. so if you don't mind I really need to speak to mom."

"Ooo you know, being in a hurry isn't always good for a strapping young man, such as yourself. You know I have a few tantalizing tricks that I would love to show you. So you could truly enjoy your time, it would be an exhilarating experience… _For both of us_. Oh, and if your brother wanted to _join in_, I would be more than happy to show him the _ropes_." James speaks in a voice overly dripping with sexually. Throwing up a hand and crushing my lips to keep the vomit from coming all the out. I refuse to listen to anymore. I just finished a hot shower, I had no plans or time to jump in another one.

Speaking with stern voice." James, no talkie until mom comes to the phone understand."

"Oh, are we playing rough again? That's why you're my favorite twin."

"James, not one more word until mom is on the line." Once more asserting myself.

"Fine. I'll get her.' James pouts.

A few minutes later.

"Hello Hikaru, are back being a loving son with taste, or are you still pretending to be a girl with that horrid outfit on?"

"Hello mom, love you too, I thought you would accept me, no matter who I loved." Speaking to my mother with a sarcastic tone. Rolling my eyes.

"I will, that's not important me, as long as your happy ,it's your taste in clothing that I care about ,no I demand .So next time you dress in drag… pick better colors for your skin tone .You're the personal representative of my company and I will not have you dressed like that in drag or otherwise." Scolding her eldest son.

"Mom, we kind of didn't have choice."

"You didn't have to parade yourself in front of cameras either." Sounding offended

I gave out a heavy sigh "Yes ma'am." I spoke in a defeated tone. There was no use in arguing with my mother.

"Now, with that settled, how is our little china doll doing ?"

'She's taking a nap at the moment, but I'm afraid she being stubborn as usual." I was a tad annoyed with her predictable behavior.

"Well, of course she's stubborn. Who else could keep you in line?"

"Yeah mom, but she being stubborn about her safety. If it was anything else, I wouldn't care … but this I won't allow." I spoke with a stern protective nature.

"Oh dear, I take it she isn't taking the threats seriously."

"No, she refuses to stay here and informed us that she'll be leaving for home tomorrow, to study for finals." My irritation was growing as I questioned myself why I had to fall in love with such a difficult girl.

Releasing a drawn out breath. "Well, Hun you and your brother knew this would happen."

With a serious voice I speak with my mom." I gave Kaoru the go ahead to proceed….we will be leaving tonight…I don't have a choice, she's not being reasonable. Once the other members start showing up, it will be just a matter of time. Before one of them feels like I do and kidnaps her to keep her safe .I know it's selfish of me…. but I don't think I could stand it, if anyone but myself was in charge of her safety."

"Well, my little boy has grown up, hasn't he?" Proud of her little boy.

Rolling my eyes at my mother's response." I just want to keep her safe."

"On that note I have spoken to Ranka, he wasn't very happy that you put his precious daughter in harm's way. Once I explained to him about why you were there… He understood how stubborn she can be. So it's taking me a bit of negotiating almost pleading with the man but he's agreed for her safety. So, I guess you have your green light."

Breathing a sigh of relief." Thank you mom ….I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

Speaking to her son in a stern motherly tone. "Hikaru Hitachiin, I'm counting on you to make this work, or you might as well stay there. I know I raised you to be a gentlemen, so I don't have to worry about things getting out of hand .Do be considerate of your brother's feelings. It's going to be hard for him."

"Yes ma'am, I know what my brothers given up."

"Well, as long as you understand, I'll leave it in my Baby Blu's capable hands. Oh, Hikaru, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you and brother ever figure out what you're getting for Haruhi?" Glancing at my phone for the time, I begin to stand from my seat and head for the staff meeting.

With my mother's words, my hand comes up and slaps my forehead. "Crap, with everything happening it slipped my mind. I'll think of something." Once finding my way to the kitchen I stroll through the double doors expecting to see wall to wall employees …but instead I just see the normal kitchen staff.

My eyes scan the stainless steel kitchen. A little confused I walk over to a prep chief slicing vegetables for the evening meal .Figuring it wouldn't do anyone any good, if I startled the poor guy holding a precision instrument next to his fingers .I stood by the man a little further then I normally would and cleared my throat to get the man's attention. The man then put the knife down and looked up at me. "Excuse me where is everybody?"

The man with a confused look on his face turned his head to one side and then the other. "I'm sorry sir?"

Throwing one hand on my hip I glare at the man with a little annoyance. "I called for a staff meeting in the kitchen."

Giving out an irritated voice over the phone. "Hikaru?"

"Oh sorry mom, Kaoru and I have so much to get done tonight .I'm afraid you caught me doing a little multitasking." Quickly walking to the sitting room to find the beginner maid but once there, I noticed no one was in the room. I started to search the first floor rooms. With every room I searched my patience grew thinner.

"Oh don't worry it happens to the best of us."

Extremely annoyed having almost looked through the entire first floor for her. "Mom that new hire of yours I'm afraid she doesn't follow orders very well." Picking up my pace looking for the beginner maid.

"What new maid." Sounding a bit confused.

The thin bleach blond, one with the protruding teeth?

"Dear there are no new hires. Why would I instruct the head butler to hire anyone new? When you and your brother will be away for weeks. Most of your staff is being sent away for the holidays or are traveling with you .There will only be a hand full of staff at the estate, no one will have the time to train new people. Besides it's been a good two months since I've authorized any background checks.

After hearing my mother's words my heart sank and my face turned pale. "Mom, I need to go I think we may have a security issue."

"Ok Dear keep me informed."

Entering to the dining hall I find a servant with a familiar face." You there, go find my personal maid and have her find me immediately."

"Yes sir." The man bows and heads upstairs to fetch one of our twin personal maids.

I quickly push the number designated number for security.

A man with a deep voice answers on the first ring. "Hello, Sir."

"I believe we have a security risk, please make sure Fujioka-san is secure but do not alert her to your presence under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

I begin to speak with authoritative voice. "Just about 25 minutes ago. I carried on a conversation with a bleach blond beginner maid in a messy ponytail with buck teeth. She is thin and wearing a poorly fitted uniform with no stockings, her face is caked with makeup. I was just on the phone with my mother and she's informed me there are no new hires. Please have the grounds searched starting with the house, keep me informed.

Yes sir, right away sir. I quickly hit the number one on my phone.

"Hey Hika, what's up?" In a rather bored tone comes over the phone.

"Kao, I'm afraid there's been a security breach in the house. She's a thin blonde with bucked teeth and poorly dressed like a maid." Security is on their way to discreetly check on Haruhi." Distress could be heard from my voice. I begin to hear fumbling and a door open with running footsteps.

"Yeah, but I'm already on my way, give me a second." I could tell my brother is as alarmed as I am.

My brother sighs in relief. "She's fine and security just arrived."

Letting out a breath my shoulders somewhat relax with my brother's words. "Thanks, Kao. I'll call you, if there's any news."

Kaoru speaks with a protective tone "I think, I'll just hang around in the hall and conduct the rest of my business here."

"Thanks Koa. How's it going?"

"Well, I phoned the pilot and the crew and informed them to be ready in a few hours. Their prepping for the flight as we speak."

"I just got off the phone with mom, you can have warned me she was on the warpath, about my fashion choices. Speaking with slight irritation.

Chuckling a bit. "Sorry Hika, with everything going on, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Anyway, we have a green light. Mom was able to convince Ranka."

"I guess, that means we leave tonight." His tone a little upbeat with the current news.

I could tell my brother was masking his true emotions. "Kao, you don't have to do this… I can do this by myself, if need be. I know how hard this is going to be, I can't even imagine." The apprehension running deep in my voice.

His determined tone was slipping into uneasiness. "No, I already told you Haruhi will be more comfortable with the two of us. I don't have a choice… besides I made my decision a long time ago and I'm sticking with it."

"Yeah but Kao, I know if the places were reversed there's no way…I could even attempt to do what you're about to do, little brother. I would consider this torture….I can't do that to you."

In a comforting voice. "Hika, as long as you two are happy, then I'm happy. I told you I would only give her up to you. You have got to make this work …for all our sakes."

"I understand Kao…and thanks little brother." I couldn't help speak in a gloomy tone knowing what my brother is about to endure on my behalf … I already knew I could never pay him back for the sacrifices he's already made.

"Aww, anytime … Hika what are brothers for? You know I love ya bro… Now, if you'll excuse me the preparations for the food drive are calling me." I could tell he was holding up his mask and didn't want to speak about the matter any longer.

Deciding to play along. "Yeah, I know the feeling, I'm about to tackle the coat drive myself. I'll talk to you soon. I swipe my thumb across my phone to end the call. While sliding my phone into my pocket I can't shake the miserable feeling for my baby brother .There was nothing I could do. Kaoru wasn't embellishing when he said I can be blunt and to be brutally honest with myself. I find even though I know my little brother is about to endure great pain. There's literally nothing I can do about it .In my heart I know I could never give her up even to him. The pain would be too much and I would crumble…I was a coward….I just love her too much.

Bowing to me. "Master Hitachiin-sama, you wished to speak to me."

Shaking my head from my thoughts "Ah, Yes with current events developing the way they are, my brother and I have decided to leave early for our trip. Please inform the staff were flying out with to prepare for an early departure. Also I believe my brother has been preparing for the trip in the room next to our bedroom .Please have all trunks delivered to my private jet, immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and our friend Fujioka-san is to not know any of this, under any circumstances. Is that understood?" Using a business like tone.

"Yes sir."

"Please inform the head chef to prepare Fujioka-san's favorite meal for the three of us and bring it to me, when ready .Thank you."

"Sir?"

Waving a hand to dismiss her." I have my reasons, that will all."

"Yes sir." She bows and leaves to carry out my wishes.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I start to search through my contacts. I was about to push the button to make a call. When an all too familiar ringtone goes off in my hand .It was Tamaki-sempi, I push the ignore button with my thumb. After hearing his last two messages I knew he was growing panicked .I was going to have to call him back. Hopefully before he calls the rest of the club members …but knowing Tamaki-sempi it's probably far too late for that.

Pushing all concerns of my fellow club to the side, I go to work and make a call on my cell phone. "Yes this is Hitachiin Hikaru and I would like to order additional items from all three of your stores with my current order. Will you be able to help me or do I have to call each separate store?"

"No, sir I can handle the order." In a business tone.

"Then I would like to order one shirt and one pair jeans for every coat we ordered. Please ship them to the same address."

"Hitachiin-sama, I'm afraid your truck has been sent out already this will take a few days."

"I'm afraid I'll be out of town, please have the shipment sent next day and ready to be received by class 2-A in care of Class Rep .Charge the additional shipping to me personally ….Just make sure it arrives the same day as the coats." Speaking in a bored tone.

"Yes sir, I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Oh, once the class checks the shipment I would like it sent to the charity. I believe you have the address. Have my addition purchase billed to the same account, I've given you for the coats. Except for the shipping bill, send that to me directly. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I wanted to thank you. You started out a bit rough but it was a pleasure to do business with you. I appreciate you not saying anything to the press about our little visit."

"You're welcome Hitachiin-sama, please remember us for future business."

"Listen, I know your fan, may I ask which twin you're a fan of?" Speaking with a bored tone .

"Ah sir, I like both of you." I could tell she was nervous.

"Your honest, I'll give you that. Well, my brother and I would like to thank you. Expect a shipment from both of us in a day or two."

The sale manger spoke with elated squeals. "Yes sir, thank you Hitachiin-sama. "

Pulling the phone away from my ears to save my hearing and roll my eyes. "Well, I have to run. Thanks."

Tucking my phone back in to my pocket .My shoulders relax a bit with the knowledge of all my tasks, for the most part were finished. Deciding to go check on my brother's progress. I start to head upstairs when my phone rings with the security's ring tone.

"Hello, have you found something?"

The man with the deep voice sounded troubled. "Sir, I think we should be concerned. Following standard protocol we searched the nonresidential staff locker rooms. It seems you are right. Sir, where are you right now?"

"I going to my room. Why?"

"Please stay there, I'll be there, shortly."

I'm about to hang up my phone and wait for the head of security on the staircase. I suddenly have my breath knocked out of me when a force tackles me to the floor. As the back my head hits one of the houses marbled stone steps my phone falls from my hand .With both hands I start to shove whatever landed on me . That's when my blood runs cold. "Kaoru, kiss me, your mine! Don't push me away lover. It's me your future Mrs. Hitachiin."

With my head spinning, I push away from the obsessed fan with all my might. What the hell! Get off me I'm Hikaru."

"Oh, you can't fool me my precious little k-bear."

"No really, I'm Hikaru." The girl loses her balance and starts to tumble down the stairs taking me with her. My elbow is thrown into the step. Hitting my head once more trying to fight her off. My vision starts to go fuzzy .She tries to claw her way up around my neck to steal a kiss. To protect myself, I jerk her arms from my neck. With my mind spinning I try one more time to shove her away… just as I do I begin to feel the weight being lifted from my body.

The head of security asks with concern. "Hitachiin-sama, are you all right?"

Shaking the daze from my head. I grab the hand of the head of our security to help me up. "Uh yeah." Feeling my neck radiate a sharp sting. I bring my hand to my neck to check the damage. I can feel scratches on my shoulders and neck, my robe was torn and open.

"Sir you're bleeding."

First closing my robe tightly, I reach out and feel the back of my head. Bringing my hand forward to view the red sticky stuff smeared on my fingers. "I'm all right." I glance at the girl being taken away by the two guards.

"Sir, we have a situation, I'm afraid we have several intruders on the grounds, if not in house. We found a number of these in the womens servants' locker room." He pulls out a piece of clothing and hands it to me.

My eyes go wide as I recognize the item of clothing the guard shows me .It's that dam black shirt. With the horrid words "Team Hikaru" printed across the offensive garment.

"Sir, that's not all. We also found some other items along with this. The head of security hands me a print out of a chat room ….with detailed plans.

My face goes white "Double the security on Fujioka-san's room." My voice was deadly serious.

'Sir, in light of the situation, I think it would be prudent to escort the three of you off the grounds. Until, this is all taken care of."

"I plan on it but I have a few things to take care of first. For now post guards at Fujioka-san's room and with my brother.

"Your brother, Fujioka-san were already under guard when I called. I'm here to insure your safety."

"Very good." With my head pounding, I quickly move up the stairs with the chief of security right behind me. Once on the floor where our private wing is located, I catch sight of my brother next to Haruhi's door .He looks bored and is playing some kind of game on his phone.

Once I walk closer to my brother, he pops his head up. "Hikaru, you're bleeding." He states with a horrified look on his face.

"Uh yeah, I'm afraid I had a run in with one of your fans, lucky me." Giving my brother my usual sarcastic tone.

Astonished. "Here on the grounds?"

"I'm afraid so." Walking down the hall to our bedroom with my brother following me with distress painted all over his features.

Before entering our bed room I turn my head. Please stay out here, unless we call. Speaking with a bored tone.

"Yes sir"

Once the door closes I relax my shoulders and remove my robe and toss it in an empty waste bin .My brother follows my lead into our bathroom. Once there I gaze into the mirror surveying the damage the crazed fan inflected, for the first time. My brother hands me a warm wet washcloth. I wince from the stinging scratches as I take the cloth and start to clean the angry red gouges in my skin.

Taking another warm wash cloth Kaoru presses it into the back of my head. "Hika, you should go see someone, you look really hurt."

"No, I need you to look at it. I'm not leaving you two alone without me, with crazy fan girls running all over."

Astonished "There's more than one?"

"I'm afraid so. Security found a bunch of these in the servants' locker room." Handing the black shirt to his brother. Hikaru inhaling a breath through clenched teeth from the pain while cleaning the scratches.

Kaoru glares at the security's evidence. "Well, It looks like it's healing, but you could have a concussion and those scratches look awful."

"Good thing its sweater season. Look, if it makes you feel better, mom's sending our personal doctor with us .I'll have him look at me on the plane. How are your preparations coming along?" Holding the towel to my head.

"Except were headed to the tropics. What do you think Haruhi will say when she sees it?"

"I'll figure something out .Kao, the preparations? " A little annoyed.

"Oh, I finished with the food drive." My brother gives me a wide smile.

"You're finished?" Astonished

"Yes, I remembered the name of Haruhi's grocery store she goes too. I called them to place the order with the money we set aside for the food. The problem is it would end up emptying 5 stores completely.

"Completely?"

Turing his head to think. "Well give or take. Who knew we paid so much for our food. Regardless, I have truckloads being delivered to the school. So basically I 'm done. What about the coat drive?"

I was holding the wash cloth to the back of my head. "Oh, that reminds me. I promised the sales manager of the girls store a little thank you, from both of us. Apparently she's a fan of both of ours."

"Please don't say that word to me." Kaoru gives off a face of displeasure.

"Yeah. I literally feel your pain. Anyway she could have blabbed to the press but she remained professional in the end." Bending down so I can wash my face.

"So what do you have in mind?" Handing me a clean towel to dry my face.

"I'm not sure, you're the one that usually takes care of these type of things."

Putting a finger to his chin. "Well, she would normally get a signed picture from my assistant but she did help us out. I don't think we would have made it without her. Hand Bag?"

"Outfit?" I suggested to my brother.

"Yeah, I think I can take care of it, while you get dressed." Poking a finger at my bare chest.

My head turns at the knock at the door. "Yes."

"Sir, I have your evening meal." Our personal maid could be heard from behind the door.

"Come in."

Three maids come in with three trays of food. "The meals you requested . I watched your personal chef prepare the meals .Per security measures I only allowed known and trusted staff access to the trays."

"Thank you, place the trays here and wait outside." I motioned to a round foyer type table by the door.

The three maids placed the trays down gently and bowed. "Yes sir." The maids left following my instructions.

"Kao, where's the package we received from James?"

"It's in my drawer where I keep my shorts." Just a second I'll get it for you." Kaoru speaks with mischief in his voice as he walks over to his chest of drawers and opens the top drawer. He reaches into the very bottom of the drawer and pulls out a small orange package.

Tossing it to me. "Here you go." Once in my hands I tear the top off and slide out a prescription bottle. Turning the bottle over I start to read the instructions, carefully.

Kaoru glances over my shoulder to read the bottle. "James said to give her two –three capsules and she'll sleep all the way there are you ready for this? There's no turning back after this." Kaoru nods toward the bottle with meaningful eyes. After reading the bottle he swiftly returns to his desk.

I turn to my brother and release a heavy sigh .Yeah Kao, I know the reason we came up with this plan ….but with current events it's now more about her safety .I can't even imagine what could have happened to her…. If the same fan that attacked me attacked Haruhi. Besides this has me concerned. Reaching in my pajama pocket I pull out a folded piece of printer paper and walk over to hand it to Kaoru, while he was writing at his desk.

Kaoru glances at me and at the paper. With concern on his face he places his pen back down and quickly unfolds the paper. While reading the chats my even tempered brother emerges with growing anger in his eyes." Hika, what are we still doing here screw the preparations. We could stop over and buy whatever we need?"

"Look Kao, I know how you feel but she is being heavily guarded. I need to change, obviously." I motioned to myself only wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms on my entire body. "Besides Haruhi needs to be prepped before we leave." As I break open 2 of the capsules and sprinkle it on her fatty tuna.

After placing the bottle in my PJ's pocket. I peek out my door and signaled for my personal maid to come forward and hand her a tray of food. "Please deliver this to Fujioka-san and tell her I thought since she had such a long day, that she should eat something and rest .Oh, and tell her that both my brother and I have also turned in for the night."

"Yes sir." I noticed her giving me a strange look. "Remember, not one word about the preparations or the intruders."

"Yes sir."

Watching the maid leave in the direction of Haruhi's room .I slipped my head back inside and closed my door and headed for my closet to change. While surveying my choices I call out to Kaoru who was eating at his desk "Hey Kao."

"Yeah Hika."

"Uh, mom alerted me to the fact that we still needed to give Haruhi a gift." Holding a shirt to my chest while checking it against my skin.

"Oh, that's right, what's the problem?" Taking a bite of his tuna.

Throwing on a grey cable knit wool sweater I picked up last time I was in Ireland. I layered it with a blue button up. "Well with all the drama, I haven't had time to think of anything and I'm afraid there isn't any time left."

"Why don't you use the box?" Kaoru takes another bite of his fish.

Slipping out of my pajama pants and grabbing a fresh pair of blue silk boxers. "Box? What box are you talking about?"

"Ah come on Hika, I know you have a box of things, you've bought for Haruhi over the years but didn't have the nerve to give to her." Kaoru takes a bite of his salad.

After hearing my brother's words I stumble with one leg in my distressed jeans. "Your right, I forgot. Wait a minute, how did you know, about the box?" Trying to keep my balance while threading my other leg in to my jeans.

Bending down I snatch the bottle of sleeping pill from my PJ's. I quickly place them in my pocket just in case. "Well, Hika I was with you practically every time you picked up something for her …..Besides I have my own box. "Letting a few depressed words come out.

Hearing his words I froze and my heart sank. What was I doing to him? "Kao, I'm sorry …are sure you're ok with this?"

Sounding heart broken. "Hika I told you a few weeks back. I will only loose to you and just you. I love her and I don't think that will ever go away but …..I know your feelings are stronger than mine because you mean more to me. I'll be fine Hika, as long as it's for you." Kaoru tried to be reassuring.

Tying my last shoe lace. I swiftly walk out of my closet and wrap both arms around my brother, who was eating at the time. "Kao, I don't deserve you as my brother….." Giving him a firm hug.

"Hey, go finish getting dressed .We have a plane to catch." Waving a dismissive hand at me.

Entering my closet I turn a left and found myself behind the suit section. I check over my shoulder before sliding the linen section over .There on the wall is a safe I had installed a year ago .I quickly punch in the code 4,4,6,9. I grab the handle and pull down hearing a small click when the door opens. Inside I find various items from a timuka stuffed animal to jewelry looking over my prospects I choose three items and close door .After placing the suits back, I hear Kaoru's voice coming from our room. Odd to hear my brother truly upset, I run back to the room to see what was wrong with my dear brother.

"Boss she's fine. Yes, we know she's at risk, now. She's under heavy guard. " I notice my brother walking around our room searching.

…

Throwing a hand to his forehead he roughly slides it through his hair. "No, it's not necessary, she asleep now boss."

…..

"Hika and I are turning in early, were tired boss. We just made it home. I have no idea why the fans are still at the mall. Yes, it was a very large crowd, boss." My brother glances over to me and motions for me to eat my dinner.

….

"Well, it took us a while to escape." Stepping into the closet.

…..

"She's fine, I already told you, she is heavily guarded at her door .Yes boss, one of her guards is a women who occasionally peeks in and no I have idea if the woman guard prefers other woman."

'…..

Holding the phone with his cheek. "No, I'm not asking that!" Stepping out of his closet changed in his cream wool cable knit sweater and a pair of worn jeans. He also had a few item in his arms.

….

"Yes boss, we'll see you then. Goodnight boss, yes sweet dreams to you too." Kaoru, pushes the end button and tosses the phone on our bed. "Boss, will be over first thing in the morning. I'm afraid after listening to his last message he was threating to come over, if he didn't hear from us." I watched as Kaoru flopped backwards on his bed, obviously arguing with the boss was getting to him.

I was almost done with my meal when my phone goes off with a bubblegum ringtone.

"You know who that is. Hika, are you going to answer it?" I hear an exhausted Kaoru ask.

"Might as well .I definitely don't want to piss him off."

"Hello Honey-sempi, how are you this evening?"

"Hello Hika-chan, I'm afraid I'm not doing very well. You see Tama-chan alerted me to a news story about you guys."

Oh crap, it's dark Honey.

"Hika-chan, why would you do such a thing? You put Haru-chan in danger, that's not a very good idea."

Swallowing hard. "It wasn't my intention Honey-sempi, we were just there for the coat drive."

"Well you see… Takashi wants to drop everything and come over. Is that all right?"

"Uh, Honey-sempi, I don't think that necessary. We are all tired and Haruhi is already asleep." Taking page out of Kao's and the Boss's conversation. "You, wouldn't want to disturb her, would you?"

"No, but I will hold you personally responsible, Hika-chan. Is that understood?" I shivered as dark Honey spoke in a threating tone.

"She being guarded as we speak."

Turning back to sweet honey. "Hika-chan, I don't care how you do it, but keep her safe until Takashi and I can get there. Understand? Well then, I guess will see you in the morning, goodnight." I notice my brother sitting up from his bed and walk towards me.

Stunned. "Good night, Honey-sempi." Swallowing hard, I toss the phone on my desk and run a hand though my hair.

My brother rubs my back. "Hika, are you ok?"

Shaking my head. "Uh yeah, but honey is personally holding me accountable for Haru's safety."

I notice Kaoru grab some pages from his desk and head to the door. "Pease come in." I watch as four people enter our room.

Kaoru starts to uses a business like tone to speak to our personal maids. "I would like this letter and instructions to be given to my personal assistant .Also this letter should be given to the morning staff .They should be ready to receive our friends in the Host club. Who will arrive for breakfast, first thing in the morning and should be given the letter at that time."

"Yes sir."

"Has Fujioka-san finished her meal?" Getting up from my desk I start searching around my room and quickly turn my head at my brother's question.

"Ah, yes sir about 10 minutes ago. She called for her tray to taken away."

Tilting his head placing his thumb and finger around his chin. "Well give it another 5 minutes. Please have her changed, without disturbing her." My brother crosses his arms.

"Yes sir." One of the maids with my brother's papers, bows to him and leaves the room.

My brother glances over to me and we share a look .I nod at him once before he turns toward two security members. "Once changed, I want a female member and male member of the estate's security to escort Fujioka-san into our limo and wait there, until are arrival."

I walk over to speak with my personal maid. "Have the trunks been sent to the jet?"

"Yes sir they have been all loaded on your personal plane."

Alright, thank you. Good job, you may go." I Wave a hand as she bows and leaves.

Once Kaoru and I our left in our room alone. I walk around my bed to open my bedside table pulling out our passports. Kaoru hands me my carryon bag and coat .I swiftly throw our documents in the bag along with the items I gathered on my bed .I go around grabbing items I will need like my phone, wallet, and Haruhi's presents and some other stuff. I notice my brother doing the same. Breathing deeply for a minute I realize to myself. It's now or never. I guess, this is it. When I come back I could have a girl friend or ….."My stomach turned at the other alternative that I couldn't even think about.

Grabbing my camera bag I glance at my brother. "Kao, are you ready?"

Kaoru nods at me and we start to head for the door.

Once at the car I excuse our security guarding the car. I notice Haruhi resting peacefully on the other side of the back of limo completely dressed including accessories. She even has her own carryon perched on the floor next to her feet. Must have been mom's or Kao's idea .Gliding over to take a seat on the opposite side with Kao right behind me. When my phone goes off with a rare ringtone .Both Kao and I share a look. Kaoru quickly leans over to instruct the driver to immediately head straight for the airport. I reach over and slam the door myself. Once done, I feel the car lurch forward as the driver pulls out of the driveway heads for gate.

I nervously pick up the phone. "Hey what's going on?" My eyes glance over to my brother with a concerned look on his face.

"I thought it would be prudent of myself to check on your wellbeing. I know you arrived home, after your little incident." Speaking rather coolly.

"Yes, were safe in our little world, a little tired, so were going to be headed for bed soon."

"Yes, Tamaki informed me but a little bird has also told me that you are having a little bit of a security problem, on your grounds, I hope you don't think I'm to forward …but I'm sending my black onion squad over to help you in your search." My eyes went wide.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Trust me Haruhi is extremely well guarded .In fact I just laid my eyes on her a second ago, myself and could tell you she's safe and fast asleep. Our security staff is well trained and has the situation well under control."

"I have no doubt you have Haruhi guarded but it would be reassuring to me if at least my security team guarded the outer perimeters of your estate. Just to ensure that _anyone_ trying to sneak in or _out_ won't _escape _in the night. I'm just trying to ensure Haruhi is well protected, while she's in your company."

I glance out my window to see the limo leaving our estate's gate. As we turn the corner to enter the street I noticed coming from another street a fleet of black SUVs rapidly approaching the estate's outer perimeter. I quickly nudge Kaoru who was playing a game on his phone .He glances at me as I nod to the window. Turning his head to the window he quickly leans over to our driver. Our car starts to pick up pace while squealing around corners, as Kaoru informs the driver to step on it. He then picks up the phone and calls the guards at our gate.

"Hikaru, I will see you in the morning. I think it's best if Haruhi stays with a more _experienced _squad .Don't you think? Please have her ready for me to escort her to safety, until _your fans_ _learn to behave themselves_."

"Uh yeah, sure thing. I'll make sure she's well taken care of. I hang up the phone. Roll my eyes at the idea of me even considering handing over the girl of my dreams over to the shadow king .Glancing over at the girl across from us a wide smile grows across my face.

My sweet moment of happiness is interrupted when I hear Kaoru instructing the security team of the Black Onion's arrival and they are denied access inside the estate's perimeter. Kaoru goes further and instructs our security team to inform anyone who inquires that we wish to not be disturbed keeping our absence from the premises restricted information. Kaoru hangs up the phone. "After hearing from our security, I surmise Kyoya-sempi is being difficult."

Giving a look to my brother. "You could say that …I'm afraid he's sitting up security to keep everyone safe. It's more likely to keep us from escaping with Haru. He has also heard about the incident with the fans at the estate. I suspect we have an informant in our staff."

Kaoru asks with a concerned face. "Do you think he knows about the trip?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't believe he does but we will soon find out, when we arrive at the airport. If Kyoya is unaware of the trip then it's not our personal staff. The informant is somebody from the estate staff since only a few trusted members of our personal staff have been entrusted with the trips details even those individuals have no idea of the destination.

Reaching into my bag I pull out my phone and call our plane's Captain. "Yes this is Hitachiin-sama please have our plane ready to go as soon as we are aboard and have the doctor standing by when I get there. Oh get a hold of my personal maid inform her I only want my personal staff and the crew on this trip. Get all other staff's luggage off the plane it should be hard it's in groups ."

"Yes sir."

I quickly tossing my phone back into my carryon.

"Koa can you manage to get Haru escorted on to our plane, while I get examined by the Doc, from my fan girl encounter?" My brother nods his head without looking up from his phone.

The driver swiftly pulls into the entrance to airport and heads to the back of the runways where the Hitachiin hanger is located .Turning into the hanger the limo quickly circles two jets fully fueled and ready to taxi the runway. The car screeches to a halt next to the boarding platform .Grabbing my bag and leaving the car behind me .Noticing Kao is right behind me but stops to get security's assistance to carry Haruhi on the plane .I walk up to the gold and red support plane As I enter the plane I notice a large group of people waiting to take off. Finding a seat next to the doctor he starts to examine me.

While the doctor is examining me I clear my throat to get people's attention. "Please, may I have everybody's attention there is a bit of a change of plans I need everybody but our personal staff and of course our plane's crew to leave the plane, I'm dismissing you. Have a pleasant holiday." I gave then a slight smile. People with varying emotions start to leave the plane. The doctor finishes the patch on the back of my head and shines a light in both my eyes .After all cuts and scratches are cleaned he hands me a brace for my elbow and gives me a thumbs up.

Leaving the smaller support jet I enter our sweet 16 birthday present a midnight blue jet with bright orange pin stripping down the sides with words scripted on the head of the plane "Little devils" and scripted next to the pin striping was of course Hitachiin in decretive lettering.

Once I enter the interior of the jet I notice my brother following a security guard who is carrying Haruhi in his arms .Kaoru quickly instructs the security guard to lay Haruhi down in our personal suite at the rear of the plane. Once done the head of security takes a seat with the crew next to the cockpit.

My brother quickly grabs a seat next to mine. "Hika, what's going on why is 3/4 of our staff out of the support plane?"

I grab my head phones and my IPod before reaching over and tossing my bags into an compartment next to me. I notice Kaoru stowing his gear as well. "I'm afraid will be roughing it this trip. I kept our personal staff and the crew but excused the rest."

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"Kyoya."

"Kyoya?"

"Less people less chance for informers, fans who knows. Plus I think Haruhi would be comfortable with less staff."

"Haru, would prefer no staff." Kaoru speaks in a sarcastic tone.

Pulling some pillows and a couple blankets out of a closet behind him. "Well, funny you mentioned no staff." I speak to my brother with a nervous tone. I notice Kaoru getting comfortable with his pillows and his night mask he normally wears.

"Hikaru what have you done." Tossing a couple of pillows to me and a blanket.

The support plane will be taking a two day detour to Europe and then if we get the all clear. The plane will vanish joining us two days later. Throwing my blanket over my body.

My brother sounded astonished. "Four days without staff."

Fluffing the pillows behind my neck I reach out and pick up the planes intercom and dial the pilot. "Whenever you're ready captain."

"Yes sir."

After placing the intercom back on its cradle I fully recline my dark leather chair back and place my headphones on my head ready to get some much needed sleep this has been a very long day.

A/N Hey we made it! They are wheels up it took forever. It should be smooth sailing right? Well maybe, except for a kidnapped Haruhi. I bet you can guess her reaction. Not a pretty one. Oh and Mama Hitachiin may have a few surprises up her sleeves. Poor Hikaru, hasn't he had enough already? I think he needs this vacation. Too bad it's a somewhat of a working vacation for him. If you like it, please follow. Thanks.

Just to let you know, my lap top went belly up and I have to send it in for repairs. Thank goodness it's under warranty. .Anyway I will probably be down for a week but you never know I may be able to limp along with my spare …but I'm not promising anything.


	11. Chapter 11The Awkward plane ride

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 11 The Awkward plane ride.

My dark brown hiking boot steps down on a large black bolder covered in moss. "Here give me your hand Haru, it's slippery." I reach a hand down, below my feet.

Haruhi bats away my hand. "No Hika, I'm alright." She shakes her head and begins climb half way up the rock but her foot slips on the moss causing her to start to stumble backwards.

"Haru!"I scream out her name with little time to react I quickly reach out and grab her arm tightly. Throwing out my other arm, I widen my stance and with both forearms firmly bulging I start to pull her up from the rocks below. With my heart pounding I pull at her arms once more to finally get her on her feet. Not being able to deny my protective nature for the girl , I continue to pull until she's safely wrapped tightly in my arms, where she belongs.

"Hikaru." She speaks softly.

"Just give me a second." While whispering my words into her hair, I tighten my arms around her; I wasn't willing to let her go ….just yet.

"Uh, thank you Hika." I could feel her relax a bit in my arms.

"It's ok, what else would I be here for?" I tried to rub her back for comfort.

"Uh, Hika?" Haruhi mumbles into my chest.

"Oh, sorry." With blushed cheeks I pull away nervously hiding my hands behind my back.

"No, that's not it, look over there." Haruhi points across from us .

My head turns to see a large pool of water being filled by a small waterfall. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this being here. Kao and I use to swim in it all the time. We spent a summer here, a few years ago, before we met you." I was smiling wide as I recalled that happy summer with my brother.

"Was it because you had to lay low from the media too?" She looked at me with her sad chocolate pools.

I started to nod my head to her question. "Yeah I'm afraid so …. We became pretty popular with the press when we started being interviewed and photographed by the fan mags."

With a sly smile she asked." So you and Kao use to swim here all the time?" Sliding her hand down to the waistband of her cut offs. She quickly unbuttons them and slowly slides them off her hips dropping them to the ground. She slips off her sandals as well.

"My eyes go wide when I notice her actions. "Haru, what are you doing?" A blush starts to form on my cheeks.

"Relax I'm just going to cool off a bit." She tosses her shirt to the ground giving her cut offs company. "I'm in a swim suit." She runs in the crystal blue water and tosses her head back and slicking back her wet hair. "This feels so much better…..Hika, are you coming in?"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, like a fish. With my eyes never peeling away from my mermaid I start to pull off my shirt and drop it to the ground, along with my watch and anything else in my pockets. I lean down and untie my shoes and yank them off and head for the water.

"Hikaru, aren't you forgetting something?" Her smile turns sly.

I Check around myself and giving her a confused face, holding out my arms and shrugging my shoulders.

She chuckles at my apparent obviousness. "Hika, your shorts… won't it be difficult to climb down all wet?" She gestures to my shorts.

My face was growing hot. "Well…ah… yeah, but since I didn't bring my swim suit like some people…"I Motioned to her and spoke with sarcasm to hide my nervousness. "This will have to do." I point down to my shorts using both hands.

"What do you have underneath?" She spoke with mischief in her voice. 'Ok… what the hell happened to her? Kyoya-sempi must have sneaked on the island and traded her for one of his pod people. The ones he grows inside his family's hospital.'

"Really, Haru asking me the old boxer or brief question, I didn't think you were that type of girl." I gave her a smart ass grin to match my voice.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest, just waiting for my answer.

Uh, that would be my boxers." If my face was any hotter I wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru comes running up with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Well if you want, I'll turn around until you get in the water." She spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi nods her head. "I'm going to need all the help I can get ." She turns her back in the water.

As long as I stay waist deep in the water I should be fine. I nervously reach down to guide my hands to unbuckle my belt .My hands shake a bit when I start to unbutton my cargo shorts. Looking down I was praying I put on something simple like a solid color but no….when my eyes peeked at the small bit of material poking through, I had no such luck. I started to rethink the possibility to just wear my cargo shorts.

"Hikaru, is something wrong?" She speaks to me while her back is turned.

"Uh no, I'm coming." Shaking my head, and taking two of my thumbs around my waistband I slide out of my cargo shorts with horror on my face. I glance down to notice the only thing that was covering me. I'm afraid to say this but my boxers are black with red and orange flames on them. Now that isn't so bad, I mean I have seen worst. Like for instant I've seen Tamaki's royal purple ones that say kiss the king….. But that wasn't the only thing on my boxers in bright orange words "you send my torch a flame." Were written on my butt .My brother had given then to me as a gag valentine's day gift ….but they would often get mixed up in my regulars. Well, and since I only really have to worry about Kao seeing them, I didn't really care. My cargo shorts hit the floor and I step out of them .I walk up to the water up to my chest and lean back to slick my ginger hair back. "Ok Haru, I'm in the water, you can turn around." I was ready to give her my own dazzling smile .

Just then as she turns a wave of water splashes me right in the face.

Wiping the water from my face I start chuckling at her mean trick. "Oh, I see how it is." With my two hands out flat I shove a wave of water splashing her back.

She wipes the water from her eyes. "Ow, I think I have sand in my eyes." Haruhi rubs her eye while she pouts.

"Oh Haru, I didn't mean to…"Being concerned I move closer to assist her. Before I knew it, she splashed a ton of water in my direction knocking me off my feet.

When my face emerged from the clear blue water I noticed Haru laughing hysterically.

"Why you!" I quickly attack her and pick her up, tossing her over my shoulder." Not really worried about how shallow the water is around me.

Haruhi has just enough time to close her mouth before she's engulfed in water.

I start to laugh uncontrollably holding my sides.

Once she gets up on her feet she starts to smile a wide smile. "So Hika… 'I set your torch a flame, what exactly does that mean?" Haruhi speaks with mischief in her voice.

Hearing her words I stop laughing and begin to inch deeper into the water. 'Dam, she must have read it when she was over my shoulder.' Watching her laugh at my boxers I decide I have nothing to lose any longer, and seek my revenge. While laughing I slowly move towards her with my arms out over my head in horror movie like fashion." I'm so coming for you.. Be ready to get dunked."

She stops laughing and tries to evade my clutches. Lunging forward I grab her waist and pull her up in my arms tossing her in the water once more.

She surfaces from the water with an astonished face. "You still haven't answered my question." She laughs while wiping the water from her eyes.

"Oh, you want an answer to your question? Well then come here, I'll give you one." Teasing Haru with a smile full of mischief I corner her and scoop her up in my wet arms.

Haruhi starts to close her eyes and hold her breath preparing herself for her rapidly approaching dunking .Seeing this I can't help but lean in and kiss her lips softly. Once touching her lips with mine. I couldn't allow myself to completely get lost in the kiss because in the back of my mind I was mentally beating myself up . 'I'm such dumbass...what the hell was I thinking? I royally blew my only chance." I begin to pull away ready to make my excuses….

Until I feel her sweet lips push firmly forward into mine. Pulling her in close I kiss her lips unleashing the dam of emotions I've been holding back for her into a spine tingling kiss that shakes me to my very core. She starts to pay extra attention to my bottom lip. As I deepen the kiss, her fingers slowly wonder up the back of my neck to the tips of my hair pulling them through my slicked back hair creating playful spikes. I begin to pull her away reluctantly with my heart hammering and my chest heaving for a breath. With sparks of fire in my amber eyes I gaze into her deep chocolate pools and speak with devotion. "Uh Haruhi it's not my torch you set a blaze… it's my heart." Gazing down with heated passionate eyes I swallow hard and continue. "Haru I love you ….I've loved you ever since I met you." I slowly lower her back into the water. To Free up my hands to slide one hand from the bass of her lower back to the back of her head while kissing her softly and wrapping my other arm around her body.

She pulls away just enough to feel her breath blow on my wet lips when she whispers my name.

"Hmm?" Completely absorbed I let myself fall forward to continue to kiss her addicting lips.

"Hika, I love you too." Haruhi whispers while kissing me back.

Grabbing her with both arms I pull her away to look her in the face with astonishment. "Really Haru? My heart was soaring I'm giddy with pure Joy.

She nods her head with blushed cheeks.

To make my intent clear I raise one eyebrow and speak with a low, rough voice. "Well then, come here you. " With my hands already around her arms I pull her even closer, crushing her into my body. My hand crests her cheek lightly while kissing her firmly. Ghosting my hand from her cheek and trailing it down her neck across her shoulders. She bites my lip softly for a heated moment before letting go. My hands shake a bit while I trace slowly down her side. "This is unreal I'm actually kissing her ….oh …her skin is so much softer than I could have possibly imagined.'

My minds starts wander along with my hands when I feel a tug on my shorts. "Ah Haru, what are you doing?" A little surprised but I smile into the kiss.

"What…. is there a problem?" She was asking innocently in between kisses.

"You keep pulling on my boxers I'm not wearing anything else underneath hence the word boxers….as in underwear." I chuckle but continue to kiss her neck softly. She glides her hand up over my chest and up my arm and ghosts her hand across my bicep. Which I'm embarrassed to say I immediately flexed. You can't really blame me ..Any guy will tell you if a girl gets close enough it's just a reflex.

She kisses me deeply; I feel her hands start to travel down my stomach. The movement gives me little shivers when her hand slowly moves back down to my waist band. I notice the further her hand travels the more urgent her kisses continue. I was beginning to feel the excitement building in my lower half. I was at a crossroad do I stop or do I go further possibly …no not yet this is all too new.

I can feel her really trying to tug my waist band .

Kissing her lips while I cover a hand over hers trying to nudge her to stop." No Haru not yet…It's too soon." But she continues. I start to chuckle "Haru, I only have so much will power. I start to pull her hand away, and kiss her deeply.

Her hand starts to tug on the other side of my shorts. "Haru stop, if you take these off there no turning back. Now stop. I pout while I start to alternate kissing her in between small bites along her pulse point.

She starts to yank on my short with force, my cheeks blush with her forwardness. Who would have thought she wants to be with me like this? My shorts are half down on one side my hips and I yank up on the other side to keep them up. I hear the fabric start to tear. "Haru stop!" I stop kissing her being annoyed that she's taking her game too far and pull her away from me to finally open my eyes to see….

"Oh but Hikaru I yearn to show you the pleasures your missing when you play on a different team .I told you I was your biggest fan and I need to reveal to you all kinds of new and twisted games"

In my absolute horror I realize the person I've been touching and kissing so heatedly …was James. I begin to push away from him as hard as I can, turning my head to find Haruhi .She is nowhere in the pool I start to hear her scream with terror. "Hikaru."

I try to leave the pool but James starts to grab me and drag me back into the water .To avoid his clutches I pull back a fist and throw a teeth rattling punch into his jaw .Feeling the full effect of my punch James is thrown back into the water.

Ditching the pool I run swiftly in the direction of her screams. Out of breathe with my chest heaving I try to call out her name until she's finally in my view. From the sight I see, my face goes white. I watch as two of our fan girls drag her away and head for a cliff. "What the hell are you doing?" She reaches out a hand and I reach out for her to pull her away. James throws his arm around me tackling me to the ground. "Hikaru" Haruhi screams as she's being forcibly pulled away.

Trying to get James off of me I start to wail on James with both my fists hitting James' body repeatedly. "Haru, I'm coming."

Managing to grab both of my fists he pulls me to my feet. "No, my little twin it's time for us to play some rather interesting games." My fingers dig in with my nails and pry his hands lose . I rapidly sprint to her with my heart beating controllably. Just as I get to the top of the rocky cliff I reach a hand to grab on to her. My fingers brush against her arm but it's too late the fan girls push her off the cliff and I reach out to catch her but I see her fall backwards towards the black volcanic rocks. As her face scream terror for failing her.

Agh! I jolt up. Breathing rapidly.

"Hikaru are you all right? I hear Kaoru ask in a sleepy voice with concern.

Sitting straight up with my hair stuck to my head in sweat .I glance around the room to see the cabin of our private plane cloaked in silent darkness. I could see my brother snuggled down in his blanket half asleep, next to me.

"Hika?"

"Ah yeah Koa give me a minute." I quickly get to my feet and tip toe to the rear of the plane. Once there I open my private suite's door and peek inside. I see Haruhi fast asleep on my bed and breathe a sigh of relief .Closing the door I walk back to my make shift bed and sit down. "Yeah Kao I 'm fine." I run a tired hand through my hair before relaxing my shoulders a bit to lean my head back down on my pillow.

"You know Hika, you shouldn't scream when you have those kinds of dreams it draws too much attention." Kaoru chuckles at his own private joke .

"Shut up Kao, I would hurl my pillow at you right now but I only have the one." Folding my pillow in half I roll over and shift my weight to try and get comfortable. I start to close my eyes and drift back to sleep. Hoping and praying for a dreamless sleep as I drift off.

"Well at least I wasn't a captive participant…. this time." Kaoru cracks one last joke at my expense before he drifts back to sleep.

About two hours later

My head turns to cover my ears with my pillow when I hear a ring tone go off next to me. "Kaoru answer it." I whine to my brother as I try to go back to sleep.

"No way… can't you tell who it is?" Kaoru whines back still half a sleep.

Just then another ring tone goes off at the same time. "Oh crap! What time is it?" I peek out from my pillow.

Kaoru pulls his hand to his eyes to rub the sleep from them and begins to try and focus on his watch. "Ah, it's like 7:10 in Japan. "He was half asleep.

One of the phones stops ringing and goes to voice mail …But soon that same phone rings again with another ringtone.

Kaoru sits up and yawns while stretching his arms over his head. "I think the guys arrived for breakfast."

"Do you think?" I grumble as I sit up and toss off my blanket and stand up scratching my head. We both walk over to where we had stored our things. The different ring tones were going off in the closet.

"Should we answer them?" Be both stare at the musical closet.

I shrug my shoulders. "They will stop after a while." The ringing stopped "See I told you." No sooner did I speak before my phone goes off with another ringtone Shaking my head at the ring tone. "Dam its Tamaki-sempi again. "

"Yeah well at least you don't have Kyoya-sempi calling you." My brother shivers a bit as his phone goes off.

"This is ridiculous." I yank open the closet door and fish out my phone and reach down further for Kaoru's phone and toss it to him. I begin to adjust the setting on my phone to only allow it to vibrate….But Kaoru just lowers it to a whisper.

"Kao what are you doing just put it on vibrate or better yet just turn it off."

"I think we should leave them on, we can gage how much trouble we are in with the rest of the club."

"Fine." I lower my phone to a whisper.

Leaving my phone with my brother I reach into a different closet and pull out another set of clothes. Quickly heading for the bathroom to shower and change .Once I'm finished with my private business of preparing myself for the day …No need for any detail we all have to do it.

I walk out of our bathroom and head back to my brother. He's sitting up in his chair in front of our breakfast table with his drawing materials sprawled out concentrating on a new design. "So how's it going?" Sitting back down in my seat I pull out a magazine to flip through it.

Kaoru doesn't bother to peel his eyes away from his design "Hmm let's see between the both of our phones Tamaki, Tamaki, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey .My phone rings again "and Tamaki ….. Feel any better after your shower? "

"Ah yeah ….that dream I had was something else." Not looking up from my magazine while speaking with an annoyed tone I start to turn the pages of my magazine.

"Yeah it sounded like it …Did you leave me any hot water by any chance?"

"Yes, Kao what kind of a brother do you take me for?" As I shift my weight in my chair and click on the flat screen.

"You might not want to watch that."

"Oh, why not?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"You'll see" …I start to watch the screen it's on a news channel. Ok it's not my favorite but I can handle it.

I woman dressed in a winter coat reports. "Today we are standing outside the palatial Hitachiin estate here in Bunkyo. Rumored to be the current residence of the heartthrob Hitachiin twins .We are now getting reports of 6 intruders being caught on the grounds late last night .No word yet from the twins' representative to confirm or deny these reports .It's said that the intruders were searching for the Hitachiin mystery girl. No word if the centerfolds were home at the time of the break in. "

Hearing enough, I click the remote to change the channel.

A blond man with a bow tie and a trench coat holding a microphone reports in front of a Hitachiin building. "I'm here in front of the world headquarters of Hitachiin Fashion. You can see clearly the building being surrounded by the hunky Hitachiin twins' fan girls. Early this morning the police report of a fight breaking out between Team Hikaru and Team Kaoru. Reports show that eight different girls had to be rushed to the nearest hospital. Most will be released tomorrow after being under close observation. Three of the members are reportedly being held in intensive care. Eye witness accounts say the brawl of 58 girls started when several fan members started to argue which identical twin …. was cuter."

"Click."

An older man at a desk .Today I'm on the phone with the founder of Hot Hitachiin .com. She has just informed me that her members are offering one million dollars for anybody who can give information leading to the identity of the Hitachiin Girl. This is one fan site out of many who are devoting resources for large rewards for any information leading to the Hitachiin Girl's identity."

Shaking my head and being annoyed at what I'm hearing I click the remote once more.

"I'm here this morning in front of the ultra-exclusive private high school of Ouran Academy. Where it is rumored the two fabulous fashion heirs attend high school. The chairman of the school could not confirm or deny the twins' attendance." The woman held up a picture of Haruhi taken from the mall. "Today before running into the elite school's security we were able to ask around this famous pink high school to see if any one recognizes the unknown international super star."

"Hello sir may I have your name"

"Why yes you may my princess, it's Souh-san" Giving her a dazzling smile.

"Well Souh-san have you seen this girl?" The reporter hands him the picture.

Getting red from anger he starts to yell "I have no idea, maybe you should go ask the twin devils themselves where Har…" I notice Kyoya saving the day when he quickly threw a hand over Tamaki's mouth. "I'm sorry but what my friend meant to say was no comment." Kyoya speaks coolly.

I notice my brother taking interest in milord's interview when our eyes meet each other after the report. Squeezing the remote in frustration I quickly shut it off and pitch the remote across the room. "Shit it's just a matter of time."

"Yeah, the media is working over time; the boss isn't helping matters either."

I run my fingers in my hair. "Now were going to have to lie low too."

My brother looks up from his design." Well you knew that was going to happen after the mall incident …what do you want to do about the club?"

"We knew they would freak out …..Just ignore them."

A blonde flight attendant starts to serve breakfast and places two small sliver covered trays on the table in front of us. "Here you go Hitachiin-samas."

Honey's ringtone goes off and then Tamaki's ringtone goes off, while I was pouring maple syrup all over my pancakes, I reach over and hand Kaoru the other half of the bottle.

Kao takes the bottle and pours the rest out over his pancakes while Honey-sempi's ring tone stops which allows another club member to call. "Hey, that's new its Mori-sempi's ringtone. "Hikaru maybe we should answer at least one of them." Kaoru starts to look guilty as he brings a forkful of maple covered pancake to his lips.

My phone starts to go off but unlike before it's not a club member this time. "Ah ha saved by mom." Leaving my fashion magazine to the side I reach over and pick up my phone to answer it. "Hey mom."

"Oh Baby Blu, I heard from the estate's head of security you were attacked last night." I hear my mother's voice speak in a frantic voice.

"Yeah but I 'm okay …a little sore and bruised .I'm just glad it was me and not Haru or Koa that she attacked besides the Doc checked me out. He gave me an all clear. "

"So how is everything else going Baby Blu?" I roll my eyes at the use of my baby name but thankfully my mother is showing signs of calming down. My eyes shift over to my brother who's finishing his stack of pancakes when I start to smile mischievously. "I'm just having some breakfast with your Lil Pumpkin. Kaoru stops his fork from entering his mouth and gives off a strong glare in my direction .I can't help but start to chuckle at his response. "We were going to call you after we landed."

"Put your brother on too I just wanted to give you an update."

I place my phone on the table and hit the speaker button. "Hey Lil Pumpkin mom wants to talk to both of us." I tease Kaoru again while I begin to finally cut into my stack of pancakes.

"Yeah mom I'm here." Kaoru glares at me while I take my first bite of the maplely goodness.

"Hello, how is mummy's sweet Lil Pumpkin doing today?" Kaoru rolls his eyes clearly irritated for the use of mom's baby name for him.

Oh nothing just sitting here eating breakfast with your darling Baby Blu. Of course I'm a little tired after being woke up by your Baby Blu's nightmare last night." My brother gives me a devious grin while I take another bite of my pancakes.

This is one rare subject that I react better than my brother. Since my brother is bothered more by his nickname then I am. I simply shrug my shoulders and finish my bite. Once done I engaged in the topic politely. "Oh it was nothing mom don't worry about it. Anyway we heard six people were caught on the estate grounds ."

"Where did you get that number from? It's more like 13 were found at the estate and that's just the one in Bunkyo. Anything whether a business or private home connected with our name has been having some kind of activity. I think it just might have been a blessing for you to go on this trip. Oh speaking of your early departure. I was notified by the staff at the Bunkyo estate a few minutes ago that most of your club's members were not very thrilled with your absence. Most of the members didn't stay for breakfast once they received your letter."

"Most of them?" I stopped with my fork in my hand and glanced over at my brother.

"Yes, it seems that the Haninozuka heir was not upset at all and ate breakfast while chatting happily with the servants and his cousin."

I look over in my brother's direction while placing my fork down on my plate. "Really Kao, what did you write in that letter you left for the club?"

"Well the truth for the most part, that she is in danger and we recognize it's our fault and our responsibly to keep her safe …so we had no choice but to take her with us." My brother spoke in a matter a fact tone before taking a sip of his juice.

"Hmm that maybe why…."Trailing with my thoughts out loud. "Honey-sempi made me promise to do whatever is necessary to keep her safe."

"Well that also might answer why I've heard from all the heads of the families, except for the Haninozuka family."

"The families are calling?" Both my brother and I ask.

"Well of coarse what did you expect? If the shoe was on the other foot and my sons' love was stolen away. I would do everything possible to get her back to you. Look, right now they are just asking about her. Only the family of the Ootoris have demanded her location but I'm sure I haven't heard the last from any of the families ….Speaking of…. how is our china doll doing?"

"Sleeping." Both my brother and I answer our mother without looking up from are current activity.

"I bet… the stuff that James ordered will keep her under for at least a good 24 hours, if not more ….I do wish she would take this seriously. She will most likely have to come forward. Have you seen what your fans are doing now?"

Finished with my breakfast I wipe the rest of the sweet goodness off my lips and toss the napkin on my empty plate before hearing my brother's reply with his mask firmly attached to hide his emotions. "You mean offering a reward for information leading to her identify of the _Hitachiin girl_." Even through my brother was masking his emotions. I could tell by the way he was white knuckling his pencil. He is pissed at our fans' behavior and I could honestly say so am I.

"The tabloids are offering even larger sums. If you're thinking it was me coming up with the name, you would be wrong. The media has given her the name but I must say it does have a nice ring to it. The estate's security will be up graded by the time you back."

My guilt and misery return after hearing the latest developments of what my actions have caused." Mom, I'm sorry it's my own fault, I should have been more careful…..this is all because of me."

My mother tries to be nurturing. "Baby Blu we knew this was bond to happened, if it wasn't us… it would have been one of the other families. After hearing from most of the families, I can tell they know as well as we do that our little china doll was born to join into one of the top five families. Besides if one of the other families caused this it would mean she was closer to another family and I for one would not much care for that in the slightest much less allow it." Yes it's crazy but on brighter note the business is thriving with the international news …in fact get your rest now boys because when you come back I have several photo shoots planned plus a few events for the both of you ….And before you ask no, I have no plans to push our china doll into anything, even though it would be phenomenal if I could manage a photo shoot with the three of you .She means more to me than that and to the family. I already know that she means everything to the both of you .So I wouldn't do that to her or to you."

Kao asks mom with concern on his face. "Hey mom this Kaoru, we noticed a reporter has managed to get on the grounds of Ouran. We figure it's only a matter of time until Haruhi's identity is uncovered. What about Ranka?"

"Oh Lil Pumpkin you're so thoughtful, it's already been taken care of. He was moved last night; he's staying here at my estate. I didn't want to take a chance. He loves it here and he's helping me with a new drag queen line. I can tell you Ranka and James our getting along wonderfully."

"You hear that Hika, James and Ranka are getting along wonderfully. Kaoru chuckles while giving me a wide grin. It was so obvious my brother was getting a little revenge from me teasing him about his baby name.

I fold my arms to my chest and glare at my brother for taking joy in my possible future. "Shut up, Kao."

"Anyway with the way events are going, she will have to move into the estate regardless If she wants to or not. Even then only after we beef up security significantly ….. I'm afraid if she can't be protected at the estate then the alternative is having her stay at an undisclosed location possible several of them, alternating every couple of weeks or months at a time. "

"Well we all know what she will say to that. Do you think it could really get that desperate of a situation?" I was taken back at my mother's words weekly alternate locations didn't sound like much fun in fact I would guess it would be pretty miserable living out of a suit case constantly.

"Well Baby Blu it's all depends on you, if you win her hand, she will want to stay at the estate to be closer to you .Unless you plan on one of the other families keeping her safe with them?"

With my mother's words several things occurred within my body .My stomach turned hearing her reference to the other families taking care of her protection. To me I felt I and only I was born to hold and carry out the position. Second, My heart froze hearing once more that I not only had to win her heart but also manage to win her hand and now if I didn't have any more on top of my shoulders .Winning her heart was going to be part of an elaborate plan to keep her safe . How the hell was I even supposed to do that when I don't even know if the girl even likes me in that way? After contemplating all that is truly riding on my shoulders I start to hyperventilate.

Chuckling. "You'll have to forgive Hikaru he turns in to Mr. Pillow when people start talking about winning hands." My brother can see my frozen, hyperventilating, physically ill face and tries to lighten the mood with a joke …at my expense. Oh yeah, he can be such a loving brother at times .I think sarcastically.

"Shut up Kao."

"Now Baby Blu ….are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it nothing like that , it's just a lot of pressure and it seems to be building on her more than anyone."

"What did you expect with you and Kaoru's popularity among the masses plus you're the heir to a top five family. Well you are the first born did you think it was going to be easy? Look I have made the island a romantic oasis just be your adorable self and you'll be fine."

"See Hika we have your back." Kaoru nudges me with his elbow while giving me a loving grin.

"Oh, Lil pumpkin I didn't forget you. I have a textile lab set up at the house for you. I expect some gorgeous new patterns. If you have any questions just ask. Okay?"

"Uh thanks mom sounds good ."I could tell Kaoru was wearing his mask again .It's not that he didn't really want to work on designing new fabrics …But to him it was always going to be a consolation prize and I knew it .There was nothing I could do about it and I truly felt like the worlds crappiest brother.

"Oh, before I forget I managed to talk to Chairman Souh-san before his son. He agreed because of the problems with security you'll be able to take your finals online."

"Uh great mom, that's really good news it will go a long way in keeping Haruhi happy with us ."

"Like I said whatever I can do to help out, you just have to ask .By the way I was meaning to ask you, why did you send most of your staff to Europe?"

"Well last night I found out that Kyoya-sempi was informed by someone on the estate of our fan girl invasion."

"Yes... yes… I'm well aware of him guarding the estate in Bunkyo. I've already had words with his father, so you had them detoured to keep the trip secret …..Smart. I'll have your father check around before we send them to you."

"Hitachiin –sama the pilot wanted me to inform you we are getting ready to land."

"Thank you, Please secure Fujioka-san in the private cabin before we start to land and make sure you don't disturb her .

"Yes, sir" The flight attendant clears the table.

"All right, I'll let you go Baby Blu you too Lil Pumpkin mummy loves you."

"Mom, enough with the baby names, don't you think were a little too old?" We both spoke.

"Why you'll always be my Baby Blu just like Kaoru will be my Lil Pumpkin." My mother acted like she was offended for even asking her.

"Mom!" We both try to scold our mother. Which was pointless and we both knew it.'

"See you later boys."

"Bye mom, talk to you soon." I pushed the button to end the call and place my phone in my pocket.

I watch as the flight attendant straightens the cabin and secures our breakfast table while I start to fasten my seat belt.

I glance over to the seat next to mine to see if Kaoru was ready to land. "Hey Kao, are you ready?"

"All set Hika …the question should be are you ready?" Kaoru raises an eyebrow while he asks his question.

"Ah yeah I'm ready Kao….with no fan girls or club members I should be fine, what could possibly go wrong?"

Once our jet landed on the island's runway we gathered Haruhi and our carryon bags and left the crew to button up the air plane.

"Hikaru, are you sure you don't want me to help you or security like last time?" Kaoru asked while walking in front me."

I shuck my head at him. "Kao, the only reason I didn't carry her to the plane last time was because I promised you that I would let the Doc examine me from the attack. Besides you are helping me, you have the bags." I slowly step on to exiting platform carrying Haruhi in my arms ever so carefully .Not like my brother would allow anything else. He's walking backwards in front of me down the landing platforms steps ,just in case I drop her. He also has the head of security walk behind me in case of a freak accident making me fall backwards. "Kao, Haruhi is such a pip squeak she really doesn't weight much at all ….I've got this."

We make it off the stairs we both relax our shoulders once she is safe and on the ground .We head for a line of five fire red jeeps. "Welcome to Red Fire island Hitachiin-sama, my name is Toshio-san and this is my nephew Aria-san. He will be the one to escort you to the main house. I figure you would prefer my nephew over me, he's around your age."

I lifted Haruhi into the backseat and buckled her in, so I could ride next to her.

"Tamaki…. Is… such… a pain…. in the ass." Haruhi sleepily mumbles.

After hearing her mumbled words I turned my head towards her." What did you just say? Hey Haru, are you awake?" I lightly shake her shoulder.

….But nothing happens she's fast asleep.

Turning my head to the back of the jeep where my brother is loading are small bags. "Kao, I think Haru sleep talks; I think she just called milord a pain in the ass." I can't help but chuckle at this new information.

"She did not. Ask her again?" My brother smiled with mischief on his mind.

"No, I don't want to wake her."

"Haru, what do you think of Tamaki?" Kaoru whispers mischievously.

Tamaki…. Is…. Such…a pain in …..the ass" Haruhi mumbles in her sleep.

Kaoru started to crack up laughing while he climbed in the passenger seat next to Aria who started the jeep. "So Aria-san, when did you and your Uncle arrive?'

"Oh Hitachiin-sama my Uncle and I live here. We take care of the up keep and your mother lets my Uncle do his research here ."

"Please no need to be formal were on a private island out in the middle of nowhere. I'm Kaoru and this is my brother Hikaru. Aria-san what kind of research does your uncle do?"

"Please no formalities Aria is just fine, my uncle is a marine biologist."

"Really, I had no idea you were staying here."

We soon arrive at the main house it's some what smaller then our estate Aria drives up to the house. Once parked We carry Haruhi up to her bed room.

"So Hika do you think this island is really out of Kyoya-sempi's reach?"

"Well, if dad said it's off the radar then it off the radar, so I would have to say yes."

"Kyoya-sempi ….is…the….Shadow king." Haruhi mumbles in her sleep.

"She doing it again, hey Haru what do you think about the Hitachiin twins?"

"Kaoru,don't ask her that!"

"They …can be.. Sweet..But they can be …Trouble…. makers …pranksters…..really cute." After the words tumble out of her mouth we both stand there astonished and share a look with each other.

"Well, I'm going to take shower, some of us didn't get to take one on the plane. Let me know if she wakes up before I get back." I watch my brother walk away and head to his room.

"Yeah, I'm just going to wait in the other room, give her some space." I place Haru down on her bed .I can't help but kneel down closer to her I want so badly to lean down and steal a kiss but that would be a little creepy .Her hand falls off the edge of the bed and I carefully pick it up but before I place it near here pillow I notice I'm unintentionally kneeling down with her hand in mine gazing at her face with warm adoring golden eyes. "Haru I know this isn't very fair for me to do but I just wanted to tell you that I've like you for a really long time now and I'll try to work up enough nerve to say it to you when your wake. Please don't be too angry with us for kidnapping you…. I just want you to be safe and to tell you that."

"Alright, I'll be here when you're ready to wake up." I place her hand next to her pillow and pull myself to my feet and walk out of the room closing the door behind me."

End of Hikaru's POV

A few minutes after the door closed…

"…I ….like …you…. Too….. Hika" Haruhi mumbles to an empty room with a smile on her lips.

A/N Yeah they are on the island now it should be smooth sailing right?….Ah wait who's on the island now ? I think my favorite part was the news story about the fan girl brawl starting off because a few fans were arguing about which identical twin was cuter. What was your favorite part? I would love to know. Just to let you know I was going to end the chapter where they were preparing to land but I went ahead and introduced two new characters. Please follow if you like the story it gives me encouragement to go further.


	12. Chapter 12 Tag Team Hitachiin Style

Hikaru Doodles

Chapter 12 Tag Team Hitachiin style .

Part One.

Hikaru POV

My legs feel like I'm wearing a pair of cement sneakers as I trudge up the stairs one foot after the other. Slowly walking down the hallway, exhausted as my body lets out an unconscious wide yawn. With my arms stretching out over my head and fanning out to my sides .Shortly after I arrive at the door at the end of the hall. My heavy arm twists the knob on right-side of a pair of double doors and stumble inside the room .

Once inside my sleep deprived eyes scan the harshly illuminated room for my other half .I find my sensible baby brother fast asleep in a stark white bed against a glass wall with view of the teal blue cove. Shielding my sensitive eyes from the normally exquisite view, I stagger to the soft welcoming bed. Without even thinking my body reacts to the harsh light as I pull out a shaky finger and push a small obscure button to release a blackout screen. As the blackness gradually flattens the luminous scene. I swiftly strip down to my boxers and flop down into the cool awaiting sheets .Sluggishly scooting my way over to brother who's peacefully curled on his side.

With my body molded to my brother's form I nozzle into his warm cheek and close my eyes. Feeling my presents my brother snuggles down against my warm embrace with a happy little hum escaping his lips.

"Hika?" My brother sleepily calls out.

"Yeah, Kao?" Answering in an exhausted state with my eyes closed.

"Are you just now coming to bed?"

"Yeah I 'm afraid so…she still hasn't woken up yet" Removing my hand from his side I quickly shield my brother's ears when my body yawns interrupting my words. "Excuse me, I didn't want her to wake up to a strange place, alone. So I spent the night outside her room working on various projects. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I'm pretty sure my last attempt at work went to shit .So when our angel of a house keeper showed up for her morning duties. I thankfully instructed her to listen for Haru and to wake me up in two hours if she doesn't hear anything."

"She's still not awake how long has it been?" My brother speaks sleepily concerned.

"If she doesn't wake by tonight it will be 48 hours ….I 'm a little concerned I would be by her side now but I just keep falling asleep….I'm afraid, she would be the one waking me up and as much I love her and want her to desperately wake up, no one wants to see that ."Shuttering at the thought of opening my eyes to a rather pissed off kidnapped Haruhi.

My half asleep brother chuckles at my reaction." Yeah I'm not looking forward to smoothing thing over with her, once she figures out what we've done."

Chuckling with my brother. "Yeah as usual I concur with you whole heartedly but I'm afraid it just couldn't be avoided …"The end of my words I trail off in a depressed tone.

"Hika, is it any better?" My brother's mood switches to shadow my own mood.

"No I'm afraid not… Someone has come forward and they've released her true Identify. Our school and her apartment building along with anything connected to our family has been inundated with media and the public." Throwing my arm over my eyes thoroughly disgusted with myself.

My brother turns to face me and wraps his warm comforting arms tightly around my undeserving body. "Hika don't do this to yourself …we been through this already with mom. It was bound to happen if not by us …by another club member. The important thing is that for now she's safe and we need to keep her that way ….Speaking of, have you talked to any of the guys?"

"Yeah I know that it was bound to happen but…. it also is entirely my fault. If I was a little more aware of my surrounding and not caught up trying to impress you with speedy foods heavenly frosted maple brown sugar rolls. This would have never happened, in the first place…I answered Honey's call last night after you went to bed."

"You mean fast food don't you Hika …You bought me _maple _rolls?" Suddenly sounding enticed with the thought of our favorite flavor mixed into a bake good.

With my eyes covered I hear my brother's opinion change for the better and quickly act to seduce his taste buds. "Yeah Haru introduced them to me, they are soooo good .I managed to escape the mall with them and brought them with us. They are in the refrigerator, a little squished but they are really good especially warmed, slithered with melted butter and extra vanilla frosting. They're really gooey with the sugary maple filling and frosting I'd advise you eat them with fork." With my head rested next his cheek I could hear my brother slowly lick his lips from my description.

"Really? You found fast food that tastes good?" Sounding skeptical

"Not just good _really_ good, Haru said the company is from the states…so go figure they love their junk food….why temped? Knowing full well the image of the sweet treats were now haunting my brother's every thoughts and he would soon rise and go hunt down the heavenly maple goodness leaving me once more brotherless.

Slightly miffed from my teasing. "Shut up….you said you called Honey?"

Yawning once more "Yeah last night he called and I answered it .He was miffed at me for screening his calls but both him and Mori-sempi understand and are thankful we rescued her from the media circus." That's two members down and two left and I was in absolutely no hurry to call Kyoya.

"Did you inform them of are location?"

"No and they weren't happy about it ether but the reason we planned this trip in the first place was for me to get closer to Haru and that won't happen with all the club members plaguing the island….So the way I see it we continue with the plan as if nothing happened."

My brother gives me one last squeeze before he shifts his weight and crawls out of bed leaving me brotherless "Kao you're already leaving me? I was up all night alone brotherless." Pouting with my bottom lip out. Irritated with myself for even mentioning the sweet treat causing my own brotherless-ness state. Knowing full well what kind of power the sweet goodness holds over us both .He's being hypnotically called to the kitchen by the sticky bake good.

Stopping just before entering the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry Hika but I just want to get up, get moving and call mom .So I can double check the medication we slipped in Haruhi's food. Besides with me up you can get more than two hours of sleep. Might I remind your going to need all your wits with you when Haruhi wakes up and finds out we trapped her on an island with no way off."

Lifting up my arm and siting up on the bed. "No it's my responsibly I should be there … just wake me up in two hours." There's no one on this planet I trust more than my brother and if there was one person I trusted with Haru's care it would unquestionably be him but knowing she could wake up upset, confused and angry without me there was unsettling.

Kaoru lets out a heavy sigh and scratches the back of his head. "Hika your over protective nature is working overtime …Look I know you want to be the only person that looks out for Haru… but we both know you can trust me .I may not love her as much you do but I still love her a great deal and it would devastate me just as it would you if anything happened to her .So relax Hika, get some rest she's in capable hands. "

My heart froze with my brother's words I'm all too aware of what Kao is giving up. I will never for a second, throughout my entire life forget what gift my brother has so graciously bestowed me. The gift of a chance that's wrapped in my brother's pain riddled broken heart that he's willing to live with. Then there's me the cowardly big brother who's willing to let him. "It's not that I don't trust you it's…I don't think I could even sleep if there was even a remote possibly that she wakes up alone."

Look she won't…. I promise I won't leave her side once I relive the maid. Let me get dressed and make a quick call to mom check on a few things. I'll send the housekeeper to wake you as soon as she starts to stir Okay?"

"Knowing my brother as well as I do .I know one of the first things Kao going to do has something to do with a cold maple roll stored in the refrigerator covered frosting. Fine I'll leave her in your capable hands. "Flopping back down on my cool cotton pillow throwing my arm over my eyes. "Hey Kao?"

"Yeah Hika?"

"Thanks brother for…_everything_." Making sure he knows that I fully appreciate his sacrifice. "Oh and Kao don't forget the maple rolls are best severed warm with butter." Being the smart ass I am I break the thick cloud of seriousness while teasing my brother?

"Shut up Hika….you really need fork to eat one?"

Chucking half asleep "Yeah they're really messy and one them is the size of my fist."

Chuckling. "Well leave it to the Americans to make such a large roll they don't really pay attention to the size of portions."

"Yeah, but they make really sweet junk food."

And with that I could hear my brother closing the door to the en suite bathroom as my eyes drift off to sleep.

End of Hikaru's POV

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru's POV

Once done with a quick morning routine, keeping my promise to my brother. I head downstairs to the main sitting area where I step down into a three sided glass room with white leather overstuffed chairs and chesterfields sofas .Deciding to flop down in one of the chairs and prop up my feet, crossing them to rest comfortably on one of the matching ottomans .My eyes take in the insanely stunning teal blue ocean view ,The rolling ocean waves glistening with rays of sunlight crashing down on the pristine white beach, the view gave me a since calm….and I knew after hearing about how the media is blood hounding Haruhi I was going to need it when I ask my mother for an update .

Taking one deep calming breath I push the button for my mother.

"Ooo Kaoru why this is a lovely surprise lately it's been your naughty brother who been calling but I would love to corrupt the sweet twin …I have all kinds of _fun games_ to teach you."

Oh dam I should have waited until after my call with mother to take my shower. I wonder how much water mom stores for showers.

"Uh James is mom available? "

"Oh she's a bit taken in by one of here designs but I'm sure she would stop everything to speak to you. Let me hand you over to her. Then I have to pack so I'm afraid I can't speak with you about your gorgeous tightened. Kaoru you travel a lot… Do you think my toys or handcuffs will set off the metal detector at the airport?"

Knowing full well James was not taking about Baby dolls and hula-hoops a shiver went down my spine. "Uh….I really have never ...packed anything… like that before but I…Imagine if it's metal then yes you'll set off the metal detector. So leave it at home…whatever it is." Praying silently to myself that for once he keeps the object's identity to himself.

"No no I have to bring something to keep me entertained. What do you think about plastic Ooo or maybe ceramic those kind can be really hard and smooth. Oh my adorable sweet Kaoru which would you _prefer_ if it was for_ you_?"

"Uh you know… I have no idea? May I speak to my mother please?" Trying not think about what the ancient old creepy man is asking my advice for.

"Now now I would really love to get your opinion and I'm not handing the phone to your mother until you do."

Shaking my head I answer through gritted teeth "UGH Fine ….as I'm not a huge fan of anything plastic …and If it was me I….would ….choose …the ceramic ….now please my mother." Just holding it together with pure will knowing the material James was using for his "toys" was going to land me in therapy once I'm back from vacation.

"Ooo a man after my own heart well I'll see you soon ta ta."

"Yeah, see ya James."

"Hello my sweet Lil pumpkin how's the view out there?" First I feel slimy with James and now I'm being assaulted by my mother using my baby name …the two just don't belong together I might as well adopt a therapist and make him our missing triplet so he can move in next to our bedroom at the estate since I was going to seriously need my head examined. After all this.

"Stunning as usually mother."

"So what I can I do for mummy's Lil Pumpkin? "

"Well mom I'm a little concerned about the pills we gave Haru, she hasn't woken up yet. Is that normal?"

"You only gave what the bottle prescribed correct?"

"Of course mom we both read the label it said 2 or 3 Hika went with just the two to be safe."

"Well Hun there pretty powerful sleeping pills I'm sure she'll be up shortly she's probably just really tired from the incident at the mall and needed the sleep."

"I never thought of that plus the night before the mall she pulled an all-nighter preparing for finals."

"You're kidding me she managed to look so adorable at the mall that fashions houses are bombarding me with request on no sleep …good lord she really is super model material….you two can sure can pick them remind me to get your advice on the next set models I hire. "

"Well to be honest when we first met her she looked like a homely looking guy."

"Really I never knew that…. My my …you and your fellow club members could be hired as professional stylists that is if you were all not heirs to Japan's top families."

"No mom we hardly did anything the club provided contacts and haircut and male uniform that's all he…. purely natural."

"Well never the less she's certainly our little diamond in the rough….In fact I'll need to speak with her at her earliest convince."

"Oh what's up mom?"

"I don't know if you know this or not but the press has Identified the "Hitachiin girl" as Haruhi Fujioka. "

"Yeah mom Hika found out this morning he mentioned something about her apartment and the school being swarmed."

"Ah well I'm afraid it's worst then that I don't think you should tell her what I'm about to tell you." Sounding very concerned.

Hearing my carefree mother voice turn so concerned my heart dropped to my feet and my breathing halted. "What's going on mom." I couldn't possibly mask this emotion it was too close to the girl I love.

"Well sweetie here in Japan her identity was actually released early last night by two girls of noble birth one a Ayanokoji Seika an Ouran student and the other I had no idea our little china doll had connections to the french royal family her name is… just a minute I have it written down here."

"Éclair Tonnerre." My teeth clenched unconsciously remembering what trouble that girl brought to club.

"Yes Lil pumpkin that's it…..did you meet her at one our shows."

"No mom, she nearly destroyed the club …Tamaki's families had arranged a marriage contract with her family in our first year at Ouran." Biting my lip to keep the fact that our king ended up leading Haruhi in danger when she went after the misguided ass.

"Really…well it just goes to show other families are planning futures for their heirs and I'm not the only one." I found my mother's nonchalant attitude for planning our "futures" unsettling to say the least. Finding it a small comfort knowing my brother is the eldest making him my family's heir … but since both my parents have successful companies and even though I'm the youngest, I'm technically also an heir. My body shivers at what my mother and her wicked mischievous mind might have planned for my future.

"Anyway to get back on topic I'm afraid last night there was several incidents at the Fujioka's apartment."

"What kind of incident?"

"Well at first nothing major some broken windows, broken door and some light trespassing nothing major except ….well I spoke with Ranka and he was concerned for their belongs…so last night I sent over movers and security to help move and store the Fujioka's belongings. What they found when they opened the apparent has me at the very least….disturbed."

"Mother were are fans waiting inside for her?" I was so sick of our crazy fans' behavior at this point.

"No your fans were mostly the ones trashing the place on the outside, if it was just that it's dangerous and creepy but can be managed. I'm afraid it's much worst then some jealous teen girls."

"Mother what happened... What's so awful that I going to have to keep a secret from my best friend?" Speaking with a serious tone.

"Letting out a heavy sigh my mother speaks with a troubled tone .When security escorted the movers into the apartment they found a single 42 year old male waiting for her in the dark vacant room. He was sitting on her freshly made bed with new sheets….provided by the gentleman .After the movers began to pack up her closet they found a very disturbing bag of party favors left behind by the intruder. The individual in question has a long police record playing with girls and were not talking about tea parties, slumber parties …..Some of his guest of honors are missing ….After hearing the details of the incident and male intruder. I sent repair crews over to fix the apparent, Ranka offered but I refused ….They no longer live in the apartment. Ranka has accepted our offer to live with our family .Ranka with me and Haruhi will be staying at the Bunkyo estate indefinitely with you and your brother.

My heart stopped listening to my mother's words…"Mother Hika's going to flip he's already staying up all night watching over her …If we didn't decide to act against her wishes she would have been there and walked in that room …."I trailed off I couldn't' even voice the awful truth of what could have happened.

"Yes some higher power is looking out for our little china doll. I'm sure of it. You guys asking for help out of the blue from me and planning a trip to an island …I guess our actions might have been guided by a higher power after all…..Are you going to tell your brother?"

"Yeah I'll have to but I think right now he's a little stressed with Haru .so I think I'll talk to him after we convince Haru not to be angry with us …in fact I was hoping you could talk to her?"

"Me whatever for?"

"I have noticed when we tried to inform her about her safety and our little fan girl problem, she really only considered your advice. Your advice seemed to weigh heavily on her. So as you know in the original plan we were kidnapping her so she could be Hikaru's camera buddy and help the family out. Now both Hika and I are going to try and calm her down and convince her to not try and go swimming back to Japan .It would really be immense advantage for us it you could be our back up plan and just talk with the girl ?"

"Well, like I said I do need to speak with her, so yeah sure I'll keep my phone close for the rest of the day if you need me just call."

"What do you need to talk with Haruhi about you never really said?"

"You see Lil pumpkin I hired her an agent/manager. It's actually the same company I insisted you two hire and it's no way affiliated with any of our family businesses. So people won't get the wrong idea and I'm in no way influencing your business decisions." Mother started to use her serious business voice.

"Since her name came out, her school pictures have flooded the airwaves. Clear photos not fuzzy phone camera photos and with the additional clear photos it only fueled the interest more. Other offers from fashion houses and interview requests were flooding my business. My people were busier not answering the requests for her identity then working on their own assignments for Hitachiin design. So I need to give her the proper information that she needs to contact here agent."

"Oh Mom I'm sorry we caused your business so much trouble."

"No need to apologize like I've said before, the media attention has been outstanding for Hitachiin design."

"Mom, if there isn't anything else, I better go. I promised to watch Haru while Hikaru caught a few more zzz's. We both are not looking forward to trying to calm her down .It won't be easy.

"Well pumpkin just do your best and I'll be here if you need me …Ta Ta."

Yeah mom thanks for the update, love you.

"Love you Lil Pumpkin " After hearing about the intruder I found myself at a point where I really could care less if my mother used that horrible cutesy baby name in public …..Well maybe not in public.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

That really doesn't fit the shape of the models body, it makes her look too hippy .Scanning the page with a discerned practiced eye. I quickly turned the page of this month's issue of one of the various fashion mags our mother has insisted come to the house for us .She's been doing it since well before I can remember .

My brother and I use to cut the pictures out and use them for art projects and paper airplanes when we were younger. When we were a few years older we started to notice the lovely girls' bodies. Hey, I'm male It's natural it just happened .Shortly after that we started to redesign clothes to make the models body look even more appealing. At first for a joke and I must say the models looked more like strippers then high fashion models.

One day Hika was concentrating on a particular page. After I made some crude remark to him that he might prefer being alone with said magazine in the bathroom. I expected his normal reply but instead he kept working and then held up the page with a real design. Soon after that it became completion between the both us who can make the better design .Hence the birth of my skilled fashion sense.

Sitting quietly in the darkened room only lit by a small lamp next to me .I shift my weigh in a soft comfy overstuffed chair next to a cup of long forgotten coffee and a saucer with small crumbs of a maple filled baked good scattered along the surface . I had requested the house keeper bring it to me when I came to relive her.

I moved a finger to quickly turn the page to evaluate the next design trying to keep my mind occupied and away from dark thoughts my mother had enlightened me to this morning. The only sound around me was Haru's deep breathing and me occasionally turning the page. I considered about waking her up but after what mom said that she just might have needed the sleep .I let her be. …it was comforting to be in the same room alone with her. With the girl my heart had picked over everyone else. Well with the exception to my brother of course. My heart started to burn when the thought occurred to me that the moments of me being alone with the girl may soon dissolve. My brother was moving forward with the plan and I would forever remain the third wheel in the relationship, loving her from a distance. As much as it burned I knew my brother loves her more deeply then I could ever possibly imagine and it was my lot in life to be his wingman/match maker for the girl I love.

My finger twitched to move forward to distract me further from my heartache. When I heard a small groan come from behind my magazine. My eyes peeked over the colorful pages to check on beautiful girl sleeping across the room. She turned on her back and slowly her eyes fluttered open.  
"Well good morning sleepy head or should I say good afternoon. "As I glanced at my watch.

She slowly turned her head and gave me a warm smile as she stretched her arms. Her face made my heart ignite in a hot burning blaze.

"Oh Kao, it's you. How long was I out? "Speaking with sleepy tone.

Avoiding the truth and thus setting her off I nonchalantly spoke. "Awhile... But I think you needed the extra rest with all your all-night study sessions."

"Well if you and the others left me in peace I wouldn't need to stay up all night and study."

"Hmm that maybe true But I was wondering if you could go back in time and avoid breaking the vase would you ? "Raising a curious eyebrow to her. My Heart was beating a mile minute was I really going to be the one to clue her in?

"Uh well where this coming from?" She sits up and leans against the headboard.

"It just seems to me that I and the other members have grown closer to you throughout the years and if you asked any of us we would honestly answer with no reserves. That broken piece of pottery is the one most cherished club memory we all hold dear and I'm not sure you're aware of it. I'm entirely tired of waiting around for you to figure it out on your own, just how deeply you have affected all us… some more than others…so will you answer my question?" As I closed my magazine and placed it on my lap. Yep dam I was going to through with it.

"Uh I don't really know what to say… I've always thought that vase was the bane of my existence but to answer your question... Yes, I would do it again a hundred times over if it was the cause of me developing a close friendships with all of you." Inside I was relived she felt strongly about our close ties. Strong enough to choose to be indentured servant to the club repeatedly .The word friendship stabbed me in the heart we needed it to be so much more .Hikaru needed it.

"Haru you said friendships…do any of your feelings run deeper for any of the club members?" As I spoke the words. Inwardly I was praying she would say yes and not just yes but hell yes to my brother.

"Well duh my friendship with you two is stronger. I think it's something to do with always being in the same class, I think of you two as my best friends. I don't understand where are you going with this?" There's that horrible word again.

I quickly remove myself from my chair and fold my magazine to place it under my arm. Strolling up to the girl leaning down to be eye to eye and poking a playful finger against the girl's forehead." Just think about what I just said, about cherished memories and deeper feelings. Okay?" I notice her eyes grow wide and her mouth fell open a bit as she nodded her head to me. I gave her one of my wide smiles in return.

"Well with that being said…on to the more unpleasant part of the conversation." I spoke more to myself and turned on my heel to open her door and wave over the house keeper. I had requested her to stick around and until I called. She quickly stopped her dusting and walked over to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Please go and wake my brother and inform him that Miss Fujioka is awake and I'm requesting his presence immediately. Thank you" Once done I closed the door and turned to see Haruhi's face tilted in thought.

"Kao, are you speaking about …your feelings?"

My eyes went wide to the girl's question .The time has finally arrived. The time I had secretly so longed for and at the same time feared would come. I strolled across the room giving my button down shirt a quick tug before gliding down gently to sit next to her. "Uh yeah….I'm considered one of the club member so yes I'm referring to myself along with the others."

"So exactly what are you trying to tell me about your feelings, Kao I really want to know…Have I hurt you in some way?"

"Well you see how do I put this?" My mind went blank I had rehearsed how I was going to explain myself to her a thousand different times. Speaking eloquently with affection in my words like a great romantic film …but now I was a sputtering fool ,closely resembling the boss .I didn't think it would be this hard .Feeling slightly guilty for snickering at the other club member's love stricken behavior, while standing on the sidelines. My body aches at the word sideline that's where I promised to remain but maybe being selfish this one time would carry me through the burn.

Gazing down with melted eyes I decide to speak while pulling away my ever present mask to show my true over flowing feelings. "Haru will you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure Kao what can I do?" I could tell she's concerned and notices my newly revealed feelings.

I speak with my feeling permanently etched in my face ever since the girl could tell us apart possible even before that. "Will you close your eyes just this once, for me and only me?"

"Kao?" Taken back by my odd request I noticed her normal soft shade of rose dusted cheeks redden.

"Please Haru, its import I do this just once for myself." Speaking softly and leaning in a little closer so she can see the unleashed deep emotions burning inside my eyes. The emotions I have kept hidden and restrained tightly behind my mask.

"Ah ok Kao, for you." After giving me one last soft gaze in my melted golden eyes she did as I requested and fluttered her eye lashes closed.

Knowing full well this was my one and only time to be this close to the girl I have been burning for….for so long. I studied her trusting face, until my eyes fall to her rose petal lips for a long moment. Before bring up my warm soft hand and cupping her cheek .She shifts a little into my palm with her eyes remaining closed .Burning this image in my mind forever I slowly lean in with soft eyes remaining open until our yielding lips meet .

Closing my eyes to fall into the intense sensation my body was feeling from her silky soft lips .I slide my other hand across her back and pull her closer to me. To feel her small sweet body wrapped in my arms. Where every inch of my burning heart craves for her to remain. As my lips deepen the kiss the immense pain my heart has been punishing me with for so long subsides to a warm passionate and addicting feeling. Enjoying my heart's last reprieve I give in to one last gentle push against her lips

….Before mentally ripping myself away for my own heart's one and only need…..for the love of my brother .I slowly pull away from her soft lips to open my eyes to her once more and seeing her beautiful blushing cheeks that were meant for me as she lightly touches her lips. I let my hand remain until the very last moment.

Once my hand falls I straighten back up and take one last look of my one and only love. With a heavy sigh I reluctantly replace my mask over my emotions where it will stay on for my entire remaining life, while I stand on the side lines keeping my promise to my brother .

"Okay Haru, you can open your eyes now, thank you."

Her deep chocolate eyes flutter open .With the sight of her beautiful eyes and her freshly kissed lips and her rosy cheeks the raging pain in my chest returns once more.

"Kao?" She asks while still touching her lips.

"Uh well you see…."Reaching up and scratching the back of my neck.

The door knob twisted and the door begins to open. Both our heads snap to the direction of the opening doors.

Ok, I know this is really late but I was fighting a serious case of writer's block for the past three days. Once my writers block broke the ideas over flowed so this chapter is going to split in two sections ….Hopefully it will be out by the first of next week. Thank you so much for your support .Please if you read my story feel free to commit and or follow it keeps me filling out those blank sheets of paper over and over.

To 0rchidd I know how you feel it breaks my heart for poor Kaoru. So I added the kiss for you, enjoy. The twins haven't seen the last of James by any means.

To Dj Storm Its coming I promise think tropical waterfalls, and sunset beaches not your typical dates.

To RPG Girl I love the twin's closeness. Next chapter I have a little cuddle time planned for the three them. I like adding the dreams in, it's fun to experiment with the characters.

To HikaruHitachiin1957 Thank you so much, by the way I love the name. I too liked where the last chapter left off so I kind of did the same thing with this chapter.

To maddy winningham I know it's sad for Kaoru and with Hikaru starting to make a play for Haruhi, it's going to get dark for poor Kaoru… but rest assured there is a light at the end of his tunnel .After all I can't leave Kaoru burning and alone .

To fairies25 Thank you so much for reading every week. I know if I get stuck on a chapter your right there supporting me to continue.


	13. Chapter 13 Tag team Hitachiin style P2

_Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Hikaru doodles

Chapter 13 Tag Team Hitachiin style

Part 2

Previously…..

Her deep chocolate eyes flutter open .With the sight of her beautiful eyes and her freshly kissed lips and her rosy cheeks the raging pain in my chest returns once more.

"Kao?" She asks while still touching her lips.

"Uh well you see…."Reaching up and scratching the back of my neck.

The door knob twists and the door begins to open. Both our heads snap to the direction of the opening door.

End of Kaoru's POV

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haruhi POV Just after the kiss

I emerge from a dazed, fuzzy state of mind, as my fingers glide over my lips where I can feel traces of the sweet kiss linger. My lips were warm and they tingled slightly after one of my best friend asked for my first kiss, so sweetly with those melted golden eyes I couldn't help but agree. Well technically, he had stolen my first kiss after only asking for me to close my eyes ….but he asked in such a way, I knew what he was really asking for.

Now that my real first kiss was given to my golden eyed best friend I wanted to know why …..He needed it so very badly. I sat there taken back with wide eyes looking at the boy sitting next to me but the only thing that I could utter was his name.

"Kao?"

His face held no emotion not like when he asked for the favor .His cheeks had a bit of blush to them that was the only sign of his reaction to my first kiss. . "Uh well you see…."

I could tell he was nervous however. As I have grown closer to the twins I've noticed anytime they are in a bit of pickle with Kyoya-sempi or myself they have this weird habit that they perform almost like a ritual. I don't even think they realize they do it and I'm not about to tell them. Whenever either of them get nervous they reach up and scratch their necks. I find it actually a little adorable but I would _never _tell _them_ that.

I see Kaoru stumbling with his words. I was about to suggest he take a minute to breathe so he could explain himself .When the door knob twists and begins to open. My head snaps to the direction of the opening door. I notice Kaoru, who was sitting right next to me react in the same manner .We both knew who was opening the door …..And I 'm pretty sure neither of us wanted the other to inform the person entering the room about our sweet, little moment.

"Hey, good afternoon Haru, it's about time you woke up." He gives me wide smile before he reaches up and scratches his neck.

"Yeah Hika, like you should talk." Kaoru snickers at his brother.

Hika gives his brother a sharp glare before melting back to his normal bored demeanor, shrugging his shoulders once. "Well, we have been though a lot, so who could blame me." Hikaru closed the door after entering the dimmed room.

As he entered the room I 'm able to get a better look at him, something seems off with his appearance. He's wearing a pair of causal jeans and a button down shirt that was fitted rather higher on his neck than he normally wears them plus it's buttoned to the top. Which is strange in itself since Hikaru chooses to be more daring with his fashion choices leavening his skin showing at times. He looks tired but what I really notice the most, is he's covered his trade mark ginger hair with a baseball hat? I thought that was a little odd because as long as I have known both the twins…. I've never seen, either of them wear a hat unless they were playing that stupid game of theirs …but I can rarely keep up with their never ending fashion trends. So maybe it's just a new trend from their mother? Oh, who the hell knows? I watch Hikaru causally place his hands in his pockets and stroll over to the bed that I'm currently occupying and plop down next to me .When he turned to face me, I could tell he wasn't his normal carefree self .His shoulders were heavy with worry and I'm pretty sure they were both here to enlighten me to what, I assumed is bothering both of them.

"Hey guys, why did you let me sleep so late, what time is it anyway?" Deciding I needed my own questions answered.

Hikaru looks over at me with concerned eyes. "Well Haru, you've been studying so hard with your all-nighters that you must have needed the rest."

Kaoru held a hand up towards his brother. "Hika stop, we kind of already covered the all-night study session."

"Well, how would I know, I'm playing catch up, right now." Hikaru's spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Well both of you should have woken me up. We have finals tomorrow and I need to study." Folding my arms against my chest while scolding the two ginger haired twins.

My eyes went wide, when I noticed that both twins reached up and scratched their necks at the exact time. 'Aw crap, what have they done, now?' Was my only thought after witnessing the behavior. It was never a good sign when both the mischievous twins acted nervous. Usually by this time, Tamaki would have already grown three batches of mushrooms in three different corners. So whatever they were up to, it was big and most likely I was going to hate it. "Uh… Haru, we need for you to stay calm, why we explain a few things to you." Kaoru speaks with those dam soft golden eyes.

Raising an eyebrow to Kaoru's behavior. In my book he had more to explain once we were alone. "What do you mean you have a few things to explain?"

He reaches over to lightly place a comforting hand on mine and deeply gazes down in my eyes with those dam Hitachiin eyes. He bites his bottom lip for a moment before he answers me. "You been asleep for around ….42 hours."

I couldn't quit wrap my head around Kaoru's words. "What …How the hell could I have managed to sleep that long?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the twins. "Wait a minute, most normal people don't sleep that long." I lean in toward both twins glaring at the two boys. "Guys, what have you done?"

I notice the twins sharing a meaningful look before Hikaru nods to the twin that was more even tempered when it comes to explaining delicate matters. Kaoru leans in with burning serious eyes on his sweet face. "You see Haru, there's a lot that's happened, while you were sleeping. It was decided that your decision to do _nothing _to keep yourself safe wasn't acceptable in the slightest … So there were measures taken to keep you safe…hence the reason you almost slept 48 hrs."

Glaring at both twins I poked a finger at each of their chests. First Kaoru and them Hikaru. "What the hell… So you two knuckleheads thought that I should be drugged for my safety? I told you ….I could handle this. That all I needed to do is hideout and study until this mess blows over. "I begin to stand up and leave the bed I was going to throw my clothes on and get the hell back home, I would deal with the club members at a later time.

Hikaru's hand swiftly came up on my shoulder and pulled me back down to sit on the bed. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes and glared in his direction. True to his personality he returned the glare with one of his own. "Dam it Haru! Listen to him, we're trying to keep you safe. Where do you think you're going .You can't leave?"

Quickly pushing his hand off my shoulder. "The hell I can't …I'm not stupid. I know my way around Japan, no matter where I am, I can find my way home." I quickly stood up before Hikaru could pull me back down.

Kaoru reached over and grabbed my wrist with a firm grip. He looked up and swallowed hard before speaking. "Haru, you're not in Japan anymore." Kaoru took a moment to think then turned to speak to his brother. "Hika, maybe it's time… we show her." Kaoru gently pulls me back down to sit next to him. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Nodding to his brother. "Yeah, I think you might be right." Hikaru stands up and strolls over to the night stand and pushed an obscured button under its surface before moving to the other wall next to the nightstand. Hikaru leans his body against the wall with a confident, smug manner while crossing his legs and folding his arms to his chest. My head quickly snaps to the wall behind the bed. When I notice the entire wall start to slowly slide up and hide somewhere in the ceiling. To reveal a spectacular ocean view with tall green palm trees scattered around the crystal blue water and white sandy beaches. My jaw dropped at what I was seeing. They were right, there was no way I was still in Japan.

Hikaru unfolds his arms and waves a smooth arm to the clear wall in a grand gesture. "Haru, Welcome to the Hitachiin's _ultra-private_ fire red island. If you're wondering, there's no way off this island, until we give the go ahead." Hikaru gestures with one hand to himself and his brother.

Once done he strolls over to me with his hands in his pockets .The ginger quickly bends at the waist and leans towards my face until he's several inches away and pulls out his hand from his pocket. Swiftly bringing his pointer finger up to lightly tap at the tip of my nose, one time. "And I'm telling you, _until I'm sure_ you will be _safe _back in Bunkyo there's no way I will do that."

Hikaru straightens up and folds his arms at chest. "So you better get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while …We tried to reason with you…and you gave us no other choice. " Hikaru spoke with an arrogant tune.

After witnessing Hikaru's arrogant theatrics my vision turned blazing red. I quickly stand up a few inches away from Hikaru. With my head tilted up I glare at his face with my hands resting on my hips. "You can't keep me here, that's kidnapping. What the hell were you thinking flying me off to your private island?" I poke a firm finger in the middle of his broad chest repeatedly." I have rights, I need to get back to my apartment and study. You have so crossed a line this time!" Folding my arms to my chest.

"I know I've put up with a lot of club crap before, whisking me away to this destination and the next …but this isn't right and I know have a rights! I'm no longer indebted to the club, my debt is paid in full .Where is that moron Tamaki? I have a few things to get off my chest! "I scanned the room knowing any minute that blond idiot would hysterically run to me begging for forgiveness. Surprisingly Hikaru didn't say anything he just stood there with his arms folded glaring down at me with a smug expression.

Gently pulling my arm to sit back down. "Haru, he's not here…none of the others are here …. Hika and I decided, this is the best way to keep you safe."

"Kaoru, Let me get this straight you two came up this hair brained idea. What the hell were you thinking?" Now that the guilty parties are now identified it was time to dole out the punishments, that would fit each culprit perfectly. Soon after meeting the twins I noticed that they may look the same but they were almost completely different .It's no good to argue with Hikaru he relishes it…but he absolutely hates the silent treatment. Whereas Kaoru the more even tempered twin hates to argue.

"Haru please calm down ….just let us explain." I could tell Kaoru is having a problem with our argument already.

"Haru calm down ….there's no need to yell at him …..This is my fault not Kao's, I'm the one that put you in danger, not him." I could tell by Hikaru's behavior he also recognized Kaoru isn't comfortable and comes to his defense.

I turn my head and ignore the eldest twin. "Kaoru, I demand to be taken back! I need to go home. What the hell do you think my father is going to do? He practically tried to kill Tamaki just for falling on me. What do you think he's going to do to the person responsible for kidnapping me, to an island?!"

"Haru it's not going to work. I told you don't blame him! "Hikaru leans down to look me directly in the face. "Haru look at me!" Not budging an inch my head never turns away from Kaoru. "Oh I see how it is." Hikaru begins to understand about my chosen punishment towards him.

"Kaoru, I thought you were my best friends ….friends don't keep other friend prisoner …what the hell happened earlier when you just …"I didn't get a chance to complete my question.

I can see Kaoru is extremely upset with me .I had lost control of my anger and almost unconsciously spilled the beans about our sweet little moment. Kaoru leans in with a firm voice and a finger poking at my chest close to my neck. "Haru, I see what you're doing but you're not going to win by fighting with me and ignoring Hikaru .No matter how mad you get. No matter how loud you yell at me….. It won't work. I'm in full agreement with my brother. We will go to any lengths to keep you safe and if that goes against your will, then so be it."

Hikaru stops directly in front of me and leans down to grab both my arms firmly. I turn my head and refuse to look at him. "Haru, look at me dam it! Fine be that way, if you won't speak, then I will. …Don't think you can threaten us with your father. Do you really think we're that stupid to fly you out of the country _without Ranka's permission!?_ Do you think we _like_ fighting with you? We are doing this to keep _you safe_. Haru, it's over, they know who you are …The story broke this morning, someone came forward .Can't you see.. thanks to me, there's no more casually walking anywhere. Until this cools down, you're in jeopardy! Take it from someone who's been through it. Believe me I wish that I was wrong .You can't hide in your apartment and study forever?"

Kaoru speaks calmly breaking the tension building in the room like a flick of a switch. "Actually ….you no longer have an apartment… anymore."

Both stunned Hikaru and I snapped our heads to the younger ginger. "What?"

Kaoru spoke while looking down at his lap. "I called mom this morning while you two were sleeping the day away. Mom informed me that Ranka …moved out. There is no more apartment to study in." Kaoru lifted his head to gaze directly into my eyes. "Haru, your dad has accepted our mother's offer .The two of you will both be staying at our family's estates….._indefinitely for your own safety."_

Shaking my head at Kaoru. "That's ridiculous, you're blowing this out portion! I could have just lied low …now you have freaked out my dad so badly, he's given up my home." I could feel the edges of my eyes start to pool I was being forced out of childhood home .The last home where my family was complete …..Where my mother last lived.

I could tell Kaoru has had enough of the enraged conversation as he raises his voice slightly in a stern tone. "Haru, you're being reckless. You can't handle this on your own, this is too dangerous…. it could be lethal for you if your behavior remains passive. My brother and I see it…Our mother sees it…Your father sees it….Hell even the Chairman Souh, he sees it. Why else would he grant us permissions to take our finals online?" He quickly glances at his brother and then glares at me with his searing golden eyes. "Do you want further proof? Here look at this!" Kaoru quickly leaps to his feet and purposely marches over to his older brother .Throwing two hands up on either sides of Hikaru's neck. The younger twin's fingers scrape the edges of two large patches that are hidden under Hikaru's high necked collared shirt. With one swift jerk of Kaoru's hands he simultaneously rips off the two bandages from the older twin's neck.

"Fuck Kao! You could warn a guy!" Hikaru throws up a hand to his neck, protecting his inflamed tender skin.

Ignoring his older brother's words, Kaoru drops his hands to Hikaru's shirt seizing both sides with clenched fists. With one hard yank he rips the button down shirt open, scattering the buttons everywhere. Once Hikaru's button down is fully torn open, Kaoru steps behind his bewildered brother's back .The younger twin swiftly hurls his hands on the top of Hikaru's broad shoulders and roughly pulls the tattered shirt off his brother arms. Before, carelessly tossing the shirt's remains to the floor without another thought. While standing behind his stunned, half naked brother Kaoru grabs both of Hikaru's arms and slightly turns the older brother to directly face me ."Haru, here is your dam proof, take a good look."

With involuntary slightly pinked cheeks my eyes quickly travel to Hikaru's taut abs and creamy toned chest. Until my jaw drops to the floor with stunned wide eyes, I gander at Hikaru's upper chest, neck and shoulders covered in deep gouges. "Hika, what the hell happened to you… I don't remember anything like this happening to you at the mall?"

Hikaru leans over before rescuing the remains of his favorite shirt, from the floor. Snapping it once in the air he quickly throws it back on his shoulders and pushes his hands through each sleeve and strolls over to me. With the tension from our argument fresh in the atmosphere of the room, Hikaru cautiously sits down next to me. Gazing down at me with those dam golden Hitachiin eyes he spoke with a troubled tone. "That's because it didn't happen at the mall. While you were sleeping thirteen fan girls managed to sneak on to the estate and disguise themselves in various servants' uniforms, where they were free to roam and search the estate."

I reached out a hand to Hikaru's chest and lightly traced one of my fingers across his bare chest, along one the freshly treated gouges .I lifted my sorrowful eyes showing Hikaru a heartbreaking expression on my face." I'm so sorry Hika that you were hurt. What happened to you is awful… but as I said before they are your fans they were searching for you ….I have nothing to do with them." Letting my hand fall to my lap.

Hikaru grabs my hand with both of his hands and folds them over my palm bringing our hands back to his chest. Staring down at me with his golden woeful eyes. "No Haru, that is where you would wrong, our security found their plans. They weren't at the estate for us, they were searching for you .Kao and I both read the plan ourselves. I was attacked when Kao's fan happened to get a bit too excited trying to get a little face time with me. This is _nothing_ compared to what they had planned for _you _….like I said this is _all my fault_ and since it's my fault I will _never _let you be harmed because of a mistake I have made ."Gazing down with burning eyes Hikaru slowly lifts our hands towards his face before stopping by his chin when Kaoru interrupts his path and holds out a cellphone between us.

Kaoru glances at the two of us and speaks with a calm voice. "Here you go Haru, our mother wishes to speak with you." After hearing that Hikaru and myself quickly pull away, nervously. Was it my imagination or did Hikaru try and kiss our hands? What's gotten into those two?"

"She wants to speak with me?" With wide eyes I begin to stare at Kaoru's orange cell before grabbing it. "Moshi Moshi Hitachiin-san." I watch the twins exit the room leaving me in peace to speak with their mother.

End of Haruhi's POV

HFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHHFHHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHHFHFHFHHFHHFHFHHFHFHHHFHHFHFHFHFHFHHHHFH

After Kaoru gently pulls a confused Hikaru out of the room, leaving Haruhi to talk with their mother and hopefully cool down .The two gingers head for the main sitting room surrounded by three clear walls.

Hikaru's POV

I find myself standing closely to the clear wall with my forehead resting gently against the cool glass and my elongated finger stretched out along its surface. Gazing down at the beach far below. With the merciless clear blue water crashing down constantly on the beaten white sand .The clear room is my most favorite place to go in this house because if you stare out long enough, closing your mind to the rest of the world. It feels like your flying or in my brother's opinion falling… Either way it frees your thoughts and after fighting with the girl I so desperately loved I felt more like the pulverized white sand then I cared to admit, being relentlessly beaten in various directions. I desperately craved for some time for my mind to ascend through the clouds. Spreading my arms out to the sides close to glass I stood there ignoring my torn ragged Hitachiin shirt that revealed my wounded chest inside and out. Feeling the surface cuts were nothing compared to the shredded fragments burning with acid on the inside. Concentrating on the view that is presented in front of me, far below with my feet firmly plant on the white floor of the stilted house that's nestled peacefully on a tropical green hill. I begin to fly for a short time until my mind comes crashing down to the earth with my brother's words. "Hey Hika, you ok?" My brother stood next to me with a concerned face.

"Uh yeah I'm fine…Hey Kao, what's with calling mom?" As I straighten myself and step further away from the window to talk to my beloved baby brother.

"I noticed you were about to kiss Haru's hand and I didn't know if you were completely conscious of the fact."

"No, I wasn't aware of it, until you broke it up. It's just getting harder to control my actions. My mind kind of goes blank when I'm around her….Beside kissing her in the middle of a three way argument isn't anything I want to try soon, so thanks for looking out for me, back there." Reaching out and wrapping my arms around Kaoru from behind. Resting my head on his shoulder as we both gaze out the window.

Leaning his head to the side to touch mine. "Ahhh what are brother's for? I figured it was time to call mom anyway. I've noticed Haru actually listens to our mother's advice, to a degree. So I asked our mom if we could call her, if we needed her help. Besides mom needed to talk her anyway. …..Why…Did you think mom was going to inform Haru of our family's true intentions or better yet your intentions?" He raises hand to comfort mine that's wrapped around his chest, his shoulders slightly shake while chuckling from his little joke.

"Shut up, Kao! I'm still pissed at you for destroying a favorite shirt of mine, not to mention my neck is still throbbing with pain." With the pain now forefront in my mind I drop one of my arms around my mean younger brother's body to cradle my neck trying to sooth the radiated pain emanating from my wounded skin.

Relax Hika, she would never do that ….that would just make it impossible for you to succeed…and we both know how much she wants you to succeed." Chuckling at my predicament with mother. "I'm sorry about that by the way I hope I didn't reinjure you too badly, we just weren't getting anywhere arguing .As for your shirt let's just say we're even. After, destroying my pajama top, when you molested me in your sleep." Chuckling once more at my expense.

"Shut up Kaoru! I did no such thing. Dropping my hands away from mean brother all together.

"Yeah sure, that's why my poor pajama top lost all his buttons, I'm going to have to warn Haru when you too finally start acting like a couple to wear t-shirts to bed or maybe a zippered nightshirt …hmm I don't think that's ever been tried before."

Seriously blushing at my brother's words I speak out in my defense. "I wouldn't do that, I'm a gentleman."

"Sure, sure that's why your fingerprints were all over my heinie, that morning, besides you can't say the word gentleman without saying the word man and I don't know if you have realized this yet brother but that's exactly what you are….a man."

Ignoring my brother's last attempt to get yet another reaction from me I quickly change the subject. "Anyway about mom, can you blame me? Sometimes mom goes off in a different direction with a snap of her finger." I snap my fingers once for dramatic effect. I was trying to steer my brother away from the whole "man talk" which at the moment I didn't feel comfortable talking with my brother about.

"Yeah, I have no clue who else in the family inherited that little family trait." Speaking in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes at me "…But that maybe one of the reasons she's so good at fashion."

"Shut up Kao, your just on a roll today….That maybe true but you know as well I do, it can be hell when you're her son."

"Yes I agree with you about mom's erratic behavior but it's nothing like that. She just wants to give Haruhi our agent's number." Kaoru leans his head up against the glass wall with his eyes glancing straight down repeating my actions from earlier.

"What?"

"Yep, according mom she didn't have much choice. Her employees were sending more time repudiating her identity and recording job requests then working on fashion."

"Really?"

Turning his head to me with a concerned expression "Actually, I need to tell you something you're not really going to like."

"Kao, you know how much I hate it, when you start off like that. I wish you would just tell me out right, instead of warning me, it does absolutely no dam good, just spit it out and be done with it." Throwing my hands to my hips with irritation.

"Well there a reason Ranka moved out permanently." My brother looked at me with sad eyes.

I answered with annoyed tone. "Yeah, are fans aren't behaving themselves, I already knew that."

Kaoru shakes his head before slightly letting it fall. "That's not why."

"It's not? Then out with it."

"Maybe, you better sit down." I follow my brother as he finds a seat at one of white leather chesterfield sofas and settles down in it.

With my shoulder's tense and my derrière rested against the white cushion I verbally push my brother to spit it out. "All right stop your stalling, out with it."

"Hika, what I'm about to tell you mom and Ranka would prefer if we kept this to ourselves ….All right Ranka did decide to live with mom _temporarily _and yes it's because of our fans…. but something happened last night that made Ranka decide to permanently move ."

Irritated with my brother. "What the hell happened?"

My brother continued with concern written all over his face. "Japan broke the news about Haruhi's identity earlier last night by two different people one happens to be Ayanokoji Seika and the other is none other than are truly close friend of the club Tonnerre Éclair." Sarcastically speaking of truly evil french girl.

"Oh, so the wicked witch from France is back for a little payback against our beautiful princess, huh?"

"Yeah, along with the wicked witch of Lobella Academy. Right?"

"Yeah you're right she transferred after Tamaki banded her from the club ….what do they have to do with Ranka moving out?"

"Not much, I was just filling in the back story for you .Well that and maybe the fact, she was outed by two members of two different noble families, from two different countries has caught the attention of the public. The connections to the noble families along with our aristocratic family's name has raised the public's curiosity drastically."

"OK that maybe true…but what do you think going to happen with the press, when she associated with the rest of the club members?"

"Oh, That's right….the press isn't completely done discovering all her secrets ….oh crap."

"How do you think Haru going to act when her mother's death is splashed all over the front pages? She can barely bring herself to talk about it when the subject comes up." With that said my anger grew towards myself …..Which deepened my depression further.

Letting his head fall against my shoulder. "Poor Haru, this is going to be rough."

"Kao, I'm kind of losing my patients." Grumbling to make a point and to move off of such a depressing subject.

"Ok,ok sheesh Hika. Mom sent over people to move the Fujioka's out because Ranka was concerned their personal items would be destroyed by our fans. After the apartments' manager called Ranka to inform him that our fans were close to breaking in to the sealed apartment. The thing is when our security team entered to secure the apartment for the movers they were caught off guard…. but were able to tackle a forty two year old man to the floor before he could escape .Apparently he had been waiting for Haru silently in the darkened room for while …sitting on her bed.

"What?" My mouth fell open from shock. I couldn't wrap my head around what my brother had just said.

"I'm afraid the man is known for his extensive record…He's suspected of torturing his new girlfriends before he plays around with them….they are almost all missing and you don't want to know what happened to ones the police did find."

My heart sank at that moment I felt like the most loathsome man on the surface of this blue and green marble. "What the hell have I done ….To the women we love? I have turned her world upside down." My head fell back into the sofa with defeat.

My brother lifts his head from my shoulder to get my attention and comfort me. "Look Hika, she's here now, so we know she's safe…Once things cool down will all figure out together our next move."

Pulling away from my brother I didn't deserve to be comforted. "And what happens when we do finally return? What then.. bodyguards, undisclosed locations? Let's say I do manage an absolute miracle and win her over and convince her to date me. Then what… our fans will always hate her." I spoke in a depressed tone.

Kaoru unexpectedly leaped to his feet from the couch with clenched fists, he couldn't even manage to look at me but he seethed with anger as he spoke. "So you want to give her up? Is that answer you've come up for our little fan problem? Because if that's the case… then lets settle this, now! Once and for all! You keep fucking doubting yourself …..And frankly _I'm sick of it_. Every time there's a bump in the road you second guess yourself. Dam it, I gave her up for _you_. _I burn every day for you_ ….if you want to give her up for some _delusional reason_ because our fans may or may not make your life difficult in the future …..I say drop out, right now …..Give me a shot and I'll march in there right now and make her mine …..And as for are so called fans? I'm not about to let them dictate who I choose to spend my life with ….screw them ….I'd be thanking my absolute lucky stars to have that girl stand next to me for the rest of my life ….I don't need the attention as long as I have her .I'll stop the extra modeling jobs all together, and just work with mom on or off the camera."

After hearing Kaoru's words I quickly stand up to him, twin to twin. "What the hell has gotten in to you?"

"I gave her up all right, I know that but that's ….before you came in the room, I tasted just what I'm giving up and now with you waffling? Maybe I was wrong, maybe I'm not strong enough to stand aside for you." Pointing a finger in my chest.

I slap his hand away from my chest and glare at my twin with seething anger. "What the hell did you do, Kaoru?"

Turning away from me with clenched fists. "I kissed her all right! The burn disappeared, when I kissed her. I couldn't help it alright. I thought time would dull the pain but I feel it constantly and when you doubt yourself it just burns hotter …I love you brother but do you have any idea what you do to me, when you doubt yourself?…You give my heart _hope_ and it pains me so desperately. That yes, I decided to be selfish for a few moments to carry me through the never-ending burn that will most like be my constant companion for my entire life."

"Kaoru?" I knew my little brother was in pain I just didn't know I increased his ever present pain. I was such a screw up that I was unintentionally hurting the two people I love the most.

"Go ahead, I know you're pissed at me, I stole her first kiss! So go ahead and scream at me! "I could see my younger brother's face scrunch tight in pain as drops fell from his face.

With everything that had been said or seen I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. when one persistent thought came to me ….one thing completely out of my normally sarcastic bored character, that I could do. I walked up to my brother and wrapped him tightly in my arms. "Your right Kaoru, I am pissed at you …..but I also know what you are sacrificing for me and your right it's not fair for me to doubt myself in front you …I should have been my aware of your feeling ."

"Hika, this doesn't sound much like you." As Kaoru tears start to fall on my sacrificed shirt.

Running my fingers with affection through my baby brother's silky ginger hair to try and comfort him. "Shhh. Kao, when your brave little brother decides to give up the girl of his dreams to his cowardly older brother without a thought… the least he can do is look away for a little kiss."

Wiping his red eyes with his arm he looks up with grin." Does this mean you won't get mad if I decide to kiss again?"

"Don't push it Kao."

"I know I was just messing with you." He Chuckles at his joke returning to his normal self.

End of Hikaru's POV

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haruhi POV

Around the same time as the twin's conversation Haru sits in her room with Kaoru's Tangerine cellphone.

"Moshi Moshi Hitachiin-san?"

"Moshi Moshi to you to dear. Please call me Yuzuha, sweetie."

"Ah, ok, Yuzuha."

"How's everything going?" I roll my eyes at her question.

"No disrespect ma'am, but I'm fine. Well except for being trapped on your family's beautiful island by your sons."

"Well sweetie, can you blame them? They see you in potential danger and they act to rescue you like any young man would. Besides, I don't think you totally understand just how much my boys care for you."

"Uh, well I'm kind of getting an idea….Kaoru said you wished to speak to me." My mind drifts back to the kiss.

"Ah, yes. Well first with the media problem, do you have any questions for me? That I might be able to explain to you?"

I tap my chin and tilt my head to think of anything. "Is this all necessary?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm afraid for right now it is absolutely necessary. When the public sees you with the twins or the other club members. The public becomes curious to the question. Who's that girl? Why you and why not them? You're a mystery and it's literally driving them crazy." Yuzuha speaks with a concerned tone.

"Hika said that you thought, I should make appearance of sorts."

"Uh yes, I did say that. If you make some kind of public appearance, you start to solve their mystery for them."

"But Kaoru, said it will heat up afterwards for a while."

"Ah yes, my Lil pumpkin is right it will heat up and hopefully it will die down after a while, but I have to warn you with your current media level it may not …."

"Lil pumpkin?" I begin chuckle.

"Oh sorry, Kaoru would hate that I let you in on his little baby name. He hates it when I call him that but I just love to get a rise out of him," Yuzuha chuckles.

"Really… You wouldn't also have one for Hikaru, would you?" I start to laugh with her.

"Well as a matter of fact …I do but I'm afraid Baby Blu isn't any fun. He doesn't react to it…but if _you say it_? He may act differently." Speaking with mischief in her voice.

I too use a mischievous. "Hmmm, I may have to try it sometime, just to mess with them." A sly smile grows on my lips of the thought of getting a tiny bit of revenge from all the pranks he's caused.

"Oh if you do? You must call me and tell me how they reacted to it." I couldn't help but be reminded of how much the twins acted like their mother Especially Hikaru.

"Ok deal, thanks for the tip …."

"Not a problem, I have all kinds of stories I could tell you. If you ever have the time?" Oh yeah exactly like the twins.

" You know, I would love to hear the one where you dressed them up as girls. Something tells me they didn't tell the entire story."

Chuckling while speaking with an excited tone. "Oh I'm sure they didn't, next time you're in town you and I should have lunch .I have plenty of stories that will keep my two little devils on their toes."

"I will, thank you …Kaoru informed me, you've taken in my father?"

"Ah yes, and he's doing wonderfully. It's like a big slumber party over here. He really is fitting in well with the staff ….especially James."

"James?"

"Oh yes, you should ask my boys about James. He speaks with them all the time on my cell, in fact I can barely get a word out, on my own cellphone." I could tell the Hitachiin mother was up to something as she was definitely speaking with a mischievous tone once more.

"Really? Well thank you, for taking in my father. I'll find some way to repay your kindness."

"Of don't bother, It's I, who should be thanking you. Your father has come up with some wonderful ideas for a new line, I've been toying with."

"Anyway, thank you for me as well."

"Oh sweetie, that's all my boys. They really do care for you deeply. I can tell you, that you're the only one that fully opened up their world .Changing their lonely existence for good and helping them find their own individually…and I for one will ever be in your debt for doing so."

"Uh well…Clearing my throat clearly uncomfortable with the sincere words that the twins' mother spoke with affection. "The twins said you needed my help, while I'm here?"

"Yes, that's right, I need you to be Hikaru's camera buddy."

"Ah what?"

"I need some new textiles for my designs and my company, I don't know if you know this but Hikaru is quite the photographer."

"I didn't know that." Sports, fashion, photography, hiking, chemistry, math, and a never ending brotherly bond. I found my own mystery for the older twin unraveling and slowly revealing his little secrets and the more I found, the more I liked the arrogant, hot tempered twin.

"So Hikaru has a list of rare exotic flowers that grow on the island to photograph, while Kaoru will take the finished pictures and create wonderful designs in the lab .I need you to keep my oldest out of trouble while hiking around the island. Haruhi, I could really use your help?"

"Well, fine, how can I refuse?" Hiking with Hikaru ….alone? Plenty of time to unravel more of his secrets.

"Oh, thank you I knew I could count on you."

"Yuzuha, what kind of an appearance does it have to be like, news?"

"Ah yeah I guess you could make a news appearance but it really should be something in print or entertainment."

"Uh…" I was completely lost in the world she was pulling me into.

"Oh sweetie like acting, modeling, singing….something to get your face out there and break the mystery."

"I have no interest in that." I spoke with a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you may reconsider… My boys tell me your interested in law school am I correct?" I could hear the mischief in Yuzuha's voice and I could tell she was up to something.

"Yes, so?"

"Well law school can be very expensive for someone with limited resources .Taking some these jobs can help pay for it." She was right I want to become a lawyer like my mother but if for any reason I wasn't awarded a scholarship. Even undergraduate school would be difficult to afford.

"Well what offer would you suggest?" While sitting on my bed I fall backwards.

"Oh no, that's where I draw the line my little china doll. I'll leave it to you and your agent's discretion. I will not influence nor will I interfere with your business decisions. Just like I don't interfere with the twins' career choices. The only requirement I have of my boys' modeling careers is they remain my company's spokesman and in no way damage the company's reputation. It's a family expectation, everything else is up to them."

"Agent?"

"Oh yes, that's why I called. I hired you an agent to sort through all your offers."

"What kind of offers?" My blood ran cold just thinking about these so called offers.

"Ah yes, all kinds of different offers from acting in commercials to modeling for fashion houses or perhaps you would be interested spokes model for a product or a car show …it's pretty extended list."

"I don't mean to put you on the spot, but Yuzuha is there an offer from your company?"

"Well yes, of course among others you'll have to ask your agent for the details."

"Ahhh, can't you give me a little hint?"

"Well, I guess a small hint wouldn't hurt…. It's for print and you would be working with my companies' two leading representatives."

"Wait a minute, isn't Hikaru and Kaoru your companies leading representatives?"

"Well as a matter of a fact they are …..But I'm not pushing you one way or another .The boys have the number, make sure you call your agent. Okay?

"Alright, I will… thank you."

"Oh no, it's not a problem …you've become so close to the twins and the rest of the family I consider you family .In fact I would go as far as to say a daughter. So if you ever need some girl talk, please do not hesitate?"

"Ah thank you, I'll do that."

"Well, I won't keep you from my boys any longer. Thank you for your help with the pictures and Hikaru."

"Anytime."

"I'd be careful not say that too much to me, I just might have to take you up on your offer. Now, take good care of my boys and try not to be too hard on them." Yep definitely like the twins.

"Ah, okay …I'll do my best but no promises even on a private island Hikaru and Kaoru can be a handful."

"Oh my dear, especially on a private island they can be a hand full …..Do your best Ta-Ta."

After ending the most enlightening phone call with the twins' mother I carefully toss the tangerine phone to my unmade bed and head for the bathroom to peel away these less then fresh two day old clothes and slip into a comfy warm bath. As I began to slip out of my clothes, my mind races with the little secrets I've learned today. I knew after the twins volunteered for the charity drive that they were up to no good ….Like all the club members they all had their own plans and they all wanted to involve me in some way. I thought it was odd that we didn't have something planned altogether as a club as usual. After thinking about my choices I'm actually relieved it was the twins' plan that won out in the end. I wasn't lying to Hika when I said that spending several weeks alone with the shadow king is a little creepy….But being here with my best friends actually sounded entertaining though I would never admit it to them. Best friends it was hard to say the word but that's where I will remain with the twins …In the friends zone ….Bummer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After freshening up and straightening my room, I head out my temporary bedroom to search for the twins in the colossal oversized main house. I really didn't have clue where they ran off to .So I slowly started to stroll through the house and call for the younger twin's name. I had no idea how they were feeling .Before they left me to converse with their mother …We all parted not on the best of terms...And though they were completely wrong to drug me .I was bit guilty in some of the things I had said to the younger twin .I can't believe I blew up at him shortly after are sweet moment . I need to set things right with both of them.

"Kaoru." I called out for him in a large empty room that echoed back to me.

"Haru, were in here." I here Kaoru's voice echo back to me. As I cross the large empty room. Until I enter a room with three glass walls and several pristine white couches and chairs.

"Oh there you are." I spoke out from the door and strolled up to couch the twins were lazily sprawled out on.

I give Kaoru a wide grin to test the water, so to speak. When I toss the tangerine phone to him and he playfully returns my smile and catches the phone cupping it lightly. "I wanted to give back your phone _Lil pumpkin_ ."

Kaoru's grin melted into an irritated glare. "Oh, she didn't …..Dam that women." Kaoru mostly spoke to himself.

Hikaru busts out laughing grabbing my hand and tugging me to the spot that emerged once the twins shifted slightly .Hikaru pulled me into the spot that was a little too small, even for me. "Come on Haru, sit with us and watch the sunset." Once in the spot Hikaru let go of my hand and pulled my feet over his legs." How's mom, did she help you?"

"Oh wow, this is an amazing view. "Yeah I guess, I'm still a little irritated with you for not listening to me but after seeing your wounds from your attack ….I guess I can understand but that doesn't give you the right to do it again." Shaking a finger at the oldest twin.

"I'm not promising that, in fact most likely I will do it again. You should know that by now. Haru, we did it to keep you safe." Hikaru throws an arm over my shoulders and pulls me into him.

"Yeah I figured you would say something like _that_, I'm sure your intentions were all pure weren't they Baby blu? "I tilted my head to see his reaction with a sly smile emerging on my lips.

Hikaru chuckles and peers down in my direction with one raised eyebrow and those golden Hitachiin eyes. "If you think that bothers me… You would be wrong. Although I have to admit, it's feels a little wrong, when you do it. ….like so many things that are different about my twin and I, this just happens to be one of them." As he squeezes me to his completely exposed chest, my cheeks begin to warm rapidly. With the realization that for the first time I'm being squished against Hikaru's _bare chest_ .Unlike the many times before, when the twins have _unintentionally_ squished me between them. The twins were always fully dressed. Now with my pinked cheek rested on Hikaru's warm firm chest. It felt different than before, there was closeness that I wouldn't even consider dragging myself away. For a distraction my thoughts begin to raise questions to the older twin's odd behavior. Why was Hikaru still wearing the damaged shirt? Normally ether of the twins wouldn't even consider wearing anything without it being absolute perfection, so why now?

Kaoru scoots over and rest his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms firmly around me. "Shut up, Hika." He lightly whispers to his brother .His breath unintentionally blows across my ear with a shiver I press my head closer to Hikaru's chest hiding my blushed cheeks from the twins. If they ever uncovered I was fan girling over them and one in particular. I'm certain it would mean unrelenting teasing by the two….or worst I would just be considered like all the rest of their fans…One in the crowd.

With my heart calming down and my cheeks returning to their original color I peek my eyes up .I notice the twins sharing a look and nodding at each other, before facing me. "That's all right, Hitachiin girl." Both twins speaking with mischievous wide smiles gracing their faces.

My eyes go wide and I try to push back the blood beginning to return in my cheeks. "What the hell…. why would you call me something like that .As I feign outrage at their little joke.

Hikaru starts off chuckling with his golden eyes shining. "Oh that's not us, that's what the press came up with."

"You will be forever be referred to in public as "the Hitachiin girl." Kaoru finishes off joining his older twin's laughter.

Faking my annoyance with their little joke. "Oh they didn't… I see you two taking far too much pleasure in my pain." As I fold my arms to my chest.

Kaoru falls back to the arm of the leather chesterfield with his arms tightly wrapped around me he quickly takes me with him as I fall into his chest. "So Haru, do you feel any better talking with mom?"

"Yeah, she explained things a little more clearly and it was nice to speak with a women for once. She said I can come to her, if I needed to talk .I honestly feel like she cares."

Kaoru shifts his weight and lifts me so he can snuggle down against my cheek. Once content he loosens his hold and starts to ghost his finger along my forearm as he softly speaks. "Well, she adores you and thinks of you as a daughter." I assume brotherless and alone on the other side of the sofa, Hikaru decides to get closer to his twin. As he falls next to me ,resting his head on my stomach before nodding in agreement with his younger brother. With his head resting on my stomach my hand unconsciously finds the older gingers hair and begins twisting the silky locks around my fingers.

My attention is diverted to the older twin when I feel Hikaru's chest pressed up against my legs and his strong fingers glide slowly over the slight curve of my waist. Turning my head to look at the older twin. "Yeah that what she said. Hey does this mean I'm like a sister to you, Hika?" Hikaru stops his finger gliding and jolts his head up to look at me with… blushed cheeks?

"Uhhh, who the hell do you think I am… Tamaki …..You want a brother then I think you need to talk to Kao he's the best brother you could have. I think it would be a good idea though… if when you wish to speak with mom, you should just let Kao call first… that's what I do .After all what are little brothers for." After his reply he went back to nuzzle down deep on my stomach and continued with his finger gliding up and down my side.

"Hikaru, I don't know whether to cuddle with you for the complement or smack you, for James." As Kaoru stops ghosting my forearm and leans down to smack his brother. Before returning to my arm and slowly ghosting its entire length again.

"Well, a word of warning when you call mom, just try and ignore James and be firm with him. Trust me you don't want James in your head. Okay?" I felt a slight shudder from both twins, when they mentioned their friend James and wondered what could possibly be the cause of the reaction.

"I knew it, you purposefully use me to avoid James. Oh, that is so cruel of you, big brother. I'm sending you the bill when I get my head examined." Kaoru leans his head into shadowing my ear and whispers. "Anyway Haru, Hika's right, you should let me call mother for you .Who knows what James will say and I for one don't want you damaged beyond repair." As his warm breath passes my ear he continues to ghost pass my arm and over my shoulder and up to my neck and back down repeating the movement leisurely strolling with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but it's not like I don't know you do the same for dad's assistant .That women can be frightening." My cheeks grow hot as Hikaru's bare leg slowly runs across my leg causing a warm friction between the two of us. Silently giving a word of thinks for deciding to throw on a pair of shorts instead of my normal jeans.

"Oh please, that's nothing compared to James and you know it." As he shifts his weight to try and kick his brother, he moves his head and accidently brushes his soft lips against my shoulder. Hikaru slowly slides his knee further up my leg. With the new heated sensation along my upper leg my fingers unconsciously find the older ginger's hair and begins to let the boys silky, soft locks slide through my fingers.

"Who is this James, anyway?" Completely relaxed and enjoying the twin's delicate fingers.

Kaoru leans in a little too closely and again brush his lips against my ear pulling away slightly as he softly speaks. "He's our mother's longtime assistant. He's the one that holds mom personal cellphone. So in order to talk to mom, you have to talk with James, first." The boys both shutter with the mere mention of the man but soon go back to a there lazy state of slightly sandwiching me between them. I begin to feel Hikaru's breath heat up my stomach and wonder if the older twin is falling asleep because every so often his face falls bringing his lips to my covered stomach .

"Oh, your mom said James and my dad are getting rather friendly with each other .It would be nice If he could find someone special in all this mess." I don't know why but all movement from the twins immediately ceased.

Hikaru shutters and looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Don't Haru, just don't." While Hikaru speaks I soon become highly aware of my fingers and quickly pull my arm away in embarrassment praying the older twin doesn't realize what my fingers were up to.

"Hika?" My brow narrows in confusion from Hikaru's last spoken words.

Kaoru chuckles from his brother reaction. Slowly ghosting one finger across my shoulders. "Haru, don't mind him, he has serious issues about James."

"Shut up, Kao, like you don't." As Hikaru reaches over and pinches his brother's leg.

"Owww! I never said I didn't ….but I don't have family issues, like you do." Trying once more to kick his brother.

"Shut it .Kaoru that's enough." Hikaru's tone was no longer playfully teasing, it was surprisingly stern. I guess he was tired again as his head fell against my stomach. Shifting his arms to bring me closer holding me around my waist. He nuzzles his cheek against my stomach to get comfortable once more.

Not even thinking my index finger runs along Hikaru's ear. "I don't understand, why do you have a problem with James? Your mom seems to love him."

Kaoru lets out a heavy warm sigh against the crook of my neck before he softly speaks he nuzzles his nose along my neck. "Oh, she does. She adores him ….I just hope you never find out …there are something's that are better left unsaid. Hikaru shifts his weight accidently shifting the bottom of my shirt to one side, leaving the slope of my waist slight exposed.

"Well. Ok? Your mom thought you would like if I asked about James." I could feel Kaoru's nose ghosting along my neck slowly. Sometimes getting too close when his lips would occasionally brushing up against my neck. Closing my eyes away from the sparkling orange reflected water falling into the gentle touches by the twins.

"Yeah, well, you met our father. Where do you think the little devil part of our personality, comes from?" Figuring Hikaru must be bored he begins to leisurely draw lines on my newly exposed skin slowly following the curve of my waist.

"Yeah, so?" Answering without opening my eyes or turning my head. Completely in gulfed by the twins unconscious touches across my body.

Hikaru breathes a heavy warm sigh across my exposed skin sending bolts of electrify up my spine. "Yeah well since were twins you get the diluted version with us."

Kaoru breathes out a heavy warm sigh "...But with that women, she's concentrated pure evil. Of course she nothing like our grandmother." With Kaoru's breathing a heavy sigh along my pulse point my eyes roll back in my head.

Trying to stay composed I shake my head and open my eyes. "I doubt that."

"Oh, no! Kao it's too late they've pulled Haru to the dark side, come back. Haru, come over to the light with our father." Hikaru shifted his head while speaking and inadvertently caused my stomach to slightly be exposed as his baby soft cheek fell back down against my slightly exposed stomach.

"Oh Hika, quick we must pull her from the evil dark side. "As Kaoru quickly grabs my side and pretends to pull me away he accidentally brushes along my side exposing my other side.

I figure the younger twin is too busy laughing with his brother to notice he rested his hands on my exposed curve. "Guys, I highly doubt she's evil and I know for a fact you can be little hellions. So I doubt you could be considered light." I chuckled lightly along with the twins.

"Oh Hika, it's too late." Hikaru is now laughing so hard he brushes his warm cheek further up my stomach. Once letting his head twist causing his warm lips to brush against my stomach.

"I know Kao, we thought this might happen. What are we going to do?" A bored Hikaru lightly draws pictures along my exposed stomach with his fingers. As Kaoru ghosts the tip of nose over my pulse point.

Leaning in to close as his soft heated lips accidently brush against me. "I don't know Hika?" Speaking with a heated breath against where his lips accidently brushed from snuggling to close. Hikaru pulled me closer leaving his arms around me for comfort.

"Knock it off you two I know for a fact you 100% little devils." Listening to the youngest little devil's heartbeat.

The twins both speak while chuckling. "Alright you win, so what else did she-devil want?"

"Oh I almost forgot, I need to get with one of you so I can get a phone number. Apparently I have an agent.

"So you are going public, after all?" Hikaru squeezed his arm around me while running his leg over mine causing an increased friction along my leg.

"Yeah the way your mom explained things, I guess it makes since. Plus whatever money I earn, can be put towards school." Kaoru's fingers ghost along my exposed side opposite of Hikaru.

"Haru, what kind project do you have in mind?" Kaoru lifting me once more to nuzzle in my cheek .Sliding me away from Hikaru's touches before repositioning himself.

" I don't know all my choices yet and your mom refuses to help me decide….but I'm pretty sure which one I'm going to take."

"She's always been that way, she says it helps develop our business sense."

"Well in way that makes sense. Hey Hika, I had no idea you liked photography. She wants me to help you by being your camera buddy." Touching Hikaru's nose, once.

As he looks up I'm a little confused as his cheeks seem to be pink once more .Figuring he's slightly embarrassed about his hobby, I try and look away but get caught up in his unleashed golden eyes. "Yes, that's the plan. So you up for a little hike tomorrow? Giving me a wide smile.

I felt my cheeks warm at his expression. "Yeah, I guess so. If you still need me?"

"Oh, he needs you, alright." Kaoru chuckles into my neck as he leans in and gives me a friendly kiss on the side of my head.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts out with irritation. His expression of irritation melts when he turns back to face me. I'm caught by those dam melted Hitachiin eyes belonging to Hikaru. As they smolder while speaking softly to me. "He's right Haru, I need you more then you could possibly know."

End of Haruhi's POV

Ok that took for freaking ever. I am now officially caught back up with my updates …for this story. Those of you who also read Lifetime Bonds its coming .I'll be taking a small break from writing over the upcoming holiday. I happen to love tie dying and making thing explode. Ha-ha.

Back to the story, I wonder, if Hikaru will be so confident without his brother around? When the twins act together Haru is like butter in their hands. Did she honestly think all those little touches were unintentional ? Well the boys are known as the little devil type. So I guess they can get away with it.

Please follow and or comment the story it helps. If you have any ideas on how to further the story. Please let me know .The ideas are greatly needed


	14. Chapter 14 Taking the next step without

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran host club

Hikaru Doodles

Chapter 14 Taking the next step without me.

Hikaru POV

Drops of water quickly pool against my disheveled ginger hair. Several small streams of flowing water create pathways as the frozen water flows over my water sodden hair. Lean muscles laced throughout my naked body tense involuntary, as the Icy droplets prickle my chest with the needle like water. Raising a hand, I quickly run my fingers through my hair slicking back the darken locks and wipe the frozen water away from my golden eyes.

My moistened back slides down the drizzled wall, attempting to clear my heated thoughts. My unconscious thoughts assaulted me once more throughout the night, as the case practically every night. Even before I decided to pursue Haru my mind and body have been persistently pushing me into her arms .Almost every morning I would awaken from my intensely vivid dreams and it didn't help my normal morning _male issue_, in the slightest.

Even though my brother has his own issues and understands, it's still awkward. To make matters even more unbearable we often tease the other relentlessly, when an issue comes to light. So lately I'm lucky Kao is such an early riser .I can calm things down before even leaving my bed for a shower….but theirs been these _special mornings_, where nothing will work but a cold shower and that's why I find myself surrounded by the frigid water this morning .

Flashback last night.

After the three of us watched the fiery ball dip into the dark ocean for the night, none of us budged as we watched Mother Nature's next act. Millions of tiny sparkly lights emerged around a brilliant ball of light that reflects against the rippled surface. My eyes begin to flutter as my cheek rests so comfortingly against the warmth of Haru's slightly bare stomach. I didn't want to move, her fingers were lightly running through my hair repeatedly and it felt amazing.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized the three of us had fallen asleep squished together on the couch .Raising my one free arm I glance at my watch, it was well past midnight .If it was up to me I would have snuggled down and went back to sleep but I knew my little brother's body was taking both mine and Haru's full weight and his back would be feeling it in the morning. Not mention, the issue that both my brother and I would have to be explain to the normally observant girl in the morning. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end just thinking about it.

Carefully, I shift my body to an upright position, making sure not to jostle the girl. Once on my feet I reach out and stretch my arms, fingers away from my chest. Before leaning down and slightly taping on my brother's cheek. Leaning down a little lower to whisper in my brother's ear. Whose head is rested against Haru's neck with a devilish smile formed over his lip, while he sleeps. "Kao, wake up."

Kaoru shifts his weight as his lips slightly brush against Haruhi's neck "Hmmm but she so warm…..I'm ok." Kaoru mumbles in his sleep.

"Dude, I'm taking Haru to her bed, get up and go to bed." I whisper in my little brother's ear.

"That's more like the brother I know, it's about time….Have fun." Kao chuckles in his sleep while shifting his weight to get comfortable.

My cheeks are set a flame at my little brother's unconscious mumbling. With an annoyed hiss in his ear. "Kaoru, knock it off." As I shake my twin's shoulder.

"Hmm… oh, Hika, thank goodness you woke up, I thought I'd be trapped under your lazy ass, all night." Kaoru, glad to be set free from my weight speaks in almost a normal volume.

"Shhh." I bring a finger up to my lips and point to the sleeping girl cuddled up against Kaoru's chest.

My brother glances down with blushed cheeks as a gentle smile escapes his lips.

Seeing my brother slightly wake and ready to move. I carefully slide my arms under Haru's tiny comatose frame and gently squeeze her against my chest. The feeling in my chest begins to quicken as I lovingly gaze down upon the girl's dedicate features. When she releases a happy little sigh while nuzzling her cheek closer to me. Reluctantly, I tear my eyes away from the adorable sight and over to my brother, who is now on his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "Koa, I'll meet you upstairs in few."

Kaoru doesn't speak but sleepily nods his head as his hand falls down to his mouth to cover an unexpected yawn. I quickly carry my beautiful princess upstairs to her room. Feeling her shoulders raise and fall with every deep breath as she rests against my chest. Being careful not to jostle the girl, I reach down and pull back the covers, before lowering her down against the cool sheets. With a gentle hand I begin to slide her slippers off her feet, one by one as I lean over and tuck the girl in for night, with a soft blue blanket.

I found myself face to face with the girl and I slightly fall back to study her beautiful china doll face .Cautiously reaching a hand up to her delicate features, I timidly brush her hair away from her face. I can't help but find myself, once more fighting my own interpersonal desires to lean down and kiss the girl. ….and this time because of all the heated arguing this afternoon trying to get her to calm down from her necessary kidnapping. Add the much desired cuddle session with the three of us…..and my more rational side was falling in flames .Leaning down I lightly brush my lips against her forehead for just a few seconds before forcibly pushing myself away and head for the door.

"Kiss me." Haruhi softly speaks in her sleep.

Stunned, I glance back to see the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. Shaking my head I walk out the door, figuring it's late and my desperate, love stricken mind is playing tricks on me.

End of Flashback.

With my hand resting on the handle, I push the clear glass door open slightly .Reaching over and grasp a freshly warmed white towel and begin to pat the fluffy towel against my dripping wet muscular form. With parts of my body still somewhat wet, I wrap the white towel around my waist and tuck the ends against my lower waist. Before grabbing a smaller towel and rubbing it vigorously against my scalp to dry my ginger hair.

Strolling out the bathroom door I notice my brother in his boxers. Kaoru is laying across the bed while flipping through a magazine with his back facing me .When an evil thought occurs to me . I quietly straighten the damp towel I was using to dry my hair and twirl it between my two hands .Once wound tight I tip toe closer to my brother before tossing the end forward and flipping my wrist as the damp towel resonates a loud "_**SNAP" **_throughout the room.

"Fuck, Hika." As he quickly jumps to his feet gingerly rubbing his boxer covered butt.

Giving off a mischievous smile I begin to twirl the towel even tighter. Until I whip it forward, causing it to rip through the air. Snapping once more against my brother, this time snapping his legs. As he turns to dodge the snap I notice the small red welt left from my last attack, just below the back of his silken boxers.

Having enough and deciding to defend himself, Kaoru swiftly pulls his damp towel off the floor from earlier and begins to twirl his towel and readies his attack.

"Oh so you think you can snap your older brother, do you?" As I chuckle.

Kaoru flicks his wrist and "_**CRACK**_." As the end of his towel whips against my bare chest. Trying to hide my reaction I breathe through clinched teeth.

"Ha ha, not so cocky now big bro." As he begins to coil the towel once more ,ready to strike.

As I fling the towel with a resounding "_**SNAP**_" against my brother chest "That's the best you can do, little Bro? Tamaki's grandmother can snap a towel better than that.

"Hey Hika, I noticed you're towel is a little cold ….did you wake up a little _stiff _this morning?" Unleashing a tightened towel with a echoing "_**SNAP" **_I quickly turn my body to avoid his strike but his towel snaps my shoulder.

"Hey Kao, care to confess anything...? I noticed you making quite a bit of noise from the bathroom this morning." I taunt my brother as I begin to twirl my towel even tighter, ready to unleash my monstrous blow. With an ever blushing mischievous face, Kaoru reaches over and yanks the towel from my waist leaving me bare. "Kaoru!" As I turn and dive in my top drawer to pull out a pair of silky blue boxers, hastily threading both my legs into my shorts.

"Well Hika, I suggest we end this tussle and make plans for the day before Haru comes through the door, seeing us both covered in red welts in nothing but our boxers. Truce?"

Just the thought of Haruhi mistakenly, believing she walked in to a newly finished, heated make out session between the two of us, I nod my head. "Yeah, little bro, truce." As I drop my towel to the floor.

"So the reason I was laying around in my shorts, was we never talked about our plans for today, so I wasn't quite sure on what to wear."

"Well Kao, I'll leave that up to you." As I playfully slap my twin's back and smile at him with a mischievous smile." I've noticed you can predict Haru's behavior a heck of a lot better than I can, just warn me before you start ripping off bandages again, that freaking hurt." My hand drops from my brother's back and comes up to tenderly rub my neck.

"Well, I guess that all depends on you, my dear brother?" Kaoru pokes a playful finger at my chest.

Knocking his hand away as I stare in my brother's eyes with a slightly confused look. "How do you mean?"

Kaoru nervously scratches the back of his neck when his face turns glum. Before readjusting his mask to place a forced smile on his lips. "It all depends if …you're ready to strike out alone with her…without me." I could tell his own question pained him.

"Kao?" Concerned for my brother.

Kaoru turns his back before his head begins to fall. "You need to start trying to get close to her…. Without both of us double teaming her."

With my brother's sad words spoken I stroll over to him to try and lighten his mood. "Kao, we just got here, you can't tell me you didn't have fun, last night ….she might not have been aware of what you were doing, but I certainly was…..I thought I told no more kisses ." Crossing my arms I try, but fail miserably to feign annoyance as my shoulders shake letting out a chuckle.

Turning his head away from me with blushed cheeks. "Yeah, well, sorry about that, I was getting a little too heated to control myself ….that's why, I think it's time for you to take the next step on your own .I can tell she's comfortable with you and thanks to your little attack .I saw something yesterday in her eyes that I've never seen her give to any of the others…including myself…..I really do think she cares for you, deeply…It's time Hika .Besides I need to pull away now, before I'm not able to ."

My brother turns his back on me and takes a moment to collect himself and readjust his 'mask' to hide his feelings. Before he straightens his shoulders and turns back to face me with a smile .I know he may think he hides his feelings but the truth is I know my twin. I will always know my brother. It's pointless to wear a mask in front of me but I'll never tell him that .If this is what my brother needs to feel dignified and under control with the current situation, then whom am I to take that away from him.

Taking a deep breath before speaking and staring into my brother's eyes "Ok Koa…..I'll take the next step but let's do it gradually for today .Ok?"

Kaoru takes a moment to think before slowly nodding his head.

I think you, me, and Haru should send the day out on beach, maybe pull out the surfboards .Tomorrow, you can start your project, for mom. I'll bring my camera take a few shots. Hopefully, some of Haruhi in her bikini…" Playing with my brother I decide to exaggerate my point and throw my hands together and fall before him on my knees, giving him my most pleading face. "Please tell me, for all things good in this world, you packed bikinis for her. I beg you, for the sake of all humanity and please ...Please tell me you didn't just pack one. "As I start to chuckle and leap back up to my feet.

Kaoru starts to chuckle while shaking a finger at me. "Ah, ah, you should know by now Hika, I will always have your back. In fact, we will know if she's comfortable with us or not." Raising an eyebrow and giving me a smile full mischief.

"How?"

"Well, brother dear after speaking with you last time of the importance of this matter. I decided it wouldn't hurt since we're on a private island so …I only packed one." Kaoru opens his drawer and pulls out a stark white t-shirt before tossing it over his head and threading his arms through it .

My face fell." We managed to get Haruhi on a private island and you only pack one bikini…. Kao, I thought I taught you better than that?" Sounding dejected, slightly annoyed.

"Kaoru shakes his head at me before giving me a wide smile. "Oh brother, you have so little faith in me …. Not one bikini, I meant to say I packed only one….. One piece out of numerous bikinis...So if she shows up at the beach with us in the one piece she still might have issues of trusting us but…." Kaoru hinted with mischievous smile.

"If she shows up in bikini then we know, she may have issues with the other club members, but not us….Well done, little brother." Mirroring my brother's expression.

"Now keep in mind it's just a theory. "

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I for one want to test your theory." My eyes light up with excitement.

"I'm sure it's the theory you're interested in and not the bikini you been dreaming about." Kaoru answers with sarcasm as he reaches into yet another drawer pulling out a pair of tangerine, swim shorts before letting his silky orange boxers fall to the floor. Picking up one leg at a time and lacing it through the leg of his surf shorts and then repeating his previous movement. Before pulling his tangerine surf shorts over his naked ass.

Folding my arms over my chest and looking away with blushed cheeks as I speak with an annoyed voice." Yeah well, I'm sure your completely heartbroken being forced with the possibility."

Chuckling at me. "Oh Hika, I'm sorry for teasing, I'll go and inform Haruhi of our plans for the day."

Pushing out my bottom lip in a pout. "Hey, I should be the one that wakes Haruhi up."

Kaoru brings his thumb and finger to rest on his chin in a thoughtful expression, letting his eyes travel up and down my body with a securitized eye." You know Hika you might be right about that …well except" Trailing off

"Except for what?" Throwing both my hand to my waist and asking in annoyance.

My brother's face fully engulfed in mischief pointed a finger at my chest "Well, except you're….not dressed yet."

Glancing down at myself to only see a pair of silky blue boxers. "Yeah, you might be right."

"See you in few, Hika." I watch my brother head out the door.

"Yeah, see ya." Not even looking back, while my hands dive deep into an open a drawer to retrieve my clothes. My mind starts to drift off considering my brother's words about being able to take the next step. To begin to achieve a personal closeness with the brunet beauty without my wingmen. I could honestly say I wasn't sure if I could… but I do know for my brother's sake, I needed to. The more time I keep him around while winning her heart, the more I'm breaking his heart …and it may never properly mend if it takes too long.

Time skip: early afternoon on the beach that can be seen by the house.

Bringing a camera up to my eye, I peer through the view finder to capture my subject. Carefully checking the lighting around a thin vine with a vibrantly crimson flower. The vine twisted around two identical blazing orange ornamental lilies, growing in an isolated corner away from the other flowers .Once focused I press down on the shutter button before changing the angel of my shot several times. Smiling down and being satisfied after reviewing my work on the small screen. I finally place the camera down, letting it hang off my neck and against my chest. The natural grouping reminded me of the girl twisting herself around the lives of two self-isolated twins, where I'm hoping she shall remain.

Glancing over my shoulder with a concerned look at the main beach house off in the distance. . "Kao, I should go back we shouldn't let her walk to the beach by herself."

Kneeled over one of three boards rubbing wax over the surface of it. "Hika, relax were on an island. Who is she going to run in to. out here? Besides she insisted."

Folding my arms cross my chest. "Well, what's taking her so long?"

Kaoru shrugs his shoulders and continues prepping the boards. "She asked for her agent's number and some time to think, that's pretty much it."

"What did you tell her?" Concern washed over my face.

Kaoru stops and looks up from waxing the boards. "Relax Hika, she has a lot on her plate right now … "

I scratch my neck and peer down at my brother with curious eyes asking nervously. "Uh Kao, do you two ever talk about me?"

Sitting back on his feet, he thinks for moment before speaking in a thoughtful manner. "Well, if you're asking if I blabbed Mr. Pillow's future plans that would be no ...but Hika, if I'm being entirely honest… then yes. There are times that your name comes up, more so lately." Kaoru speaks in a sincere tone.

With eyes shining bright with curiosity I causally ask. "So what do you two talk about?"

"Sorry, Hika that's where I draw the line. She's my best friend and she confides in me, I won't break that trust. I know we agreed we would never keep things from each other. Trust me if it was dangerous, rest assured I would tell you..…just know I will always have your back .Ok?

Crossing my hands over my chest. "Fine." I understand and I was elated Kaoru is developing his own close ties with our girl but that didn't mean I liked being kept in the dark.

Nodding over to the entrance of the beach. "Thanks, Hika…. Hey speak of Mr. Pillow's plans, here comes wifey." Kaoru chuckles.

Haruhi stroll up a few minutes later. "Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Kaoru shakes his head and throws out both of his arms. "Oh no, Hika was busy taking photos and I was prepping the boards. See ta da."

Haruhi nervously looks down at the surf boards. "So, those are for actual surfing?"

Kaoru with a confused face tries to understand Haruhi's reaction. "Yeah, I told you I was going to be out here prepping the surf boards. What did you think we were going to use?"

Speaking with apprehension and a hint of nervousness emergeing on her face. "Uh, guys I didn't take you serious, when you said you were going to teach me how to surf."

I noticed uneasiness and try to assure her. "Haru, will take it really slow… you won't even be out in the water at first."

"I won't?" Gazing up at me with her deep chocolate pools.

I gaze down with burning comforting eyes paired with a gentle smile as I lightly shake my head.

"No, first Hika going to run through the basics and I'm going to be the example. Sound good?" Kaoru speaks as he glances over to the girl.

"Well, if I must, then fine." Haruhi begrudgingly agrees

"Ok so first thing I need you to do is lay on your stomach. Motioning to board as I give instructions. "Ok, when I say "_**pop up"**_ you're going to quickly pop up on your feet while keeping your balance."

"Here Haru, if you have any questions try and follow my lead." Kaoru give Haruhi a wide smile and begins to lay down on a burnt orange, black, flamed board.

Haruhi nods her head at Kaoru while giving him a small smile.

Once I observe both my brother and Haruhi are in the correct position I firmly speak out. _**"Pop up." **_I wasn't surprised when Kaoru pops up with no problem with his feet in the proper position with perfect balance.

I begin to step around her board while carefully watching Haruhi follow Kao's example but her back foot falls into the sand. She quickly loses her balance causing her to tumble right in my arms with a stunned expression on her face and slightly blushed cheeks. I couldn't help but gaze deep in her astonished eyes with my own cheeks slightly warm. "Easy Haru, the same thing happened to me, when I first tried to learn. You'll get it."

She nods before I straighten her up and let her go. "Ok, once more." She agrees before she lays on her stomach and glances up at me, as I give her a wide smile.

Waiting until both my best friend and my brother are ready to begin. I shout ."Ok, _**pop up**_."

Again my brother pops up with no problem. Seeing as my mother paid for lessons from a well-known professional surfer for our tenth birthday, I really could not expect anything but near flawlessness from him.

Haru once more follows his example but this time falls toward my brother and much to my relief he quick lunges to keep her from falling in the sand as he beams with a smile. "Easy does it Haru, nice try."

Haruhi lifts her arm to wipe her brow before holding up a finger to me. "Just a minute." As she walks over to her things and starts to pull off her red sleeveless sweatshirt.

That's When I figured out what she was about to do, my eyes could not be pulled away as I silently pray to the supreme being from above, that a bikini top would soon be discovered .Haru slowly pulls off her sweat shirt to reveal the exact same bikini top Kao and I have been trying to get her wear for almost two years. My eyes widen and my mouth gapes open as she flips her hair to the side while surrounded but fictitious sparkles. From where I 'm standing, my twin and I are absolutely right. Her top half of her body is perfection and she could easily be an world renowned model if not an angel sent from above .To avoid being caught in my perverted ways, I forcedly tear my eyes away from her, before she turns to walk back .

My brother and I glanced over to share a meaningful look with flushed cheeks, before continuing the lesson. "Ok, guys ready to try it again?"

The two most important people in the world to me, nod their head before shifting to get in position. "Yep, let's try it again." They both yell out.

Just as I was about to give the commanded Kaoru's phone went off in his pocket.

"Ok Hika, I need to take this, you two continue." As I watch him start to walk up the beach away from us to answer his phone.

End of Hikaru POV

Kaoru's POV

Knowing exactly whose calling. I didn't waste any time to answer. "Hey mom, what's up?

"There mommy's precious Lil pumpkin, I just wanted to call and tell you how absolutely trilled I am, I couldn't be happier." Rolling my eyes at the nickname but was caught off guard at how joyous my mother sounded.

As I reach up with my free hand and scratch my head. "Well, that's great what exactly have we done?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Nothing really, except the most fabulous thing possible! Our very own little china doll decided to choose our company as her debut project ….and I'm sure I have my Lil Pumpkin and Baby Blue to thank for it." As she squeals with delight.

"Mother, please don't call me …Wait, Haru did what?" Stunned from what I just heard.

"I just finished a call with her agent. Our adorable little china doll agreed to the Hitachiin modeling job, for her debut." Speaking with elegant excellent.

"Mom, Hika and I didn't say a word …this is all news to me." Although, I couldn't be happier with the new information.

"Really? Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

I voiced my curiosity "What's the offer? I haven't even heard from our agent, yet." Trying to keep my excitement from slipping behind my mask.

"It will be a full shoot starring my lovely boys and our beautiful china doll... Now I assure you, I did not pressure her what so ever." If I wasn't on the phone talking to my mother, I would be jumping for joy. My brother and I have always wanted her to join us in a project.

"Oh, wow! Talk about making Hika's day .Relax mom Haruhi mentioned you wouldn't sway her one way or the other."

"By the way, how are things going? I haven't heard from you since before I talked to our delicate little china doll."

"Well right now, Hika trying to teach Haru how to surf ….but mom, I've been talking to Haru as her confidante, and she made me promise to never tell Hika what her and I talk about … but I can tell you that she been asking a lot of question about him …..I think Hika's little fan attack, really shook her up." Actually _frantic_ would be a better word .

"Really, that's interesting …. Like what kind of questions?" I could tell the gears in my mother's head were turning.

"We'll all kinds of questions she asked about the attack, and some silly stuff…oh and what type of girl he's attracted to. That question threw me off guard as soon as she asked it." It didn't completely blind side me .I suspected for while that Haru found my older twin's chemistry a bit more appealing than my own and hence the other reason to stand aside for my twin. It wasn't their fault I'm stuck in one sided love …..It's mine more preciously my heart's fault that I live with the continuous burn, silently.

"Oh, that does seem promising." Yep, my mother is definitely a chess player, always ahead of the rest of us by at least 3 moves.

"Yeah, I have to agree."

"Does Baby Blue know?"

"No, I promised her I wouldn't say anything to him, besides it might just freak him out more. He has a major problem… He does fine with me but without me there, he gets too nervous to speak or be his normal _lovable_ self."

"Well, Hun I know this is hard for you, just do your best." My mother's tone turned sad and comforting .I could tell it was hard for her, being the mother of two sons madly in love with one girl. One of her sons would hopefully get everything he ever wished for .While the other was left with nothing…well not nothing I'm sure I will have a deep love and friendship for the girl my heart will always crave and never obtain.

Deciding to change the subject before my mood turns dark. "How is everything back home ….with the media?"

"The press are digging as usual and almost all of your little club's families are demanding for her location."

"Well, it's not that we told anyone, it's just Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi trust that we're keeping her safe." A slight shiver traveled down my pain with the mere thought of facing the full wrath of the Shadow king.

"If I were you, I would not call Kyoya or his family any time soon, they started searching for her outside the country in Europe."

"Europe, why Europe? Hmmm, wait a minute Hika instructed the second plane to land in Europe."

My mother spoke with a voice colored in disappointment. "Yes, I am afraid Baby Blu was right, we found several staff members with connections to Kyoya's family .So, I'm afraid the staff you have will have to do … until I get all this spy situation, sorted out ."

"Well, mom were good for now, so take your time ….I don't want Kyoya showing up in the middle of this …what about Haruhi?"

"The press is still ramped up for any little bit of information pertaining to the three of you. Your fans have set up a tip lines for the girls whereabouts …you haven't called you agent in a while, have you? Well when you do, you'll find that both you and your brother are also white hot at the moment."

"Yeah, but I've talked to Hika, are main concern for the near future is to keep Haru safe ….and now also the Hitachiin shoot , of course ."

"Speaking of, I have million things to prepare for. I'm thinking of sending my most trusted photographer out to the island and take advantage of the beautiful scenery but I 'm still toying with the idea. So I'll let you know when I figured this out. Well ta, ta Lil Pumpkin, give a kiss too Baby Blu and our beautiful little china doll."

I start to speak with irritation. "Mom, how many times do I have to ask for you to never call me that….never mind? I'll talk to you soon, bye." Knowing full well my mother had no intention to stop my tone melted into defeat.

End of Kaoru's POV

Hikaru's POV

"After going over the drill with Haru several times we both noticed her foot kept slipping. She asked for my help, not a problem right… except to my surprise I started to stutter with nonsensical words, pouring out of my mouth .Figuring, I would be better off if I show her, rather than babble on like an idiot and attempt to explain it to her. I begin to causally stroll over to her board when my foot uncharastically trips on nothing, but air. Which causes me to stumble and quite literally tumble head over heels to land face first in the sand .It was like some kind of crazy cartoon move, I would have belly laughed out loud if it hadn't knocked the wind out of me.

Once I regained some composure and brushed myself off I walked over to her, so I could check her stance. Only to find my hands begin to actually shake. I quickly hide them behind my back and waited until they stopped shaking. Once I was sure the shaking had ceased, I carefully come over and wrap my arms around her arms. It felt so incredibly good. "O...O…Ok…t.t...Try moving your arms o...o...out like this and set your feet like this." I stuttered like a fool at the girl, as I was silently praying for my brother's return so my current love struck behavior would smooth out and return to normal.

"Hey Hika, Haru, how's the surf lesson going?" Oh, thank fuck, He's back!

"Good, she will be on the water in no time." Giving out a wide smile, as I notice my stuttering has stopped.

Haru shakes her head at me. "Yeah, maybe in the water but not on the water….not yet at least."

"Haru, you almost have it." As she rolls her eyes a me .I turn my head to ignore her _optimism of her developing skills_. Turning away from my sarcastic thought, I decide a change of subject is in order and turn to my brother. "So Kao, what did mom want?"

"Ah… well, she wanted to thank Haru." My brother's lips carry a hint of mischief on them as he speaks to me.

Curious from my brother's expression "For what."

"It seems our little crossdresser." I notice Kaoru's eyes glance over in Haru's direction then give off a beaming smile. "It seems she chose _Hitachiin design,_ as her debut modeling project. She will be working closely with the company's two leading spoke men." Giving me a knowing look.

My eyes went wide with a huge mischievous grin on my face. "Hey, wait that means …"

Kaoru nods while matching my grin. "Yep, the three of us are _finally _modeling in a project together."

I turn my attention back to the girl who is trying to balance on my ice blue, flamed board. "Haru, you were never expected to pick Hitachiin design, you didn't have to do that." Speaking with concern.

She gazed in my eyes with her large chocolate ones and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Yeah I did, I figured everything else would be around strangers. Your mother's offer was the only one with friendly faces, plus I wanted to do something to thank her for helping my dad, while I'm away." As she went back to balancing on the board.

What the hell, I turn this poor girl's life upside down and I'm being rewarded for it?

I walked over and grabbed her hand to give her a serious remorseful look. "But Haru…. I caused all of this,…the fans…The forced evacuation and you have no idea what awaits you, once we go home. Believe me, Kao and I love the idea, we wanted this for a while….but like I said I caused this, I turned your family's world upside down and your now helping my family out? It just doesn't feel right."

Shrugging her shoulders as she speaks in a matter fact tone, once more. "Hika, you two little devils are my best friends. So why not?"

Kaoru comes over and lens over my shoulder. "Like Hika said, you didn't have to choose us….but you made our mother ecstatic." As Kaoru's golden eyes gleam with excitement.

"Haru, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her with concern.

Haruhi nods her head towards me "Yes Hika, I could think of no better way, than to have my best friends next to me…. Hopefully helping me out?" She cautiously asks.

"Oh Haru, you don't have to worry…." I trail off and let go of her hand before throwing it around her shoulder.

"We will always have your back." Kaoru mirrors my actions for the opposite side. "Well with that being said, mom asked me to check on a few thing at the house, so I'm going to head to the house for a few ." As he lets his arm drop and starts to stroll away from me ….leaving me once again brotherless!

Anxiously speaking to my only love. "Ah, Hey Haru, I'll be right back, just keep practicing… I need to speak with Kao, for a second." I quickly stride over to my brother after Haru nods her head.

Throwing my arm out ahead of me I hurriedly catch my brother's arm. "Kao, what are you doing?" I ask in a panicked voice.

What's it look like, Hika? …Relax, I'm giving you some time together ….._Alone_." As he raises his eyebrow and gives off a mischievous grin for the last word he spoke to me.

Glancing over to Haru being sure she wasn't watching us. I grab Kaoru's shirt with both hands and pull him close giving him a look of desperation. "Kao, you can't... I'm an absolute wreck when you're gone …..We're talking cartoon slapstick, it's pathetic."

My brother speaks softly while he tries to gently pry my fingers from his stark white shirt. "Hika just breath, I'm just running up to the house for a few." As Kaoru takes deep calming breaths with me. "Just remember to breath. I think she would like this time alone with you ….just take it one step at time ,remember your best friends this shouldn't be different than any other time you were alone with her…just remember to breath ….you'll be fine ."As he steps back slowly.

With a heavy sigh my voice turns unsure. "Ok Kao, I'll try."

"Good." As he gives me a comforting grin before turning on his heel to head for the main house.

As I watch my brother saunter off in the distance, leaving me brotherless once more. My mind drifts to countless, sleepless nights lying in bed wishing for this very same opportunity but never in my schemes or dreams was I some goofy guy, who can't speak or for that matter walk without making myself look like a total ass. I should have no problem conveying my feeling and desires to the girl. I'm the eldest heir .I've been trained and molded with etiquette and refinement from the best senseis of their field .Believe me, when the situation or my attention calls for the lessons of seduction, I am fully capable but this girl …This girl is altogether a different story . The question is now…How can I get back to my normal charming self?

I cautiously stroll over to the bikini clad beauty. "Sorry Haru, I had to ask Koa a few things …H...how goes the p…practice? I internally roll my eye as I notice my stuttering returned.

"Oh no problem, It's kind of improved."

I glance down at my board that was under her feet. "H…Hey H…Haru let's try it out in the water."

"Ah, no way in hell Hikaru." As she shakes her head.

"Ahhh, c…come on Haru, it's not like I'm asking you to go out on y…your own b…b…board, and I'll be with you. We will just paddle a little ways out so you can get use to the w...water .I'll be there the whole time." I peer down at her with pleading eyes that are filled with melted gold.

"With you?" Haruhi ask in a matter yof fact tone.

"Y...Y…Yeah is that, ok?" I unleash the full power of my needful eyes.

"Fine." She begrudgingly agrees before giving a small nod.

I quickly return her nod. "Ok." I walk over to where my things are piled neatly on a large, blue beach towel. Once I'm standing next to the towel, I quickly tug my shirt off and toss it to the ground with the rest of my stuff .I turned my head to see Haru unbutton her shorts and slide them off her hips before stepping out of them .She carefully folds her shorts and places them next to her things.

Forcing myself to turn away and grab my board after stumbling several times, I walk pass my delicate china doll. Before turning my head over my shoulder. Trying to give her a welcoming smile but unfortunately it turns out to be another goofy grin. "Come on H….Haru, it will fun."

End of Hikaru POV.

Haruhi's POV

I wasn't sure about this whole surfing thing ….But when Kaoru told me, earlier how much Hika likes to be in the water. He tried hard to convince me to accept, if Hika ever offers to take me out .So that's what I redundantly did, with a little trepidation. Now, I find myself floating on board with Hikaru that I couldn't even stay balanced on …in the sand.

But I'll have to admit, if you can pass the potential drowning part, It's actually quite nice. Just the two of us surrounded by water sitting on a little tiny board with Hikaru half-naked sitting really close .Giving out a silent prayer to above for the mere fact that, I'm facing away from him because otherwise… Hika would notice my face burning bright looking like a complete love struck idiot. Fighting to obscure my view ever since he sauntered over to his stuff and peeled away his shirt to reveal his well-toned athletic chest .Don't get me wrong, I've seen Hika, and all the other club members for that matter, shirtless on countless occasions…. but I I'll have to admit. Now with just the two of us and me barely dressed in the bikini Kaoru had talked me into wearing, just felt different...a little awkward.

"O...Ok Haru when I say go I w…want you to paddle with you're a…arms as hard as you can." Hikaru speaks out with excitement. "OK, Now!" Glancing over my shoulder I can see Hika's chest muscles tighten under his near perfect airbrushed skin. As he leans over my legs and starts to paddle with his arms like crazy with a determined look planted on his face. I quickly turn back and follow his example until I notice the board picking up speed and the ocean breeze blowing through my hair as I hear Hika stop paddling and hoop and holler with excitement. The feeling is amazing it's like flying on water. Turning my head over my shoulder I could see Koa is right. Hika's smile is breath takingly happy as I watch the well-toned ginger perfectly balanced and standing on the board.

He gazes down in my direction with the same happy smile with slightly blushed cheeks from what I'm guessing is from the sun. When all of sudden Hika, for no reason loses his balance, falling into the water. "Hikaru!" As I watch him with a rather astonished face before completely being emerged in the crystal blue water while floaingt further away from him.

I sit helplessly for what seems like an eternity staring without even blinking in the spot that Hikaru fell in the unforgiving salty water. I release a long breath with relief as his ginger covered head surfaces from the blue water. He shakes his head vigorously to remove the excess water out of his beautifully bright ginger hair. Searching all round him he calls out for me in a near panicked tone.

"Hika I'm over here." leaning over the surfboard as far as possible, I throw out a hand to him. His arms start to push through the water barely causing a splash as he slices his way to me.

"Haru, are you alright?" Asked with a concerned face as he quickly takes my help, being pulled on to the board.

"Yeah, not a problem."

My cheeks begin to blush as I notice both Hika and I are now facing each other with our legs straddling the board. "So H…Haru beside my little m…moment what did you think?" As he asks with a wide smile and those dammed melted Hitachiin eyes.

"Uh yeah …it was actually kind of fun."

"G…Good do y….you want to try it again?" As excitement beamed from his face.

"Sure. "As I shrug my shoulders.

The next thing I knew we made it further away from the shore. Turning my head to glance over my shoulder. "Hey Hika, can we rest for a moment?"

"Ah yeah, s….sounds good." He answers me but doesn't break his view of the waving water. That's when silence presses down on the atmosphere between the two of us .My eyes glance over to where Hikaru slowly kicking his foot back in forth in the water .The only thing that can be heard is the normal tranquil sound of the waves but now that sound is resonating in deafening silence .It just wasn't natural for the two of us acting this way. Unknowingly I release a heavy sigh. He's probably figured out my feelings ….It's most likely awkward because he doesn't share the same feelings. I'm undoubtingly pushing our friendship overboard as it sinks down deep in dark watery trenches that lies far below the surface…

Lately, I just can't keep my feeling for him under control, I find it increasing difficult if not impossible. I even began to hint to his brother these past few weeks. Hoping that Kaoru could help out by either confirming of denying if Hika felt the same way…..but with over whelming discouragement, he never caught on or spilled the beans one way or the other.

I'm about to break the unbearable silence to ask to be taken back to the shore, Hikaru caught me by surprise. He throws his arms around me crushing my back, and pulling me back to lean against his chest. "Hika!?"

"Sorry Haru, I…I thought this might be m…more comfortable for you. " As I feel him take deep comforting breaths next to my back.

"Uh yeah, it's nice, thanks."

Hikaru takes a deep breath and then relaxes into me as I melt into his arms. "Hika what's wrong?"

After asking my question, I notice Hikaru's arms tighten around me. "Ah, nothing Haru, why do you ask?"

Lightly grazing my fingers along his firm arm. "Well for one what's with all the awkwardness? Your normal self wouldn't blink before tossing into the water, repeatedly."

"Uh I'm just trying to teach you how surf that's all."

"Fine, but what about the silence? Look, if your angry with me for something then … just spit it out, already."

"H…Haru, wait just minute." As he starts to sit up and turn me to face him. He gazes deep in my eyes with those dam smoldering Hitachiin eyes. "Haruhi, there's something I been m…meaning to talk to you about, for a while now. I guess that's why things between us have grown, rather a….awkward."

"Hika, I can't help but …"

He hastily throws a finger to my lips. "Shhh, H….Haru this is hard enough to get off my chest, so please let me finish." I nod my head as I watch him nervously bite his bottom lip for a moment. "H….Haruhi I…I... been thinking a lot lately on how to try and come up with a way to tell you s….something that's been beating me up on the inside…for a long time now . E…Even before you could t….tell me and Kaoru apart. Haru…I…I….I'm in ….L….Lo...v…."

One minute I'm lost in his smoldering eyes and the next I'm completely submerged in the salty water. Kicking like crazy to cut through the churning, watery swells. I immediately take in a cold breath of ocean air that fills my lungs .Whipping my head around I frantically look for any sight of the ginger.

"Haru!" It doesn't take long before my ears pick up on my name being called a little distance from me.

"Hika! Hika! …..I'm over here!" Screaming out to him.

My heart is soon filled with relief as I see the ginger swiftly swimming to get to me. "Haru, are alright?"

"Yes, I 'm fine a little wet but fine."

"Ok, well do you think you can make it to the calmer water over there?"

Stopping for a moment to consider my nonexistent athletic ability before deciding that it was irrelevant .With no choice as currently I'm swimming in the ocean with no escape around except maybe the calm water Hika was instructing me to swim to. I quickly nod my head before setting out rather determined to reach the location.

After sometime of pushing through the water, I make it to the area. I see Hika try to climb some rocks to get out of the water I can't help but bite my lip as I see him being tossed about by an oncoming wave as he gets swept into the rocks ….He manages to pull himself on to the rocks and slowly stands up on to his feet to wave me over, I can tell he's tired. With the last bit of energy that's left in my pained arms I follow Hika's instruction once more.

My heart begins pound in my chest with panic as my arms pull my body closer to the rocks .A wave begins to toss me around towards the rocks before a hand comes down and yanks my body out of the water .I lay there on the hard brown surface that's been baked with the sun's rays, just taking repeated shallow breath with my muscles burning from our impromptu dip in the ocean.

With my head pounding I turn my head to see my lifeguard laying on is back with his arms and legs sprawled out with his chest heaving up and down. He tiredly turn his head in my direction giving me a small smile as he closes his eye in near exhaustion. My eyes flutter shut just grateful to be on this heated rock as the fatigue takes over.

Haruhi's POV

Hikaru's POV begins

My eyes blink open with my head pounding I force myself to sit up to fight the exhaustion to see Haruhi passed out faced down on the rock. I slowly crawl to the brunette beauty and reach out a hand to gently shake her shoulder.

Even though we were safe on land for the moment the tide could come up and cover this rock. I had no way of contacting Kaoru for help, he said he's coming back so I guess we just have to wait. I couldn't trust myself to stay awake on my own ….and I needed her to keep he awake .A shiver streaks down my spine when the thought of both of us falling asleep while the tide comes in and possibly covers the rock .

"Haruhi wake up." Shaking her shoulder "Haru."

She groans as her eyes flutter open. "Hika?"

"Hey Haru, I know your probably tired but I really need you to stay awake for me."

"Hika…are you ok?" As she tries to push up in a seated position. I throw my arms around her waist and pull her into my chest to help her sit up. Once she's upright I loosen my grip but don't completely let go .I can tell she tired as she rests her head on my chest. Breathing deeply, I let the feeling of the girl, safe in my arms wash over me. Inwardly beating myself up for screwing up …..Once more. Taking one more deep breath I wonder if Mother Nature knows best and I'm never really supposed to confess my feelings to the girl that sits next to me .Being bowled over by sneaker wave out of nowhere…..could have been considered a sign. Shaking my head I tighten my hold I don't care ….I won't let her go .My attention is drawn to the inflamed ball moving to descend into the vibrant colors of the cool ocean .

"Hika what happens when it gets dark?" Speaking with concern as her head rests against my chest.

Crap, she's right. I start to glance around the area to find a way safely to shore. "Ah, don't worry too much Haru. Kao has never let me down, he should be around shortly." Come on Kao, get your ass to the beach… enough of this prescribed _alone time_.

"Ahoy, Hitachiin-sama need a hand?" as I hear a voice calling from the distance. My eyes begin to desperately search in the direction the voice was coming from, to see a small row boat.

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind we had a bit of a surfing incident." I let out a relieved breath before standing up and catching the rope that's tossed in my direction. Quickly tugging the boat closer I call out to Haru "Haru, here's are ride, go ahead and go first."

The exhausted girl slowly moves to her feet and makes her way to the boat.

"Here let me give you a hand." The boater balances while standing in the boat to take Haru's hand.

I don't know what caused the extra energy but Haru's head shot up quickly glancing up from the rock with a stunned look on her face "Arai?"

The male brunet teen's eyes went wide "Fujioka...Haruhi Fujioka is it really you?"

My mouth drops open, witnessing the two teens acting like long lost friends on my family's private island.

What the…Fuck? Is all I can think of at the moment?

End of chapter 14.

What do you think? Let's see Sneaky Kaoru is acting like a double agent. Well we've known from the start that Hikaru absolutely adores Haruhi …but now we know for a fact that she feels the same way .So really they just need to exchange confessions right? Seems easy, oh but wait we have Arai enter the picture plus add Hikaru love struck ways not mention Kaoru's feelings ,Haruhi oblivious nature to the twin's feeling …well maybe it's not so easy .

Theirs an unexpected visitor to arrive soon on the island .Trust me the twins are going to flip. Any ideas who it is? In fact for a private island they could have quite a few unexpected guesses possibly a shadow king or maybe the host king himself …..Heck what do you think Hikaru would do if Ranka arrived in the middle of romancing the girl he loves? I'm not saying anything for definite….Just causally tossing ideas out their which may or may not be in the story…. we will just have to wait and see. Thank you for your support I truly hope you like the story .Please follow /review you can keep the story going .


	15. Chapter 15 The click of the door

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Hikaru's doodles

Chapter 15 The click of the door.

Kaoru's POV

Loosely holding a magazine in my palms, I carefully examine the flawed designs displayed on the glossy pages. The one magazine of many I've been perusing with my feet propped up. Just allowing the glowing ball to sink slowly into the sparkling water. Rolling my eyes at the current page I quickly run a finger to the corner of the magazine to obscure my eyes from the ridiculous design, before lifting my wrist to check my watch. I'll give them a few more minutes of _alone time_. The sunset should help considerably with Mr. Pillow's plans. Besides ….as my heart starts to burn in my chest .It's nothing I want to see ….it's hard enough.

The door swings open breaking my attention from my emerging thoughts. An exhausted Hikaru barely walks through the door with ….Arai? My feet hit the ground running towards the door when I see Arai cradling an unconscious Haruhi in his arms.

"Hikaru, what the hell happened?"

"She's fine Kao, she just tired." As Hikaru falls in a chair from exhaustion.

I could tell he wasn't very happy at the moment and I'm absolutely sure it's because of the strange _man's hands_ could be found _all over_ the girl we both love ….Because the repulsed sight also made my stomach turn. "Please, give her to me, I'll carry her to her room." As I gently hold out my arms I could see Aria's face melting in almost sadness. As he glances over to Haruhi's face for a long moment before reluctantly holding her out for me to glide my arms under the girl's sleeping body.

Once the girl is resting gently on my chest I excuse myself from our guest and carry "our girl "to her upstairs room. Hovering over the girl my cheeks blaze with a bright red when I realize Haruhi is in just a bikini laying unconsciously on her bed and after I so innocently lowered her to it. I quickly scooted away and glance around the room to find a light blue throw neatly folded over a chair .Reaching over, I grab the blanket and toss it over the girl. I quickly take a deep breath to clear my not so clean thoughts. Chuckling to myself, as I now know, the reason why Tamaki always wanted her covered up.

"Hey, don't get any ideas about stealing _another_ kiss."

I glance over my shoulder with irritation to see my brother leaning against the doorway. "Maybe I should, after all it seems you can't keep the girl we both love, safe for a few measly hours."

"Kao, it wasn't like that … after you left and thanks by the way, for your _speedy_ return."

"I was giving you alone time, it's what the situation calls for."

Hikaru hissed "As I was saying, when you so_ rudely_ left, I looked like some ridiculous cartoon character and decided I would have better luck out in the water. The problem was my new found cartoonish behavior followed into the water….. I fell off the board on a simple almost nonexistent wave."

I threw a hand over my mouth to cover a snicker to my brother's words. "But you never …."

He crosses his arms over his chest with irritation." See I told you …cartoon behavior. Anyway, after I made it back to the board and things started to calm down, she asked if we could rest for bit .We both sat their awkwardly staring at the water for what felt like an eternity .Figuring I didn't have much to lose, my body took control and threw my arms around her and pulled her into me ."

Throwing a hand up to my brother as I shake my head at him. "Spare me the details, it's hard enough."

"No, wait, it's nothing like that, we were sitting there and I was trying to shudder my way through a confession of my feelings when freaking Mother Nature decides to have other plans."

"Wait, you loss me."

"A freaking sneaker wave washed us off the dam board before I could finish saying I ..Lo"

A small voice interrupted my brother. "That you love me."

Both our heads snapped to the girl sitting up in bed "What did you say?"

"I said, you told me you loved me."

I gazed over to my brother's stunned face as he spoke. "You heard what I said b…b…before?"

My heart begin to burn as I knew I was becoming the third wheel in the room "Well, I should let you talk." I begin to get up but a hand catches my arm .I glanced over to the anxious owner's eyes with my own confused look. "Haru?"

"Kao, I need to tell you something and you too Hika."

"What's this about?" Both my brother and I ask with concern written all over our faces.

Her eyes fall to her covered legs, as one of her arms reaches over and holds the other. She takes a deep breath before continuing as she caresses the blanket absent mindfully between her fingers. "I been meaning to talk to you for a while but I haven't really been able to figure out how I wanted to say this ….So I'm just going to say it, since you told me your feelings Hika…I love you too ."

"Really Haru you do? That makes me so unbelievably happy there's so much I have plan…. "

"Wait, Hika I'm not finished. As her head snaps up and she clenches the blanket in her fists. "But, I can't be with you because I also love Kaoru too and I can't decide on one over the other." Her head drops before she speaks in a miserable tone. So I've decided once everything settles I'm going to school overseas and ….and most likely I won't be coming back …..It's just too painful for me. I'm sorry."

Her sad words caught my breath as I see tiny spots of liquid appear on the blanket laying on top of her legs .I couldn't be sure because her longer than normal chestnut hair shielded my view from her face….but when her shoulders slightly shook, I knew . Scooting next to her and throwing a comforting hand over her tiny shoulders as I sat there on the bed speechless. I wasn't exactly sure what to say… I was so wrong, she loves me as much as she loves Hika and she wants to leave because she can't decide. Wait Hika, I glance over to see my brother frozen with his head fallen .His world has just been thrown into Kaos because I was absolutely wrong. "Hika." I call out to him breaking the silence surrounding the room.

"Yes, Kao." Without even looking up from the floor as he stands in the doorway.

"Hika, I'm sorry I didn't….." I trail off as moisture begins to build in the corner of my eye as my brother refuses to look at me.

He lifts his head with a mischievous look on his face. "What for? We both love her…so if it's alright with Haru we can both love her together…..I'd much rather have that then loose her forever. If it's makes us happy, then why not .Haru, It's all up to you, do you think you can handle both of us…indefinitely ?"

"Hika, what about mom?"

Hikaru waves a dismissive hand in my direction. "Let me worry about that …besides if it's this or nothing, I think she'll pick this over the alternative. So Haru, what will it be? It's either that or Kao and I choose for you because there is absolutely no freaking way on this planet that we both lose you ….Now, that we know your feelings for both of us." I could see my brother meant what he said as he spoke with a determined expression etched in his face.

Her head lifted with a confused look on her face and turned her head to glace at both of us. "Indefinitely?"

My brother nods his head with serious eyes. She turns to me but instead of just confirming what Hika said I nervously clear my throat while gently covering her hand with mine and gaze over with loving eyes. "Well, you see Haru, I'm afraid once we are allowed to love you as deeply as we honestly do…. there will be no turning back. For me, at the very least it would be unthinkable."

"More like devastatingly unbearable …but yeah Kao's right. We're not talking right away but …..Eventually my, I mean _our _intent will be to make you only ours, permanently, No halfway."

Haru looking adorable with her blushed cheeks as she bites her bottom lip with concern. "Ah guys, I'm not even 18 yet…..I have plans for my future."

As I try and convince the girl to agree to the biggest decision that one life can venture into with not just one but both of us. "Yeah, we know that. Believe it or not we both want you to achieve everything you want from life and then some .We just want to be personally around you, when you do …"

Hika finishes for me in his own blunt way as he walks over to kneel in front of the girl. "But like I said, you left us no choice, it's either one of us or both of us but I'll be dammed, if it's neither of us. So what's it going to be? Which one of us does your heart desire to escort you on the long path of life?"

"Hika, Kao I can't …it would just be to hard….I."

"Well, then please excuse us, it seems Kao and I have a few things to discuss." My brother begins to shift to get up but Haru stops him by throwing her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"Hika, you didn't let me finish I can't …..Live without either you, now that I too know your feelings. It would just be too hard…so yes, I'll except your terms. "

"Really, Haru?" My brother shot his head up with an astonished face to match my own as be both asked with happiness brimming from our bodies.

She nods her head before we both wrap our arms around her with tears flowing out of our eyes. Glancing over I catch a meaningful look with my brother when his lips softly float to hers as he closes his eyes .Following his lead I begin lean down and whisper ."Haru, I will forever love you. "As I press my lips softly into her neck, Haru lifts a hand to my ginger hair. The long awaited feeling of her returned affection made my heart inflame but it no longer burned. My brother kisses her down her neck as it was my turn to seize her sweet pink lips .Leaning into her as I slowly and firmly take her lips. My heart rapidly beats almost out of my chest. To my surprise her hands gradually glides across my chest to the bottom of my shirt before gazing into my eyes to wordlessly asking for my permission.

Nodding my head with astonished eyes she carefully lifts my t-shirt over my head. She leans forward and captures my lips with a heated hunger as I fall back in the pillows. Throwing my arms around her and drawing her close. My pent up emotions and my carnal desires I've been holding back for over two years overflows my senses. As my own desires begin to boil, I notice my brother and Haru both have burning passionate eyes that mirror my own. Apparently, we have been holding all our emotions and urges back and everything is about break free and change. Noticing my brother's fingers dance around Haru's bikini tie before he swiftly unties one of the two. He raised an eyebrow to challenge me to follow him before going back and kissing her lips and closing his eyes as he loses himself in the moment.

Gliding a hand to the string as I delicately hold it between my fingers before whispering in her ear. "Haru, do want us to continue?" At the same time I was praying silently that she did, I could feel my shorts getting snug and if she didn't I was going to need a mighty long cold shower but all kidding aside, I burned so long to hold her in my arms I wasn't sure I could let her go .Haru gazes up to me with burning eyes, blushed cheeks as she slowly nods her head. With that I glanced at my brother with a look before slowly pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. I deliberately linger to pull the last string between my fingers to unwrap my long awaited gift.

My brother grabs the blue silk top sheet that carelessly slipped from the bed and snapped it over us before leaping under the gracefully falling sheet, to join us, as he lets out a chuckle. Hikaru's laugh is contagious as both Haruhi and I begin to chuckle .Hikaru encourages more laughter as he begins to tickle Haru on one side of her body as I ruthlessly follow his example and attack her other side , causing everyone to burst out with thunderous laughter.

"Click…click ….click …click."

The door slowly squeaks open. "Hikaru, Kaoru what is the meaning of this!" As my heart freezes to the outraged voice coming from the close proximity of the door. "Come out of there, this very minute." ...I glance over to Hikaru as his face is drained of all blood as we both swallow hard. The one situation no man never ever wants to find himself in, is to be caught in a compromising position by ones …mother.

Both Hika and I reluctantly pull our heads from under the sheet with bright red faces and heads full of the dreaded ginger colored bedhead hair. "Ah, hi mom, what brings you here?" As we both ask nervously?

With her arms folded over her chest with irritation running throughout her body in waves as she taps her delicate toe on the marble. "Well, I wanted to drop by, figuring you might need a little motherly advice and it's seems I was right. Baby Blu take your future bride to your room, I have business with your brother." Hika swiftly yanks the sheet from over me and quickly folds it over Haruhi like some burrito, before hurriedly carrying her to his room, without even looking back. Leaving me embarrassed, uncovered and shirtless with a pair of regular shorts on a destroyed bed, in front of my mother. I silently give off a word of thanks to my brother for distracting us, because if he hadn't…..a shiver went down my spine as one word comes to the forefront of my mind as the only thing my mother would have found me in ….nothing. "Kaoru, you gave me your word, you were going to give the china doll to your brother."

"But mother."

"No buts, mister, I'm not done with you but I'm afraid that will have to wait for now. Someone needs your I flew him in.

My blood drains from my face as my stomach begin to flip 'Wait it can't be…..she wouldn't do this to me…would she?'

"Ooo Kaoru, you naughty boy, I've come to play." As an older raven haired man with crystal blue lustful eyes, peeks from behind my mother.

'Dam her, she would.'

"Well, I will leave you to entertain James, while I check on your brother." As my mother turns and closes the door with a loud. "CLICK" My body turns cold and begins to shiver.

"Ah." I glace frantically around for my shirt to try and throw it over my head but James reaches out and snatches it from me. I swallow hard before nervously speaking. "Here James, let me show you to your room."

"Oh, your mother already did that." Walking over carrying a rather large bright red suitcase behind him before he plops on the bed next to me.

"Aaaa, So what's in the suitcase?" I wanted to slap myself after asking the question and after seeing James leering at me I knew, I really didn't want to know."

"Oh, I'm so grateful for advice, I wanted to show you….my treasures."

My face turned horrified as I gesture to the suitcase. "You mean…." As I trail off.

He pokes a finger to my chest and walks his finger up my chest with a look of desire burning in his eyes. "Yes, and I plan on showing you how each and every one works." As he tosses my shirt to the floor, before leaning over and pinning my arms to the bed as he lustfully whispers "Are you ready to play with me?"

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG!"**_

I shot up from my pillow with eyes wide open with my chest heaving in deep breaths .I glance around room as I notice a white pair of sheers fluttering with a slight breeze coming from window. "Oh thank fuck! It was only a dream." lifting my arm and wiping away the beaded sweat that trickled down my forehead as I fall back into my various stuffed pillows, I find myself relieved it was only a dream. If only the "Aria" part was real …poor Hika. How do you manage to fly the girl of your dreams to your family's Private Island, out in the middle of the ocean to win her heart, only to have an old suitor be the caretaker's nephew? What the hell are the chances? At least Hika and Haru attempted to go out on their photography hike this morning. Of course ….from the sound of the slamming doors throughout the house ...from both parties, I wasn't sure if it would be a pleasant hike. It had been three days since the "Arai" incident.

Flash back 3 days ago.

I was sitting in a chair with my feet propped up causally flipping through a magazine with my fashion senses going off like crazy at the design they had chosen for the cover .With irritation I flung the magazine over to a far off couch in the corner of the room .Glancing down at my watch I begin to remove myself from my seat, ready to go join my brother and our girl at the beach. When the door slams open and Hika is carrying Haru on his back. Huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath which had me concerned as I hurry over to Haruhi and to my normally athletic brother who was barely making it through the door.

"Hika, put me down …I can walk, unlike you at the moment."

I watch as my brother barely makes it over to a couch before tipping back and letting her go, to flop down on the couch. He then attempts to grab the seat next her before Arai slides in and plops down right next to her .With annoyance written all over my brother's face Hika picks a seat closest to me, as he folds his arms to his chest in irritation and grumbles under his breath.

"What happened?"

"A sneaker wave came up and pushed us off the board. We managed to swim to safety but we were stuck with no way off the rocks."

"And I rowed up and saved them both .You know, I'm sure with the right teacher Haruhi I could teach you how to surf, If you wish." Arai slyly slid his eyes over to Hikaru's direction.

I bit my lip to keep from snickering as I hear my brother grumble under his breath. "Stupid boat …stupid wave."

"Ah well, Thank you for the offer but Hikaru is teaching me and …..I think I better stick with one instructor….Besides I'm done with surfing for the time being. " Haruhi states rather bluntly.

Reaching over to grab her hand. "Haruhi, it must be fate, I was just thinking about you the other day …..And here you are, on an island, no less…you must come to my house, my uncle will be thrilled to hear, you're here."

Pulling her hand away. "Aww, I'm not sure ….I kind of have plans with the twins."

"Wait, a minute you two know each other, why didn't you say anything earlier?" As I bounce a finger between the two.

"Yes, we known each other since long before middle school. in fact I've been pining away for her since 4th grade….She always refused me except that one time ." Arai spoke honestly with a hint of mischief in his voice at the end.

"What, one time." Both Hika and I asked.

"It was the end of the last year, on the last day we attended school together. You said you would consider it once everything was settled in high school, that's when I found out you transferred to another high school."

"You what?" We both asked as we turned to look at her with astonished eyes.

"It was a long time ago." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Yes, but a promise is a promise, so I'm expecting you to keep your word…and at the very least come and have dinner with me and my uncle?"

"But the twins?" Haru asked while leaning away from Arai touch.

"I'm sure you would be doing them a favor by allowing them to stay, they would find it rather dull, visiting our little fishing house with having so much here to entertain them." His brown eyes gleamed with deception.

I can recognize a un-invitation when I see one, even this one being as blatantly obvious as it slaps us in the face. I was about to politely speak when all hell broke loose. I'm referring to my brother's temper as it can be hell on earth when he finally unleashes it.

"She will not…Haru is staying in our home, so I forbid it." Speaking with arrogance as he jumped to his feet throwing out a hand.

Oh, he didn't just pull a play from the boss's book, did he?

Arai jumps up in front Hikaru as he challenges him to continue while he glares into my brother's eyes.

I jump up to my feet incase I needed to further their distance. Hikaru spoke rather coolly with devilish smirk on his face. "She obviously never wanted to date you in the first place, otherwise she wouldn't have waited to entertain your offer, until she was ….leaving you." Hikaru pointed a finger to his chest.

Really Hika, the shadow king? What other bad habits did you pick up from our friends .A shiver went down my spine at the thought of him picking up Honey's habits and I wasn't talking about cake eating and pink bunny toting one's….that poor bastard. It wasn't that I didn't agree with Hikaru… well for the most part. This guy was a complete outclassed boob and dissevered to get his ass kicked by both of us but that wouldn't get us anywhere. "Ok guys, let's ease back on the testosterone, bit." As I glace at both of them I place a hand on each of their shoulders.

Whispering "Hmm, like you two should talk, you obviously have your own plans, yet it doesn't seem that both of you _combined_ have enough to _close_ the deal, where as I could do it in one night." As he smirks with a raised eyebrow to what he was implying to. My eyes went wide with the man's boorish behavior. As Hikaru shrugged his shoulder away from my hand I could tell he was about to lose it .I couldn't blame him as I found it increasingly difficult to keep my own emotions in check. "You really should let the girl decide if she wants to visit an old _friend_ or not." Arai Increases his volume for Haruhi's benefit.

I could now see his game, he wanted one of us to hit him….but I realized too late as my brother swung his fist out wide which violently met with Arai's chiseled jaw and threw him off his feet to fall to the floor. The room froze ….my brother with both his fists clenched, taking deep breathes as he considers if he should continue .Arai with his hand over his jaw laying on the floor slightly groaning. Most likely playing up the effect of the punch, to receive Haruhi's affections. My attentions were complete engaged in the two men about to come to blows and that's why I didn't realize the room wasn't completely frozen as I once thought. When a loud echoing slap resonated throughout the room.

My eyes glanced over to see my brother's eyes wide with astonishment and cradling his redden cheek…..and Haruhi's face evident with anger. "Hikaru, that isn't for you to decide." As she runs to Arai's aid.

"But Haru the guys a…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Haruhi sneers at my brother. She kneels down to speak to Arai's shaken form. "Are you ok? Here, let me help you home. It seems my plans have just changed." As she shoots a look at my brother daring him to stop her.

Hika moves forward to accept her challenge but I'm ready this time. As I throw a hand out and roughly grab his arm .He glances over his shoulder with irritation as I sadly shake my head. I'm now fully aware of the roll I must play and I simply can't allow my brother to harm himself any further in his actions towards the girl or her_ friend_ .Noticing my brother's irritation melting away in misery as the normally silent front door, clicks shut.

End of flash back.

Lacing my fingers behind my neck, just taking in the silence of the house for once. Being allowed to revel in my much deserved peace and quiet. It had taken me countless conversations to even get her back to the house and for my brother to stop brooding in his bedroom. In fact it had taken me to mention our fashionista mother was not happy with the pending project ….it was a small fib but it seemed to do the trick. I couldn't even imagine how my mother would take the news, she would probably swoop down and protect her Baby Blu. Casting Arai, his uncle off the island to their tiny row boat. Which would only make matters worse. It wasn't my mild mannered father my brother inherited his temper from.

But after giving my brother a day to cool off and pry him from his headphones, I was almost convinced the talk we shared rather intently would keep him from making the situation worse, at least I hoped it would.

End of Kaoru's POV

Hikaru's POV

Setting my hiking boot down on the slippery moss cover rock .I reluctantly hold out a hand to the irritated girl. "H…Here give m…me your hand Haru, its s…s…slippery." I huffed.

She slaps my hand away "I can do it myself, Hikaru, I don't need your help." Something about the moment struck me vaguely familiar. I throw my hand out and forcibly take her hand before the rocks suddenly shift under her feet. "Haru!" With my one arm straining to hold on to her slipping hand causing her feet dangle in the air. I swiftly let my equipment bag fall to the floor and grab on to her with both hands. With my heart beating out of my chest I yank her up to where I'm standing. As I continue to pull her safely in my chest and wrap my arms around her protectively. My lungs release a long relieved breath as she is safe in my arms. A blush graces my cheeks as I feel the evident warmth radiating from them from realization that the vague feeling was the dream I once had …..on the plane.

Well, it was more like a vivid disturbing nightmare but this part was defiantly the dream part .As my astonished eyes melt to softness as the memory of my dream plays out in my head.

"Hikaru." Her body stiffens under my touch. I decided to playout the next line of the dream as I rather liked the first part of the dream's outcome.

"J…Just give me a second." I whispered my words into her hair, only slightly stuttering. We had been fighting for days and my body ached to be close to her. Letting her out of my arms is unthinkable at the moment.

"Aw, thank you Hikaru." I could feel her relax ever so slightly. It was working how did the dream go again?"

Pulling away so I can gaze down with intense eyes "I…I….It's ok, I'll always be around to catch you, before you fall?" I tried to rub her back for comfort.

"Dam it Hika, why do have to be such an ass at times and be like this….She mindlessly speaks to herself with pink cheeks.

My eyes widen as I notice her blush present on her cheeks as she spoke her words. "Haru, I'm …so sorry I shouldn't have acted the w…..way I did…..Please, forgive me."

"Oh Hika….what has been going on with you, lately….don't think I haven't figured out a few things."

I drop my arms and step back. "N….n…nothing is going on, y….you just caught me on a bad day." My heart betrays my lips as it burns .I look away as I'm sure my lie is etched into my features.

She steps forward and pokes a finger at my chest. "Quit your dam lying, I thought we were best friends and that I could trust you. I've already figured out you two had a plan …like the others .What I don't know is why? Why this year the entire host club decided to go crazy, insistent I go on holiday with them? The fact my dad is involved with your little plan in another question.

"U…uh, Haru?" I was stunned speechless with the questions she was asking.

"You Hitachiins had an entire summer wardrobe set aside and ready at a moment's notice, in the middle of winter."

"Well, our mother is a fash…."

"Hikaru Hitachiin, I swear if you don't start coming up with some answers, we are done ….as friends. I won't be able to trust you."

Dam it, this isn't anywhere near what happened in my dream. Why the hell is she tossing our friendship away? Penalizing me for not only my behavior but the rest of the club's as well. "You're so dam oblivious, if you figured all that out, why the hell can't you figure out the rest of the club…...and how we all feel about you?!"

"What?"

"Fuck this, I can't do this anymore, you're driving me crazy." I quickly step up to her and grab her roughly in my arms holding her tightly with her eyes wide from my behavior .Before she can figure out my intent I swiftly lean down and take her lips .Unleashing every ounce of passion and emotions I've locked away in my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on her until now ….with one soft lingering kiss.

A/N Gotcha! Only this time it was Kaoru's dream. Wa whooo! It finally happened! Ok, I swear the kiss between Hikaru and Haruhi was not a dream. It's the real deal No tricks this time. Well with the kiss anyway. So what do you think? I know I made Arai darker than his normally good natured character ….But I needed him to be a strong adversary. Well besides the kiss my favorite part was twins coming out with bedhead to face their mother. Did you have a particular part that you liked or didn't like? Let me know so I can improve my writing. The Hitachiin jet is about to land with even more interruptions to Mr. Pillow's plans are on board. Do you have any ideas who they might be?

If you haven't followed yet? Please do so, I'm trying to catch up with Lifetime bonds. Hikaru doodles has been picking up steam. Thank you all for your support .It helps when I'm staring at a blank page. Alimackatjac


	16. Chapter 16 Da plane Da plane

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club

Hikaru's Doodle's

Chapter 16 Da plane Da plane.

Hikaru's POV

Dam it, this isn't anywhere near what happened in my dream. Why the hell is she tossing our friendship away? Penalizing me for not only my behavior but the rest of the club's as well. "You're so dam oblivious, if you figured all that out, why the hell can't you figure out the rest of the club…and how we all feel about you?!"

"What?"

"Fuck this, I can't do this anymore, you're driving me crazy." I quickly step closer to her and grab her roughly in my arms to hold her tightly with her eyes wide from my behavior .Before she can figure out my intent I swiftly lean down and take her lips .Unleashing every ounce of passion and emotions I've locked away in my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on her until now ….with one soft lingering kiss.

When her soft, sweet lips met mine a strike of lightning reverberated throughout my entire body until striking my heart and setting it ablaze. Feeling her body stiff and unsure against my touch my mind starts to berate my impulsive big screen romantic movie attempt .With my face blushed I begrudgingly try to force my body to let go as I loosen my arms and begin to pull away .

My closed lost eyes suddenly flick open with the unexpected feeling of two delicate hands finding their way on either side of my face and pulling my lips closer as Haruhi returns my kiss. My eyelids drop as I begin to feel the girl's form relax and melt against my body. Feeling a small drop of water hit my hand and then another clear drop hit the top of my head to slide down my blushed cheek. I begin hear little drips and splats all around us. The warm sprinkle of drops doesn't break are embrace but only drives me further into a passionate haze .An overwhelming protective feeling washes over me for the tiny, fragile girl who I hold so gingerly in my brutish arms. With one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand tangled into her brunette locks to cradle the back of her head. My arms lift her off her feet causing her feet to dangle in the air to gently take her lips and deepen the kiss .Hearing a little surprised hum from my impetuous action before her lips melt into mine once more with a little pleasured sigh as her delicate arms wrap around my neck.

The rain begins to leech through our clothes as the frequency and size of the drops increase. Reluctantly I let her body slowly slip under my hands, till her toes lightly touch the ground as our lips are the last to part. Pulling away to gaze down with molten eyes in her dazed rain soaked face .I can't help but chuckle and give her a wide smile as drips of water slide down my cheeks and off my ginger hair . Compared to my blushed cheeks the cool drops falling against my heated skin feels amazing. Closing my golden eyes before raising my face to the sky to allow the drops to dance across my skin.

My eyes open to the sky to see dark ominous clouds in the distance .Looking down nervously I can see the girl just staring down at the ground most likely waiting for me to explain my passionate action .I'm relieved she hasn't looked in the direction of the clouds to surmise this little pleasant shower is just an opening act for the much bigger main event. Witnessing the speed of the oncoming clouds and the distance to the house my heart begins to sink to the fact that there's absolutely no way we can make it back. Inwardly cursing Mother Nature for once more ripping the moment away with her clenched boney fingers. The moment I've so desperately prayed for…. but no, the old hag couldn't let me have this one moment in time because she's planned a freaking storm. Dam it!

The guest housing and the caretaker's cabin were the only things left on the island and they were nowhere near us. Besides I would rather huddle under a palm tree in a hurricane than bring the only girl I will ever love to my rival's house.

My eyes went wide for moment when a memory struck and I quickly turned to glance over my shoulder. Without another thought I grab the hand standing next to me and begin to move swiftly in the opposite direction of the house.

"Hika, where are dragging me?" As the girl stumbles to keep up with my pace.

"Duh, Haru, I'm just finding a place to shelter us from the rain. What does it look like; honestly, and they call you an Honor student?" Not even looking back I answer with my voice smothered in sarcasm as I begin to pull her through the overgrown tropical trail. With one hand clearing my path as I push through large water drenched leaves .After a small run through Mother Nature's overachieving spirt with my arm waving in front of me, I find a small clearing and a wall of boulders. Nodding my head toward the boulders I began to climb the first one before Haruhi yanks her hand away from mine shaking her rain soaked head.

"Are you nuts, do you remember what happened last time; it' wasn't even raining then?"

"Haru, I'll help you."

"Hika, there's no way in hell, I'll just find my own why back to the house." With that I saw the girl turn in a huff and head back where we came from. Except she didn't get two steps before she caught on to Mother Nature's sick and twisted personality, I've been so desperately trying to keep her oblivious to. Climbing down the rock I notice a slight shiver in her shoulders as she stares up with wide frightened eyes.

"Dam it." With clenched teeth I walk around to stand in front of the panicked girl. To lean down eye to eye and grab her shoulders tightly. "Haru, look at me, dam it! Will you please look at me?" Her eyes remain frozen with her teeth biting her lower lip. Taking a deep breath I try a new approach to break her trace like state with the upcoming storm. With a voice more characteristic of my little brother I begin to speak softly "Haru, I need you to trust me, I can keep you safe …..But I need to you look at me." Her eyes begin to slowly fall with her head frozen to the skyline. "Haru, it's me Hika, your best friend, just keep your eyes on my irresistible, handsome face, I know you've been dying to, all day." Slightly teasing while giving her an arrogant smile." Her head begins to fall to stare into my eyes.

"Hika?" softly speaking to herself.

"Haru, there's no time to get back to the house or explain; you just need to trust me .Okay?" She glances pass me to the rocks and then nods. Reaching down and grabbing my hand she reluctantly follows as I make my way up the pile of moss covered boulders. Drops of the clear liquid slide down the strands of my water drenched ginger hair, causing the drops to fall into my eyes. My eyes sting with the foreign irritation while I search for most accessible spot to climb. Lifting a hand to wipe away the droplets from my face. Before reaching down a hand for Haru to grab so I'm able to assist her in the steps I've just taken. I can feel the muscles in my arms burn with every passing rock we climb; one by one we gradually concur the slippery rocks.

With my biceps bulging and shaking from fatigue I manage to pull Haru to the summit of our climb. No need to glace back at the impending storm as I can feel the needle like rain drops begin to turn frigid. Moving swiftly my brown hiking boot splashes into a shallow murky puddle to send dirty water up my leg and down the thick beige material of my sock .I can feel gritty water seep down to soak into the fabric and pool around my toes. My feet begin to slide on the slimy surface to almost send us both to the ground, fortunately I'm able to recover and regain my balance.

Once stable on my feet I take a closer look at the rain soaked trail. With steep declines and switchbacks the tiny over grown trail is going to be even more treacherous then the rocks. Bit by bit we slowly walk the trail as the muddy ground occasionally slips beneath our feet as we slowly make it down the sharp decline. My rain soaked face glances above Haru's to see I've run out of time. Blacken clouds are directly above us and are casting dark shadows over the land.

Peeking over the edge of the thin muddy trail I can see it almost drop straight down at least sixty feet with the actual bottom hidden with overgrowth. Scanning ahead I see a part of the trail's edge eroding away under a free flowing, rain driven stream as it cuts across the trail. Taking a step into the moving water to find it barely meets my ankle. Dropping Haruhi's hand I quickly make it through the flowing water with little trouble.

Haru cautiously peers down at the water as she hesitantly takes a step into it to begin wading across the ankle deep water. Her boot starts to rapidly sink into the mud as she reaches down to wrap her hands around her leg to attempt to pull her boot out .Without a second thought I wade back in the water after noticing her failed attempt to free herself. Once there I glanced down to see her second boot is now covered with mud and rushing water. 'Dam it, I could not catch a break from old lady nature.' Being careful to not get stuck myself I throw my arms around her waist and begin to wiggle her free. However the boots were stuck tight in the brown goo. Trying once more I awkwardly throw my arms closer to her upper body while adverting my eyes away from her rain soaked shirt. After several small tugs I can feel it begin to loosen with my teeth clenched I give it one hard yank.

A Satisfying squishy glopping sound rings in my ears as a reward for pulling my girl free…..from her shoes .The problem is that as I was concentrating on setting Haru free I unintentionally stepped back too close to the edge. In a split second the edge under the middle of my foot collapses. After that everything happening in slow motion as I begin to fall backwards off the edge with my arms flaying in the air trying to simultaneously let go of Haru and attempt to grab anything else .Which is nothing but air with a stunned face I scream out in slow-motion "OHHHH FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK! ." Haruhi catches my arm but the gravity of my falling body pulls her with me as we both fall off the muddy edge.

Uncontrollably flying down the slippery muddy hill and throwing out my hands to try and grab anything to slow my decent. Hearing a blood curdling scream sliding down above me I conclude that Haruhi also didn't escape my fate as she slides down the muddy stream. Building speed before once more sliding off another edge and skyrocketing in the air before plummeting in to a small mud filled pond. Hearing Haru's descending scream while she unavoidable follows my previous action before I hear a "_**splat**_." As the muddy water splatters everywhere including hitting me directly in the face.

Lifting both of my mud covered hands out from the grimy water. To give them several hard flicks at the wrists to fling the mud from my hands. Before raising my somewhat cleared hands to my oozed covered head when I attempt to wipe away the liquid goo from both my eyelids. That's when I froze to the spot like a deer caught in headlights….. Except with something far more embarrassing. If I wasn't covered in mud head to toe you would most likely see a bright red body sitting …rather intimately too close with my head leaned in staring between Haruhi legs .To make matters worse, Haruhi is laying down in the mud and chose that exact time to clear her own eyes to meet my frozen astonished ones between her overly spread knees.

Suddenly both of are bodies jump away somewhat clumsily from the previous shared position. Turning my head to give me a minute to recover from my rather embarrassing real-life shojo manga tripping moment. I catch a glimpse of where we landed and notice were not too far from our journey's end. Reluctantly, I sink my hands back down into the water to push my exhausted body out of the murky brown to stand up straight .Shaking my hands once more before extending a hand out for Haru to take and pull her to her feet. She stumbles out of the water before clenching her teeth with a whimper and falls to the ground. Kneeing down closer to her leg I notice a bright red color mixing with her mud covered leg .Without another thought to my aching muscles I carefully guide my two arms under her tiny mud covered body to protectively cradle her to my chest.

"Hikaru, put me down….I can walk, it's just going to take me a minute."

…..

…

"Hikaru! Put me down." Haruhi starts to kick her legs.

I tighten my arms around her body before breathing out a long sigh. "Relax Haru, your wasting your breath, there's no way I'm setting you down." Haruhi lets out huff and crosses her arms over her chest but with a subtle shiver she reluctantly leans her body into my chest for warmth .Earning me a small curl to my lips.

"It's just a little bit further." With the rainfall increasing to beat down on our mud caked bodies and my muscles burning I found the fact a most welcoming thought. Continuing to trudge ahead while inwardly convincing my exhausted body to move forward. Not that you could tell as I stand straight and carry the girl like she weighted nothing keeping my strong male façade firmly in place. Secretly praying my mother didn't overlook the preparations of are long forgotten hideaway when she was preparing the island for our arrival.

Forcing one step after the other until the wooden steps to my little surf cabin emerge from the overgrown foliage. With Haruhi firmly draped in my arms I twist the knob and nudge the door with my foot causing the door to swing wide open. Relieved for once of my brother's absence as I'm sure he would have made some smart ass comment. Something about Mr. Pillow's dreams coming true as I was carrying the potential Mrs. Pillow across the threshold….Never mind the fact that we were both caked in mud. With her leg at the forefront of my mind I quickly make it to the bathroom. Setting her down on the edge of the tub before I turn the knob to run the water. "This may hurt a bit. "Leaning down I gently lift her leg into the cool water .She clenches her teeth and takes a quick intake of breath.

Reaching down to pull my hand away from her leg as she hisses . "Hikaru, I can take care of it myself."

Trapping both of her wrists into my hand I continue to clear the mud from her leg. ."Haru relax, I just want to see how deep your cut runs." The water soon runs clear over the small cut before dabbing it with a clean towel and leaning down to inspect the cut . Letting go of Haru's hands I swiftly walk to the other side of the bathroom and search in cabinet for a first aid kit. Walking over with an open white box while surveying the contents. Opening a brown bottle to carefully pour over the cut .Haru winces slightly as I apply two waterproof bandages.

Gently placing her foot back down on the floor I push off with my hand to stand to my feet and walk to the door. "Ok now that I know you're ok, I'll leave and find something for us to wear, while you get cleaned up."

"Ah, Hika." Her small voice can be heard from behind me.

"Yeah?" Pausing with my hand on the door handle to glance over my shoulder.

Looking away she nervously grabs the top of her arm. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, I'll leave clean clothes outside the door. Everything you need is in the cabinet; use what you like." Closing the door I take a moment to lean against it and tip the back of my head. Allowing my tough manly façade to slip as I'm just relieved she's safe from the storm. A long breath passes over my lips causing my tense shoulders to fall. With the sound of running water I remind myself I still need to press forward. To finish my last few remaining tasks that call my attention before my much desired shower .Walking over to my filthy bag I inspect my equipment before grabbing my phone.

"Hey, Kao."

A panicked Kaoru relieved to hear from his older brother as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh thank fuck, you're all right, Is Haru ok?"

"Yeah, the storm kind of caught us off guard. We didn't have time to make it back to the house ….I'm at the old cabin .I'd ask you to send a jeep but I'm not sure Haru could handle it. So I'm afraid we're stuck hear until morning .Walking in our old bedroom I try flicking the switch several times "Dam, no power."

"No power?"

"Yeah, it's out"

"Hey, do you have any idea what's here for clothing?" Ducking into an almost empty closet with a few old wetsuits hanging on the rack.

"I have no Idea, it's been years most likely whatever you find, won't fit you."

"Well, at the moment I'm not looking for me?"

Kaoru asked horrified. "What happened to my outfit?"

I Roll my eyes at my brother's over the top reaction. "Long story short, they're destroyed"

"Destroyed? ….But your clothes are fine?" Asking in a confused tone.

"Nope, mine will need to be peeled off and most likely burned as well."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know that steep path that leads to the back of the cabin?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's just say, there's a faster way down but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later."

Pulling open a drawer when some of my old surf shorts come into view. "So all I am finding is some of our old surf gear, when we were 12."

"Wow, that's going to be a tight fit." Kaoru chuckles.

Holding out a shirt I shake my head. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Good thing at the time we wore our beach attire oversized, we thought it made us look cool in the water."

"Yeah not one of our best fashion choices, we looked like sticks in inflatable clown shorts." Holding the shorts up to observe the size as my mouth grimaces with the thought." I'm afraid there's no way in hell …..Hey do you know if we kept any candles around for energy?"

"Hika, we were twelve, what mother in their right mind would allow her 12 year old sons access to fire especially when we were the twelve year olds? Hey I have a better Idea instead of candles look for fireworks she gave us." Speaking sarcastically.

"Ha, ha you're so funny, hey wait there is a fireplace."

"Wait, wait your telling me you just happen to be in our old cabin without power, during a storm. Where you're planning to light a fire for light and warmth. Not to mention you plan to stretch a shirt you haven't worn since you were 12 over your more developed 17 year old chest …..Is that about right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, well, hasn't Mr. Pillow become rather devious lately?"

"It's not like that!" Shouting out in defense.

"Uh-hu sure, sure, Mr. Pillow is working all the angels to get that first kiss." Chuckling.

…..

….

Surprised. "You didn't? How? When?"

Concerned for my brother's heart being in pain from hearing my news. "I thought you didn't want to know, I don't want to cause you any…." Trailing off from finishing my thought.

Kaoru releases a heavy sigh. "Hika, out with it."

Cautiously speaking to not hurt him. "We started arguing …."

"Arguing, about what?"

"It's old, it doesn't matter."

"I decided, I'd had enough of being this ridiculously flustered cartoon charter that sputters out his feelings …..Pulled her in and kissed her."

"And….."

"…She kissed me back."

"Well, what did she say after that?"

"Nothing, I needed to get her to safety before she noticed the storm."

"So your telling me you two finally shared a kiss after 2 years of likening her and both of you haven't said word about it. Furthermore your about to spend the night with her…_talk about awkward_."

Annoyed with my brother's teasing I run a hand through my hair. "Thanks for that, just send a car to the cabin in the morning."

Chuckling. "Yeah, I know just the driver."

"Not funny Kao ….not him, I don't want him anywhere near her …..After what he said, who knows what that jerk tried before you managed to talk her into coming back ."

"It's Haru, I'm sure she was fine."

"Please, you know as well as I do she's virtually blind when it comes to those kind of feeling. Besides it's not Haru I'm worried about. Didn't you think it was odd, one minute she refused to come back home and the next morning she shows up, no explanation why …..Dude, what if he tried something while she was staying at his house?"

"I don't know ….let's say he did there's really nothing we can do until she says something."

Opening another closet. "Hey, I found our old cotton robes that might work."

"For who? Oh hell, why don't you just strip to nothing and wear a freaking washcloth while you're at it." Sarcastically speaking.

"Well, it's either the robe or clothes I owned five years ago that you'll have to cut off me when you get here."

"Ok, Mr. Pillow you've made your point, I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning."

My heart begins to pull towards Kaoru with a thought of Kao alone in that house without me. "Are going to be ok alone….. you could always come here?"

"No, I'd rather not, besides this is your chance to talk to her …..About your feelings and ….about that kiss." I could tell my brother has his mask on to hide his true feelings …..The hurt feelings I'm causing.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh and Hika, no talk of closing deals or I will drive over there and pretend your Arai." My brother gives me a stern warning.

Offended. "Kao, don't be ridiculous …..but I know how you feel about Arai."

"Hey, at least you were lucky enough to get a punch in."

"Lucky? That little move costed me three miserable days, worrying the entire 72 hours, 36 minutes and 19 seconds if the jackass was treating her like a lady or not."

"The seconds, really Hika?"

"What, I had a stopwatch available."

"Geez, Hika, way to keep your mind on something else."

"Yeah, well if I would have known we were definitely getting our girl back, I wouldn't have stopped at just one punch."

"Well, we didn't and until Haru sees him for the slime he truly is, I'm afraid we are stuck with him….trust me if it wasn't for her, he would already find himself in the middle of the ocean in that dam rowboat of his. No use for wishful thinking, I'll see you in the morning, go setup Mr. Pillow's devious plan."

"There is no plan."

"Uh, sure, goodnight Mr. Pillow."

"Whatever, goodnight Kao."

Hikaru POV ends.

Haruhi's POV

An hour later.

With a towel wrapped tightly round my chest I slowly creak open the bathroom door to peek outside .Sure enough, Hika had done what he promised and found me something to where . Knelling down to slide a hand inside the cracked door I swiftly snag the clothes and close the door. Grateful for the clean clothes, I slide the baggy blue t shirt with a rather bazar surfing logo that is scrolled on the back over my head .Noticing the colors of the clothes I assume they use to belong to Hikaru as I try and slide the surf shorts over my hips or in my case lack of. Finding no matter how tight I pulled the draw string I could feel the wildly patterned shorts to begin to slip from my hips. Tossing my towel in the hamper and my old clothes into the waist been .I've been doing laundry long enough to know when it time to give up and retire the garment.

After the bathroom has been completely picked up and ready for Hika to use I open the door and begin to look for Hika. I 'm not too far from the door when a soft glow catches my attention. My eyes went wide as I see a nice warm fire lit with a few, what looked like energy candles lit all-round the room. Sitting at the base of the fireplace with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees is a very exhausted, mud cover ginger. Hikaru had fallen asleep waiting for his turn for the shower. Taking a moment to take a mental picture of what I have found to be the real Hikaru Hitachiin. Sure he can be an annoying prankster who acts spoiled at times but once he allows you to see the real him the shy ginger can be fiercely protective not to mention honest .He may grumble and complain but he'll give everything he has for the people he loves …..Like today .Wait, what am I saying were friends he likes me but love?

That was altogether a different story .But without even thinking about it my fingers reached for my lips …as if my body was reminding me of our shared kiss. Does he love me or was he messing with "his toy" like with the cookie incident and the constant touches him and his brother share with me .After all just a few days ago I shared a kiss with Kaoru as well .I haven't gained enough courage to ask about his kiss.

Walking over, I reach over and nudge Hikaru to wake up "Hika, I'm done, it's your turn."

Barely opening his golden eyes he begins to stretch his arms over his head. "Oh, thanks Haru. He pushes off to his feet and stumbles to get to the bathroom .Hearing him yawn loudly before entering the bathroom.

End of Haruhi's POV

Hikaru POV

As the warm, clear water flows overhead sending the caked on goo swirling down the drain that lies next to my feet. I was beginning to feel normal once more. Slowly sliding down the wall to allow the hot water to run over my tired aching muscles. With nothing more to do but allow the water to flow over me my mind begins replay a certain event I haven't had a chance to even think about. The kiss….the amazing moment I've been burning for over two years replaying in my head with crystal clear clarity .Her soft lips …..The way she melted in my arms but my favorite moment had be when the normally emotional obtuse girl grabs both sides of my face and …...kisses me back. Kao is right, there must be something there as she had kissed me back. Of course she might think I was teasing her after all Kaoru kissed her a few days ago .Crap maybe it's not clear, maybe she thinks we're just screwing with her? The no nonsense approach worked, maybe I should just walk up tonight and kiss her again…. that should make my emotions perfectly clear. If that doesn't work I can just tell her after we kissed…but like Kao said tonight it's bound to be awkward. If I'm too forward than I'll be like that bastard Arai .No way in hell would I ever treat her like that.

Sure I'll admit I have the occasional dream …Ok, ok it's more than occasional and our little cuddle sessions with the three of us have set me on fire…with only an ice cold shower setting my mind straight .But the difference between Arai and myself is I want to take my time and savor the slightest touch between us. Every little enticed sigh as we learn each other's secrets …that's the road I've been traveling on for the past two years as she allows me to learn….her. As I've gradually let her see behind my facade to see me .Arai reminds me of Hunni .I know that sounds awful to say but when Hunni gets his hands on a new kind of cake he dives in devouring piece after piece until there's nothing left .Rarely stopping enough to experience the taste let alone the texture of the frosting or the tartness of the filling .In the end he's left with an empty frosting covered bakery box searching for the next tasty treat.

Pushing myself off the floor of the shower I turn the silver knobs to bring my heated shower to its end. Stepping out on the orange and blue surfboard shaped bath mat to reach for a towel I begin to pat my body dry. Staring at the adult sized bathrobe while inwardly debating if this really is my only choice .Taking a deep breath I grab the terry cloth robe and quickly throw it over my naked body before tying it tight. Thankful for the awful fashion choice we had chosen earlier in life. We had bought the adult size robes because we believed the media hype when we first began to pose for the fan mags and thought we looked fresh but actually we were pretentious dorks. I notice Haru had already thrown her clothes away so I followed her example and picked everything up, so it was ready for the next person .

Reaching for one more towel I begin to towel dry my hair and check the mirror .Before opening the door and tossing the towel in the hamper. Taking one more deep breath I head to the sitting room .When Haru first glanced at what I'm wearing she turned her head and I could tell her cheeks are pink while I could a feel my cheek warming as well. Awkward right that seems to be the case. Gesturing to my outfit or lack thereof. "Ah sorry, Haru, for obvious reasons I can't fit into my old clothes."

"Oh um, that's alright. I wasn't able to cook anything but I did pack a couple of things this morning, so we won't starve. Luckily the bag was water proof." She motioned to a small table she had setup in front of the fireplace. "I was able to mange to warm the tea, figured it would do us some good."

"Ah, looks good….Thanks."

"Yeah, not a problem." We sat there in silence, the only sounds that could be heard came from the wind hollowing and the occasional burst of rain colliding with the glass window. Awkward! Awkward! Awkward! Is repeatedly running through my head. Come on think Hikaru this could be your one golden opportunity and I'm wasting it .I refuse to look back and ask myself '_what if I had stood up like a man and made my feelings known instead of blowing my only shot.….before returning home and losing her forever to another host _.' So I stood up and straightened my shoulders and walk over before taking another deep breath, it seems I couldn't get enough of those today …..And walked over close and grabbed my phone off the table with a mischievous smile and sauntered over to her and "**click**."

"Hikaru what's your deal?" she asked with annoyed look on her face.

Holding out the picture to her with a devious grin. "What this? Kaoru and I always said from the beginning you were built like a 12 year old boy …..And now I have proof as those are my clothes when I was what, that's right 12." Walking over and slowly shaking the phone side to side close to her face. It wasn't I believed any of it you'd have to be a dam moron to not tell she is definitely not a boy. I just wanted to taunt her a little, I'm desperate to break this dam awkwardness.

She shoves the phone away from her face .with irritation . Bending down I tease her once more.

"Knock it off, Hikaru."

"what are you going to do about it?"

I'm going to grab your dam phone, if need be "

"You could try." Leaning in further.

She gets up on her feet. "Your being an ass, Hikaru. " With two hands she pushes on my shoulders to forcefully push me away.

_**Got her**_ …..With this action I begin to stumble back and purposely fall back but not before grabbing her arms and taking her with me as I land on the floor and she lands on me ._'Thank you, Basketball_.' (A/N some coaches train their players to exaggerate the foul's effect to get the ref's attention.)

With pinked cheeks her arms fall against my chest. At that moment my arm wraps around her waist and the other hand cups her cheek as I gaze up with golden needful eyes into her soft pools To lean closer to her before resting my lips against her sweet pink petals .She reaches up and winds her fingers in my hair. Driving me to lightly bite her lip and pull her even closer as my hand start to ghost over the curve of her lower back .She makes a little sighing sound and places her hand on the exposed part of my chest. Her heated touch causes my eyes to roll to the back of my head with a passionate urge to touch, to hold, to never let go .Kisses me for a moment longer before slowly pushing away staring at me with sad eyes and sitting away . "Hika…..don't treat me like a plaything …..I'm not your toy." She didn't look at me when she spoke with a hint of sadness.

My eyes opened wide, astonished at her words .I straighten up and scoot next to her. "Haru is that what you think this is?"

She nods her head but doesn't look at me.

"You're not some toy, yeah sure we teased you in the very beginning but you have never really been our toy."

"But you two always tease and touch me …and lately you two even kissed me."

"Yeah, I know about Kao's kiss …..And yes I'll admit we like to tease you but it's not because you're some toy."

"It's not?"

You mean everything to us, Haru you mean everything … to me. I think I felt something on the day I met you, now that I think about it.

"Hikaru?"

"Let me finish before I lose my nerve and start shuddering all over the place. Haru, you entered our world when you could tell us apart but ….the day of storm that's when I knew I never wanted to let go of you…" Raising a hand to gently caress the side of her warmed cheek and lift her head up to meet my molten burning eyes. "I want to kiss you not because your some stupid toy .It's because I'm crazy …..in love with you ….I always have been …..And I always will." Leaning close to her lips.

She breathe her words against my lips. "Hika."

"Uh ha" as I nozzle my nose next her nose before leaning into her lips. She lightly slides her delicate fingers along my neck and shoulders. Pulling her into my lap and holding her tightly causing her to be surprised and to make a little sound before I take advantage and enter her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her soft warm body melts against my arms as she sends out a little moan .Hearing her enticed reaction wakes up a part of me, causing me to pull away from her lips and lay soft kisses against her neck.

"Hika?" She whispers.

"Hmm?" Continuing to lay small kiss against her neck.

She whispers out. "Hika…..I love you too." At the moment she said the last words my lips froze on her neck.

"Hmm?"

Whispers "I love you Hika, I've known for a while I just thought you only wanted to be friends …..So I've been holding it in."

Pulling her away to look into her eyes. "You love me too?"

She nods her head.

Leaning over I push her down to the floor with a heated kiss that originates from my heart and radiates throughout my body. Gliding her fingers against my neck and across my jaw as she accepts my kiss while earning me another little sigh causing to once again wake the lower half of my body. I reluctantly pull away. I clear my mind and take a deep breath. "Haru, I'm sorry just give me a second." She gives me a confused look.

"Hika, is this why you been acting weird lately?"

"Uh yeah."

"Before you kissed me I asked you why everybody was acting funny about sneaking around trying to take me on vacation….was your feeling the cause for their behavior."

"Uh that's a long story." My lips whispered over her neck.

"I have time." Leaning her head back to call my attention to all of her skin.

I breathing out a sigh of frustration. "Okay give me a minute." I quickly stand up to lean down and lift her up and walk over the couch before falling into the couch with the girl in my arms. "Okay, now what was your question?"

"Why everybody was acting funny about sneaking around trying to take me on vacation….was your feeling the cause for their behavior."

Tilting her head to look me in the eye. "Oh yeah, that question. Well yes and no."

"That's not an answer." As she nozzles into my neck.

As I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, you were right, Kao and I planned on taking you here all along….we thought we were running out of time."

"Out of time? We all have one more year."

"Haru, think about it…..not all the members have a year left some needed to act now."

"Tamaki and Kyoya-sempi?"

"And Hunni and Mori –all the members feel the same way as I do …and everyone felt like time was running out that's why everyone had some kind of crazy plan for this break ."

"Wait minute, you said _all_ club members …..is that why Kao kissed me?"

My heart shattered with her question and I couldn't answer her so I just nodded my head.

"Hika, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem between you two."

My stomach started to churn …..I needed to know. If she loved anyone else other than me …..It would be Kao. My heart twisted and burned to almost a charred existents. Lifting her chin to look her in the eyes with a hopeless look. "Do you love him?"

She shakes her head. "I do love him …but as my best friend ….but I would never come between you two."

"He thought it was something like that …..You're not coming between us Kao gave you up…for me."

Haru leaned in to my shirt and whispered into my chest. "Oh, Kaoru I'm so sorry." Her back began to shutter I pulled her close to my chest and laid a comforting hand on her back as her tears began to fall for my brother . With my own heart breaking I give her a squeeze and kiss the top of her head. After that no words were spoken, no more kisses were given. As the pain our love causesh Kaoru flowed from our chests.

End of Hikaru POV

Kaoru POV

With the early cool morning air whipping my ginger hair back as I checked my rearview mirror. I could tell my eyes were tired from behind the dark sunglass that were staring back at me in the mirror .After Hika's little phone call I tried to go to sleep but It was no use .My heart burned hot after Hika shared the event with me .So hour after hour just laying on my giant bed alone in a dead silent house .Was this the life I'm destined to live for remainder of my days. Ever fated to be the third wheel .It took everything for my mind to fight my body's urges to drive over and rip Haru from my brother's arms and confess my entire heart to the girl.

With my fatigued face covered with the help of the blacked out sunglasses and my emotional mask firmly placed I round the corner to the cabin .Parking, the fire red jeep in front of the cabin I reach over and grab two bags from the backseat. Walking to the door I stop before opening it to listen but I don't hear a soul so I slowly open the door. My heart stokes the fire and begins to painfully burn …..But to my surprise the sight also earns me a wide smile .As I see a peaceful look on Haru's face whiles she's curled up with her face resting against my brother's chest and her arms hugging my brother sides with his arm laying across her back holding her to his body as his nose is nuzzled into Haru's hair.

Pulling out my phone to take the adorable picture several times and smiling as Mr. Pillow is finally getting somewhere. Well, I 'm sure mom would love to see these. Walking over to my brother to shake his shoulder. "Hika, it's time to go I hate to rip Mr. Pillow from his little love nest but you two need to get dress. "

"Kao?"

"Morning dude, looks like you had quite the night." Smirking as my eyes fall to the girl.

"Ah, what?"

"Dude." As I nod to the girl.

Hika glances down to see Haru sleeping against his chest. "Oh, yeah I guess I did." As my brother smiles wide with his eyes still sleepy.

"Well as much as I haven't decided I want to hear it or not, you both need to get up or we will be late."

"Ah late, for what? "As Hikaru rubs his eyes.

"You'll see."

Hikaru looks down once more to see the girl sleeping against his chest he didn't have to say anything to me .I could tell this is where he wanted stay and he is debating internally whether to wake up the girl or not?

"Hika, it's for mom." Giving him a meaningful look.

He lets out a long sigh. "Fine." With his lip suck out a bit as he reached over to nudge her shoulder he leaned his lips to whisper softly in her ear. "Haru, we need to get up."

Her head begins to shift before she looked up with a gentle smile. My brother ran his fingers in her hair as he met her gaze and smiled sweetly towards the girl .She lifted her head and pressed her lips onto my brother's as he lifted a hand to her cheek to accept her kiss . I turned my head at their sweet moment with my hand clenched to rip away the excruciating burn. Walking away before stumbling to distance myself. Grabbing the back of chair while I wrap an arm to my middle trying to apply pressure to my churning stomach. If I was right…. If my plan went as expected which I was hoping for. I knew this was my fate the fate I chose for myself for my brother's happiness.

"Ah Haru, Kao is here to pick us up, we need to get ready."

After hearing a slight pain echo in my words .I knew my torment did not go unnoticed by my brother. So I straighten my shoulders ignored my pain and walked back into the room with a well-placed mask hiding my true feelings .Leaning over to pick up my bags I earlier threw to the side to capture their sweet moment. "Good morning, sleepyheads I packed you each a bag this morning." Holding out a bag in each hand with a smile that just couldn't make it to my eyes but at the moment it was the best I could manage. "Oh yeah, thanks" as she reaches up with sad eyes and takes the bag as she manages to force a sweet smile before heading to the bathroom to change. Watching her walk down the hall my well placed mask falls to floor as my head drops and releases a long awaited breath against my lips. "She knows."

A comforting hand reaches out to rest on my shoulder. "Yeah I'm afraid so … I didn't say anything but last night she asked some questions about the club and put the pieces together ." He pulls me into a tight hug and with a soft voice steeped in misery "I'm sorry, Kao….I'm so sorry Kaoru that your big brother is so weak .I'm the one who should be… It should be you."

Rubbing my brother's shuttering back as I whisper to him "It never could have been me …she loves you, she always has." A tear slipped down my cheek. "She told you…. didn't she?"

My brother nodded his head against my shoulder. A bittersweet smile emerged on to my lips. "As I knew she would .It's alright Hika, I'll be fine …..Remember I want this, it makes me happy that you two finally found each other."

"Yeah, but Koa?" Placing my mask on firmly I pull my brother away from me and rest my hands on his shoulders "No buts, I don't want Haru to see us like this …..It could put a wrinkle in our little plan. So go get dressed or we will late." Giving my brother genuine smile.

He wiped his eyes and nodded his head and turned to the bag I packed for him. "Sure thing little brother whatever you say." He spoke in a defeated tone.

I turn my head in the direction of the bathroom, reaching up and running my fingers in my hair letting out a heavy sigh. 'It's time …It's time for the unavoidable part of my plan the part I shivered to even think about. The part of the plan I must endure on my own ….the loneliness …the separation."

End of POV

Hikaru POV

I have no idea why but once we made our way out of cabin Kao threw the keys in my direction and hopped in the back seat of the jeep with a wide happy smile as he causally leaned back in the seat. He wasn't fooling me I know him to well for that and I could tell behind the wide smile and dark sunglasses …he's hurting….and I'm the cause .

Swallowing hard looking in the rear view mirror. "Kao, you never told me where we were going."

With a mischievous smile he leans forward and pats my shoulder "Why, the runway my good man." Just then a Hitachiin jet flies overhead. "Ah were late, better step on it." As he throws his hands on the Jeep's bar.

Glancing over to Haru I momentarily place an affectionate hand on her leg. "You better hang on tight." With that I place both hands on the wheel and press my foot down on accelerator as the engine roars to life .Turning the steering wheel hand over hand to guide the Jeep to take a sharp corner. With the wind blowing through our hair I head for runway. I was glad to see that Kaoru remembered to pack a pair of sunglasses in each bag. I had a feeling a lot of emotions would be hidden behind them today.

Driving up the dirt road we can see the jet's final approach as the speeding plane gradually gets closer to the ground before the wheels finally touch the runway causing a small amount of smoke and dirt to puff from the wheels. When our car arrives at the circular drive next to the runway I noticed the entire island's feet of fire red jeeps parked and ready to escort the passengers to the guest house and the servant's quarters. My hands white knuckle the steering wheel as I drive past a smug looking Arai waving at Haruhi, as he leans against the parked jeep.

Rolling into our parking spot at the head of the long line of jeeps. I can't help but notice the normally polite Haruhi didn't return the wave in fact she turned her head and looked down to her feet.

"Alright, everyone this is our stop." My brother yells out as he jumps from the jeep before I even cut the engine.

As I look over to Haru. "Ready?" She nods her head as I quickly unbuckle and step from the car to catch up with my brother who is standing in our normal area to welcome our guests. "Kao who's on board?" As I straighten my clothes and watch my brother do the same.

"I have no idea, mom called me this morning and instructed us to be here when it landed. She refused to explain further…well she did mention one thing. "To my surprise my brother turned away from me.

As I was about to ask my brother about the one thing …. Haru walked over to be by myside .With my heart beating quickly from her arrival I discreetly intertwine her fingers with mine. Holding our joined hands gently at my side before I bring her hand to my lips to kiss her captured hand. While gazing into her eyes for a moment before letting it drop to my side but my fingers only tightened around her hand ,As I give her a wide happy smile.

Kaoru takes my other side and gives me a smile before leaning over to see Haruhi. "Ready to greet our guest Haru?"

Haru takes a moment before nodding. I can tell the two people that I love the most our being separated by my ….weakness by my own selfishness by my undeniable love …they are both hurt and I'm the cause.

As the plane door opens we see various people come out most likely our regular staff. Kaoru nudged my arm as I noticed the Hitachiin best and brightest follow our normal staff. "So that's what mom's up to."

"Yep, it's seems we can kiss the remainder of our vacation goodbye, she sent her best photoshoot crew for Haru's debut Hitachiin shoot."

"What, we're doing it here?" Haruhi's face astonished.

"Clearly, you don't really know our mother." My brother and I spoke at the same time with annoyed faces.

A voice comes behind the photoshoot crew. "Yoo-hoo boys, come welcome me to the island."

"Our mother…. is the devil." We turned to each other with wide eyes and queasy stomachs. "She wouldn't? "We both spoke.

"I've brought enough toys, so we can all play together."

We both spoke "She would." As James comes to view holding a rather large red suitcase. My brother leaned his head on me as he clenched his stomach "Why?" Kaoru asked.

As a shiver went down my spine. "I have no idea ….what she's thinking."

"Hika, Kao, what's wrong?" We both just shook our head in her direction.

But right behind James there was a person that caught all three of our attention. "Renge?!" As the animated girl waved her hand at the three of us before stepping down.

"She doesn't know I am a G…."

"Well if she didn't know then …".I started

….She does now, just by what you're wearing." Kaoru finished.

Just as we were about to walk over to greet our guests one more person walked around the corner into view on the platform.

Haruhi's face grew with a wide smile as she waved happily.

Kaoru held a smile because of his dam mask but underneath I could tell he's concerned.

But a shiver shot straight up my spine as the familiar person steps off the plain .As I swallow hard remembering the last words…"Oh crap." Speaking to myself.

End of Hikaru's POV

End of chapter 16

A/N so, who is the last one off plane? Any Ideas?

I thought the brother scene was so sad, I really hate doing that to Kaoru …..Like I said it's about to turn dark for the youngest twin …but maybe the last person on the plane can help him out.

What the heck happened between Arai and Haruhi? How do you think she's going to do on her first photo shoot?

What can I say about Hikaru he manages to win the girl of his dream but there's pain all around him.

What the heck are the boys going to do about James's arrival? What the heck is their mom thinking? What other little plans does the devious mom have planned?

Will the other members make appearance before they leave the island? Hmmm, I would have to say _Maybe? ;) Wink wink._

Just to let you know I've given up on set days for updates …but I'm not giving up on the story I will update hopefully at least once every 7 days so my advice follow . That way you won't miss an update.

I have a new story coming out dealing with the twins who are all grown up and estranged from Haruhi …It will be my first Ouran M.

Also I don't know if you have caught the _English dubbed version of free eternal summer_. It has the original voice cast of host club including Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Arai, and one of girls from Lobelia (SP?) In swim shorts… Plus the voice of nine tailed fox. The crazy thing is that that Voices of Tamaki and Hikaru are close friends but rivals in the pool. It's like the old Ouran rivalry reborn. I highly recommend it.


	17. Chapter 17 Return of the Shandow King

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 17 The return of the Shadow King.

Just as we were about to walk over to greet our guests one more person walked around the corner into view on the platform.

Haruhi's face grew with a wide smile as she waved happily.

Kaoru held a smile because of his dam mask but underneath I could tell he's concerned.

But a shiver shot straight up my spine as the familiar person steps off the plain .As I swallow hard remembering his last words…"Oh crap." Speaking to myself.

**Hikaru's POV**

There, standing on the platform waving like crazy with a pink bunny dangling from his hand is our former upper classman, Honey-sempi. I glance over to Kaoru who simply gives me a shrug of his shoulders and waves back with his damn mask firmly in place. As I stood there with a forced smile plastered on my face waving like an idiot. I couldn't help but think of Honey-sempi's last few words to me….

"_I will hold you personally responsible, Hika-chan. Is that understood?" I shivered as dark Honey spoke in a threating tone._

The words dark honey spoke so clearly before I carelessly disregarded them and proceeded to drug the girl he adores to unconsciousness. To then toss the knocked out girl on my own personal jet without her permission. So my brother and I could trap her on an island with two hormone driven teenage boys waiting to take full advantage of said girl ….I'm so dead.

I guess the only thing I need to ask myself is …did sweet cake eating Honey-sempi step off the plane or did Dark Honey just step off the plane so he can hunt me down and lead me to my doom.

Haru-chan …Kao-chan …..Hika-chan Surprise!

For some reason Haruhi immediately dropped her hand from mine. I didn't have time to pout to her for being so mean. At the moment I'm the highest ranking member of the Hitachiin family on the island. So, like it or not I'm in charge of our new arrivals. Noticing who is sauntering over first I quickly made my way to my brother's side, who at the moment is instructing our staff to their proper destinations.

"Koa, I'll flip you 2 out of 3 for who gets the first greeting."

Kaoru's glanced over to our first guest before he shivered and adamantly shook his head. "There is absolutely no freaking way you're going to get me to agree to that…for…get…it."

I begin to whine as I gave my brother a pleading look. "But Kao …"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "It's your job, you're the oldest."

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, it sucks being the oldest." I threw my hands in my pockets and grumbled while I walked back to my designated spot.

Kaoru chuckles and gives me a wide devious smile. "Oh and Hika, mind what's in the red suitcase, I'm pretty sure it's not clothes from my last conversation you forced me to have with him."

With my mean brother's revenge driven words I turn with wide open eyes to the rather large red suitcase James was huffing around by his side. Now, I can't look away no matter how hard I try as the bright red suitcase burns images into my head permanently. I haven't even spoken to guy yet and I'm already mentally damaged for life. I hissed at my brother "Kao, what's in the damn suitcase? Your, such a mean brother, If you love me you would help me."

My brother ignored my cries for help as he instructed the staff and chuckled every now and then.

Haruhi, my ever oblivious sweet Haruhi asked with a confused expression. "Hika, I don't understand what's the big deal?" I shook my head at her before it dropped in defeat. After a moment I decided if my brother was going to be so mean I would be strong and meet this like a strong head of the Hitachiin family that I've been trained to be, so I straightened my shoulders and waited.

"Ooo so which one are you? Wait let me guess, strong with a rough cocky demeanor and a bad boy exterior .Ooo you're my favorite Hitachiin-sama, I have so many things I want to show you Hikaru-san." As James sits the red suitcase with a thud right in front of me. My palms begins sweat as my eyes drop down nervously to the dreaded suitcase that I just can't rip my eyes away from and its possible contents.

"Ooo, did I guess wrong? Kaoru-san you changed how exciting, the sweet one"

Shaking my head. "Uh, no James you guessed right the first time. Welcome to Fire Red Island."

James raises an eyebrow and leans in close to my face to grab my chin. "Ooo, so official, it seems you're all grown up now. Care to play with me in some rather grown up games?"

I just stood there I couldn't move there was no amount hot water on the island to scrub away how I felt at that moment. When James took it upon himself to peek behind me to see Haruhi.

"Oh how exciting, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Reaching to take Haruhi's hand.

"Sorry, my name is Fujioka Haruhi, how do you do? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name Sir and you are?"

"Oh dear, my name is James of course no need to be formal I'm simply James when it comes to the Hitachiins. Wait, did you say Fujioka?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ooo, so you're the one! That's been keeping this family buzzing around like busy little bees trying to finger out who gets to sting you with his stinger, you lucky girl."

I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what you're talking about? "

"What Hikaru-san hasn't explained the family's p…."Just then Kaoru came by smacked me in the head to break me from James's horrid suitcase spell.

While talking over James's words "James how are you? There really is no need to bother Haruhi with the photo shoot plans. You haven't even been shown to your room. I'm sure our _mother _would be _quite irritated_ with _you_ for boring the poor girl with all our little _plans_." Kaoru speaks in a bored tone but manages to give him a warning look obscured from Haruhi's eyes.

"Oh, of course why talk business, when pleasure is a far more enticing topic when one is standing in front of the evilly, deliciously-gorgeous Hitachiin twins .Ooo my mind is set ablaze with all the amusing things I have planned for the two of you."

I glance over to my brother before returning the smack to the back of the head as he's frozen with James implied words. If I don't act quick poor Kao going to be damaged beyond repair. "Oh James, I nearly forgot the family has set up a little surprise for you." As a mischievous grin grows slowly on my lips.

"Hikaru, what are you going on about?" My brother looked at me with a confused look as to what I was referring to.

"Oh, silly me, did I forget to tell you about Mom's instructions for James to have his own _personal driver_ while he's here on the island?" Once I saw my brother's confused face melt in to a rather malicious smile I knew my idea clicked upstairs in his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're right I completely forgot "Sharing a wicked look with me while giving me a little nod.

I wrapped my arms around my brother's shoulders. "Well, my silly brother could you please show him to his own personal driver? Oh, before I forget, mother also wanted us to outline the new confidential non-disclosure clause for _all_ of Hitachiin's company's future plans for Haruhi .We wouldn't want the details of Haruhi's debut photoshoot slipping out to the wrong people, now would we."

Kaoru tossed his arm over my shoulder. "No, that would be most unfortunate for the company." Kaoru dropped his arm to swing it out in front of James to show him the way. "Yes James, please allow me to show you to your driver that we personally handpicked for you while I go over a few things. I do believe you'll find Arai, to be _especially entertaining_."

Well, at least that takes care of Arai for a while. When James gets through with him he'll throw himself into that stupid little rowboat of his and paddle out to sea on his own. What the hell, is my mother thinking flying big mouth James to the island, does she _want_ to make it more difficult for me?

A voice squeals with delight before running over and tossing her arms round Haruhi. "Haruhi, I had no idea ….but it rather makes since now that I think about it."

"Hello, Renge-san welcome to the ultra-exclusive Hitachiin Fire Red Island." I tried not to look annoyed when I welcomed her, Kaoru is much better at this then I am.

Renge drops her arms and turns to face me with a devious smile. "So this is where you two scoundrels have been keeping Haruhi locked away for yourselves, how scandalous. You're simply driving my poor Kyoya mad."

"Renge, what's wrong with Kyoya?"

I swiftly raised my hand to motion forward to another driver. "Oh, I don't think we have time, it looks like your car is about to leave. Here, allow one of our drivers to show you to your transportation."

And with that a rather good looking driver appears to take Renge's bag as all of her previous thoughts are wiped clean and follows the driver .Letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Not bad Hikaru two down and one more to go .Except that one person could be a rather pissed off dark Honey sent to assassinate me.

.

With that one thought racing in my head I nearly jump out of my skin when my brother throws an arm over my shoulders. Startled by my sudden jolt. "Geez, Hikaru! Why so jumpy? I just wanted to tell you both of our little annoyances have been taken care of .Kaoru chuckles "One already seems rather enamored by the other one ….of course Arai doesn't seem to be liking his new assignment in the slightest .You might want to pay more attention to how are employee's interact with one in another before assigning jobs…If not it may lead to some unfortunate incidents. Hikaru?"

.

Leaning all the way over while I grab my chest as my heart begins to slow its thunderous beating. "….Dark Honey." The only words I could manage to utter out of my mouth while recovering from hyperventilating.

Kaoru crouches down in front of me to gently place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Hika our mother wouldn't even allow him on the plane if she thought her little Baby Blu was in any danger. You should know that, I'm sure it's not dark Honey but rather our sweet and loveable cake eating Honey-sempi. Which reminds me I should probably speak to the chef to inquire if we have a separate pastry chef for this trip." Kaoru tilts his head to think about the staffing issue.

I lift my head. "You're kidding right, Kao after that devil women sent James to us surrounded by water."

"Well that maybe true…I'm not sure why she sent James."

"Yeah, well that's the first thing I'm doing once were done, here."

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan is everything ok?"

We both glance over to each other after hearing Honey's voice. Then without a second thought we both shot up to stand up right. "Ah Honey-sempi, this is unexpected surprise welcome to the Hitachiin owned Fire Red Island."

"Thanks for having me Hika-chan, Koa-chan." As he speaks he cuddles his bunny in his arms holding it tightly to his chest.

"Uh, Honey-sempi not to be rude …..But why exactly are you here. "

Honey's voice turned dark as his eyes gleamed. "Why I would think it would be perfectly obvious from the last time we spoke."

I couldn't help but swallow hard as both my brother and I share an alarmed look with each other.

"Whatever do you mean, Honey-sempi?" We asked with our voices thick with nervousness.

Honey chuckled "Relax Hika-chan, I'm just hear for a visit, your mom has all the details."

"Haru-chan I've missed you so much." As the short blond runs over and leaps into Haruhi arms wrapping himself around her.

"Honey-sempi, it's nice to see you again. "Trying to push away from the blonde's tight hug to gain some much needed personal space.

"Haru-chan please come and help me get settled? You have been gone an awfully, long time." Honey grabs Haruhi's hand while he asks with his child like Lolita brown eyes.

I didn't much care for Honey's possessiveness towards my girlfriend. Wait, we both confessed our feeling for one another but nothing was said about naming her mine….oh great Hikaru, way to go .It's not like she didn't say she loves me….so I should be able to fix this quickly .

Haruhi tried to pull her arm away from Honey's steal grip. "Ah, but Honey what about the twins I'm kind of…"

Pulling Haruhi to his assigned car which already has his bunny covered luggage loaded in the back "Oh, I'm, sure they won't mind, in fact I pretty sure they are going to be busy speaking with their mother. Isn't that right Hika-chan?" Honey glances over to me with a sweet expectant face.

"Uh, yeah, but I can call her later, Honey-sempi."

"No, I'm pretty Hika-chan and Kao-chan are going to want to hear what she has to say as soon as possible ….Bye Hika-chan, Kao-chan…Haru-chan and I will see you later." He playfully waves a hand as he pulls Haruhi to the car .It wasn't long before the car whipped through the circle and was off like a shot with Haruhi's questioning eyes gazing at me as they drove away.

A little time later my brother and I find ourselves in the master suit of the house. It's the room that's furthest away from any other room of house. Since all of our staff are sprinkled throughout the house busy carrying out their duties. We decided to come here to avoid any possible interruption or more importantly eavesdropping. As the delicate topic is now a closely guarded Hitachiin secret with only a few and sorry to say that includes James knowing anything about it. Both my brother I are laying across the bed on are sides with are head propped up against our hand facing each other.

"Hika, are you ready for this?" My brother looks a bit concerned.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly, Kao, I have no idea what's going on, so I'd be lying if I said that I'm ready for it …so let's just make the damn call and go from there." Kaoru nods his head and pushes a button.

Ring one…

Ring two …..

Ring three….

"Hello, Baby Blu I've been expecting your call."

"Hey mom, your sweet Lil Pumpkin is here too." I made a rather funny baby voice to tease my brother who flashes me an irritated look.

"Yes, mom it's me your full grown son K...A…O…R...U who is a man and not a baby like some people might think."

She chuckles over the phone. "Kaoru, honey it won't matter if your 42, you will always be my Lil Pumpkin and Hikaru will always be my Baby Blu….that is just the way it is." Kaoru's head falls dramatically into a pillow closest to him as he shake his head.

"Now, who looks like Mr. Pillow?" I laugh at my little joke at my brother expense.

Kaoru lifts his head and rolls his eyes "…ANYWAY? The reason we called…"

"Oh, yes I'm sure the jet has arrived by now with the island's guests….well really its only one guest everyone else is employee of the Hitachiin Company."

"Wait, how is that possible?"

"Well, to put it simply Honey is your only guest .Renge is there to assist James."

"Yeah, but mom she didn't know Haruhi's a girl …now you've kind of let the cat out of the bag. When she goes back she'll blab it all over school."

"Honey, that secret is already out in the media ….The Hitachiin girl, ring any bells? Besides Renge signed a nondisclosure agreement she can't say anything to anybody about us."

"Fine, why the heck did you send James to us?" I asked bluntly.

'Oh, I thought you could use some help directing the photoshoot."

Both my brother and I share an astonished look. "Wait, you want us to direct Haruhi's debut project?"

"Well actually, I want Hikaru to manage the photoshoot with the photographer…I want Kaoru to help with the wardrobe."

"Wait, how can I manage to be behind and in front of the camera at the same time?"

"Simple with James's help and large high definition screens placed in your view it's difficult but not impossible, besides it's all digital now. I've instructed James to show you what I'm expecting."

"Mom you always oversee the photo shoots .Why not this one from what you said it's extremely important to the company .Why are you leaving it in my hands?" Feeling overwhelmed by the task that has been laid before me.

"I can't leave at the moment and it's not like you haven't been working behind the scenes with other shoots since before you started modeling for me. You're well aware, I've used some of your photos of your brother throughout the years. I sent my best photographer and my assistant who has been by my side for years…..you both will be fine…..although it may be for nothing thanks to your friends." At the end her voice turns sad.

"Mom, what does our friends have to do with a Hitachiin photoshoot?"

"There's a reason Honey was on the plane."

"Yeah, about that, how come he's even here?"

"That is something we need to discuss…..Thanks to your other club member's families." Her voice turned spiteful.

Kaoru and I are alarmed by her tone. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm afraid your friend's families have begun to play hardball so to speak. Specifically your friends Kyoya, Tamaki they want the girl back, immediately."

"Wait, are you telling me Honey-sempi is here to bring her back?" My stomach begins to give out a rather sharp pain.

"No dear, if that was the case I would have never even let him near the plane...No, I'm afraid your little blond friend is somewhat of a stop gap so to speak."

"Stop gap, what's going on mom?" Kaoru asked a little concerned.

With a heavy sigh she continues with a sad voice. "Well dear, it seems I've greatly underestimated the other families' desire of obtaining this particular girl. She's somewhat at the heart of a family war. "

"Ah, what?"

"Well it's mostly business but it is all out industrial war lead by Ootori's. Quite simply they and any other company they do business with have blackballed all Hitachiin companies, until the return of our little china doll to the Ootori's .Where I've been told they are making arrangements ….let's just say to persuade the girl over to their favor."

"They can't do that!" We both yelled into the phone.

"Hikaru, sweetie, Kyoya's father isn't the nicest person to deal with I need to think about what's best for the family….I'm sorry"

My head fell to the bed feeling utterly defeated to have my so called friends rip the girl I love away from me. …. And to be even more heartless their forcing my own mother do it for them.

"Mom, why is Honey here, you said something like he was a stop gap …what exactly does that mean?" Kaoru spoke with desperation.

"Everything is running as normal as it should until Honey returns with or without Haruhi. Then depending on what he tells them the freeze out will continue. Honey came to me to negotiate for the other families. His and your friends Mori's family are against the freeze out. He's concerned for Haruhi, so he managed to talk the Suoh's into a temporary hold on the blackball. To allow Honey to come to the undisclosed location and speak to Haruhi personally before reporting back to the Suoh's. Baby Blu I'm afraid it doesn't look good for you. Both Honey and Mori's family would lose a great deal if they went against the Suoh's and the Ootori's, it's likely they will go through with the blackball ….and if that's the case I have to consider what's best for the family ."

Kaoru grabbed my shoulders with anger and determination flashing in his eyes. "Hika, you have to say something, you can't give up! Not now, not when you've fought so hard to get where you're at, right now. Don't give up damn it! I didn't give her up so both of us can burn and that damn Kyoya wins."

I pushed away from my brother while I shake my dropped head before my entire body collapse on the bed. "Kaoru, mom's right I have to do what's best for the family." I couldn't move my head ….my body felt so heavy…against the bed. So this is what it feels like when everything is pulled from you ….and your left hopeless.

"Fine, but ask yourself is it what's best for her ….is Kyoya what's best for Haruhi?" Kaoru dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone before shoving it into my face with a picture of Haruhi asleep in my arms in the little surf cabin . "Hikaru, where is the guy that wanted to protect her from even stubbing her toe...She needs that guy right now ….you need that guy right now."

I turned away from the picture with my heart raging to urge me to keep fighting and to win …not to give up and die. "Kaoru stop I…." I tried to speak but my entire world was crashing down over me at the moment .So I just fell in my pillow and wanted to just stay there as I crumble.

Kaoru eyes started to fill with unbridled tears streaming down his cheeks "Mom you can't do this! They both love each other …..They finally admitted to it .Please, don't let him do this, I know my brother, he won't survive …I won't survive while I watch him walk away from her."

"Hikaru, is what your brother saying true?"

I moved my head to the side just enough to speak softly. "Yes ma'am, she told me last night that she loves me and I told her I've always been in love with her since the possible moment we first met ….I finally realized just how long I've truly been in love with her."

"So you two are dating now?"

"No, I'm sorry ma'am not yet …I never got around to actually asking her last night." It made my heart ache to say those words….it ached with the thought that I will never be able to ask her that question.

Surprised by my words my brother rubs his sleeve over his face to dry it. "Hika, didn't I say last night was your shot …..You didn't ask her, how come?"

"I don't want to talk about it…..It doesn't matter anymore" I spoke with hopelessness.

"Hika did something happen last night …Hika like it or not you have to lay everything out ….it's now or never."

A tear for my brother was allowed to slip through as anger flashed in my eyes. "Damn it, Kaoru! ….You want know why? It's because she realized your feelings and spent the entire night crying in my arms …and I can't blame her for feeling the same way I do ….You mean so much to both of us that it's causing us pain just thinking about how much your going through ….because of us ."I threw my arms around my brother as my heart sinks.

My brother gently rest his head against mine and thinks for a moment before speaking honestly. "Hika….Yes, I'm going through some stuff right now but I told you .It's not your fault…. it not her fault… it's my own damn fault. My heart picked her even though her heart has always belonged to you .I'm happy you both know that now …..You just need to fight a little more and make her yours ….but you can't give up now ….you won't be able to recover, she means that much to you ….I've seen it."

Turning my head to stare down at my brother with sad eyes. "Kao…I …You're not telling me something I don't already know …I know what I'm facing, if I let her go …don't think I'm fooling myself for minute." I spoke to my brother in a defeated tone.

"Look we can fix this, we can fight them ….I know the Boss has got to be on the fence ….this is all Kyoya. The boss is most likely just worried about his daughter If you explain …..Your feelings and hers maybe he'll back down. After all he is half french isn't there something about french people and love?"

"Yes, but this isn't something I can say over the phone and have him believe it."

"I don't think you should…. I think we should explain things to Honey-sempi before we all fly back to convince the Boss."

"Well, Lil Pumpkin I think your half right."

"Mom are you saying …" My brother's astonished spirts lift.

Our mother speaks with determination. "Lil Pumpkin, you make an excellent point …and that's exactly what I'm saying. She not just a prize to be won for the most powerful family. Our entire family loves her and her father…and now I know for sure that she loves both of my son's. Hikaru, I was wrong to give up and to ask you to give up ….So damn right were going fight!"

"Mom the family…"

"She is our family I've already decided ….and you know what happens when someone gets in my way." I can hear the devious side come out of my mother voice

"Thank you mom, will leave tomorrow." Kaoru lets out a breath.

"No, I'm afraid only part of your idea will work .The way I see it you have one shot at this .You need to convince Honey of both of your feelings …..And it wouldn't hurt matters it you were in some kind of relationship with Haruhi. Once that's done Hikaru and Honey will fly out and Kaoru and Haruhi will stay behind on the island."

"Mom, I don't think Tamaki is going to believe me when I tell him she has feeling for me .She needs to be there in person."

"I believe your right she should be there ….but I'm afraid it's still too dangerous for her in Japan not to mention as soon as the Ootori's know of her location they will most likely come in and take her. So for now, its best she stays on the island…You both need to convince your friend Honey of your feelings so he can tell the Suoh's personally with you there. That should be enough to convince him."

My body feels sick with my up and down rollercoaster ride of emotions I've been feeling. "Mom, what if I can't convince him?"

My mother pause to think before speaking in her business tone. "Then you, I and Haruhi and her father may have to sit down and discuss matters that maybe more permanent then you're ready for."

"Are you telling me, what I think you're to tell me?" The temperature in room is stifling and it's making my head feel like it's moving in circles .I quickly roll on to my back as my breathing rapidly increases.

"Oh, it gets worse, if you must know….Let's say you convince the Suoh's that you two love each other and they back off and the blackball fails. There is nothing to stop your friend Kyoya from taking her at any time in the future and making Haruhi his except one thing …..Our Name. "

"Wait, mom so if Hikaru does manage to convince Honey, and Tamaki….Kyoya could still take her?"

"Yep, that's right, anywhere, anytime… at school ….during a photoshoot…out of the country, hell right under your nose."

With my mother's blunt attitude my stomach begins to flip and I roll over on it to add pressure trying to keep me from being violently ill.

"Mom, I don't think Mr. Pillow thinks your joke is very funny. "

"Oh, it's no joke, Hikaru going to have to figure out just how much he can trust his friend .At the same time he will have to decide just how far he's willing to go to keep her safe from said friend."

As my mother laced her blunt words together so clearly while my brother and I share a look of concern. We both manage to ask the same rather obvious and unheard of question.

"Trust the Shadow King?"

"…Oh fuck!"

I know this chapter is a long time coming but I had a little case of writer's block with this story….and in other stories the idea flowed on to the paper.

Plus I'm feeling a little bummed I see plenty people read the story but only a few people let me know if they like it or not. It's beginning to feel a little hopeless lately.

.


	18. Chapter 18 Mr Pillow strikes back

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club.

*Disclaimer just to be safe I do not own Barbie.

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 18 Mr. Pillow strikes back.

"Mom, I don't think Mr. Pillow thinks your joke is very funny. "

"Oh, it's no joke, Hikaru going to have to figure out just how much he can trust his friend .At the same time he will have to decide just how far he's willing to go to keep her safe from said friend."

As my mother laced her blunt words together so clearly while my brother and I share a look of concern. We both manage to ask the same rather obvious and unheard of question.

"Trust the Shadow King?"

"…Oh fuck!"

**End Hikaru POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

It's been at least 20 minutes since we ended the call with a click ….and I'm afraid with as much that needed our immediate attention nothing and I mean nothing has been discussed. Why you might ask? Well, that could be explained simple enough in three little words …._Mr. Pillow Strikes Back_.

.

That's why at this very moment I'm standing in the estate's master bedroom staring down at my brother. Who's laying down with his back against the bed with one of my mother's favorite pillows over his head .He's been like this even before we ended the phone call with our mother. With irritation I bring a hand to my face to pinch the bridge of my nose as I can feel a headache begin to materialize. My hand drops with a heavy sigh before I reach down and pull the pillow from my oldest brother's face. "Hika, we don't have time for this. I need you to be my strong older brother not Mr. Pillow at the moment." Giving him a concerned look.

.

With a huff he reaches up and grabs the pillow from my hand throwing it back on his face. "Kao, can you freaking blame me." As Mr. Pillow shakes his finger at me before folding his arm against his chest.

.

I flop down on the bed to sit next to my panicked brother. "Hika, we need to talk about this ….I think once we do, it won't seem that bad."

"Not that bad ….are you nuts it's been at most three weeks, Kao …..three weeks do you understand that?" Hikaru speaks in a panicked voice and flares out his arms wide every time he says three weeks.

With a small amount of confusion I scratch my head. "Ah, Hika what are you talking about? I'm afraid Mr. Pillow is not making any sense at the moment."

"Kao, are you freaking kidding me …..It's been three weeks since you confronted me with my feelings." Hikaru arm shot out to hold up three fingers in a dramatic fashion as a muffled panicked voice comes from under the pillow.

Bringing up a hand to scratch the side of my face I begin to run the dates in my head but since I'm admittedly not the numbers twin I shrug my shoulders and continue on. "Are you sure about that …..So what's the big deal ….About three weeks anyway?"

.

"What's the big deal? Don't you remember mom's little "winning her hand conversation?"….That completely freaked me out and that was just planning something down the road…." Mr. Pillow throws his hands over his hips with irritation "…But this, well you just heard mom ….It's been three weeks and my life is just screaming down that road at 90 rpms a freaking minute ." With his face still covered with the pillow he begins to pretend to be driving a car before making screeching sounds that crash off a cliff.

Chuckling "Remind me later to never let you drive…ever"

Hika continues to make sounds. "**screech" "Look out!""Crash" "AHHHGGG!" **Making crashing sounds under the pillow while pretending to drive with his arms out in front of him.

"Hika, Stop crashing your make believe cars and get serous, we have a lot to discuss." Reaching down yet again and pulling off the pillow off of his face to glare at my brother. Who at the moment is vibrating his pursed lips before looking a little embarrassed .He reaches up giving me an irritated look as he roughly yanks the pillow out of my hand and throws it back over his face but stops the animated car crashing sounds.

.

"_I am_ discussing it with you "With a muffled sound of irritation coming from the pillow.

Pulling the pillow from my freaking elder twin's face. "No, I'm discussing this with freaking Mr. Pillow at the moment not my _supposedly older_ brother….. Damn, those five minutes, arrive late one time and a guy never hears the end of it."

.

"What are you complaining about? I've said it once and I'll say it again, being the eldest royally sucks at times…..sucks I say! So damn, you and your tardiness." Poking a finger at me with his face still under the pillow.

"Well, one of us had to be late it's not like the exit could …."

Hikaru spurts out words effectively cutting me off. "Kaoru, don't even finish that sentence." As Hikaru's hand shoots up from the pillow and shakes a finger at me before severely shivering his shoulders.

"Fine, fine that was a little off topic."

"A little off topic? Kao never in my entire life do I ever want to even come remotely close to that particular topic, ever again." Hikaru crosses his arms several time in front of his chest like an out of control umpire to make his point.

Shaking my head. "You're such a baby, its natural, all women…"

"Not one more freaking word Kaoru on the topic!"

"But..."

"But, nothing Kao, if you ever want to be an uncle….. ever, not one more word. When it comes to our mother I never want to think about that .If I think about that then I think about dad …..And them….doing well you know." Mr. Pillow's shoulders shiver violently. "Once you're down that rabbit hole there's _no amount_ of digging that's going to get you out .As far as I'm concerned when it comes down to our mother, she freaking Barbie ."

Confused by my brother's reference. "Blonde?"

"No, flat and plastic and we were delivered by some flippen fairies or a big ass stork, take your freaking pick!"

I roll my eyes at my brother's behavior. "Hika, your being ridiculous."

"Barbie, damn it! Flat and plastic with permanently placed granny panties. Got it Kaoru!"

"Yeah, yeah, Barbie I got it …..Although?" Lifting the pillow giving my brother a mischievous smirk on my face.

"…"

"I've known you my entire life dear brother and not once have I witnessed you ever picking up a Barbie doll. So I'm wondering _how do you know_ about the doll's nether regions, you big pervert."

.

Hikaru blushes looking a bit uncomfortable and turns his head. "Oh please, it's common knowledge…..Besides my upside down adult life is flying towards me at light speed and your worried about a plastic doll….Where's your priorities Kao….how old are you, again?" Grabbing his pillow back and tossing it on his face before hugging the lower end to his chest.

.

Speaking with sarcasm "You should know you're the same age …we're twins remember." Prying the pillow from Hikaru's grip .Now, shouldn't we be figuring out a way to convince Honey-sempi of your feelings?"

.

Hikaru Reaches over and trying to pull the pillow from my grip as I tug back he does the same and both of us get into a twin tug of war with the damn pillow. That is until we begin to hear a sudden ripping sound coming from between us. Just before an explosion of stark white fluffy feathers burst out from pillow and cover us both. Glancing over to my feather covered twin I can't help erupt with laughter. "Opps sorry, Mr. Pillow rest in peace…..my brother will miss you."

.

And with that my feather covered brother glared in my direction looking like some 6 ft. tall angry chicken and dramatically flung an arm out wide to his side to grab the matching pillow before giving out a load huff. Hikaru flops backwards on the bed and covers his face once more.

.

With a dramatic evil laugh I raise my hands up to the sky like some crazed mad scientist." He's **ALIVE,** **IT"S** a **MIRICLE** Franken pillow **LIVES**! My brother will be so happy….long live Mr. Pillow." As I roll forward in laughter slapping my hand against the bed as I laugh like crazy at my own joke.

.

"Shut up, Doctor Chicken, like you have room to talk."

.

I slowly stop laughing as I pull up two hands in front of me which is pointless because Hikaru's head is stuck under that dawn pillow again. "Okay, okay fair enough let's get back to trying to figure out what we need to say to Honey-sempi."

.

"Yeah, let's just heap _even more_ on me. Kao, it's not like I'm _freaking buried_ .Let's see my freaking family is being involved in some asinine industrial war to steal the love of my life away from me .Which took me two years" With Hikaru's head covered he shoots out an arm to hold up two fingers up before folding his arms across his chest . "To confess to."

.

"Now, not only do I have to convince said girl she needs to be my girlfriend….but now I have to convince a martial arts _expert_ that could _break every bone in my body in under three minutes_ why I _kidnapped_, most likely with my luck .The _love of his life_ to our family's all _exclusive Island_." Hikaru shivers at the thought. "Oh and _break _the news to him that we're in love with one another and oh by the way that means _his feeling_ will _never_ be _returned_."

.

Mr. Pillow throws out his arms like he's flying. "And if you're not too busy being completely heartbroken could you please fly back with me so we can convince our buddy who also happens to be in love with her not to blackball my family."

Trying to calm my brother down. "Ahhh Hika, I think…"

"Shhh Kao there's even more crap on my shoulders ….but then again that won't make a bit of difference because the _**Damn Ootori's**_ can _swoop down_ and _rip_ the girl out of _my arms at any moment_…..And lets just add on another log to the fire just for the hell of it .The _only_ way to keep her out of the Shadow king's clutches is to convince said girl to take my name _permanently _…in **FREAKING HIGH SCHOOL!" **Hikaru reaches up and places two hands at either side of the pillow like he was about to pull his hair out.

.

"Oh and let's not forget the _reason _we pushed up this little island_ get away_ in the _first place_. Our freaking fans… She's in _danger_ at the moment and _can't even fly back home_ until mom sets up new security. Plus we have to internationally release the damn photoshoot pictures! Which our _dear mother_ has left up to _me_ to direct the enormously important project that I've _never_ attempted before. Add the fact that even_ if_ it all goes how mom expects the media is going to _go bananas_ and the fans are going to _hate_ her even more when we freaking show up back in Japan **FREAKING MARRIED**. "

I nervously speak. "Well….. and Christmas"

"What?"

"Christmas… is coming up"

"…."

"….."

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG! Oh Crap, how much more can one man take?" **Throwing out his arms wildly and shaking his hands repeatedly.

Trying to comfort my brother the only way I know how ….tease him mercilessly. "Well, look on the bright side."

"What freaking bright side, there's no freaking bright side I'm in a deep, deep dark hole I'm so deep I'm half way on the other side of the flippen planet ."

I can't help but let a mischievous smile grow on face as I say the next thing that popped in my head. "Well, at least you already know what you're going to give Haruhi for your _first_ Christmas present as a _couple_ ….I think a lot of guys give their girlfriend's a _ring _."

"Not funny Kaoru! Not a flippen _engagement_ ring during _freaking high school_…not unless we were _**stupid **_and there's something waiting to _**pop out **_of _**Haruhi's stomach**_ and _**take my name**_ ….and since we _**only kissed**_ that's _**extremely**_ unlikely ."

"Ahhh, your already planning on a _little Hitachiin_….._mom _will be _thrilled_." I couldn't help chuckle at Mr. Pillow.

Hikaru sat up and pulled the pillow off his head and swiftly smashes it against my face as he growls out. "Knock it off….I can't take anymore." Dropping back down with covering his head angrily crossing his arms.

After being thrown backwards by Mr. Pillow's face I straighten myself to sit up . "Fine, fine …..So what are we going to tell Haruhi….Are you going to tell her everything."

"Hmmm, let's see do I want to tell a strong independent woman she has her choice of one day waking up to being forced to marry Kyoya or to avoid all that and take my name instead …..Yeah, that's what I want to tell the woman I just confessed to ….that's not going to happen anytime soon….I think we should keep it between you, me and mom …..No one else needs to know for now…..not just yet, you heard what mom said there's still some time."

.

I couldn't help but notice my brother tone changed dramatically. "Yeah, I heard mom and she's leaving it all up to you …besides that's worst case scenario drama that most likely won't even happen. There's no reason for you to panic at the moment." As I place a comforting hand on my twin's shoulder.

.

"Kaoru, way to put your own happy little spin on the situation but you can't lie to me brother .You and I can both read the writing on the wall …..You and I know the likely hood of the outcome there's no use sugar coating it ." Hikaru ends his little rant with a depressed tone.

.

"Hika, I was wrong .It's not the worst case scenario ….I think we just faced the worst case scenario .…Kyoya's family was forcing _our own_ mother to _rip_ the girl we _both love_ from _our arms_ to hand her over to _the Shadow King_...that's was the worst case and _we fought it….and for now, we've won_ ." I'm taken back when I gently lift the pillow from my brother's face to see sad moist eyes staring back at me. Seeing my older brother truly broken it makes my heart clench in my chest. My tone softens as I could tell my older twin needed my help and not my smart ass comments. "Aw, Hika ...…The other is all up to you."

.

"No, Kao, _you fought back_…I just panicked…I ….c…could l...l...lose her, Kao." Hikaru turn his head.

I flopped my back against the bed to lay next to my twin .Rolling over to my side and wrapping my arms around my brother. "Hika, you know I tease you about Mr. Pillow but….I know it's a lot to throw on your shoulders if you want to talk about it, then let's talk about it …..You know I will _always_ have your _back_ …..Do you really think Kyoya is capable of something like this? "

.

Hika leans against my arms and nods his head. "Kao, the man tried to trap us in our own estate with his little police squad …the next step isn't such a leap." Letting a long breath escape his lungs. "Besides I think it has a lot to do with Kyoya's father, now that he's involved …..You know how much Kyoya hates to lose well then imagine his father." Hikaru leans his head against my shirt as he proceeds to quietly do something most men are taught not to do …..Well, at least where no one can see.

.

My heart aches to see my brother so broken ….just a day ago he was happy well happy enough without worrying about my feeling and look at him now ….it makes me wish we never excepted the Boss's invitation to join the club . I comfortingly run fingers in my brother's ginger hair. "Yeah, well you're probably right about that. So I guess that leaves one question that needs to be answered…How far are you …"I trailing off as Hikaru knew what exactly I was asking there's no need to go further and upset him if he isn't ready to seriously think about that question .

.

Hikaru mumbles in my shirt without lifting his head. "Aw, I don't really know there's no question that I love her and she is the only one …but this, it's crazy to even think about it .We have one more year in high school and if what we believe is true then the only way to keep her safe from Kyoya is to make her an _Hitachiin _before we come back from winter break in what the _next two weeks_ …..That's _insane_."

.

Reaching over I smooth gentle circles on his back as I speak softly. "Yes and I agree with you …..But let me play devil's advocate ….What if one day during college Kyoya does manage to take her from us let's say on her way home…..How are you going to feel then? Will it be so insane, then?"

.

After a long pregnant pause Hikaru lifts his head and wipes his eyes before he gazes down into my same golden eyes. "Ok, I see your point but if you were faced with the same scenario ….what would you do?" Hikaru asked in a raspy broken voice.

.

Thinking for a moment but answering my brother honestly like always. "Well, actually you know my feelings. I wouldn't need to think about it .You at least get a choice." I let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "You don't know how hard it is to _never _be allowed to have a choice in something your heart burns for."

.

I can tell my words stung my brother as his golden eyes begin to have a glossiness to them. "So what you're telling me is you would chose to take a wife before you're even out of high school?"

.

I sit up to face my brother before answering him and slowly nod my head. "Yes, in a heartbeat. What's the difference if it's now or down the road? Hika, if you wait till it's down the road there may be no one there to meet at the end of the road." Throwing a hand over my brother's shoulders.

.

"All this doesn't matter anyway, it takes two people and I'm pretty sure Haruhi wouldn't approve regardless of Kyoya or not."

My eyes go wide before barely whispering the words out. "So you're willing to lose her ….and walk away?"

Hikaru wraps his arms around me tightly before letting out a long breath before answering. "Don't worry little brother I know how you feel about me walking away …..No, I won't let her go …..It's just a lot to consider."

.

And with that we held each tightly the only way we knew how for some time with no more words spoken but plenty to think about.

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

So after some much needed "real brotherly love" get you're your mind out of the gutter we just held each other …Jeeze do you really think we do half the crap we talk about it in club…..Well I wouldn't say we don't cuddle but most of the time it's around Haru .

.

Anyway…..we decided to head out in search of our cake loving sempi. I could honestly say I felt somewhat better after our little brotherly moment. My little brother knows how to stick it to me just as well as I stick it to him but he really has another way of looking at things and I can honestly say ….it really helped.

.

I decided to speak with Honey myself privately ….there really is no reason to trouble Haruhi with any of it ,besides thanks to me she had plenty on her plate with our crazed fan situation . Of course I couldn't get rid of my brother even if I tried as he insisted to talk with Honey-sempi by my side.

.

"Hika, how do you want to handle this?" My brother spoke to me as we walked side by side.

"Well, I pretty sure Honey-sempi would see straight through our bullshit if we tried to trick him."

"Yeah, that would probably piss him off ….and that wouldn't be good at all."

"I completely agree with you on that and since we believe we have one shot to get his help then …I say once Haruhi settled and it's just us members …..I rip it off like a bandaid in one swift motion."

Kao grew silent as we walked to Honey-sempi room but after a long moment he spoke. "I agree that's the best path to take …..Hika are scared?"

I swallowed hard before speaking. "Petrified. "

"Good, it's nice to know I'm not the only one."

I stopped and turned my head to my brother. "You know Kao you really don't have to …be in there .I can do it myself …there's no need for both of us to be scared."

"Hika stop …I'm not leaving. We're not just brothers we're twins …Besides I'm not just fighting for you I'm also fighting for myself. I've told you before there's only one person I'll give her up to and that's you." Kaoru points a finger to my chest. " I'll be damned if Kyoya's going to win her just because I decided to be a chicken-shit and wait by the sidelines. The way I see it….it's all hands on deck. There's no way I could watch you lose her. That reminds me do you still have the special cake we had chef make?"

.

"Yep, it's right here and it's perfectly up right." As he lifts the porcelain covered cake plate. "You know he's going to suspect something when we come to his door with this cake in our hands ….maybe we should have a maid serve it instead."

"Na, if it comes from us it means more besides it couldn't hurt."

Several silent moments passed by .No doubt running the potential conversation in our heads and scared shitless to be facing the baby faced sempi .Well let's pray he stays baby faced because if he goes dark. I trail off with the scary ass thought running through my head .My stomach started to flip …..I haven't been well ever since our little conversation with our mother. I know Kao thought that I was just giving up but it literally took everything I had to agree with my mother to hand her over for our family's sake …..Thank god for my brother, he's the real fighter . At times I really do think Haru made the wrong choice and one day she'll wake up to that fact…..and the way my mother predicts how things most likely will turn out, it will be too late.

.

I'm not completely sold on the drastic action but some of my brother's words did make sense and that even scared me more. The thought of losing her sickened me, in fact that moment I agreed with my mother to walk away for the sake of the family. My insides began to feel like they were slowly rotting from the inside out. I wonder if that's what my brother meant from what he said earlier. _"You won't be able to recover, she means that much to you ….I've seen it" _Yeah I have feeling that's exactly what he's talking about.

.

After a few silent moments we found ourselves at the door where our Sempi is staying while he's on the island …..Which hopefully would be a short trip so we could head out with the next part of the plan.

"Hika are you ready?"

After staring at the door I turned my head and nodded before nervously swallowing. "Ah, are you ready Kao?" Kaoru turned his head to show his wide eyes that mirrored my own and swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah I'm ready."

With that I pulled my hand from the cake to make a fist and lightly knock on the bunny loven sempi's door. Secretly praying it would be the cake loven Honey-sempi to answer.

The happy little blond opened the door with a smile. "Oh hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan what brings you here?" Both my brother and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, well we were just dropping by and wanted to see if you could spare a second to speak with us."

"Ah sure but I'm pretty sure what you want to talk about will take much longer than that …..Especially if you spoke to your mom like I suggested." At that moment my blood began to run cold as I saw Honey-sempi's smile vanish and replaced with dark eyes. Crap is Honey gone dark? I shook my head and looked again only to see the bunny loven Honey once more. He stepped aside and opened the door wider .I walked in first and Kao followed. When I was completely inside the room I found Haru sitting on the stark white chaise lounge. It sits kiddy cornered next to a pair of white sheer covered french doors on one side and a white chesterfield sofa on the other side.

.

I wanted to sweep her off her feet and find a vine to swing like Tarzan. Hell, if she wanted I would put on that tacky faux fur costume I was forced to where in club. As long as she would be my Jane and swing down to the beach with me .I would spend the entire day just being with her and talking, nothing more. Just talking would be enough for me …..But no it couldn't happen at this time because of the other damn members and what we were trying to avoid.

"Hey, Haru your still here?"

Haruhi stands from her seat "Uh, yeah Kao, in fact I was just getting ready to leave …Hey, Hika everything ok with your mom?"

I waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, yeah just a few problems with the family it's nothing you need to worry about. Mostly it was about the upcoming photoshoot. "Trying my best to word my response just right and not lie to her, I never wanted to lie to her .I reached up and scratched my neck nervously. "So you were about to leave?"

"Yeah, I promised I would stop by Renge's room." She shifted nervously side to side as she motioned to the door.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later after your visit?" My cheeks blushed but I didn't turn my head I wanted her to see how she truly makes me feel.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure I'll be around somewhere… it's not like I can go too far after all we're on an Island." I watch Haru push her hair behind her ear as she slowly walks to the door and looks back at me.

"Hey Hika, I thought you had asked for our chef to prepare a special dinner on the beach for you and Haru." Giving me a mischievous smile.

I turned and looked at my brother with a confused look just for him. "Kao?"

Throwing a hand around my shoulders as he gives me _a just play along if you know what's good for you look_. "Boy, it's been a busy day for you big brother, you mentioned it to me when we checked on the staff."

"Uh yeah, it must have slipped my mind to the point of thinking, _I never asked the question_." Again choosing my words carefully so I didn't lie to my love as I walked over to meet her at the door as she holds the door open to leave. "Haru, would you care to join me tonight on the beach? It's nothing really extravagant in fact you might say it's being thrown to together last minute." I ask in the sweetest tone I could muster with golden molten eyes.

She gave me a strange look but nodded her head. "That sounds nice Hika."

Turning around to see my brother. "Kao, what time was I thinking?"

He smirks before answering. "I believe it was 7 o'clock, Hika. "

"Ah, ok is seven okay with you?" as I leaned in the open door frame just staring in her beautiful eyes.

Her eyes are glued to mine as she bites her lip before nodding. "That sounds nice." She walked down the hall but turned to wave goodbye.

I leaned on the door jam and delicately fluttered my fingers to wave goodbye to her as I watched her leave with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

Our moment was broken when I heard someone clear his throat. I closed door and shook my head before turning to lean on the closed door .I purposely wiped the goofy grin off my face after seeing the two other males turned in my direction. "Hey Honey-sempi we brought you a welcome to the island cake." With a smile I place the covered cake plate on the small round dressing table.

.

"Uh yeah, we would have been here a lot sooner but we were waiting for it to be frosted…..Would you like me to cut you a slice?" I watched as Kaoru lifted the lid preparing to cut the cake and serve him.

The same face I thought I was imagining earlier emerged on Honey's features. "No, thank you, maybe later. It seem I don't have much of appetite for cake at the moment." I gave my brother "_**the get the hell out of here and save yourself look**__"_ as Kaoru covers the cake.

_**Oh, crap dark Honey!**_ I swallowed hard as I motioned to the cake. "Honey-sempi are you sure, it looks really good?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure…in fact I'm in the mood for some rather large cinnamon rolls .I believe you can find them in the mall, isn't that right Hikaru?"

An "**I'm going to freaking die"** kind of shiver went up my spine I tried to speak but my mouth is desert dry and I nervously began to stutter once more. "Ah, m…m…mall c…c…cinnamon rolls …..Yeah I believe so." I shared a look with Kaoru who refused to leave and nodded for me to continue.

Honey, didn't say anything he just gives off a deadly glare in my direction and crosses his lethal arms at his chest waiting for me to start talking.

I nervously scratch my neck as my leg uncontrollably jitters. "Ah well it all started about three week ago when Kao wanted to show me a notebook."

End of Mr. Pillow strikes back.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry I didn't get this out faster but I don't know what happened …I don't know if I updated too much last week or I just ended up with some strange kind of writer's block …But I literally forgot how to write I went to update and I could write a decent sentence to save my life…but I pushed through the fuzziness and this is my second up date ….Through Vampire eyes was really behind….But lucky for you I'm feeling much better so I don't think it affected this chapter too much I'm still a little foggy but nothing too serous .

Hey I was feeling kind of down last update and you responded, you guys are amazing …Thank you

I wanted to personally thank 0rchidd for the tidal wave you started. Your reviews always make me laugh….I'm serious you should just dip your toe at first but you should most definitely try it.

Izzyboopers, I just read your chapters I'm so glad you're able to write again. If you're interested in another Ouran twin fanfic I Highly recommend it's called Double the Trouble, Double the Fun rated T

I also managed to finally publish my first Ouran M …..Just to warn you its dark and it's just starting.

"Back in our world" Again it's dark and it's m for a reason so you have been warned.

Thank you for taking a peek once more .Please follow/review/favorite…..well I'm off to update Forgotten Heart see ya later.


	19. The ten year old girl vs Dark Honey

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 19 The ten year old girl VS Dark Honey.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Oh, crap Dark Honey! I swallowed hard as I motioned to the cake. "Honey-sempi are you sure, it looks really good?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure…in fact I'm in the mood for some rather large cinnamon rolls .I believe you can find them in a mall, isn't that right Hikaru?"

An "I'm going to freaking die" kind of shiver went up my spine I tried to speak but my mouth is dry like the desert and I nervously began to stutter once more. "Ah, m…m…mall c…c…cinnamon rolls …..Yeah I believe so." I shared a look with Kaoru who stood firm and refused to leave as he nodded for me to continue.

Honey, didn't say anything he just gives off a deadly glare in my direction and crosses his lethal arms at his chest waiting for me to start talking.

I nervously scratch my neck as my leg uncontrollably jitters. "Ah well, it all started about three week ago when Kao wanted to show me one of my notebooks."

Honey-sempi's eyes are normally the color of chocolate frosting but Dark Honey's eyes were black soulless death eyes. When I say soulless death eyes I mean all he needed to do is look at you and you would feel your freaking soul being ripped from your body leaving a lifeless husk left to wither and die…

…. at the moment that was nothing to the look he was giving me….crap. Dark Honey clenched his teeth behind his closed lips and straightened his head to stare me down. "A notebook, huh?"

Kaoru shoulder trembled as he inched his way closer to me and nodded. "Yeah, that's right it was a notebook. Hikaru was letting his feeling come out on paper with these little drawings."

Nodding nervously while flinging my arms around like some madman. "Y….yeah, a….ap...Apparently I was drawing all over the place. …..Napkins… homework… designs for my mom….pizza boxes….." Crap. shut up! Shut up! Shut up the words just keep pouring uncontrolledly out of my mouth and all he's doing to cause this is just sit there in front of us with his arms folded with that damn look in those black eyes.

.

Kaoru inches a few more inches closer but Dark honey snaps his head causing Kaoru to inch back just a bit ."Y…y…yeah, h…he been scribbling like that for at least two years. Our mom calls them Hikaru's doddles and they are all about Haruhi." Oh, Kaoru why did you have to say that.

.

"He flashes his black eyes towards me once more with his arms folded across his chest coldly sneering his words. "Oh, what about Haruhi?"

.

Way to go Kao, tell the marshal alerts expert a teenage boy been scribbling strange pictures everywhere for the last two years of the girl he undoubting has fallen for…yeah, I'm sure he won't' think anything is creepy about that….I'm so dead. I immediately toss out my arms with my palms out shaking them a few times. "It's….n…n….nothing a….awful or indecent Kaoru confronted me with my feelings that all." Feelings for a girl my freaking sempi is in love with. Koa I beg of you shut the hell up! He's going to grind me into powder to stuff me little bottle and keep it around for some dam keepsake.

.

Kaoru flashed a mischievous smirk in my direction before turning to nod his head violently to our sempi. "Y….y….yeah, it's really sweet ….. Its stuff you might find on a ten year old girl's folder, for school."

.

I couldn't help but snap my head towards my brother with my eyebrows furrowed being a little offended with my brother comparing my drawings to ten year old…..girl ."Kao."

.

"What? I said it's sweet like a little girl with pigtails and…little pink bows."

.

What the hell was he doing? "Kao." My eyes flashed toward my brother with irritation before turning to see my sempi unamused…..and a bit pissed.

.

A smirk tugged on Kaoru's lips while he rambled with his head tilted in thought. "…Skipping rope with a fuzzy pink back pack…" I'm not a freaking girl! Why hell is my brother teasing me at a time like this. He's flippen going to get me killed.

.

Flashing my brother 'you're absolutely crazy to piss off the martial arts expert look.' as I raised my voice firmly. "Kaoru, not helping!"

.

Dark Honey's cold black eyes snapped in my direction to meet my petrified gold ones. "So Hikaru, what are these feelings your brother and you keep talking about?" Referring to the matter like it's something distasteful on the tip of his tongue. As he laces his fingers together before stretching them tightly as I begin hear loud "cracks" coming from his fingers like he preparing to use them.

.

Crap, so I guess my box of manga, along with any "_other" _magazines you might find under my bed should go to my insane brother… I guess everything I secretly bought for Haruhi should go to her. Along with all the clothes I've designed for her …..Hmm, I wonder if Kyoya is going care if his new wife wares designs from her late boyfriend. Oh shit, I'm not even that. I'm the old flame that professed his feeling to her, what eighteen hours ago… Yep, I'm a freaking match stick about to get dropped to floor and smashed in to ground with a vigorous twisting motion by Dark Honey's shoe.

.

My catlike eyes glance over to my brother who's giving me a reassuring smile as he stands with his body tense like he's ready to fight. Giving him a concerned look before turning my head to face Dark Honey. Swallowing nervously as I begin timidly speak. "W….w…well you see H….Honey sempi the t…t...thing is I t….t….think I might l….lov…I ….mean l…like her." My stomach radiated a twisting pain as the words stuttered out of my mouth. Throwing my arms around my stomach while my teeth clenched as I bend forward trying anything to sooth the excruciating pain.

.

Wondering why my brother's comforting arms are missing from my shoulders. I glance once more in my brother's direction as my heart shatters to see my brother no longer in his tense defensive posture but with fallen shoulders and a disappointed look cast down pass his nose glaring at me.

.

With my brother's look I felt like my body was falling controllably down a dark unfathomable dirt hole. Endlessly falling with my arms flailing to stop my decent only to jam decayed bits of earth under my clenching nails. "W…w...what the hell am I… d…d…doing? L...l….like? "Stuttering to myself.

.

After hearing my own nervous stuttering voice I slapped my lips shut tight as I shook my head. I need to be strong for her…for us… or Kao is right I'll lose her…I need to stop acting like the scared 10 year old girl my brother is referring to and act like the man I been raised to be. The man that needs to protect her from even stubbing her toe. A small smile finds its way on my lips and I couldn't help but lightly chuckle remembering our little inside joke.

.

I need to be the strong Hitachiin heir that I'm meant to be…. otherwise I'll never be good enough to stand next to my love and Kyoya might as well come in right now and take her. With my new found resolve I straighten my shoulders and ignored the scared nervous 10 year old girl part of me .I'm still scared, hell who wouldn't be? This is freaking Dark honey after all….but I only have one shot at this.

.

With my back straight and my chest held out I step forward one step and speak firmly with a voice like a true patriarch of a top five family….of my family. "No wait, that's not right …..Honey-sempi, I love Haruhi I just realized recently I've always loved her and I always will….Kyoya be damned, I am going to fight for her." I glanced over to my twin who mirrored my posture but smiled proudly at me before nodding his head .

.

Snapping my head back to look at Dark Honey directly in his black soul eating eyes before continuing. "My entire family is willing to fight for her, blackball be damned .She means too much to me, Kaoru….and our entire family. …isn't that right Kao?" Turning to my brother.

.

Kaoru nods his head with a determined look on his face . "Yeah that's right, you should hear all the hoops our mother is making him agree to….there's a reason Mr. Pillow keeps popping up."

.

Fuck Kao, first you're ready to fight and with a flick of switch you're now joking about freaking Mr. Pillow? Hello bipolar man pick a dam emotion and stick with it for more than minute. "Koa! Shhh not now."

.

"What? Hika, I think it impressive on what you've agree …" My brother continues to tease .

Speaking over my brother while flashing him a warning look. "Again, not helping Kao."

Kaoru's crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "Fine."

Honey turns his head towards my brother. "And what about you Kaoru how do you feel about Haruhi?"

My eyes flashed with anger with an over whelming urge to protect my baby brother. "Kao, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

.

Kaoru softly shook his head while swing out his arm to stop me. "No Hika, it's alright ….I'll answer the question." Kaoru turns his attention back to Dark Honey without masking his true feelings as he speaks with sadden, honest eyes. "Well, you see Honey-sempi I love her deeply ….my heart will suffer an enduring burn for Haru most likely for the remainder of my days." Taking a moment to let out a long breath before continuing.

.

"But I'm afraid it's a one sided love." Kaoru again pauses and turns his head to bring a hand to his face for minute before turning back to face Honey and straightening his shoulders as he chuckles. "Besides the pigtailed ten year girl over there has inextinguishable feelings for her. I been watching them for a couple years and I can tell you that both of them really do care for each other."

.

My heart literally broke watching my little brother sadly convey his honest feeling …..I'm the reason. Echoes in my head I'm the reason my twin has to suffer a one sided love.

.

"Hikaru, is it true what Kaoru said?" Honey tightened his jaw while glaring over at me with pitch black eyes.

Honey voice echoes in head before shaking it clear as I share a look with my smirking brother ."Well, except for the ten year old girl part." Turning my attention back to Dark Honey I give him the most honest and remorseful expression before continuing. "Yes …..It's true, I'm sorry …..But Haruhi told me she been in love with me for a while, now."

.

"What about kidnapping her away from the other members to trap her on your own private island surrounded by water, is that your idea of some kind of lovers getaway?" Honey squints his black eyes while sneering his question.

.

With my hand I motioned to both my brother and myself. "No, we both witnessed how the original club member's behavior was changing around Haruhi .We also noticed how everyone was making private plans of their own to try to convince her to join them on holiday ….like you and Mori were trying to do." Raising a knowing eyebrow to Dark Honey.

.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement with my explanation before chucking. "Yeah the Boss started being tongue-tied."

"That's nothing compared to Kyoya-sempi being generous and not adding to her debt"

Kaoru dramatically wraps his arm around himself before shivering. "Hell that was scary just to watch." I couldn't help but chuckle at my brother's over acting.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary."

Dark Honey's face flashed with irritation as he swung one arm to his side. "Enough! Continue." Both my brother and I slapped our lips shut. If it wasn't for my new resolve I might have wet myself from Dark Honey's seriously scary moment.

.

But I managed to straightened and stand perfectly still for a few minutes before I continued. "All we wanted was to spend some time with her, just the three of us ….and hopefully her feeling might develop…that's it. Nothing more….we just needed a chance." I raised my arm to run my hand through my hair just because I couldn't just stand there.

.

My brother stood relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, like the ten year old girl said. He's was hoping for some time…..and maybe a kiss if he was lucky."

Koa why would you tell him that? How the hell is he the sensible twin, now? "Ah, yeah our mother thought of the island and was given the green light by Ranka." The words just kind of fell out of my mouth.

Honey cleared his throat to get my attention before giving me a hard soulless stare. "Hikaru, what about taking her to a commoner mall to almost getting her ripped apart by your fans."

Giving my brother a warning look before turning to meet Dark Honey's deadly gaze with his arm crossed over his chest. "Uh, oh sorry… during the coat drive I let her talk me into going to a commoner mall. Something about making our money stretch further to help more people, I really didn't understand that completely. Apparently commoners don't care very much about labels and designs it's all about the warmth for them….but we trusted what she had to say and we were able to help a lot people …with what did she call it again? ….Oh, yeah, necessities that's the word she used."

.

My brother crossed his arms as he continued ."While we were at the mall buying the coats that's when all hell broke loose. The fans were everywhere, it wasn't pretty."

Mirroring my brother's stance by folding my arms against my chest. "Well, at least you didn't have to wear a dress like a girl, to get out." Speaking with an annoyed tone about my little adventure in crossing dressing.

Kaoru raised finger to his to the side of his face before walking towards me .Acting like it was just one of our normal conversations. "Yeah, but you have to admit you made a pretty convincing girl, mom was fooled."

I begin to stand next to my brother. "Really, I thought she hated it because I was in the wrong color to match my skin tone."

""I didn't say she didn't think you were an ugly girl." Kao lips came up in a smirk.

"Well, you try dressing in drag with what you can find in a commoner's mall without coming out looking like a masculine street walker…it can't be done." I shake my head.

"Oh please brother you need to pay closer attention to the basics color, cut, design, and material. I bet I could walk into commoner mall and come out looking like freaking debutant."

"Oh really, do I smell a bet?"

"What are the ter…?"

Dark Honey slapped is forehead while shaking his head before speaking in an exhausted tone. "Enough …..The mall."

"After the mall both Kaoru and myself tried to explain to her how dangerous it is for her now but she was her normal pigheaded self like always and refused to listen." Shaking my head at the one trait of my love's personality that I've lovingly accepted but also wouldn't be heartbroken it just vanished one day.

.

I continued further with my explanation. "Right after we found evidence that there were intruders in the mansion who were deliberate planning to harm Haruhi. I couldn't allow her to get hurt, even it meant going against what she wanted. So I pulled up my big boy pants bumped up the departure date of our planned holiday. We waited for Ranka's approval before flying out."

.

Kaoru shoulders shook as he chuckled. "Yeah, Hika got beat up by a girl."

My golden eyes snapped to my bother before turning back to my sempi. "Kao, not helping."

Dark Honey's eyes widen in astonishment. "You were attacked?"

.

Reaching up to stretch the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, I ended up getting attacked …..and I refused allow her to be exposed to further dangers .After that she was under heavy guard …..We were in the air… within, what three hours? I turned to my brother.

.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, three hours sounds about right. We had to finish briefing the staff. Not to mention wrapping things up for our classroom coat, food drive ….then make sure the drugs in Haruhi system were fully absorbed. Oh and the whole nightmare with dressing her. Geeze, that took forever."

.

With my mouth hanging open I could not just believe what rolled out of my brother's mouth. Was he freaking testing Honey to see if the man would actually kill me? Of course maybe he's just tired of being mistaken for me. Jeeze, Kaoru there is such a thing called hair dye you know. You don't have to piss off the martial arts expert.

.

Dark Honey leaps from his chair into his fighting stance ready to beat the crap out of me. "What hell, Hikaru?"

.

Suppressing the part of me that's a ten year old girl trying desperately not to pee herself before sprinting to the exit. I attempt to take a breath before calmly speaking while throwing up my hands in front of me."The maids dressed her as usual Kaoru and I were not even in the room .We just had to be sure they were our personal maids for Haru's safety .As for drugging her I gave her a small sleeping agent to get her on the plane .we tried to convince her to take this serious but she just said she wanted to wait it out and refused to listen to reason."

.

Kaoru spoke while running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, don't forget about the creepy guy?"

Kao, really that too? Can you not keep your dam mouth shut?

Darks Honey asked in deadly manner as he squinted his black eyes. "What creepy guy?"

"Ah, apparently there was a man with a bit of record waiting for Haru to come home and play some not so nice games, the early morning after we flew her out." I really rather this be forgotten the thought of that creep coming anywhere near her made my stomach twist .That reminds me I'm going to have to talk with her about replacing her entire bedroom. Who the hell knows what that slimy S.O.B touched? I'll be damned if anything tainted comes close to her skin.

.

"And that pretty much leaves us where we are now. "Both Kaoru and I speak at the same time.

Firmly standing in front of Dark Honey I begin to speak in my Hitachiin patriarch voice. "Look Honey-sempi I just want you to know that I'm not just going to hand her over. Thanks, to my little brother who showed me what is truly worth fighting for. Dam it! You may completely kick my ass…and it may take me awhile to get back up ….but I'll keep trying for her! I'll keep fighting to keep her safe isn't that what you told me to do ….so you're just going to have to make sure, I never get back up ."

.

With my words Dark Honey increases his fighting stance while staring me down with heated coal eyes that are set ablaze. "Really, you're willing to fight me?"

Kaoru walks over to share a look with me before forcedly reaching to take my hand tightly to stand firm with me…. as brothers…. as twins against Dark Honey-sempi while nodding our heads sharply.

.

"Well of course you would Hika-chan Kao-chan ….you love Haru-chan." In an instant Dark honey melted away into our cake loving ….bunny loven Sempi.

"What?!" Both my brother and I couldn't help but stare open mouth at the Blonde man.

With a wide smile on his lips and a bit of chuckle he explained. "That was really hard keeping a straight face .I just wanted to hear you say it Hika-chan …..I wanted to hear you say you would fight for her. So I know she will be safe and happy in your capable hands"

.

Honey's eye turned serious with a touch of sadness. "It's true I love her like Kao-chan but like Kao-chan it's one sided. You are who she wants and I'm okay with that as long as she's happy. You may not make the best decisions at times but your good person Hika-chan and I'm happy to call you my friend."

.

"So you weren't really mad?"

"Well, at first I was for endangering and kidnapping Haru-chan but your heart seemed to be in the right place and you were given consent by Ranka…..and more importantly Haru-chan told me how she really feels about you ."

.

My voice barely came out in whisper. "She did?"

He happily nodded "Uh ha, you're a lucky man Hika-chan, don't ever forget that .She pretty much mirrored what you said about her."

"Ah…thanks Honey-sempi ….I'm sorry for worrying you ."

Kaoru reluctantly spoke. "I hate to ask and break up our little moment ….But what about the blackball…..and Kyoya-sempi?"

Honey slowly moves to a chair to flop down next to his pink bunny. With two hands he reaches out to squeeze his bunny tightly against his chest before sadly speaking in a defeated ton. "Ah yes, well that is another matter entirely and it really makes me sick to say this but …..I can tell them what Haruhi said but unless they back down both the Haninozuka family and the Morinozuka family will continue to join with Ootori family and the Souh family … there just too powerful for our families to be involved ….I'm so sorry Hika-chan I wish I could tell you better news."

.

Anger begin to bubble inside my twisted stomach for my so call friends. "So after everything you just said you're not willing to help?"

"No personally both Takashi and I are behind you and at the moment are completely pissed with the other members. Haru-chan should be allowed to make her own decisions we all know she's more than capable of doing so. Kyoya and Tamaki just need to butt the hell out and stop being so damn selfish and controlling .We will do whatever we can to help you two stay together."

.

"So, if I asked you to fly back with me and explain everything you would?"

"Yeah, but like I said I don't think that will do any good Kyoya's family dead set against it. I believe Kyoya's father is using this entire blow up situation as an excuse to permanently take out one of the top five families giving him closer access to the very top…..It's a damn family chess move."

.

With Honey's words hitting my stomach it takes everything I have to keep the bubbling inferno of volcano under control as I speak. "Honey-sempi we been talking and we think that if we could talk to the Boss without Kyoya around it might help…"

I could tell Kaoru is also fighting anger behind his mask as he speaks. "With your help we might be able to convince him of her true feelings and that she's safe."

I finish explaining "If we can do that …we believe since the Boss is a true romantic at heart he'll drop the blackball."

Honey's chocolate frosting eyes gleam over a smile. "I get it and you're hoping if the Suoh's drop it then my family and Takashi's family will follow."

"That's what we're hoping for "Both my brother and I answer back.

Honey smile fades once more. "Hika-chan what if you can't …..I've seen Kyoya lately I don't think he's going to give up even if the blackball fails….. Are you going to just let her go?"

Sitting next to Honey I can't help but clench my fists tight in a ball. "No, I said I'm not going to hand her over and I mean it." My stomach turns as I think about that cold hearted bastard trying to steal my happiness away. My so called friend is using the love of my life in a damn family chest move to get closer to the top spot. Fuck, I knew Kyoya is freaking cold but damn."

.

"Hika-chan Kao-chan you can't keep here forever…and eventually he will find out about this place…..Hika-chan my family knows people within the Black Onion squad that our loyal to my family and they reported…" Honey trails off while holding tightly to his stuffed pink bunny.

.

"What Honey-sempi?" Both My brother and I snap our attention to honey with wide eyes.

"…Well you see they reported the Ootori's are not planning on playing fair when it comes to Haru-chan. If she leaves this island or they find out where she is …"

"Honey-sempi?" Both My brother and I watch the concerned small blond shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let's just say if the Black Onion squad gets a hold her she will be an Ootori within days if not hours one way or another."

With our Sempi's words my brother and I shared a look before I answered. "Yeah, we been told something similar, you just confirmed it for us." Reaching out to pat Honey's leg comfortingly.

Honey glances over with genuine worry etched deep in his face. "Hika-chan, what are you planning to do are you going to tell Haru-chan? "

My stomach twisted I couldn't even comprehend a single thought to respond to gravity of the situation I knew what my mother, brother thought and it was obvious that Kyoya has been briefed in the same action …..it's becoming quite clear the game Kyoya intends to play. It comes down to whomever pins the surname first on the girl …gets to keep her regardless of what the girl actually wants. Damn, can I even play this game…It's just ….there's so much crashing down. When do we get to just be a couple?

.

Kaoru notices I'm kind of lost to my thoughts and throws his arms around Honey sempi before speaking. "Let's just worry about trying to convince the Boss at the moment otherwise Mr. Pillow might pop up for visit."

.

Honey gives my brother a confused look. "Who's Mr. Pillow?"

My brother's eyes glance over to me before waving a hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it." Kaoru gracefully waves an arm with a smile pulling at his lips." Besides you are letting a perfectly good cake go to waste. Anyway, my brother and I have to leave and get him ready his first official date."

.

Honey gives my brother a confused look. "But Kao-chan don't you mean second date?"

"Ah yes, your right it is second date ...see Hika noting to worry about. Your even pass the awkward first date its smooth sailing from here on out." Kaoru gets up from his seat to head for the door.

I get up from my seat to meet my brother. "May I remind you how well my first date tuned out? Let's see there was a storm, crying, jealousy, two Ice cream cones and oh yeah a freaking search party. Yeah I have _nothing _to worry about."

"Don't worry about it Hika-chan we can help you get everything ready?" Honey happily leaps from his chair to join us with his Pink bunny dangling by one arm.

"Well, you can Honey-sempi." My brother smirks before turning to leave.

A little irritated seeing my brother swiftly head for the door. "Kao, where you going? This is your idea."

My brother turns around with a mischievous smile gracing his face. "Oh I know, and the first thing on my to-do list is to alert the staff with my plans. Then I get to fulfill my "best friend" duties to help our love prepare for your date….all you need to worry about is getting ready yourself …you don't even have to worry about what to wear. As self-proclaimed fashion coordinator for island I take my responsibility very seriously. "

.

"Fashion coordinator, really Kao? Whatever, I'm not even going to bother to convince you otherwise it's just waste time and I know whatever you pick will be amazing …. Kao, are you sure you're okay with all this?"

.

"Hika, we been over this ….as long as it's you then I'm fine, she picked you .You make her happy and she makes you happy. Although from personal experience I know just how difficult that can be. The stories I can share with her….oh how wonderful it is to be the best friend to your twin's soon to be girlfriend." My brother face dons a devious smile.

Lifting a hand to poke finger at my brother's chest. "Kaoru, not cool. No embarrassing stories keep those buried. Do you understand?"

"Fine, Fine If your both happy then I'm happy."

Honey speaks with his eyes trained on his cake while licking his lips. "Hey Hika-chan, you two go ahead I need to grab the cake .I'll meet you in your room." Honey turns on his heel before mindlessly walking to the cake.

.

"Yeah sure, Honey-sempi I'll see ya there." As both my brother and I step out of the door.

Reaching an arm out to place on my twin's shoulder to effectively stop just outside the door "Hey Kao, one question?"

"Yeah, go ahead Hika."

What was with all the crazy behavior in there? Please tell me you were doing that on purpose for some sneaky, strange-ass. reason."

"Why does it matter?" Kaoru smirks

"Because I really don't want to leave Haruhi alone on the Island without one us here."

"Whatever are you going on about Hika?"

"Because if you weren't doing it for some crazy ass reason then I have a new fashion I would like to introduce you to …..it's called freaking straight jacket and it's all the rage where I'll have to drag your ass too….calling me a freaking little girl …..That's worse than Mr. Pillow I swear Kao you about killed me in there, a couple of times."

.

Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders before chuckling. "Well you said you wanted to be completely honest with him ….and you my dear brother were purposely leaning events out that would have bit you in the ass later. Besides I helped you. Our crazy actions may not been the best decision but at the time it was the best we could do to keep her safe .Honey-sempi could even see that."

.

"Yeah well, I begrudgingly admit that the little girl reference help me see I was being a scared little kid instead of the man Haru needs me to be, I get that ….by the way thank you."

.

"It took you long enough to grasp the concept and your welcome Hika. What are brother's for?"

"Well mostly to be a pain in my ass."

"The street runs both ways, Mr. Pillow."

"Ha…Ha Kao, very funny but you were so relaxed for the most part ….you even cracked a few jokes weren't you a little scared?"

"Uh yeah, sure I was petrified ….behind the mask but after a while I had a sneaky hunch Honey just wanted the same thing I wanted. For you to stand up and protect the woman we all love. He's a smart man, I'm pretty sure he's seen what I seen. Figuring it was all just an act, I decided to play along and be the best brother I could be for you at the time .Which meant to tease you relentlessly to keep you irritated."

.

"Irritated? why the hell would you do that?"

"Well, when you're irritated your better equipped at staying on your toes…. I think it has something to do with your loud mouth which is connected to you brain. "

"Again, Ha …..Ha you're freaking hilarious my pain in the ass brother."

"I love you too, Hika." Kao reaches up to throw his arms around my body before squeezing tightly.

"Me too Kao, me too." Returning the hug to my baby brother.

**End of Hikaru's POV**

_End of chapter _

* * *

_Okay I know everyone wanted to read about the date but Dark Honey took longer than I thought .So next update I promise. Thank you so much for taking a peek at my story .Please follow/review._

_Well I'm off to update Back in our world .See ya soon._


	20. Chapter 20 The twin behind the scenes

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club.

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 20 The twin behind the scenes.

Kaoru POV

* * *

After leaving our little brotherly love moment I left Hika to prepare while I headed for the staff to convey my little impromptu planned event for my brother. At the moment my chest swelled with pride for my brother. Hika had backed away from Mr. Pillow and stood up to be the protective big brother I know and love.

.

Now, is the time for my twin's much deserved reward for pulling up his "big boy pants". I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle at my brother's moment of defending our ...his love? My heart stoked a hot flame in my chest as I thought of the word difference .I really should try and get use to the idea ….but no, not just yet. It's just too soon for my entire body to adjust and start walking down that long and lonely tunnel with only my thoughts to occupy me. Raising a hand to run through my hair before I quickly shake my emerging dark thoughts as my other hand pushes through the swinging double doors of the house's kitchen.

.

Golden eyes slowly glance around the bright stainless steel kitchen until my lips grow into a small smile. My eyes catch sight of a small petite woman with salt and pepper hair plugged into her music happily humming. She expertly holds a long flat object between her fingers as she slathers frosting on one of her latest creations. With a smirk on my lips I silently sneak behind the humming woman to slowly slide a long finger along the lip of the bowl that held the whipped sweetness. Immediately a hand shot out and smacked my hand as I chuckled before playfully pulling it away from the bowl to slip it between my lips. With my golden eyes blazing brightly I allowed the homemade creamy frosting to slowly dissolve over my tongue.

.

I quickly went back to do it again but a hand smacked my hand before even getting close to the blue ceramic bowl. The salt, pepper haired woman shot her steel blue eyes up in my direction to give me a hard warning look as she pointed her frosting covered utensil in my direction. I stuck my lip out in a pout but the woman didn't fall for my obvious feigned emotion as she shot me another warning look. Causing me to pull my hand away as a sweet smile begins to form on her lips while she begins to chuckle.

.

"Ah, one of my "sneaky boys" came to visit me." The woman pulled her earbuds out of her ears with a small tug before slipping them in her pocket of her white uniform. She turned to a close by stainless steel sink to wash her hands.

.

"Hey, Adelina how was Europe?"

"Well, I can't complain I was able to visit my family back in Italy for two weeks, thanks to my "sneaky boys." Adelina dries her hands on a black and white checked hand towel before reaching over to squeeze my cheeks between her hands.

I rolled my eyes but don't pull away allowing my cheeks to remain squished as I mumble out my words with perched lips. "Ah, I'm glad. You weren't put out too much…..with the whole security stop in Europe."

"So which one of my sneaky boys came to visit me today …wait, let me guess." The salt and pepper haired woman studies my face for a moment before speaking as if it was to herself. "Your letting me keep a hold of that adorable face of yours without grumbling…..Oh, if only I was a couple of decades younger." I couldn't help but chuckle at her observation of my twin's normal behavior.

Her smile grows wide before nodding her head to herself. "So, I think you're my "Sweet, Sneaky Boy" Kaoru?"

I nod my head with a wide smile that remains between her hands. "Yup, you won this time."

She let's go of my face with a small tap on my cheek. "So what's the matter my sweet boy?"

My smile fades as our observant pastry chef see's behind my mask. "Ah matter… nothings a matter. I just need to order a special dessert for tonight…. I'm sorry its short notice."

She shrugs her shoulders before speaking. "Don't worry about it…. I'm always here to help out my "Sneaky boys". So do you have an idea of what you want?" She turns her back to walk to the stainless steel refrigerator to pull out a carton of milk before carrying it to the counter and setting it down. Her hand reaches in the cupboard to pull a tall clear glass from it.

"I was thinking something with strawberries, if we have them?" I watch as she pours a stream of cold white liquid into the tall glass. She strolls back to the refrigerator to place the carton back into the cold box as she nods her head at my words.

"Of course they are Miss Haruhi's favorite, so I always have a few tucked away …Hmm, how about a simple strawberry shortcake." She thinks for moment as she walks over to another cupboard to pullout two cake plates. She carries them to the counter to stand in front of a silver cooling rack where she delicately laces a plastic spatula in her skilled fingers to slide under a few cookies.

My eyes shine bright with her suggestion. "She would love that."

Adelina nods her head with her back turned before placing down the glass of milk and cake plate full of cookies in front of me. "Good, so now that's settled …What's bothering my sweet one …Could it have to do with Miss Haruhi?" Her eyebrow raises over her steel blue eye in a knowing way.

.

I wave my hands before checking my watch. "Uh, no there's nothing a matter I'm just crunched for time…For Hika's date." My gleaming eyes fall upon Adelina freshly frosted cookies as the warmth of freshly cooked dough causes the creamy white icing to spread along the cookie.

.

She shrugs her shoulders as she reaches down to her apron to wipe the creamy frosting from her hands before raising her hands to flap her wrists ."Ok, suit yourself "sweet one" but you can't fool an old woman I can tell you're the one that wants to be on your brother's date."

.

The inside of my palm felt the chill of the glass as I lifted the milky treat to flow pass my lips. After hearing Adelina's words I couldn't help but pause while I rested the ice cold white liquid against my lips as my eyes went wide. After a moment I continued to swallow several gulps before pulling the glass away to set the half full glass back down on the workstation I was standing next to.

.

Wrapping my thumb and finger around the edge of the warm frosted cookie before carefully lifting the cookie from the white porcelain plate. As I stare at the cookie a long breath escapes from my lips before honest words flow out to our long time pastry chef. "I can't …..I'm happy for them …..It's just …" Trailing off. Lifting the warmed cookie to sink my teeth into the tasty maple-nut, round dessert before finishing it off in three mouthwatering bites.

.

I quickly bring my finger to my mouth as I suck the cream cheese frosting from its tip to allow the sugary substance to dissolve over my tongue. With sad eyes she reaches out with a hand to nudge the plate full of cookies towards me as she speaks in a comforting tone. "It's just difficult? …..At times my poor Sweet One? You know I've watched you over the years give your last cookie to your brother just to see him smile. Aww, Sweet One, it breaks my heart to see you like this. You deserve to be happy too. Are you sure you should give up?"

.

Holding a half bitten cookie as I nod my head speaking in a depressed tone. "Yeah, It's one sided. I've always known almost from the beginning that I would never win the battle ….not like I would want to take that away from Hika, anyway ."

Lifting the side of my thumb to my lips to capture the bit of frosting left from the last cookie. "Anyway, these are my favorite Adelina, thank you." Nodding my head with a wide smile on my lips before quickly grabbing yet another cookie from the plate.

"Oh, really I didn't know that." She rolls her eyes as she speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Like, I said before anything for my "Sneaky Boys". "As she reaches over to pitch my cheek.

Chuckling as I finish my cookie before thoughts of my brother freaking out over his date flash in my head while eyeing the nearly empty cake plate of cookies. "Hey Adelina, do you think I could…." I let my request trail off while eyeing the plate.

"Of course. Who do you think the other plate is for?" She smiles a knowing smile as she motions over her shoulder where another cake plate full of cookie rests on the counter behind her.

"Thanks Adelina." A wide smile grows on my lips as I should have known she would have foreseen my request.

"Oh my "Sweet One" anytime, just keep your fingers out of my frosting." She playfully shakes a finger at me.

Her smile dissolves into a serious look before speaking. "Kaoru, I do hope from the bottom of my heart that you find someone just for you …..You deserve at least that much my Sweet Boy." As a small comforting smile grows on her lips.

I nod my head before motioning it to another section of kitchen. "Well, I better go speak to the executive chef to finish my dinner preparations."

She dismissively waves a dish towel at me. "Oh, let me speak to the "Grumpy One." he reminds me of my "Spicy One".

Again, I chuckle at my brother's nickname. "Are you sure? I can easily..." My words trail off before motioning to the other side of the kitchen.

"Knowing my "Sweet One" you have plenty on your "to-do list" to make your brother's night perfect….So shoo, shoo." As she waves a dishtowel towards the door."

"Okay, okay Bluegill Tuna, right?" A smile grows on my lips as I ask about the main course.

"Yes of course, it's not like you two haven't informed the kitchen staff of Miss Haruhi's favorite foods a couple hundred times, already. Oh, "sweet one "could you deliver this to your friend Miss Renege I believe she's in Miss Haruhi's room." Motioning to a silver tray holding my brother's cookies and a slice of cake.

My eyes went wide as I walk over to lift the tray with both hands without a thought. "She is? Ah, I need to go and thanks again, Adelina." As I lift the tray to motion her attention to it.

With a thought, I stop right before the door and turn my body back to the woman. "You know, when we do finally split your coming with me …..That's one battle I will win with my brother."

"Oh, by the time you two split I'll be an old, old woman and these old bones will need to rest." She chuckles while speaking and waving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, like you would ever stop baking, you're coming with me." I raise a knowing eyebrow towards the woman.

"Oh, go on my "sweet one", I have work to do." As Adelina shoos me off once more.

Nodding my head before taking a step out of the kitchen with my fingers laced around the silver tray's handles. I carefully walk to my first stop when I bump into one of my personal maids as she glances over at the tray and then myself with an odd look.

"Adelina, Hitachiin-sama?" Giving me a knowing look while motioning a hand to the tray with one hand before bringing another hand to cover her mouth as she giggles.

"Ah, yeah." I begrudgingly answer as I roll my eyes."

"Well, she always knew how to keep her "Sneaky Boys" away from the kitchen." She giggles once more.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I need you to get the staff to prepare a candle lit dinner for two out by the cove."

"Tonight?" She glance at her watch for the time.

"Yeah, The works for, tonight….a matter of fact, in the next couple of hours …around 6." I glance over to peer down at my wristwatch.

"Yes, Hitachiin-sama the staff will do our best for you." She bows.

"Thank you." As she nods I continue to walk carefully up the stairs to my first stop.

How the hell does the staff manage to do this? As I carefully balance the silver tray with one arm to allow my other arm to lightly wrap on the door with my knuckles.

The annoying blonde answers with a devious smile growing on her face as she notices my hands full. "Well, surprise, surprise it's one of our lovely hosts."

Forcing a polite smile on my lips. "Nice, to see you too Renge. If you step aside, I have the piece of cake you ordered from the kitchen for you." Lifting my arms to show the annoying blonde my hands were full.

"You deliver? Well, I'll be sure to keep you and your brother busy ….serving me," She speaks in a devious tone.

I shake my head to the blonde as I place the silver tray down on a round wooden table. "Renge, don't get any ideas, it's just this once. I was coming here anyway …..By the way, why are you here?"

Renge brushes a hand to her chest with an offended nature for even asking such a question. "Why? I'm using all my dating experience to help the poor thing choose what to wear, of course."

I chuckle as I roll my eyes at the blonde "Dating experience…..you? I'm afraid your little virtual dating game doesn't count …..Leave this to the professionals." As I swiftly grab the garment from her fingers before raising it up to my eye line. I shake my head as I dismissively toss it down to an awaiting chair.

"Oh, I didn't know your mother arrived on the island …or did you mean James." The blonde snaps back clearly offended by my dating game comment while swiftly picking up the white cake plate and fork in her fingers.

"Ha-ha, you know very well I'm more than capable of the task. Who the hell do you think packed for her?" As I step in the closet to motion to the small room once organized by event and color.

She smirks before answering. "Your mother?"

"Ha-ha." I sarcastically answer as I try and fix my once beautifully organized closet.

"Your brother?" With that I snap my head to glare at the blonde.

My own devious smile forms on my lips as an evil thought occurs to me. "Now, you're just being cute. Hey Renge, I dare you to demand Hikaru, to deliver something to you."

"Oh, and why is that?" She stops just short of taking a frosting covered bite as her eyes slide in my direction.

I answered her with my golden eyes shining brightly with the most serious expression on my face. "Because I would so love to see your face covered in cake in a rowboat…. out to sea."

Renge's mouth hung open offended. "You wouldn't dare."

Motioning my hands to myself as I shake my head. "Oh, I wouldn't, but Hika…that's all together, another story." As I cross my arms against my chest.

She pauses for moment to let my words sink in. "Fine, fine, whatever….it would be a waste of good cake, anyway. As she slides a forkful of cake between her lips before letting her shoulders fall with a pleasing look from the flavor of the cake written across her face.

Clearly winning my match against the blonde I stroll to the bathroom door to tap on the brunette beauty's door. "Hey, Haru."

"Yeah Kao, I'll be out in a second." A voice comes from the door. The door slowly creeps open as my eyes practically bug out of my head and not for the reason you would normally think.

Lifting a hand to slap my forehead hiding my momentary loss for words. "What are you wearing, shorts and a swimsuit?"

She glances down to her outfit as she shrugs her shoulders. "What's a matter? Renge helped me."

"Enough said" As I snap my head to blonde with an irritated look while shoving the dress bag into Haruhi's arms. "Here, take this."

Haru unzips the bag to peek at the dress before speaking in an unsure tone. "Kao, I don't know, isn't this a little formal for a picnic on the beach? Hika said…" As she zips the bag closed to hold it back up for me to take.

Shaking my head as I refuse to take the dress while raising a hand to point to the dress. "Haru, this is my world you're entering into now, trust me this isn't a simple picnic." Speaking as I raised a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose to fend off a headache.

"But Kaoru it's." She lifts the dress with a displeased look on her face.

With two hands I turn her body to head back into the bathroom as I interrupt her expected excuses. "No buts Haru… and no more taking dating advice from the "Otaku Princess". Leaning in close to her ear to whisper. "Remember she only has loving relationships with her game console .Okay?" I reach down and give her a friendly pat on her backside to get her moving.

She chuckles but nods her head as she heads to the bathroom to change.

"I'll come back and do your hair, makeup so be ready for me." I speak through the closed door.

The door quickly swings open just before her head pops out. "Kao, I think Renge I can manage…I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No way Haru, Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you two to go on a real date?"

"Ah, since last time?"

Shaking my head as I shoo her into the bathroom. "Last time was not a real date that was more of a test for Hika. No, this is the real deal."

She stopped as a thought occurred to her before she began to speak cautiously. "Kao, I think we should… "

I knew what she wanted to talk about as my heart began to blaze. I quickly tighten my mask that hides my true feelings while raising a finger to playfully wag in front of her face. "Ah…ah…ah not at this moment. You and I will have plenty of time to talk, later."

"But Kao?" She questions with sad eyes that practically rip my heart into two.

My head falls as I honestly speak with a depressed tone. "No Haru, not just yet…. I can't just yet."

She reaches out a hand for my shoulder as she agrees in a sad tone. "Okay, Kao."

With my pained face obscured from her eyes I force my voice into an upbeat tone as I spin her around once more for the bathroom. "Besides you need to get in there and change."

"Thanks, Kao." She turns to give me a small sad smile.

"What are best friends for?" I force a wide smile as my own words cause my stomach to twist. "Now shoo." Waving two dismissive hands to the girl.

"Fine, but a dress, really?" She asks from behind the door.

Leaning into the door allowing my pain to escape from my well placed facade as soon as she is out of sight. As I feign a light hearted chuckle. "Yes, a dress, trust me if it's one thing I know ….it's my brother."

With a deep breath I manage to lock the burning feeling deep within my heart for the girl that stands just behind the door before ripping myself from the door. "And no more advice from the "Sim Dater", okay?"

"Yeah, okay Kao." Haru answers from the other side of the door.

Walking up to blonde as I cross my arms to my chest to glare at the blonde as I sneer. "Okay you, I 'm leaving, no more cutoffs. Really Renge, what were you thinking?"

"Hmp." Renge turns her head with the almost empty plate laced in her fingers as she turns her nose up in the air away from me.

Reaching down to swiftly pick up Adelina's cookies as I head for the door. "Behave yourself, I'll be back after a few."

With the plate of cookies held tightly between my fingers I quickly stroll for my brother's room.

Walking into the open door to see Honey perched at the foot of the bed with a forkful of cake in his mouth as he smiles contently with closed lips. "Hey honey-sempi, where's my brother?"

Honey's smile falls as he speaks in a sorrowful voice. "Hello Kao-chan, I'm afraid Hika-chan is in the bathroom…..freaking out. Oh, and Kao-chan I met Mr. Pillow." Honey glances up to give me a "your brother's crazy" kind of look on his face.

I raised my free hand to run my fingers through my hair. "That bad, huh? What about?"

Honey shrugs his shoulders. "Well, take your pick …..Haru-chan, the date, asking her to be his and Hika-chan's most favorite subject as of late …..That bastard, Kyo-chan."

"Ok, well I think I better go check on him." With a few purposeful steps I manage to walk straight into the bathroom to see my brother sitting in a chair next the bathtub.

I was about to alert my brother to my presence when my brother's head snaps up into a panic. "Kao, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, for one I saved you from a pair of cut offs." Almost speaking to myself.

"What?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shake my head. "Never mind its long story, well actually it's not. Haru was taking dating advice…. from Renge."

"Renge, really?" I can see my brother's gears turn upstairs as he considers the ramifications of my discovery.

"Yeah, but it's all better now I've steered her onto the right path. " I walk over and hold the cake plate full of cookies next to him. "Here Hika take one of these, it might make you feel better."

Hika eyes shine at the offered plate full of our favored tantalizing treats for a moment before quickly snatching a cookie off the plate. I watch as he sinks his teeth into the chewy, moist maple nut cookie causing his tense shoulders to fall.

"There you go, feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Taking one last bite as he shrugs his shoulders .Following a play from Adelina's playbook I bring the plate a little closer to offer another cookie which my brother quickly grabs and instantly takes a bite of the heavenly frosted treat. "Kao, what the hell am I going to do?"

.

Glancing down at my brother I bluntly answer his question. "Well, if it was me? I would say …you should first put some pants on." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kao, I'm being serious ...I'm going to ask her to be mine. Then "if" that gets done I get to inform her I'm flying off first thing in the morning to leave her for …I don't even know what to call it ."

With a smirk on my lips I plop down on the edge of the bathtub next to him. "First off, I'm serious too. You're going to need to put pants on soon or later, it might get mighty chilly on that beach. You don't want her to get the wrong idea about certain areas that we genetically share ….Well, I certainly don't want her to …. Do you?"

.

"Ha-ha, you're a laugh riot." My brother speaks with a sarcastic tone while he flashes his piercing irritated eyes at me.

.

I clear my throat before honestly speaking. "Look, you already know you love each other ….you're so far ahead of the game I wouldn't sweat it. As for the other, just tell her you have family business to tend to. You're not lying to her because it does have to do with the blackball. Which you don't want to tell her about …and I think you should, she has a right to know of what could happen to her at any time."

.

"No, there is absolutely no way she needs to know all that!" He lifts my arm to glance at my watch." Not just after confessing to her a mere twenty hours ago." My older brother almost violently shakes his head as he lets my arm fall.

I shrug my shoulders as I speak in an irritated tone. "Fine, but she should be warned at least of what the damn "Shadow King" is planning."

My brother stands to slip his legs into a pair black dress pants while he speaks in a depressed tone. "No Kao, not just yet. Let us have one romantic night as a couple, before I manage to crumble it."

"Fine, you're probably right, one night won't hurt."

"Ok, so how do I look?" My brother nervously asks as he buttons his dark, tailor fitted jacket before slowly turning to give me a better look.

I give it a once over before my head falls to floor. "Ah, you might want to add some shoes to your look."

My brother glances down to his dress socked covered feet. "Oh yeah, your probably right."

My brother anxiously but quickly walks up to the foot of the bed and plops down to reach for his shoes. An astonished look with wide horror filled eyes suddenly appears on my brother's face as a squishing sound is also heard coming from underneath him. "Oh, crap did I just?" My brother shakes his head.

.

I lean my head closer before nodding my head. "Yep."

"Crap!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked into Hika's closet to pull out my backup plan. "Well, that's one way to have a bit of cake."

Just then a horrid Honey walks into the doorway before speaking as if he's was about to cry. "Kao-chan, that's not funny, I wasn't finished with that yet."

"Ah sorry Honey-sempi, as soon as Hika goes on his date I'll take you to the kitchen. Adelina just finished making a fresh cake. It's a maple nut pancake cake with cream cheese frosting." As I speak in an utmost tempting manner.

"Really Kao-chan, that's sounds yummy!"

Hikaru slowly stands as he waddles to the bathroom. "Please tell me it's not chocolate."

I can't help but chuckle. "Oh Hika, it's worse than that. Adelina, must have used the leftover frosting from the cake for her cookies. "

"White frosting on my black dress pants." Hikaru tries to twist his waist to see his frosting covered backside.

"Ooo, boys its looks like you're having a tasty treat, I would love to try a taste of that." A seductive voice could be heard coming from the doorway.

A shiver crawled up my spine as my stomach twists in a sickening feeling from the sexual endues. I felt a little better as I glanced around the room to see both my brother and our baby faced sempi shoulders shiver at the same time.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" My brother waddles to the door.

"Oh, I just wanted to find out if Kaoru wanted to come out and _play_ with _me_. We do have that little project of his we could be working on ….but I find this much more entertaining with all the pretty young men covered in frosting ." As James' eyes seductively travel up and down my brother's body.

"No, James! Just No...…No, talkie ever!" As my brother slams his door into the older man's leering face.

James speaks from the other side of the door. "Well, if you're sure…. you could definitely call me if you change your mind. We could have so much deliciously naughty fun."

"Ok, I'm just going to say that's worse in person then over the phone any day ….Does anyone else feel the need for a boiling hot shower to scrub the grimy feeling off your skin?"

Honey shifts in his seat uncomfortably with his head pointing to the floor before nodding his head in an agreement.

"Oh that's freaking fabulous, I'm going to have James crap rattling up in my head all night while I'm supposed to be on my first and possibly only romantic date with the girl of my dreams. Shit and you said this date would be easier than the last one. The last one I might have been jealous and worried about my brother's sudden cold but at least I didn't have a mental picture assaulting my head of that man's tongue licking frosting off my pants .How the hell does a guy recover from that?"

"Well, at least theirs no search party ….yet?" Speaking as mischief formed my features.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH! Damn it!"

"Quick Honey-sempi, hide all the damn pillows!" As I start to burst out laughing.

"Right Kao-chan we don't want Mr. Pillow popping up." Honey swiftly begins to gather the pillows as he can't help but fall down laughing as well.

"It's not funny guys, how would you like it if one minute you were cuddling up to the girl of your dreams to lean in for that long awaited kiss when _**Bam!**_ You see that ancient man's naked wrinkled body covered in frosting holding that scary ass suitcase of his with who knows what's inside. Oh, yeah after that any romantic feeling you might have had is wiped clean and looonnng gone from your body." Hika snaps as he begins to waddle to the bathroom with a white frosting cover backside.

"Could be worse." I hold in fit of chuckles.

"How?" Hikaru glares at me with heated eyes

"Could be mom." I bluntly answer.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Damn it Kaoru, I thought be talked about that already!"

Reaching out a hand to give my brother another garment bag. "Okay ,okay go take a quick hot shower before you change in this …Oh and Hika, this time be careful where you plop down to tie your shoes." With my hands stuck in my pockets I casually stroll to the door.

My brother turns his head stopping just shy of entering the bathroom. "Hey Kao, where you going?"

A devious smile grows on my face before answering my brother's question. "Well I need to change the bride's dress because the groom managed to sit on the cake. Unless you need me to scrub you down, first?"

"Not funny, Kao." Hika scrunches his burning eyes in my direction before closing the door with irritation.

"Ahhh, but the stories, I'll be able to tell my nephews." Speaking through the closed and now locked door.

"Kao, knock off!" Hearing the shower turn on As Hikaru yells from the other side of the door

"Fine, fine." As I chuckle while waving a hand to Honey.

Reaching up a closed fist once more before knocking my knuckles against the door. The door suddenly swings open with an annoyed blonde opening the door.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Oh goody, I was waiting for you on pins and needles." Renge speaks with sarcasm.

"So Kao, what do you think?" Haruhi twirls in the beaded ice blue gown with a small genuine smile.

My left foot stops mid step as her natural beauty steals my very breath away. "Oh my gosh, Haruhi …. Well I think you look stunning …now go change." Damn you Hika, you totally owe me for this .

"What?"

Stretching a hand to nervously scratch the back of my neck as I return from Haru's closet to hold out yet another garment bag. "Well, we had a little mishap on the other side and well here just change into this."

Haruhi pulls up both of her hands to push back against the new garment bag. "Oh no, I just managed to finish all the buttons on this dress. Do you have any idea how many buttons are on this dress?" Haru turns to her side to show the rather lengthy row of antique buttons on one side of her dress.

"Uh yeah, there is exactly 48 buttons on that particular dress, but this one Hika designed especially for you." …..Like "I" designed the one you're wearing now but I won't be telling you that.

"Hika, designed this for me?" I watched as her arms gently picked up the bag from me with almost loving arms .I couldn't help but feel my heart rage against the sight.

I shrugged my shoulders "Well yeah, you'll soon learn Hika has so much more planned for you, we both do …..The clothes are just the start. "

Haru's big chocolate eyes stare into my mask for a moment before speaking with suspicion laced in her voice. "Kao, is there something you want to tell me."

My golden eyes went wide for a second but I was able to readjust my mask of emotions to show my normal bored expression .There's no way. Can she see behind my mask?

Pulling my hands from my pockets before lifting them to hold them palms out in front of her. "No, I'll leave that to my brother for now." I bit my lip the moment I said it. Damn it, I shouldn't have said that.

With the full power of my golden eyes turned on the girl I pleaded with her. "But could you please change into this dress ….it's Hika's favorite color?"

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm changing." She studies my face once more before turning back into the bathroom for one last change.

I chuckle at her blunt reluctance. "Ok, ok, once you're done I'll do your hair, and makeup."

Once the door closed I found myself leaning on the outside as my heart raged for the girl on the other side. The relentless burning and continuous twisting ….my everyday accepted torture of a one-sided love for my twin's girl…..for my best friend.

With her studied observation of my well placed mask I now know I will be enduring yet another pain. This one of being of knowledge that pertains to her and at the moment being kept from her. The knowledge of the control of her own future being ripped from her experienced hands. When I say experienced hands I'm saying out of all of us, she's the one that has taken her future, her own….. Choices and steered them with little to no help from anyone else older or otherwise since her mother passed. Can we say the same? Can any other member say the same? The answer would be a resounding ….singing from a choir of angels. "No" and a part from the angels that would be a "Hell, no!"

.

Sure from birth were treated like we quite literally owned everything. We walk around with our noses in the air with our past family's accomplishments crowning us with boundless reverence …But for what, our possible future endeavors? This petite girl who was only given a little more than then one half of her loving parents to rise up and control her own, to make her own life's choice. So much so she watched over another far beyond her years.

.

At the same age it's doesn't matter the name Hitachiin, Suoh, Ootori there was someone to tell us what to wear, what to eat …..Who to associate with. So who are we to tell this far more experienced lady what will happen with her future…what gives us the right? Because our families own a few businesses…. because our family holds some old title to keep this girl in the dark? I understand what my twin is doing and he's right they at least deserve one night to be a normal couple.

.

But what happens after that night? Keeping her in the dark will be my new daily torture. The problem is unlike the others. I'm not sure this is right. No, wait, I take that back….. I know it's not right….and knowing that I just may not be able to endure this particular torture. Brother or not.

.

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

With the room stone silent I stood with a ghost like reflection of a nervous ginger staring back at me as I stare out my bedroom window watching the sparkling water. With the entirely too eventful day drawing to close I should be spending this time considering all the possible scenarios of the last 24 hours but at the moment I can't. No, rather, I won't.

I'll stuff everything that's been mounded on my shoulders and toss it in a closet somewhere to lock it away for at least one night. She …..I mean "we" deserve that much. Don't we?

As I stare out at the crystal blue water as the color of the vibrant sky is just now teasing with bits of other colors. A sudden buzzing begins to vibrate against my thigh. Not bothering to tear my eyes from the view my hand swiftly slides into my pocket to pull my phone out before allowing it to block the scene of the sparkling ocean.

_**Hey, Hika are you ready? **_

_**Uh, yeah been ready? **_After reading my brother's message my fingers begin to impatiently flash across my phone's keyboard.

My phone quickly buzzed knowing full well my brother already knew what he wanted to type_** .No more mental images? :)**_

_**No …..But don't even hint at anything or they might come back! **_With a huff of irritation I quickly tap against the screen.

_**Okay, okay why don't you head out to the cove and see if I missed anything. **_

_**Knowing you, I'm sure you haven't. : P **_I chuckle as I shake my ginger head knowing full well my brother has checked and rechecked …and with Haruhi he most likely checked a third time for his own nerves.

_**Just go check bro….don't forget your flowers…good luck. ;)**_

A long breath is released from my lips as I turn from my window to see my baby faced sempi smiling at me. "Well, I guess it's "Showtime." I nervously chuckle as my trembling hand travels down once more to the outside of my jacket's pocket to lightly brush against a _small square_ outline to insure the item is still exactly where I had placed it…..not entirely sure if it was the right time for the item or not .

I guess I'll know soon enough…..

* * *

Ok Lately for some reason my chapters for stories have developed into something monstrously long so I decided to cut the current chapter in half and rush this part out. I just have to finish the final editing of the next chapter "The first real date "and it should be ready in a day or two.

So thanks for peeking .Please let me know what you think as of late all I've been hearing is crickets for the most part.


	21. Chapter 21 The first real date

_'*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 21 The first real date.

* * *

A long breath is released from my lips as I turn from my window to see my baby faced sempi smiling at me. "Well, I guess it's "Showtime." I nervously chuckle as my trembling hand travels down once more to the outside of my jacket's pocket to lightly brush against a small square outline to insure the item is still exactly where I had placed it…..not entirely sure if it was the right time for the item or not .

.

I guess I'll know soon enough…..

.

"Good luck, Hika-chan."

.

With somewhat shaky steps I stopped next to the older blonde who's snuggling the soft pink material of his bunny against his cheek. Lifting my slightly trembling hand to muss the blonde's shaggy hair with a reassuring playful touch. "Yeah, thanks. Honey-sempi."

.

Light from dimly lit room shines against the toes of my pristinely kept Italian black dress shoes as I slowly step against the floor of my room to continue to the door. Gliding my fidgeting fingers down the arm of the delicately weaved inked material before ending at the flat white gold cufflinks to check the closures before giving each cuff a quick tug . Stopping only by my bed for the tightly silk bound white lilies expertly arranged my brother had the staff drop by.

.

"Oh and Hikaru don't hurt her…ever." With the pink bunny completely disappeared from the hands of the once happy go lucky blond. Dark Honey's intimidating charcoal black eyes streaked with an internal burning flame as his threatening words poured from his tight lined lips.

.

After seeing my sempi flick a switch to his now intimidating emotions my body forces a hard swallow before nodding my head and fearfully accepting my sempi's words before continuing out the door.

.

Each one of us knew the price of winning Haruhi's heart. I mean it's not like we had a club meeting about it or anything. We just all knew …Just like not one of us had confessed our feelings but we all just kind of all knew. Each of us knew that if one of us was incredibly lucky enough to be the one to be her one …..it came with the price.

.

Dealing with the other member's one-sided feelings for who knows how long…..Hovering, watching and at times even threatening all from a distance. I mean I can't blame them if I wasn't the unbelievable lucky one, it's all that I would be able to do to keep all of these overwhelming feelings under control if I was in their shoes. Even though in my book by far that meant Kao…..down the road it also meant Honey and Mori and possibly the Boss but I refuse, absolutely refuse to have anything to do with that rat bastard the Shadow King….He had lost his gentlemanly compass if he ever had one in the first place .

.

As I strolled pass the reflection capturing smooth and glossy surface of the polished, bleached driftwood table of the dining room I knew I was close to the rear of the house which meant any minute after I stepped out of the row of french doors and down the beach a little ways the cove would be in view….and so would my love.

.

A small wandering breeze of warm salt air blew through my hair as it tingled my moonlit skin. Just before I made it off the deck there was something silvery in the luminous path several feet away. A wide knowing smile quickly grew on my face as I kneeled down to lace one of my fingers around the strap before continuing on my way. It wasn't a few feet further that I found yet another item that matched the one in my hand. Instead of picking up the item I placed the one in my hand down next to it.

.

Leaning down to carefully slip off my own before placing them down one by one to leave them next to hers in the bright blueish light of the white sands….Mine of course had black dressed socks folded into them. I couldn't help but chuckle how Kao must have had a hell of a time walking his reluctant masterpiece down the sandy path with her heels sinking the entire way. How many times the shoes would have "accidentally" slipped off before my brother just gave up the fight and allowed our love to go simply shoeless.

.

He should have known …The fashion god's must be freaking laughing their asses off at both of us by now. Heirs to a mega fashion empire and rising stars in our own right falling in love with a somewhat cross dresser who valued comfort far above fashion. Both sides were going to have to give a little and heels on a private beach is just one of the more reasonable ones…after all sand wreaks havoc on leather .

.

As my bare feet strolled further down the path I came across yet another item. This one I recognized in an instant, it's something I had designed just for an occasion such as this. It must have slipped out of her arms on her way to the cove. I quickly picked up the delicate fabric before giving it a small shake to brush off the sand from the garment. My heart raced along with my steps as I couldn't wait to see the final efforts of my toils for whom I intended it for.

.

With my toes sinking into the gritty white sand I climbed up the dune to see her. From my vantage point I could see the entire cove with her back turned to me standing just barely in the surf. Small waves of sparkling moonlit water lightly engulfed her toes causing tiny points of light to spark out and explode around her body. To add to the light the cove was sprinkled with countless floating candle lit paper lanterns illuminating a soft flickering light.

.

My breath was stolen from my lungs when her body slowly turned to my direction causing her longer than normal chestnut hair to swing off her shoulders. Her layered angled chiffon dress twirled out to her sides causing her to look like a shimmering luminescent angel emerging from the sea. If I could move let alone think I would have pulled my phone from my pocket to start snapping pictures of the enchanting beauty that stood before me …..But knowing my brother he most likely had taken the liberty, at least I pray he had at the moment.

.

I stood there like a mesmerized goof just captured by her breath taking beauty before realizing this is also my moment to shine in the moonlight in her eyes for the first time. I forced myself to stand firm and tall with my chest out as I slowly make my way to my love.

.

My toes dip into the warm salty water as I join her by her side. The radiance of shimmering light touches her skin and lights her eyes as a genuine smile for me forms on her lightly glossed lips.

.

"Hika, it's so beautiful …did you do all this?"

.

Just looking at the absolute beauty my brother created for our special night I couldn't help but feel a painful twisting deep in my chest for my younger brother's heart . For how much of his own feeling he had to fight to arrange something so enchanting for the girl he so dearly aches for. Turning at the unforgettable moment I promised myself the over whelming love my brother had shared with the two of us would not be left an outstanding debt. Somehow, someway I would repay his devoted gesture to the both of us.

.

"No, I wish it was but no, this is all Kao and by the looks of it a good chunk of the island's staff." Reaching up a hand to nervously scratch the back of my neck.

"Haru's face suddenly turned sad as she's reminded of Kao's one-sided feelings for her."

"Hey, what's with the face? " Softly placing a hand to lightly lift her chin closer into my view.

"It's just …."Her heartbreaking voice trails off as her eyes begin to glaze over.

"Hey, hey I know ….but do you think my brother went through all of this for us to be miserable? No this shows us just how much my little brother cares for the both of us …..and I will make this up to him and if you like when the time comes you can help me ?"

A small smile grows of Haru's face as she nods her head. "Yes, I would like that it's the least we could do."

"Yeah, but knowing him this is just the tip of the iceberg and you're going to have to get use to flying with me because most likely we'll be stringing lights all over Paris to repay something like this ." I chuckled as my arm lifted in a sweeping motion to the moonlit sparkling cove.

"Who says I don't like to fly."

"Well, every time my brother and I offer to fly you out on a trip you decline the offer."

"Besides being kidnapped to repay my debt for the club I'm not that comfortable traveling around strange places with people I know, let alone almost grown men I know."

"Oh, and what about now …..with my twin and myself, how do you feel about strange places, now?" My face leans in to lightly glide my nose against the side of her nose in a heated affectionate way.

Haru's words almost mindlessly escape her as her attention is diverted to our noses touching. "Ah, well since this trip….aside from the very beginning you both have been….. Perfect gentlemen. So, yeah I guess it doesn't bother me as much now at least with the two of you." She pulls out a hand to playfully poke at my chest as her heated breath swirls over my skin before I swiftly pull her soft body against my hard chest.

.

"That's really good to hear, I will hold you to your words in the future." Letting a mischievous smile grow as I softly whisper against her lips before capturing her mouth with my own. The small glistening waves began to roll over our feet as my thumb slides over her flushed cheek and lightly trace circles against her skin as our heated lips crest against one another. After our shared sweet moment I force myself to part from her body as I nervously step back from the girl of my dreams.

I forcefully swallow down as my throat closes from the absolute nervousness I'm feeling. "Ah H…H….Haruhi Fujioka I need to speak with you about something for a moment…..in fact I've needed to speak with you for a while now ."

.

"Ah, Hika what's wrong?" Her large shining windows of her soul raise to meet eye to eye.

.

I nervously slide a hand over her lustrous chestnut hair to tuck it behind her ear. "Well nothing, really, I just need to a….a ask …. You a question I've wanted to k...know the answer to for a long time now ….and I'm afraid you're the only one I want to get the answer from." My face inflames in a warmth while I try to speak clearly and honestly but fail miserably as my bumbled words just kind of fall from my mouth.

.

"Uh, ok, Hika what's this about?" Haru asks with concern written all over her features.

My hand brushes over my pocket of the square outlined box before reaching out to take her hand in mine while I speak from my heart. "W…wwell you see Haruhi I …..I w…..want you to be mine …Haruhi will you please be my one and only ?"

"Hika, what are you asking?" Her round astonished eyes overshadow her confused expression from my words.

With my deep feelings for the brunette beauty pouring from my golden, molten eyes. "Haruhi Fujioka, I want to be you're guy…..from now on. Will you please allow me, Hikaru Hitachiin the honor of standing next to you as….your boyfriend?"

.

Haru, lets out a relieved breath as she speaks while she brings up a hand to her chest "Oh my goodness I thought you were asking …..Well, never mind it's just silly."

No, hopefully I won't need to ask that life changing question yet. Even though my entire family believes I should to keep you out of the Shadow king's clutches…..but I'm not telling you that …just yet….no right now I'd be happy with a normal aristocracy and commoner loving relationship. Wait, did I say normal?

"Well….Haru I'm dying here, what's the answer….. Haru will you allow me the pleasure? My top front teeth pressed down on my bottom lip nervously as I wait for her answer."

She smiles wide as she nods her head. "Of course Hikaru, I would love to be you're one and only … girlfriend." As the brunette beauty phrases her answer like my slightly confused question.

"Really, Haru?" I ask with an astonished face and a stopped heart.

She nods her head once more while giving a genuine smile across her face. "Yes really. I love you, Hika."

The moment her affirming words were spoken and were caught by my elated ears both my arms shot out to swing her feather like body around in the moonlit water. We both celebrated in bursts of laughter as I twirled the both of us in energetic circles. I slowed my dizzying pace but I did not allow her feet to touch the sparking water. Instead I quickly swept my love off her feet and began to carry her bridal style from the rising tide.

.

"Hika, put me down, I can walk." The girl dressed in my bright blue bodice that gradually lightens to a white layered angled hem that stops just before her knee kicks her bare legs.

A mischievous smile forms on my lips as I tease my ….dare I say it? My new girlfriend. "Not a chance, my love. I don't know about you but I'm a little hungry for a little or in your case a lot of Bluefin tuna…..and I just happen to know of a reservation for two just over there on the beach …..That's going to waist."

She crosses her arms as I continue to walk the wide sandy path between the hundreds of open lit flickered flames of votive candles placed around a small round table. "Uh, tuna really, Hika? Well, fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt but the moment we are next to the table you need to put me down." As the girl stubbornly points to the ground.

"Hmmmmm, well, let me think about it first, maybe if I feel like it my love." As I raise a knowing eyebrow with a cocky more natural teasing voice.

"Hikaru!" My love's cheeks flush with irritation.

"Just giving my "new" girlfriend a hard time, my love." My shoulders shake as I chuckle.

"Well, keep it up and I won't be your girlfriend for long …..New or otherwise." She crosses her arms at her chest as she speaks in a blunt tone while turning her face away from me.

With sad golden eyes I stick a pouty lip out as I ask in a depressed tone. "Aww, Haru, you wouldn't dare? After it's taking us sooo long to confess to each other ….you wouldn't leave me for such a small thing. Would you, my love?"

Catching her gleaming pools of chocolate shining with a bit of mischief in her own eyes as a small smile forms on her lips ."No, of course not you goof ball."

With her words my lungs release a long relieved breath while setting her bare feet squarely in the sand before stepping away to motion to her assigned seat for tonight's reservation at "La casa Hitachiin."

She gracefully slides a hand over her angled dress to smooth out any wrinkles before gliding to her seat. The gentleman that I am, I attempt to push her seat into the table but with sand I literally had to clumsily pick up the chair with her in it before getting her anywhere close to the table. As she lets out a surprised "squeak." from her lips…..Not my smoothest moment in the slightest.

.

"Sorry, my love." As I give a quick gentlemanly apologetic bow before swiftly lifting the stark white covered chair with an elaborate tied blue ribbon bow delicately perched on the back of the chair. Sitting down closer to the table before sliding in to my seat as I learned from my less then graceful moment with my love's chair.

.

Once in my seat I gracefully raise a hand to wave to the butler to begin the service of the meal. Which my brother decided on something simple and I agreed with him in the spirit of giving a little on both sides. No need to overwhelm the girl on our first planned romantic date I would slowly ease her into our world as I'm sure my family will somewhat be eased into her and Ranka's way of doing things….all in the spirit of family and getting along. Even though my brother was a little timid of the "speedy food" I'm pretty sure he would at least try for her …..and that's all any of us could ask for.

.

To butlers brought our two covered silver dishes as they severed commoner style, all at once. Which eating at Haru's house repeatedly here and there it wasn't such an unexpected shock any longer. The man servant serves me first as he lifts the lid for me to inspect being the host. Once I nod my head her plate was set down in front of her with the cover removed .I nod my head again before they leave the area.

.

Haru Eyes shined brightly as I nodded for her to continue and try her meal. She gracefully unfurrows her napkin to gently place on her lap. With a fork I swiftly cut the seared flakey fish covered in a spicy mango chutney before slipping it between my lips to allow the tuna to practically melt along my tongue. "Mm, that's delicious."

.

…..Maybe this is as good of time as any. Lacing my fingers around my glass filled with lemon water as the small droplets slid down under my loosely fitted fingers. With a determined feeling running over me I quickly lifted the water to my lips to force down a few nervous sips of the clear cold liquid as I think of a way to start the conversation. Clearing my throat before nervously speaking. "Ah, Haru have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

.

"No, but thank you, it's all your brother he's the one you should thank. I'm afraid he argued a bit with Renge with her choice for this evening's attire. The brunette answers bluntly with a warm pink dusting on her cheeks." She nervously lifts her water glass to her lips after ending her half of the conversation allowing her eyes to drift into no particular direction on the beautiful lighted scenery.

.

"Aw, yes, the cutoffs wasn't it?" An amused small laugh slipped from my lips as I puncture the flaky piece of fish and slipped it into my lips.

"It's not funny you said it was going to be a simple picnic on the beach not this." As she motions to our breathtaking surroundings.

I began to speak after quickly swallowing my freshly taken bite. "Well, my love this is a simple picnic on the beach …..just in Hitachiin style…..besides I would much rather see you always dressed in my designs then what Renge was planning for you to wear….as I was coming over the dunes you quite literally had stolen all my breath from my lungs…. your simply stunning."

"Uh, thank you. Kao told me you designed it especially for me, it's beautiful." With blushed cheeks she motions along her own body and the dress.

I raised a curious eyebrow as I asked with a bit of curiosity. "Did he happened to tell you when I designed that particular dress?"

She quickly raised and lowered her delicate shoulders before slightly shaking her head. "Uh, no, he didn't."

"He may not have remembered….. but it was the night after our disastrous first date of ours."

Haru's lips curved up in the corners as her eyes shined brightly thinking about her past date as her cheeks flushed a bright rosy color before nervously looking away. "Oh, it may have started out rough I mean your brother did set you up… but the end was nice you came and held me in your arms that entire night throughout the awful storm."

.

After hearing her words my lips grew in a wide smile before lifting a hand to pull my shirt collar away from my neck as I nervously felt like I was being strangled by my shirt even though two of my top buttons remained unbuttoned. "Well, the funny thing is that's how I kind of felt too…. You see I wanted to design something storm like to represent that night but I'm afraid that night was the first night I held you in my arms. So I'm afraid the dress ended up more calm and angelic then angry and storm like."

.

"Well, it's incredible, really….and now knowing it's from the stormy night makes it even more special to me, thank you." She spoke before lifting her napkin to dab the corners of her mouth. As her hand placed the napkin back down on her lap her hand lifted to sooth the base of her neck in circular motions.

.

Being backstage to countless Fashion events for as long as I can remember I know the reasoning behind her hidden neck pain. My golden eyes sparkle as an Idea occurs to me before asking with a raised knowing eyebrow. "Haru, I've noticed you keep rubbing your neck, is everything okay?"

Embarrassed from being noticed, she nervously drops her hand away from her neck as her eyes nervously darted everywhere but at me. "Uh, it's nothing really it's just that …I really do love the dress, it's just the extensions Kao clipped into my hair for the "look" he was going for are really pulling on my neck."

"Haruhi, you should have said something to me ….I don't want anything to hurt you especially tonight and as funny as this sounds coming from my mouth even from fashion."

"No, it's fine really." Haru shakes her head.

I gracefully lift my napkin and dab the corners on my mouth before discarding the linen napkin on my plate. "Well, maybe, I can help. You see there's one last item that I bought for that dress a while ago and if you wear it instead of Kao's extensions it might lighten up off your neck."

.

She looks up to study my features before suspiciously asking. "What do you have in mine."

Lifting a hand in her eye line while I shake a finger back and forth as my voice is laced with mischief. "Ah, ah, ah, do you first agree?"

"Okay, fine." As she agrees reluctantly.

I can't help but beam a bright hopeful smile as she agrees. "So, it's a promise…then?"

"Yes, yes it's a promise." She begrudgingly nods her head and agrees.

Thank you Kao just one more reason to thank you for this amazing night.

"Alright, let me help you then." As I quickly rise from my seat to stand behind my love and reach into her styled chestnut hair to remove the heavy extension clip. I can hear a relieved sigh come from her lips as she rocks her head back in forth. With twitching fingers I reach into my pocket to exchange the clip for the box. Pulling the sparkly item from the box as I gently clasp the item around her neck.

Her petite fingers immediately arrive at the blue gemstone pedant before running the delicate silver chain between her fingers. "What's this?" She asks with astonished eyes.

"Remember, you promised." I teasingly reminded her as I kneeled down to admire the new addition I've been dreaming so very long to place around her neck.

"But …I can't accept this." She shakes her head.

Reaching up to cradle the pendant in my fingers before pulling my fingers away. " Now, now, Haru it's really nothing it's just a little something I picked up one day and before you ask it's not a blue diamond or anything like that. "

"It a blue pear?"

"A rain drop to be precise, I'm glad I brought it with me it's a fitting reminder of our first date as well as my confession and our first shared kiss." I smiled proudly at my first serious jewelry purchase for my love, although….. It's not the last. A 3 cwt. Pear cut blue sapphire with natural color that I had custom made but I'm not telling her that….or she would never accept it.

Gazing up with my molten golden eyes as I try and speak from my ever rapid heart beating from my chest. "I always want you to know you won't be alone. I want to be by your side if I can help it ….call it an early Christmas gift."

"Christmas Gift….. I completely forgot its winter break." Her eyes went wide as both of her hands flew to her mouth to cover it in astonishment.

"Yeah, when you travel abroad you tend to forget things like the seasons." I shrug my shoulders as I chuckle at her response.

Raising two assuring hands up to her as I speak in a slightly mischievous voice. "…. And before you go freaking out about not having anything for us we already both expect nothing in return. Having you here on holiday with us is more than enough for both of us. It's not like you could shop for us. You had no Idea we were going to drug you and drag you to an island…..although If you did want to get us something your future agreement for summer break would be most appreciated. "

.

With mischief coloring her own features she teased. "Hmmmmm, well in the words of my boyfriend, I'll just have to think about it."

I chuckle as I roll my eyes. "I should have known you would make me pay for that in the future ….well just to let you know I usually get what I want but I'll leave it for another discussion. I'm afraid that leaves me to tell you something a bit unpleasant." I gently reach over to cover her hands with my own as I end with woeful eyes.

.

"Hika?" She asks with concern written across her features.

"Well, you see, I'm leaving for a few days first thing in the morning with Honey-sempi …..I need to help my mother with some unavoidable family business….I'd ask you to come but thanks to me it's still not safe for you, with our little fan and media problem."

"I see….this must have been what Kao was hiding from me." Her face was shadowed with disappointment as she looked away.

Leaning my head to the side to catch her sad eyes with my own. "Well, as a matter of fact…I have asked Kao to stay behind and watch over you, while I'm gone."

She shakes her lowered head. "Oh Hika, he doesn't need to I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Shaking my head as I peel away the façade to reveal my raw honest fears. "No Haru, it's not for your benefit but mine. You see I don't think I can fly out and leave you here alone …..So please allow me this bit of relief …for me?"

"Fine." She once more begrudgingly agrees.

Lifting her soft hand to my lips for one lingering kiss to her hand before gently letting it drop to gracefully stand while giving my fitted jacket two quick tugs. I straighten my jacket as I extend my hand to the brunette beauty. "Thank you …..Now, that's all over shall we dance, my love?"

"Dance? But there's no music." She asks with a confused face but still places her hand in mine.

Politely pulling her to my side as I answer with a cocky response. "Now, now, Haru do you really think my brother wouldn't plan something as simple…as music for our date?" Lifting a graceful hand well over my head to flick my palm once to signal for the music to begin to play.

" "

" "

Hearing nothing but the dark sparkling moonlit waves rolling on the shore my cheeks begin to warm as I uncomfortably clear my throat before speaking." Well, apparently he might have over looked one small detail …but maybe for a simple magical night all we need is a simple melody for a magical moment."

.

Tugging the girl of my dreams into my arms as I lead us away from our table and the flickering votive candles. To make our way to the very edge of the cove's rolling water as I hold her close to my chest in a close intimate. Our toes begin to shift and twist against the wet sand as we begin to sway under a large full luminescence sky accompanied with a million bright twinkling stars on a midnight blue painted sky.

.

Swaying to a small melody being hummed from my talented pressed together lips, only stopping to let a laugh or two slip out. My heart beats madly as her large chocolate eyes locked into mine before she reached up on her toes to lace her fingers around my neck to pull me down to meet her pink glossy mouth with my own. With both of my enthusiastic arms I quickly lift her off her feet to deepen the kiss.

.

She lets out a surprised "squeak" against our kiss as I lift her feet off the ground and squeeze her firmly against my chest. Her entire body begins to relax against my own as the intensity of our kiss grows.

.

With a devious thought I swing her lower half of her body out to catch with my only free arm causing yet another surprised squeak …but this time I'm ready as I slip my curious tongue between her lips as I roll and slide around her small petite tongue . I can feel her fingers gliding over my chest as she slips an exploring hand beneath my jacket causing my needful body to slightly tremble with her touch.

.

Her long awaited touch almost causes my eyes to roll back in my head. My arms almost unconsciously pull her even closer to my body while waiting for her hands to push away as are kiss and contact continue. Surprised by her actions or rather inaction as she continues to ignore our rather intimate closeness.

Male thoughts begin to leach into my head to push our moment further. Hey what do you expect from me I'm male and I've been burning to have this girl in my arms for over two years.

But no…. I begrudgingly, not to mention forcibly rip my body from her as I let her feet slowly drop to the ground and pull away from our kiss to take a calming breath…which didn't help in the slightest to calm my needful body . To take my mind off of prior events I begin to twist and twirl the girl in my arms as I continue our dance under the stars. Once more allowing a simple melody to come from my pressed together lips.

.

The dance soon slows as I find her head cradled against my chest. We just stay like that frozen in time swaying under the sparkling sky for hours. I soon feel her release a small yawn against my chest.

I let out a relaxed breath before breaking our silent moment "Haru, don't you think we should call it a night?"

She shakes her head. "No, because if we call it a night you'll leave and this dream will end." She sleepily answers me. I chuckle as I can predict the end of this night ….but she's right I don't want this dream to end just yet as I continue to sway to ocean's rhythm to the lapping water slowly rolling on to the shore with my love .

After a few more minutes I can feel her chest rise and fall in deep breaths as I lean down to sweep the girl's feet off the sandy surface. With one last look of my brother's masterpiece of a night I begin to carry her to the main house.

It doesn't take me long to reach the house and her room as I lay her down. As I silently sit next to her I can't help but stare at my love's sleeping form as I try and commit this last quiet moment to memory ...to fuel my upcoming journey and my coming fight with my one time friend. Reaching out a hand I gently run my fingers against her hair as I tuck it behind her ear. I slowly reached down to kiss her soft lips before pulling away to whisper to her sleeping form. "Haru, I do so love you."

.

The brunet beauty shifted her unconscious body as she replied in her sleep. "Hika, I love you too."

I couldn't help chuckle at the little habit we discovered as soon as we arrived on the island…..but a dark feeling begins to fill my chest. A foreboding feeling that I could not shake …a feeling that I would never return to the island to see my love again.

"Hika-chan are ready? " The blonde sempi holds his bunny tightly against his chest with a concerned look

"Ah, yeah." Giving her one last longing look before reluctantly lifting to my feet to leave her side.

I walk up to my brother to wrap my arms tightly around my younger twin. "Brother, please look after her."

"Hika, are you okay?" Kao, pulls away with a look of concern.

I nod my head with the new ominous feeling twisting in my stomach. "Uh, yeah, just promise me you will look after her for me."

"Hika, if you don't want to leave I'll go in your place …..It's not like they can tell us apart."

I shake my head as I look my twin straight in the eyes. "No, Kao it's my fight ….I need to go just promise me."

"Hika, you know how I feel ….if it's not you then …" As my brother trails off with his words.

"Good man Kao, that's exactly what I want to hear." I reach up and give my twin one last hug as I slap his back with affection before letting go to turn away and peek in the room one last time before heading to the jet.

End of Hikaru's POV

End of Chapter 21

* * *

Ok, I said it would be Monday but it ended up longer then I thought .Well, I hope you enjoy it .

Please review / follow …thanks for taking a peek.


	22. Chapter 22 Twin Feelings

_'*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 22 Twin Feelings

* * *

**Hikaru's POV **

A soft knock could be heard on a small sliding door.

"Hey Hika-chan are you almost ready to go?" Honey sempi's asks in a bubbly voice behind the door.

"Ah yeah, give me a minute." Staring in the reflective smooth glass my golden eyes bounce from side to side of all sections around my head still not quite use to the idea. I extend a hand to pinch the dark chestnut strands between my fingers.

"Damn, Kao I just can't get used to it …..It's just so different." Speaking into the cell phone that's cradled into my palm with a little shock.

A small yawn could be heard over the phone as Kaoru answers in a sleepy voice. "Hika, I'm glad for the update but do you have any idea what time it is here?"

Turning my attention from the mirror to glance at my watch. "Uh, sorry, how's everything over there?" After checking the time my teeth bite down on my bottom lip for inadvertently wakeing him up .

"Hika, if you're asking about your _girlfriend_, She's fine ….she's still a sleep …like I was." Kaoru sleepily chuckles.

"I asked about everything over there, I didn't just ask about Haru. Sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep…..wish me luck, Kao." My heart raced at the unaccustomed thought of Haru agreeing to be mine…..and only mine.

Kaoru released one more yawn from his lips. "No, no, I'm awake now ….besides who else would you be calling me about at five in the morning?" my little brother teases.

Biting down on my lip before hesitantly asking my twin what I've been burning to know ever since I forced myself to leave her side. "Since you brought her up… how is she doing? "

"Oh, you don't _really_ want to know that…how was your flight…..did you sleep on the plane….was the food any good?" My brother playfully teases.

Losing my patience I snap at my twin. "Kaoru quit kidding around, of course I want to know about her! How was the food, give me a freaking break your killing me!"

My brother chuckles while tormenting me. "Well, are you sure? I mean I heard the weather is a bit chilly …..Did you make sure to bring a heavy coat with you?"

With my brother's teasing words I yank the phone away from my ear to almost crush it with two hands. Before returning it to my mouth to speak between clenched teeth in an irritated voice. "Yes of course I brought a coat damn it! Kaoru will you please answer the damn question!"

My brother bursts out in laughter. "Well since you said please."

"Kaoru." I pleaded with my twin.

My brother's mood switched dramatically as he stopped laughing and spoke with concern. "Yesterday she pretty much stayed in her room and studied…I think she really misses you. I had her meals sent up to her room but they all pretty much came back untouched for the most part ….I think she's going to be like that until you get back on the island."

Hearing my brother's words a pain twisted in my chest. Causing any pain to my love was unacceptable I was her self-designated bodyguard after all. "Well, get in there and cheer her up, I don't want her to be miserable because I'm away."

"Yes, yes, I know she's your only love now, I'll do what I can." Kaoru pouts

"No, Kao, Haru's not the only one I care about, I care about you too."

"Yeah, but I don't make your heart skip a beat like she does." Kaoru teases.

Speaking in a seductive tone. "My heart will always beat for you dear brother. I can't help but count the seconds until we will be together again, where I can show you …..In so many delicious ways"

"Oh Hika, my awaiting cold arms will be waiting for your scorching body's return to heat me up." Trying to speak in a provocative voice but chuckled at the end.

"Kao, I think you're a little out of practice." I couldn't help but tease my brother while chuckling.

"Oh please, you're the one that needs practice with that overly cheesy line." Laughing along with me.

"That might be true." A smile grows on my lips.

"Well, when you get back on the island, you'll need to practice …..With your _girlfriend_." My brother teases me once more.

With my brother's words my heart twisted with an excruciating pain just like before I left the island. Letting out a heavy sigh from my lips while raising a hand to brush my fingers through my chestnut hair. "Yeah, it's hard to get my head wrapped around the idea. I can't believe she actually agreed to be mine. …Now all I have to do is fight to keep her from the Shadow King."

My brother cautiously asks. "How's it going?"

"Well nothing much really, we stopped and met Mom. Kao…. Ranka was with her."

"Of course he's been with mom pretty much this entire time. You knew that."

"Yes, but I figured he would be working or shopping I didn't think he would be right there waiting for me. Hell, don't I have enough on my plate at the moment then to deal with Haru's over protective father."

"Well it's all part of having a girlfriend which dear brother you now have .So, how did that go?"

Swallowing hard before answering a bit nervously at first. "Uh, let's just say there was some shaking and some threatening …but for the most part he knew Haru had feelings for one of us, before she even did. Apparently he and mom have known for a while it was one of the two of us and that's why she was able to get him to agree on everything. "

"Really? Well it doesn't surprise me you have both been a little dense …..Does he know about Kyoya?"

"He knows about the blackball and believe it or not he expected something to happened soon from one of the host club family's"

"Whys that?"

"He said it's because he was our age at one time and witnessed all of the club members demonstrating deep feelings for his oblivious daughter. Why else would an entire group of gorgeous young man our age be hanging around the same girl all the time? He said even his favorite, "The Shadow King" was up to something. He knew it was just a matter of time before the club completely blew it's self apart because the "damn rich people" wouldn't take "no" for an answer." Giving my best imitation of Ranka speaking Haruhi's favorite expression.

Kaoru chuckles before asking cautiously. "Damn rich people? Well, now we know where Haru learned that from...Hey, Hika does he know …about the rest?"

My brother's question just reminded me of my ever mounting grown up problems that are presently building on my young shoulders. It wasn't that long ago my biggest worry was renaming my morning hot chocolate something more befitting an adult.

Letting out another heavy sigh "Ah, if you're talking about the Ootori's plan "if" they can get their hands on her …then no. Mom's waiting for me to make a decision and to see how the talk goes with the Boss. Ranka maybe having a blast traveling with mom on the surface but she can tell he's worried and is barely holding it together. His whole world is upside down thanks to me ….strangers breaking in his home , being forced to change jobs and most of all placing his only daughter's safety and happiness in the shaky hands of "two" teenage boys across the globe."

Asking with a bit of confusion. "Two, don't you mean your hands brother?"

Biting my lip before cautiously breaking the news to my brother. "Ah, no, I mean _two…._ I should warn you, he said since were both so close to his daughter and he can't even remotely tell us apart he's promised to carry out many scary things. Too many and too horrifying to mention at the moment on both of us "if" anything happens to his little girl."

"Well, then maybe you should keep the new hair color …for my sake." My twin chuckles.

"Uh, not going to happen the new color is only good for a few washes and then back to ginger, hopefully before I get back …besides I don't think he'll do too much to his "favorite twin". Speaking with a bit of jealously.

"Favorite twin, really?"

"Yeah, it turns out Ranka has been rooting for the twin named "Kaoru" this entire time. The twin that's named "Hikaru" rates a little above the boss." Rolling my eyes while informing my brother of Ranka's ranking system of the club members.

"Wait, I thought you said he couldn't tell us apart?" Kaoru asks a bit perplexed.

"He can't, I guess he just likes your name." I couldn't help but chuckle at the cross dressers reasoning. Haru must have inherited her mother's observance for detail….which has me wondering who she inherited her naïve nature of recognizing people's over whelming feelings for her."

"Well, then I was doomed from the beginning …the father liked me. Ah well my name anyway." My brother dramatically whines.

"Kao, I wouldn't take it too seriously his favorite remains to be Kyoya at the moment even after the blackball." Trying to comfort my brother. I know he's joking about the whole favorite twin issue …but that doesn't change the fact he's still hurting inside. Even though confessing to Haru has created several new serious problems for me and her and both families he would take it all on himself if asked…. just to be her one.

"Yeah, that's true, wait till he finds out what the Shadow king has planned for his little girl….then maybe I'll be his favorite."

"Well, with that said I should go Honey-sempi is waiting for me. Oh, before I forget, our piolet informed me that there's a storm on its way Kao, I know it's a lot to ask but ….." I knew it was a lot to ask of my brother who's mending a broken heart …..But there really was no one else that be both trusted enough to ask other than him.

"Hika, you know I have your back." My brother covered his pain well behind his mask and didn't pause for a second before agreeing .Damn Kao, I will pay you back somehow for your sacrifice…..when you finally meet your one and only Haru and myself will strings light all over Europe if need be .

That odd feeling I had before leaving her side twisted in heart and I just had to ask once more swallowing hard as my heart burned with the thought. " ..And what I said before I left?"

"Hika my answer is the same, if you're not the "damn rich twin" then I'll be damn sure I am." My brother answers with a solid resolve and no hint of humor.

"Good man, that's what I want to here." I hate to keep torturing my brother by asking but his answer somewhat relieved the current twisting feeling in my gut.

"Love you bro, can't wait until your back."

"Yeah, yeah….. I love you too Kao." After my words there was nothing left to be said except a small click on the other end. At least I didn't have to worry too much about Haru being on the island with my brother there. He's made his feelings for her perfectly clear and I know he would do just about anything to keep her safe. Leaving me to deal with the issue of the blackball with a clear head.

.

Extending out a flat palm to brush over my dyed spikey chestnut locks. It even felt different from my ginger hair. Glancing over to the small stainless steel counter I picked up a simple baseball hat from some team I knew nothing about and covered my dyed head. Taking Haru's advice from the mall, her "one or the other" advice to avoid looking like a stalker. I picked up a pair of wire rimmed glasses between my fingers before carefully opening the faux reading glasses and placing them on my face.

.

Giving my rather slouchy outfit a once over to notice not one stitch of Hitachiin clothing in sight. Which I must admit my skin felt almost naked without it…even being fully clothed. In fact I don't even think my own girlfriend would recognize me and that's exactly what we were going for. With the mere thought of Haru being mine and only mine a wide smile formed under my cheeks along with a rush of blood. Damn, it's so new it's just hard to wrap my head around it. The girl I've been in love with for years is now mine and only mine….Well that's if I can keep her.

.

With that one thought my stomach twisted. Will I be able to pull this off and keep her as my one and only? Okay the idea is stealth …..Honey and I had to slip into Japan undetected by not only our fans but more importantly Kyoya. So we could somehow get to the Boss without the influence of the Shadow King.

.

With our Jet highly recognizable by our fans and host members alike we made a small lay over when meeting my mother and Ranka. Where my mother had swarms of stylist storm the plane and pounce on myself and Honey-sempi…Which might not have been the wisest thing to do to a martial arts expert trained to defend himself in a blink of an eye.

After the dust settled and most of the makeover crew was carried off in ambulances. We managed to scrape together a few scared stylist to temporarily change our appearances. We were no longer aristocratic members of the top five families but faceless members of the affluent class. My mother hired a much smaller jet that had no connection to either families. For the most part it was extremely understated to the point of dreary not to mention cramped. Nothing that I or any of the other host club members ever really would ride in, but that's the idea. We needed to slip into Japan under a certain Shadow king's radar and this plane was our ticket to do so.

Lacing my fingers around the metal handle as I slide the bathroom door open. "Hey Honey-sempi are you ready?"

"Wow, Hika-chan I can't get over how different you look." Honey-sempi gives off an astonished expression.

"Hey, you're not the only one. Be hold the power of the almighty makeover artists. "Chuckling as I motion to Honey's attire. Honey's golden tresses are now light brown and he too also has a baseball hat and jersey of some other team we both knew nothing about .The one item that was the hardest thing for the college freshman to accept was to detach himself from his pink bunny. It took an entire strawberry covered cake and my mother to convince him to carry his pink, long eared fur ball in a backpack off his shoulder. In the end he only agreed for Haruhi's sake.

.

Under Kaoru's advice I let Honey take the reins on meeting with the Boss. Honey had an idea to slip a message between one of his servants with one of the Suoh's servants. The only thing I wanted is for this entire matter with the boss to be expedited and over with so I could get back and be by her side.

"So Honey-sempi where to first?" Throwing a backpack with a little this and a little that over my shoulder I headed for the plane's door

"You'll see Hika-chan." Giving me an overly cutesy smile which for some odd reason caused me a bit of concern. Honey grabs his own back pack and skips off the plane.

Once we stepped from the plane and on to the tarmac there was a dark blue sedan waiting for us to leave the airport .Normally we would have gone through customs and baggage etc. since weren't traveling as our normal selves but my mother prearranged to have everything set to just leave once we stepped from the small plane. So with our back packs over our shoulders and a small bag with wheels squeaking behind us we left the plane and entered the car.

.

With the dark blue bill of my cap facing towards my window to give Honey a moment to speak to his driver. I noticed everything is covered in a silvery thin crystal sheet of ice. Looking over at another plane getting ready to take off they were spraying the wings with liquid that dissolved the incredibly thin layer of ice. Swirls of my own exhaled air caught my eyes causing a small shiver over my shoulders. My two gloved hands pulled the collar of the dark wool fabric closer around my neck. We've been gone just shy of two weeks and our normal Japan winter weather seemed alien to me.

.

"Okay, Hika-chan I don't know about you but I could do with a cup of hot chocolate and a whole lot of marshmallows, what about you?" Honey slaps his two gloved hands together to create a bit of warmth for his hands in the frigid weather.

My head turns away from the winter weather to see my friend. "Uh Honey –sempi we really shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. You know the Shadow King is probably monitoring for any blip on his radar for our arrival."

"Oh, don't worry Hika-chan we won't even get out of the car, besides it's on our way." A stray strand of his light brown hair falls in front of his childlike chocolate eyes. Reluctantly I nod my head before turning my attention back to the outer window.

In the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a second servant in the front seat. He reached over to hand Honey a fairly sizeable pink and white striped take out box and a fork. With a wide smile he nudged me with his elbow to regain my attention before lifting the box to offer some to me. I recognized the package coming from one of Honey's favorite bakeries in Japan. With a small smile tugging at my lips for his generous offer I waved a dismissive hand and turned back to gaze out my window.

**End of Hika's POV**

* * *

**Start Kaoru POV**

**Early morning on the island ..**

Stretching my arms over my head I sleepily let out a roaring yawn from my lips .It wasn't like anybody was around, it was just too early to care. After Hika's little wakeup call my body unfortunately would not fall back to sleep. So after a quick shower I fumbled my way to the kitchen to get a much needed Mocha latte with extra chocolate and whip cream. Yeah, yeah it's just a fancy word for a hot chocolate I get that, but Hika and I started calling our favorite morning beverage that recently, it was our attempt of growing up just a bit. Hey, it's a start what do you want from us?

.

So with my first item on my agenda set I toss a hand out to push through the double doors that lead to the kitchen. It was still a little too early for the staff to set breakfast out so I figured instead of pulling one of them from their jobs I would attempt to make my own cup ….I mean how hard could it be ? Entering the stainless steel kitchen I notice only a few employees scurrying around to prepare for breakfast. Like I said it's too early.

"Hey, it's one of my sneaky boys this is a surprise your up rather early." An older woman's happy voice called my attention.

"Oh, good morning Adelina, you're already working?" Walking over to her busy station.

"I'm usually one of the first to be up in the morning, who else could make your favorite breakfast pastries that you like so much."

Feeling a bit guilty for being the cause of her starting work so early. "Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea. We can always order them from an outside source when we go back to the estate."

Shaking a finger in my direction with a rather stern expression on her face before wiping her flour covered hands on the end of her apron. "Don't you dare, when I was a young girl and decided to follow my father's love for baking. I knew all too well that my work would always start well before the sun rises ….Besides this is the best part of the morning. Now, what would bring one of my sneaky boys so early to the kitchen?"

"Coffee." Still not competently awake.

"Oh, I'll get it for you." Adelina begins to move from her station.

Tossing my hands in front of me. "No, just point to the where the machine is."

"Are you sure, it's no problem?" She stops and studies my expression carefully with her blue eyes.

Nodding my head to the grey haired woman. "Yes I am sure, I don't want to interrupt your work…. just please show me where it is."

"It's over on the counter." Giving me an unsure look she motions to a counter at the far side of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Adelina." Giving the woman I've practically grown up with a pleasant smile before making my way to the coffee machine.

"It's not a problem, anything for one of my sneaky boys." Still giving me an unsure look but continues with her work.

On my way to the coffee pot I grabbed a clean ceramic cup that sat in a line on a counter waiting to be set out for breakfast. Happily humming to myself as I was doing pretty well, I already had a cup and I knew where to get the water. All I needed is to find the coffee machine and it was just a matter of time before my lips will be touching the smooth chocolatey goodness. That is until all my hopes of making myself the hot drink came crashing down around me. My eyes went wide when I walked to a monster of a copper machine looking contraption. It looked way different then what Haru uses this thing had tubes and several buttons and about 3 different spouts. "Ah, Adelina….maybe I could use some help."

"Not a problem." She washes her hands before gently placing them on my cheeks while staring into my golden eyes. Giving her a kind smile and staying put in the woman's hands as I roll my eyes.

After a minute she gave me a smile and dropped her hands from my face. "So, how is my sweet one this morning?"

Nodding my head with a beaming smile. "You're getting pretty good, you're almost as good as Haruhi."

"No, Miss Fujioka was born to tell you two apart ….when my sneaky boys try to trick me you always manage to fool me every time." The elder woman begin to prepare my morning drink like a pro as she talks to me.

"Ah, come on, we haven't tried that in ages." Watching intently at how she made the drink in hopes of learning the skill for myself.

"No, I think it been a few months, my Spicy one hasn't been in a playful of mood for a while." She hands me a large bowl like cup of my chocolatey goodness smother with a rich foam.

My eyes fell staring down at the cup of chocolate while speaking in a depressed tone. "Oh, you noticed, yeah Hika has been in a foul mood for a while. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't deserve Haruhi ….he almost walked away ….we both almost walked away ." With my words my heart burned for what we almost turned are backs on.

"So, I take it Miss Fujioka and my "Spicy" one's date went well?" Her blue eyes shined brightly with curiosity when asking the question.

Placing my cup down and nodding my head with a beaming smile. "Ah yeah, as a matter of fact it went very well. How did you know?"

"Well, I didn't actually …. I just knew it went really awful or it went really well. I didn't know which until you confirmed it." Reaching in her pocket to pull out a white cloth napkin before handing it to me to clean the foam off my upper lip.

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow curious to how she came up with her conclusion.

"Well, when people skip dessert it either means the date fell apart or they had other things on their mind other than eating …..Which means their date went really well."

"Oh, Adelina, I'm sorry your efforts were wasted."

"Nothing of the sort, between the new guests and your caking friend it's all gone I had just enough strawberries left over to make a strawberry topping for Miss Fujioka's pancakes." Waving a hand dismissively to me with a kind smile.

"Oh Adelina, that's perfect…..I could kiss you right now! In fact I think I will." Leaping from my seat I give the kindly woman a kiss on her worn cheek.

"Oh my sweet one you're such a flirt, my old heart can't take much more you better be careful my husband might have a thing or two to explain to you." Waving a napkin in front of her blushing face.

"Aw, let him come, I know where Akio keeps his equipment for the gardens, you are worth it." Sitting back down to drink another sip of the heated beverage.

Reaching over and pitches my cheek a little hard before letting go." You're such a charmer but you leave my Akio alone, he's a good man."

Reaching up to rub my soar cheek a bit before letting out a chuckle and nodding my head to the woman.

"It's nothing, I noticed she wasn't eating….. So I figured she was either heart broken or love sick. Word throughout the estate is one of you flew off early yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm afraid she's missing Hika …..I don't blame her I do too." Speaking in a depressed voice once more as I mindlessly slide my finger around the almost empty cup.

"Well of course you do …your rarely apart. You know I think she might eat if you bring it to her, A familiar face might help. In fact there's two plates ready to take upstairs." Tilting her head to a tray next to her station.

"Two?" Walking over to the tray.

"Well, Miss Fujioka isn't the only one that really hasn't eaten much since his brother flew off." Placing silverware and the freshly poured glasses of milk on the tray.

My lips turn down a bit. "I've eaten some."

"Oh please, once we heard your brother had left your scheduled meals were scaled back ….like always. With my two sneaky boys apart it's like a mini vacation for all of us in the kitchen. You should see your brother the few times you had to leave for either this or that …The staff was about to tackle him to get something in his stomach." Picking up the try to motion for me to take it.

"Really?" Taking the large breakfast tray from her.

Nodding her head. "Yes and just like you he refused to see it. Now, I think you better get a move on your breakfast is getting cold." She shooed me away with a dishtowel in her hand.

"Thanks Adelina."

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Beginning Hikaru's POV**

**Back in Japan….**

A little while later I noticed the car passed one coffee spot after the other and he never stopped. I'm about to ask if his cocoa was even in the same city when the wheels of the sedan slowed. My head turned in all sides there was no coffee businesses in sight …..But to my surprise there is something my eyes fell upon that I did recognize for the most part …..my house.

.

Well, sort of we really couldn't get near it. The media trucks were all lined up along the streets leading to the house. On the other side of the media trucks next to the front gates there are dozens of make shift tents. Which must have been short-term housing for the hordes of girls protesting in the frosty weather. I could see the girls were in various moods chanting and shouting while holding up numerous colorful signs. Most of them were innocuous fan signs but quite a few are directed at Haru and were down right vile and threatening.

.

My stomach turned at the sight of the threatening signs. How could these girls pass judgment on a girl that would like nothing more than to keep her nose held firmly in a book and be left alone. She never asked to be a part of this…..to be a member of our club, she was forced to pay a debt. A debt that even I held over her head to keep her near and have our way …..When everyone's feelings started to emerge. If the public only knew the real truth of the Host club members. Most likely we would be considered to be nothing more than a bunch of villains or at best spoiled rich kids.

.

"Damn, I was hoping it would have died down." …. With my wide golden eyes glued to the outer window the words kind of mindlessly fell out my lips.

"Oppsie, Sorry Hika-chan the driver must have taken a wrong turn .We'll be on are way in moment." Sliding his fork from his lips while he kicks his legs back and forth, happily eating his cake.

I didn't say anything to Honey in response but mindlessly nodded as I watched the mayhem circling my home. Before turning the corner I noticed the increased security of the estate try and catch a person sneaking over the fence…..this just won't be safe enough for her.

We ended up driving a little longer till we're completely out of my neighborhood and now coming up on another familiar building. A pair of normally open golden gates were locked tight with guards posted in the front and back of the gate. We couldn't even get close to the pink building that emerged from the surrounding school courtyard. Again trucks and people swarmed the front of the gates. The people were holding up signs of the three of us in our school uniforms with red paint plastered all over Haru's picture with words like pretender, gold-digger, and liar…..along with her full name for all to see.

Giving off a heavy sigh I turned my head. I just couldn't bring myself to look at the sight any longer of… what I caused.

**End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**On the island.**

After making my way up the stairs and receiving several snickers from the morning maids for once more being pushed out of the kitchen with a tray of food by Adelina. I shakily make my way up the stairs to Haru's room. I'm actually getting better and manage to juggle the tray and knock on her door with very little trouble.

" "

Damn, now what would the staff do in this case? They would take the food downstairs unless it was something we were scheduled to do …or if it was our mother then she would instruct the staff to barge in whether we were dressed or not …..There were many times I had to dive for cover while Hika didn't really care if just anybody walked in. He's always been that way. Oh, but what if Haru is dressing that wouldn't be right since there dating now. I know it didn't matter in the past with all the wardrobe changes we tried on her she would just cover herself the best she could …..But now I'm the odd one out. I'd rather not go back downstairs, I can only imagine the snickering I would face from the maids then. Plus Hika asked me to do this ….wait, I know.

With my fingers laced around the handle and my eyes directed at only the two covered plates I enter the room.

"Kaoru, what are doing?" A sad girl voice asks.

Surprised to hear her awake my cheeks turned pink before speaking with a bit of embarrassment while my eyes remained glued to the tray. "Oh, Haruhi, are you decent?"

"Ah, yes."

Lifting my head to see the girl sitting on the window seat with the white sheers blowing behind her. My heart twisted a bit noticing she was wearing my brother's surf gear from the cabin as she gazed out to look at the crystal blue waves lapping at the shore in the distance. Forcing my mask to cover my emotions I step forward and place the tray at a small table covered in a white lace cloth. "Excellent, here you go."

Turning her head to see the tray. "Kao, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, I didn't this is complements of Adelina." Lifting the lid to motion to a large stack of pancakes covered in a glazed sauce smothered with bright red strawberries and a mountain of smooth sweet whipped cream. Not remembering exactly when the last time I ate the sight was even urging me to dive in.

"Who?" Glancing up to give me a cute little confused look with her wide chocolate eyes.

"Oh, you haven't been introduced to Adelina yet? Hmm, I just thought Hika had introduced you, she seems to have you down cold." Unfolding a white linin napkin to place it on Haru's lap.

"I'm sorry Kao, but I'm not very hungry." Haru gently slides the plate away from her.

"Oh come on, I know you miss Hika but he'll be back before you know it …he would want you to eat." Nudging the plate towards her before picking up a chair and placing it next to the table.

"Wait, how do you know.…. "She trails off with a confused look on her face that causes the fire red flame I carry in my chest for her to stoke even hotter.

"Haru, who do you think your talking too." Giving out a heavy depressed sigh.

"I miss him too ….besides from what I've been told by Adelina we are going through the same thing and most of the staff knows about it." Lifting the lid that covers the last plate to show an identical stack of pancakes with all the fruity topping. With a pleading look I motion to the chair.

Haru nods her head so I may sit down. "I'm sorry, Adelina?" Asking a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adelina is the estate's pastry chef. Both Hika and I have grown up with her over the years. She's kind of like a surrogate grandmother type…. you would like her." Pressing the fork into the saturated grilled dough to slide it in between my lips .It wasn't maple but it was really good. Glancing over I noticed Haru hasn't even picked up her fork .Nudging the plate with my other hand to encourage her to take a bite.

"Surrogate grandmother?"

Raising an expectant eyebrow until she picked up her fork while rolling her eyes. Reluctantly placing a strawberry covered bite into her mouth. "Well, I'm not sure where to begin, has Hika told you any of this?"

Shrugging her shoulders while giving her head a small shake. "Ah no, not really …..I mean it's seems your parents are around more than Tamaki-sempi's."

Waiting for her to take another bite before I continued. "Ah, well actually that's only been recently and for the most part it's because of you." Chuckling at the thought before nervously lifting the chilled glass to my lips.

"Me, how do I have anything to do with it?" Dipping her small bite poked with her fork into the freshly whipped cloud before gingerly placing it in her mouth.

Giving her a wide smile and a nod of my head for taking the bite on her own .Of course speaking about the next topic caused that expression to fall. "Yeah, before you my parents could never tear themselves away from work for very long …..So for the most part it's just been Hika and myself" With the sad thought I begin to mindlessly run my fork through the whipped topping .Letting out a depressed sigh.

She nudges my hand to give me an expectant look to take a bite .Giving her a small smile before quickly placing a sweet bite between my lips. "You can't really blame them that's how they were brought up and how my grandparents were brought up ….in our world children are left to nannies, tutors and staff."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…Hey wait I thought you once told me you terrorized your nannies and staff."

Thinking of all the mischief we caused throughout the years triggered a wide smile on my lips as I chuckled. "Ah yeah, we did…. Hika and I always thought that if they would just go away our parents would be around more often …..But it never worked out like that. Eventually we ran into staff members like Adelina who wouldn't put up with our nonsense. After a while Hika and I kind of adopted those brave souls for putting up with us. Adelina can even tell us apart, for the most part." Being thankful for the grey haired pastry chef throughout the years while slicing through her creation.

"She can?" Haru looked a bit surprised.

Swallowing my last bite before speaking. "Yeah, sort of nothing like you, but she knows the difference between her "sneaky boys" …for the most part."

"Sneaky boys?" Haru lets out a small laugh while politely placing a hand close to her mouth to block my view. It was probably a good thing she had no idea how much I wanted to reach out and pull her hand from the adorable view.

"Sounds like she has you two pretty much pegged over the years." She continues eating.

Yep, pretty much over the years we would slip in the kitchen and sneak her frosting .she would always catch us and shoo us out of the kitchen. Her "Spicy" twin would always grumble at being thrown out of the kitchen until she would break down and give him a cookie." Laughing at the memory of my twin.

"Spicy, twin? " Upon hearing the name her fork halted just on the verge of entering her delicate pink lips with a bemused expression on her face.

"Oh that's Adelina's little nickname she gave Hika when she first started. Before her Hika and I would constantly terrorize the kitchen staff. One day the staff was busy getting ready for some important event and we pulled one of our pranks. It managed to destroy a monstrous cake Adelina was preparing for the event. She didn't get mad at us but she didn't ignore us ether, like the rest of the staff would have. She walked over and handed Hika a scrubby brush and myself a dish towel. Then with her blue stern eyes staring down on us with a disapproving look she pointed to a sink full of the nastiest dishes you've ever seen." With a wide smile forming on my lips I shook my head and chuckled from the sweet memory.

Haru mouth hung open in amazement. "You're kidding, she had you two scrubbing dishes."

Nodding my head as she joined in my laughter. "Yep, Hika grumbled but went to work and the mess took us hours to finish. Afterward she rewarded us with a plate full of our favorite cookies and each a glass a milk…..Thanking her sneaky boys for the help. "

"I think I already like her." Haru places another bite in her mouth.

"Well, as you get closer to us you'll meet her and others ….Hika and I both want you to get know all of them." A blush began to color my cheeks.

"So Kao, if Hika is the "Spicy" one, what did Adelina call you?" Her chocolate brown eyes burned into mine with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Uh well, that's a little …." Her sweet expression set my words to tumble from my lips.

"Okay, fine but you have to promise you'll finish your breakfast." Nodding to the half empty plate.

She glances at her plate before nodding her head and picking up her fork.

Rolling my eyes before grumbling out the words. "Fine …..It's sweet one."

"Uh, I could see that. So "sweet" one you said your parents weren't around much before me. Why's that?"

"Oh, if you start calling us that I'm never going to hear the end of it from Hika. I already get teased by the maids for serving trays for Adelina and now this .Pushing my bottom lip out towards the girl for the teasing she is forcing me to endure.

She gave me a playful nudge with a small smile .Letting out a long breath I continued. "Fine, after our mother found out about you and "our" feelings towards you she decided to get to know you and your dad." I wasn't sure I was ready to approach the topic with her just yet ….but there it is awkwardly sitting between us.

"Kao, I'm sorry I didn't mean to …." Her chocolate eyes melted in sadness as she trailed off in a heartbreaking tone.

Seeing her pained remorse in her emotionally driven eyes …. I could tell she felt miserable. The thing is she has done nothing wrong, the constant burn I feel is caused by no one but myself and even If I'm not ready….. I need to relive her misery. Firmly securing my best possible mask I've ever attempted to cover my current emotions with a small smile to motion to our unfinished plates. "No, maybe it's time we have that talk and what better place over strawberry pancakes with whip cream."

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

**Back in Japan …**

After rolling past our school's gates the car finally stops at our usual coffee spot the host members would normally stop at before school. Once rolling through the drive thru and picking up two rich and creamy hot chocolates. Honey informed me that he wanted to drive a little further to pick up some muffins. Which I found a bit odd as this is his normal place to get the sweet treat. We drove further away from our part of the town till the sedan rounded the corner and I knew exactly where we were headed. It's true we stopped at a bakery and Honey bought a baker's dozen of various types of muffins but after catching the neighborhood we drove close to I knew we weren't here just for the bite sized cakes.

.

I figured my caking eating sempi is up to something and as we turned yet another corner I could see what he's been deviously trying to show me. Only the sight just made my stomach sick. The car stopped this time, no one was standing out by the location, not even people who used to live here. The apartment was surrounded by a steel seven foot cyclone fence with the metal warning signs posted on the fence that read "Owned by the Hitachiin Company No Trespassing." Around my old favorite hang out the windows and door were boarded up with yellow police tape surrounding the entire apartment.

.

Honey spoke in a sober tone without turning his head to look at me. "Your family bought the building after tenants started complaining about broken windows in the middle of the day .People started breaking into the home of the other tenants in the middle of the night ….But when news broke about that awful man waiting for Haru-chan it was over for the people living here .Your family made sure the tenants were safely moved into new locations. "

.

Bolting out of the car with the full cup of hot chocolate tossed aside to explode the steamy brown liquid along the deserted parking lot. Sprinting to the front of the fence to allow my hands to forcedly bounce off the stretched steel. Tightly lacing all my fingers in the odd shaped links on either side of my head. To stare at what's left of Haru's apartment with tears streaming from my eyes. "Damn it …..This is all because of me. "Softly speaking the words to myself.

"Okay, okay I get it you can tell my brother you did your job!" I yelled out in a miserable broken tone after hearing footsteps approach me.

"What are you talking about Hika-chan?" Honey asks a bit confused

"Please, this is Kao's way of showing me how badly I screwed up…how I've turned her life upside down." My words tumble from my lips as tears slide down my cheeks on previous wet trails.

"Well, it is true Kao-chan wanted me to show you …..But it wasn't for that." Honey speaks in a quiet voice.

"Okay, I'm listening." Lifting a hand to wipe my eyes before turning around to regain some sort of composure to calmly listen to honey's words. Even though my insides contorted with guilt.

Honey walks up to place a comforting arm on my shoulder to try and reassure me. "Yes, her life is upside down now, but honestly that would have happened to anyone of us winning her affections. Well maybe not to this extent ….but something like it …look I have one more place to show you."

"Look I already know Ranka was forced to leave his job, so if it's the bar, I'd rather not."

"No, actually the bar surprisingly isn't really affected, I think it has something to do with the age of your normally fans."

"Are you ready to go?" Honey gazes up with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

Turning my head to peak over my shoulder one last time at the boarded up building that use to hold so many happy memories. "So my mother is right if we come back we'll be living out of suitcases in secret locations." My words fell from my lips as I stepped into the car.

"Okay Hika-chan one more stop."

**End Hikaru's POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**Back in the island….**

"So where was I?" Setting his fork down to rest on the edge of his plate.

"Ah, my dad."

Clearing my throat before continuing. "Well, after my mom met you, she could tell there was something different between the three of us and soon tracked down your dad."

"She did?" Haru allowed her back to fall against the wall next to her after being a bit astonished.

"Oh yes, they have grown quite close in fact my father has too. Well they saw that Ranka may have his quirks as a parent but for the most part he is around at times .They saw that even though he wasn't always around, you still had some kind of relationship with him….so thanks to that we call each other a little more often. They even stop by now again …their still busy running two separate companies but now we try a little harder to have some kind of relationship. In fact it was our mother's idea to bring you here …once Hika and I decided he needed to act …and I …." My heart squeezed with the words that just would not leave my mouth.

"Kao." She gives me those sad remorseful eyes once more as she rests a comforting hand on my own.

Lifting a hand to cup the side of her cheek. "It's okay… it's just hard at times. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have it any other way. You and Hika belong together …I've known from almost the beginning it's one sided." My emotional golden eyes melt into hers as my soft pained voice speaks from my ever burning chest.

I begin to pull my hand from her soft cheek but with tear filled eyes she lifts a hand to hold my hand to her cheek. "Kao it's not one sided it's just different …..I do love you and there was a time I could honestly say I was a bit confused on which kind of feelings I was feeling for which twin …..So much so I tried to push it all to the side. I didn't want to hurt either one of you …but our relationship grew into a close friendship but for some reason Hika and I were awkward and there were times I wanted to strangle him .

"Yeah, he can be like that …it was the storm wasn't it?" I whispered my last words before closing my eyes to memorize this feeling of her hand holding mine as I allowed a single tear to slip from behind my well-crafted mask.

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

**In Japan ….**

We drove and drove silently up a winding road for what seemed like hours to reach a snowy wind swept field out at the top of a mountain like hill. When the car came to a halt Honey unbuckled and stepped from the car to stop at an edge that panned out to sweeping views of large swaths of land. Crunching the frozen snow that blows pass the souls of my shoes to stand behind my somewhat short but surprisingly wiser friend.

"Honey-sempi where are we? "

"You don't recognize the land Hika-chan, well normally we would enter on the other side."

Pausing for moment to think of Honey's words before it dawned on me and my heart suddenly felt ice cold. "Ootori, Why are we here?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Look, over in the corner of the land, do you see it?" Honey motioned with his hand out.

"See what, all I see is a bunch of construction." Shrugging my shoulders as I turned my back on what Honey was trying to show me .If it had anything to do with the Shadow King…I could care less.

"That's, what I wanted to show you." Honey yells at my back.

"Why….if it has anything to do with him it can't be good and I want none of it …..Come on let's go." With my hands in my pockets I stand by the car.

Honey yells out with irritation. "Well, Hika-chan I thought you might want to see where Haruhi will live with her future husband. After an extensive visit from who knows where they kidnap your love to…Where she'll be forced into vows not of her choosing….But if you don't give a damn then by all means get into the damn car!" Honey throws a hand out to the construction site before tossing an arm in another direction towards the car.

Stunned for a moment before shaking my head to stomp over to my sempi. "Kyoya's chess game is the reason for the detour? …I told you its crazy!"

"It may be crazy but your brother and myself believe it's one of the only ways to possibly keep her safe." Crossing his arms at his chest as his big brown flaming eyes stare into mine.

"Hika-chan, your family's name is enough to end all of this .Sure at first it may be crazy but it will give her a chance to finish school in peace. You know as well as I do what weight our family's names carry."

"Yeah, but Honey-sempi were in high school …..We just started to date …its crazy!" Tossing two hands over my head.

"Crazy or not…. look out there, he's playing for keeps! Kyoya's ready to steal her away as soon as she steps foot back in Japan!" Honey throws his arms out towards the construction as he argues with conviction.

He pokes a finger at my chest repeatedly with glaring eyes aimed in my direction. "You are going to lose her, if you don't make her yours before you bring her back!"

Throwing his baseball cap to the snowy floor to motion to his newly colored hair. "Look at us! Look what we did to ourselves, just to get back in Japan undetected. With Haru he won't stop at the boarders of Japan!"

Reaching out to grab the lapels of my winter coat with his clenched fingers to yank me closer to his seething expression. "As soon as he gets the first clue of her location you are going to lose her. We are all going to lose her ….you at least need to talk with her and give her a choice. Does it look like he's going to give her any kind of choice?"

"What do you want from me, this is all crazy?" A little scared I ask in a depressed tone.

With my depressed words Honey tosses me back to fall to the snow covered ground. "You know as well as I do it wasn't that long ago our families were doing crazy shit like this. When our grandparents were our age …it's not crazy….. It's archaic, but not crazy." Standing over me Honey gives a sharp tug to his jacket to straighten it while he speaks.

"If it was me or Kao-chan she would already be informed, so she could at least make a choice ….look down there have you ever known Kyo-chan to waist any money …do you think he's about to risk all that by giving her a choice?"

Just then a large red and white helicopter comes from behind the hill to swoop down next to us causing ice crystals to blow everywhere.

Pulling my arm up to shield my eyes from the shifting powder. "Honey-sempi?"

Shielding his eyes with one arm while holding out his other gloved hand for me to take. "It looks like your ride is here ….this is where I leave you." Giving me a wide smile as Honey helps me up to my feet.

**End of Hikaru's POV **

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**On the island…**

"Ah, yeah something just clicked that night and it became clear why I always felt awkward around Hika …It's because I'm in love with him." She softly speaks.

"I figured it was something like that." Giving myself one last minute of her comforting touch before I slowly slide my hand away from her face.

"Kaoru your my best friend I really do love you just in a different way …are we okay?"

"Yeah, it just going to take time …..I'll try not be the third wheel around you two." Nodding my head but never lifting it. I would not hurt her with my failing emotions only allowing one tear to slip pass the mask.

"Kao, you could never be that be both love you too much for that ever to happen…Kao, if it's too hard I can back off for you I told you I won't come between the two of you."

"No Haru, Damn it! What is it between the three of us? We almost all walked away this." Another tear slipped pass my mask.

Lifting my eyes to meet her tear stained cheeks. "Hika was going to walk away for me and Tamaki… I walked away for Hika …and you almost walked away for the both of us."

"Tamaki-sempi ….never mind, it's not important …I guess that shows just how deeply we care for each other …..To sacrifice our own hearts for the other." Haru reaches up to throw her arms around me and squeezes me tightly.

Pulling her close to return the sentiment and let my mask slip away from her eyes. I whispered my words into her chestnut hair as I allowed more tears to silently fall. "Yeah, I guess, it's kind of pathetic, but true." I sat there and let my heart burn for the girl I would never truly be allowed to hold the way I wanted to. After some time I forced myself to pull away from the hug for my brother ….my twin. To begin taking those first steps away from what my heart burned for. After making sure my mask is hiding my breaking emotions I simple pull myself away to become the best friend.

"So what now?" Haru asked as I pulled my arms away.

"Oh, now we get all settled in …there's a storm coming." Playfully touching the tip of her nose.

"A storm." Haru eyes went wide.

"Hika, called earlier this morning to warn me about an upcoming storm."

"He called?"

"Yeah, and since I'm on storm duty, I figure were in for the day."

"Oh Kao what about …I can manage on my own I know this is hard." Leaning away from me.

"No, I would never do that…. Hika knows how I feel. The only reason I'm not fighting like hell for you this very moment is because of him." Grabbing her arms to pull her closer to me.

"Kaoru." Looking up from being held to my chest.

"Like I said you two belong with each other but he is the only reason." Glancing down to catch her eyes.

"Kao, I don't know what to say?" Her wide chocolate eyes are caught in mine.

**End of Kaoru's POV **

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

**In Japan on top a hill with a helicopter landing .**

"Honey –sempi?"

Yelling over the landing helicopter. "Look it's Tama-chan he knows about everything. He's heartbroken but he excepts it ….he's ready to call off the blackball and both mine and Takashi's family are ready as well !" Honey's light brown hair blows all around his head as the helicopter touches down a little ways from us.

"It that's true why did I have to leave the island!?" Holding my hat to my head.

"Because the only way I could get Tama-chan to drop the blackball was to get you back here. He's the one who asked for me to bring you back. He's worried…whom do you think gave me the inside information about Kyoya's plan? Tama-chan is the one who brought it to my attention!"

"So the blackball was a fake!?" Yelling over the helicopter's motor.

"Oh at first it was real but Tama-chan came across Kyo-chan's little plan. Me, Mori and Tama-chan sat down and figured it was a chest move against your family and Haru's the pawn in getting what they want…..Kyoya's just taking her for the hell of it. "

"That's when I went to your mother….Look we were all worried, we wanted to make sure it was what Haru-chan wanted. We all knew deep down it was one of you two ….. We just didn't want to face it and Kyo-chan doesn't want to let go!"

"Look Tama-chan just wants to talk to you …..He doesn't think she should be kept in the dark and should know everything before she comes back."

"Honey-sempi, what would you do!?" Extending a hand to grab his coat to stop him from walking to the car.

"I would do whatever needed to be done to keep her safe."

"Yeah but…. "

Honey gives me a heart breaking look while speaking in a depressed tone. "No Hika-chan, your risking throwing something away that myself ,Takishi, Tama –chan hell even your own brother would do anything for the mere chance at…..sure it might be crazy timing but are you willing to lose it all because it wasn't the perfect moment …..I'll meet you at my family's hanger in a bit."

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, don't worry I won't be too far, I want to show Takashi my new look. Tama –chan wants to speak with you on his own. You don't have to pretend to be someone else any longer. Tama-chan will fly you to my family's hanger, where I'll fly back with you to meet your mom…. Bye Hika-chan I'll see ya soon." Honey walks away to disappear in the blowing ice crystals.

"Honey-sempi "

"So Hikaru my devil son she chose you …" A familiar voice could be heard as a figure walks forward out of the blowing snow.

**End of Hikaru **

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

**Back at the island…**

"Well Haru you really don't have to say anything …it's just a fact of how I really feel …..How I will always feel about you ...Haru, every bit of me is in love with you …..I will always love you." My words were pulled from my lips as I stared down into her eyes with my head unconsciously falling towards her.

"Kao, was that why you kissed me?" Whispering her words while staring into my burning eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that …..We brought you here so Hika could win your heart ….it was my last chance and I couldn't help it. I needed to feel your lips on mine just once before I walked away for Hika." Lost in her eyes as my words mindlessly fall from my lips while my head falls even closer.

"Kao…"

"Knock."

"Knock."

With the sound coming from the door we realize what we were both about to do and jump away from each other with blushed cheeks. I quickly stand and step closer to the door.

Clearing my voice before awkwardly speaking. "Ah yeah, come in."

"Hey Kaoru, security has been looking for you." Renge walked through the door with a phone in her hand.

"Ah, oh sorry, what about? "Praying that the girl couldn't see anything odd between the two of us.

Renge's face is pale white with fearful eyes. "Well they said the storm that's headed straight for us has been upgraded ….."

**End of Kaoru POV**

* * *

**Hey sorry, for taking a bit when I updated I was stuck on another story but I'm going strong now .Hope you enjoy the extra-long chapter.**

**Thanks for taking a peek Please Follow /Review **

**Ok, my next update is "life Continues."**

.


	23. Chapter 23 Butterflies and windstorms

_'*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 23 Butterflies and Windstorms.

* * *

**Haruhi POV's**

Kao grabbed hold of me with his firm hands wrapped around the tops of my arms with his golden eyes burning deep into mine. "Well Haru you really don't have to say anything …it's just a fact of how I really feel …..How I will always feel about you ...Haru, every bit of me is in love with you …..I will always love you." The emotional words my best friend spoke with a new found tender determination tears into my very depths of my heart.

"Kao, was that why you kissed me?" Was it because my stomach twisted with his twin's absence …..or is it something entirely different? Whatever the reason I'm caught like some arsonist mesmerized by the intense flickering golden flames in his eyes.

The ginger's cheeks warmed with my question while he nervously bit his lip but his smoldering eyes were cemented to mine. "Yeah sorry about that …..We brought you here so Hika could win your heart ….it was my last chance and I couldn't help it. I needed to feel your lips on mine just once before I walked away for Hika." Caught into his heart breaking eyes not really paying attention to his words as they echo without meaning in my ears.

My face is mindlessly drawn closer to his sweet face, lost in his heated breath that swirls around my mouth. "Kao…" His inflamed whispered name escapes my lips.

"Knock."

"Knock."

Hearing the unexpected noise come from the door causes my unconsciously closed eyes to rapidly snap open to see the ginger's shocked wide golden eyes stare directly into mine. Noticing are rather unexpected intimate proximity causes us to both leap back before he anxiously stands away from me.

Nervously shifting in my seat while I look away for a moment to hide my blushed cheeks. "Ah yeah, come in." Hearing my best friend anxiously answer the door.

Lifting my head to give the blonde a small awkward smile. "Hey Kaoru, security has been looking for you." Hearing Renge's speak while I unconsciously reach up to my chest to feel it race beneath my fingers. What the hell just happened!? This can't be because he's merely Hika's twin…is it….To me they are as different as night and day. Would my heart beat like this …...If it was only that?

"Sorry, what about? Kaoru answers the blond.

"Well they said the storm that's headed straight for us has been upgraded ….." Her words caused me to break away from my thoughts to flash my horror filled eyes at the blonde. I couldn't help notice the fear in the blonde's eyes when I did. Kaoru immediately whipped his head around with a concerned expression before grasping the phone and quickly walking from the room.

After that the prior events melted into the background with my oncoming fear mounting my eyes nervously turn to the window. The sparkling sea line is beautiful like any other day since I've been here, with maybe a little stronger breeze then normal.

**End of Haruhi POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Straightening my shoulders as I make my orders clear for security. "Just have the lead of each department meet me on the main floor in the main house ….Remind everyone to stay calm and if it needs to be named it's just a storm….have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir I'll inform the staff." A stern voice came from the phone.

"Good man." With that I ended the call. I find myself hunched over with my stomach violently churning. After a moment I force myself to pull in a deep calming breath before straightening up once more. I quickly began to dial the only person that always comes to my mind that's not currently on the island.

"Ring. "

"Ring. "Wait should I really be calling?

"Ring." He has his own problems to deal with and knowing him he'd loose his mind just getting back here.

A familiar cocky voice can be heard over my phone. "Obviously you know who you're calling and for some reason or another I'm unable to answer…..so you know what to do next."

Making a vain attempt at masking the nervousness in my voice. "Ah ….everything is under control here. I'm just calling to see if you had your meeting with the Boss yet? Which by you not answering the phone ,I'm guessing you're in right now …I'm sure by now you're pissed at me for scheming with Honey-sempi before your big meeting with the Boss. I'm sorry it needed to be done …..Hey Hika, I love you man …Please just remember that ….Well, I better go lots to do …..See ya later man." And with the last of my words I ended the call.

Just as I'm about to head to Haru's room the hand holding my phone begins to rumble beneath my fingers. Lifting my phone to my ear not bothering to check the Id knowing if it wasn't Hika it could only be one other at the moment. "Hello Mom."

"Oh Lil Pumpkin, thank goodness you answered….are you all right?" A panicked voice could be heard over my phone.

"Yes, mom I'm fine for the time being." My hand reaches for my churning stomach.

"Grab our little doll and get the hell out of there, now son!"

"I can't do that mom."

"And why the hell not young man ?"

"One, I'm not leaving without the staff ….I'm currently the only Hitachiin left on the island." Straightening my shoulders to speak with a firm resolve to the woman that could quite literally order me off the island.

"Someone else can easily watch over the island."

"No, mom listen the second reason is Haru herself. You know as well as I do what could happen the moment she steps foot off this island…..I just can't do that to my brother." or…..to me.

"Oh, Lil Pumpkin….please, I'll hire an entire army if need be, just for the two of you to be safe."

"Mom, I can't ….please understand." The knot in my stomach tightens as I deny my only escape.

"All right, Lil pumpkin if you feel that strongly about this …be safe. Have you called your brother?" I can hear my mother's voice cracking as she is barely holding it together.

"Yes, but he was unavailable…..I don't want you calling him about this either."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's dealing with his own problems and needs a clear head for his meeting."

"Very well ….I'll have everything you need when this horrid night is over with….try and call me as soon as you can."

"I will, I need to get the ball rolling now mom."

"Oh, Lil Pumpkin be careful …Mummy loves you."

"Mom please stop calling me that."

"Fine, just this once…. I love you Kaoru …..Mummy's grown up little man."

"Mom ….I love you too…..I need to go." I quickly ended the call on my mother. At the moment there are far more important matters at hand calling for my attention.

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm not sure how much time slips away from me while watching the calm waves strike the far off beach from my window…..A firm hand slides on to my shoulder. "Haru…..Haruhi, I need to talk to you." He grabs my shoulder to whip me around to look me straight in the eyes.

"Kaoru, what is it?" I could feel my face radiate fear from my eyes.

The ginger swiftly reaches for my hand to pull me to my feet before leading me out of the door. "Like I said before, a storm is headed for us and I need you to come with me ….whatever happens…..whatever you hear …..I need you to promise to stay by my side for as long as I say…. Haru, can you do that …..For me?" Kao's words are wrapped in his new tender, determined tone he showed me earlier. I had a feeling it was a rhetorical question, judging by his iron grip he wrapped around my hand.

Jerking back at my arm to unsuccessfully stop Kaoru in his tracks. "Wait, just a minute Kao….what the heck is going on?"

Kaoru continued to pull me rather briskly down the main staircase while speaking in a somewhat desperate tone. "Look, I don't have a lot of time …I just need you to trust me! Can you do that, for me?"

I could tell by his voice he is desperately trying to keep something from me and most likely it's about the storm …..I have a feeling I didn't really want to know either. Swallowing hard before speaking cautiously. "Alright Kaoru, for you…..I promise."

"Good, now don't be nervous but I need to meet with a few people. Just stand next to me and let me speak with them …..With Hika gone I'm the only Hitachiin on the island." Soon after his words were spoken our feet found their way on the main floor of the house. My eyes were wide seeing quite a few groups waiting to talk to the ginger teen.

Not a moment later Kaoru straightens his shoulders and I could see his entire demeanor change as he walked up to the first group. The group from what I guessed is the head of his security and the remaining pilot from the last plane. "Captain, can we evacuate before the storm makes landfall?" Kaoru firmly asks.

**End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"Honey-sempi. "

"So Hikaru my devil son she chose you …" A familiar voice could be heard as a figure walks forward out of the blinding whipped up snow. My amber eyes went wide to see the boss's blond locks tousled in the forced propeller driven air.

Ducking his head he motioned for me to follow him back into the cloud of whirling snow. Takeing one last glance over my shoulder to see an empty frozen field of white, where my cake eating sempi once stood. A man with wide shoulders ducked down while holding the helicopter's door for the both of us. Once we both managed to climb out of the flying white winter weather and into the backseat of the large helicopter. The man holding the door swiftly slides the door closed with a rumbling slamming sound. I couldn't help but notice Tamaki's rather harsh expression as he hands me a glossy black set of headphones to me. When honey's words playback in my head.

**Flashback….**

Honey yells over the landing helicopter. _"Look it's Tama-chan he knows about everything .He's heartbroken but he excepts it ….he's ready to call off the blackball and both mine and Takashi's family are ready as well !"_ Honey's light brown hair blows all around his head as the helicopter touches down a little ways from us.

**End of flashback **

With a heavy sigh I place the headphones over my ears. Noticing Tamaki slide a switch on his headphones before speaking. "Hikaru my devil son we can talk in private with these dual frequency headsets when I flip this switch no one can listen to our conversation ."

"Knock it off, you know damn well I'm your friend not your son Boss. Look, Honey already told me everything…..I've been on your little tour …I've seen it all. "Speaking in a depressed manner as my stomach twisted deep inside.

Tamaki reached out with lightning fast reflexes to clasp on to my coat and forcibly press me into the seat with his violet eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you kidnap her and fly her off to who knows where….As her father you should have talked to me first ….I was so worried for my beloved daughter flying off with two lecherous men. There's no telling what you and your brother's twisted immoral minds planned to do to my little girl." Tamaki pointed a firm finger against my forehead before arranging his fingers around my collar once more.

With rage burning over me I roughly grabbed Tamaki's hands and rip them away from my coat. "How dare you imply that my brother and I have anything but the purest intentions planned for her!"

Tamaki sneered out through clenched teeth as he pushed back. "You can't deny you and your sneaky brother planned to take her on vacation without my permission."

Mirroring the blonde's expression I leaned my face close to the blonde's angry face with clenched teeth. "Shut the hell up Boss! You can't fool me, you know damn well you no longer think of her as a daughter! You were planning on takeing her on holiday because you figured it out like the rest of us …Time was running out for all of us!"

With a heavy depressed sigh I tossed his hands away from my coat to fall back into my seat. "You only have a few months left, Kaoru and myself only had maybe a year after that, before all of us part ways to start our separate lives…..without her knowing the truth about our feelings ….about ….my feelings. "

"What about keeping her father in the dark while you traveled around the globe?" He fell to the seat next to me but still managed to snap his words.

"Look, I won't lie to you we were planning on taking her just as you but when the event at the mall made things rather desperate I did what I needed to do to keep her safe ….with her "real" father's permission before she even entered the plane ."

"Ranka knew?" Tamaki turned his astonished head in my direction.

"Honey-sempi told me you were made aware of _everything_. He didn't tell you about Ranka?" I asked a bit confused after hearing Tamaki's words.

"Well, yes he did, I just didn't believe him…..I mean except for Kyoya you have to admit he's overly protective when it comes to Haruhi with all the kicking and smacking around he inflects on us."

"Ah, Boss I think that's just you." Speaking with a matter of fact tone.

"Really, I never noticed." Tamaki glanced over with a confused face before shrugging his shoulders.

"Look Boss the only reason he agreed with our plan is he's known….. Ranka's known his daughter has feelings for my brother or myself for some time …even before Haru realized it herself."

"So it's all true from what Honey-sempi told me." Tamaki looked devastated with his own words.

"I'm not sure exactly what Honey-sempi told you but if it's about Haruhi having feelings for me …then yes it's true."

"Fine, then all I need to know is one thing …..all I ask is that your completely straight with me when you answer my question. Can you promise me that?" His serious violet eyes stares into mine as he asks the question.

Pausing for a moment before nodding my head at the blonde. "Go ahead Boss I'll do my best." I could admit, if only to myself I'm more than a little nervous. Not really sure what kind of question the blond may come up with, personal or otherwise."

Tamaki leaned in to scrutinize my eyes to see if I was taking him seriously before he clears his throat. "H….Hikaru…..do you really love her?"

With a relieved sigh I nod my head while my emotions start to surface just thinking about my love. "Yes I'm completely head over heels for her …It started years ago. I find it's hard for me to breathe without being next to her. " I honestly speak what I normally feel when I'm not around her.

With a deadly serious expression on his face the blond asks in a matter of a fact tone. "Well, then tell me this….Why the hell are you risking something the rest of us can now, only dream about?"

**End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

My heart begins to rapidly pump when the words "evacuation" were spoke. Feeling the blood drain from my head as I begin to feel terribly dizzy. At that moment I just wanted to jerk my hand away from the ginger and throw myself under the nearest bed. A gentle but firm squeeze touched my hand followed by another reassuring touch to cover my occupied hand. Kaoru didn't have to say anything but the small discrete touch let me know he is simply there and that everything will be alright…..feeling his hand firmly holding mine, allowed me to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Ah, I wouldn't recommend it sir, this late in the game the storm could switch directions on us while we are in the air. Besides with your personal jet gone with your twin their simply isn't enough room for everyone." The pilot spoke snidely to the ginger as Kaoru discreetly squeezed my hand.

With the captain's words Kaoru turns to speak firmly with the heads of the security teams. "Tell me, are the evacuation sites being prepped?"

A man with broad shoulders came forward, he is wearing a light linen suit and dark sunglasses that reflected Kaoru's serious expression in the blackened lenses. "Ah yes sir, as you know your family planned for an event much stronger than this, everything should be ready to start the evacuations within the hour."

Seeing as Kaoru had everyone's wellbeing mounting on his shoulders I tried to keep my fear hidden behind my own mask but again my heart started to pump wildly once more.

Kaoru discretely squeezed my hand tightly before speaking firmly to the men. "Good, then as soon as the sites are ready, start to calmly evacuate nonessential personnel to the sites."

Turning his attention back to the pilot. "Captain should we risk storing the plane in the hanger or fly it to the mainland with a skeleton crew aboard?"

"Normally, the adults would get together and would instruct me to fly it further into the mainland." The whitehaired gentleman speaks in a condescending tone towards the ginger.

Kaoru squeezes my hand and lets out a breath of air before continuing.

"I'm well aware of the company's procedure Captain! I'm asking if you feel safe evacuating the jet closer to the mainland or if we should risk parking it in the hanger?" Kaoru snaps back in a superior tone at the arrogant captain.

The whitehaired man takes a moment to clear his throat before abruptly changing his tone with his teenage boss. "Ah well, if we leave right away we should be fine to fly out with a small crew." The man is taken back a bit by being taken to task by the ginger.

"Why is it just a minute ago it wasn't safe to evacuate the people from the island but now you're willing to risk it with you and a small crew?" Kaoru calmly spoke to the Captain while flipping over paper work that was just handed to him.

"Well sir it's all about the weight, the lighter the plane the faster I can maneuver away from the storm." Kaoru motions to another servant and swiftly hands them the paperwork while listening to the pilot.

Kaoru extends a hand to his chin as he carefully considers his choices before speaking in a firm and thoughtful manner. "Okay, well take who you think you need but I want you back as soon as you deem it's safe to do so ….we may need to evacuate the island after the storm."

The Captain arrogantly speaks once more to Kaoru. "Sir, concerning yourself you know what the procedure dictates for me to do when I fly out."

The ginger quickly squeezes my hand before lowering his voice to hiss at the captain as he waves a dismissive hand towards his employee. "Yes, I'm well aware of what you're blatantly referring to but I won't leave all the staff to fend for themselves."

I think this time I was taken back more so then the Captain …..Kaoru had a chance to leave and avoid the storm but he stayed behind for his staff. I guess he wasn't kidding when he spoke to me earlier about some of his staff being more like family to him.

With that the four men bow before swiftly leaving his side. Once the men vanish Kaoru walks to another group of people off to the side waiting to talk to him. He firmly drags me with him, never once letting go of my hand. "How is the estate preparations going?" Kaoru asks politely to a man wearing a pair of denim overalls with thick silvery hair.

The man gives Kaoru a smile before firmly speaking to the teen. "Hitachiin-sama the storm schematics and wooden boards to cover the window and doors have been taken from storage. We are having some trouble since we don't have a full outdoor crew on the Island. "

"Good man Akio, If need be pull the workers from transportation after the cars are carefully secured to help with securing the estate, besides keeping the staff safe that should be the utmost importance at the moment. What about storing and securing all the outdoor furniture and decretive items into storage?"

The man reaches up to scratch his silver head. "Ah, like I said its slow going."

"Once the supplies are taken care of I'll send some of the kitchen staff to help you out. Oh and we need to make sure the surf cabin is secure also."

"Yes sir." The man spoke with a bit of apprehension while his fingers nervously played with his hat in his hands.

Kaoru reached out his free hand to place it on the shoulder of the man with the silver hair before speaking in a comforting tone. "Akio, don't worry you'll be supplied with ample help to get the job done, leaving plenty of time for you to be by Adelina's side." Kaoru gives the man one of his sweet smiles before dropping his hand. The man straightens his shoulders before nodding his head and returns Kaoru's smile with one of his own.

"Thank you sir." The silvery haired gentleman nods his head once more and heads outside to instruct his workers.

Adelina? That's the twin's grandmother type Kaoru spoke about this morning. My hand mindlessly reaches once more for my chest as my fingers find my heart beating rapidly but this time it wasn't the storm that set me off to my absolute surprise. It's Kao's sweet smile …..And his caring nature for the staff, even for the staff who thinks he's just a spoiled teen, like the snarky pilot. I would have never guessed the same spoiled rich brat I met two years ago is actually this sweet man that stands before me…The same sweet man at this moment, is surprisingly causing my chest to feel like a humming bird is flying inside of it. In that undeniably confusing minute Kao's sweet golden eyes find mine. Feeling a warmth radiate from my cheeks I quickly turn my face away from my friend …..Takeing a long calming breath as he goes back to instruct the staff. What the hell is wrong with me …it has to be about the storm …..Right?

The hour went pretty much the same way .Kaoru would carry out plans with various staff while pulling me along with him. He went as far as when he needed a second hand he instructed a staff member to hold the item so not to let my hand go.

Once he had a free moment while he was looking over more documents I spoke to him in a cautious manner. "K…Kao?"

"Uh, yes Haruhi?" Speaking with his eyes glued in the direction of his papers.

"K…Kao…are you…..scared?" I nervously speak my words towards the ginger.

With my words Kaoru quickly glances around the room before whispering back with some apprehension. "Honestly …..Yes, I am."

"Oh" Surprised from his answer I could only mindlessly reply a short response.

Kaoru's golden eyes glanced up around the room once more before he nervously speaks softly. Well of course I am but at this moment I'm the head of the family. If I show any kind of negative or weak emotions in front of the staff they will lose confidence in me and people will begin to panic. I really should thank you. You have kept me focused and calm this entire time.

"Me?... I've just been quietly standing here ….What could I have possibly done to help you out?" Hissing to the ginger in a confused manner.

Throwing a finger to his lips while searching around the room before quietly speaking. "Haven't you been feeling my hand squeeze yours?"

"Ah yes but what does that have to do with anything, I thought you were helping me with my fear."

Kaoru whispers out. "Well yes, I'm trying to be there for you but you've also been there for me."

"I'm not really following you." Giving my best friend a confused look.

Kaoru glances around the room once more, making sure no one is in ear shot of his voice. He shares a small smile in my direction as he lifts our hands before cautiously speaking. "Holding your hand …. Keeps me calm." My breath suddenly stops seeing the man's sweet nature.

"Believe it or not it's a trick I learned from Hika except he's the one doing the squeezing for the most part, since he's the eldest. It's how we support one another." Hearing my boyfriend's name causes me to take a quick breath before letting it out.

"Oh, so it's a twin thing."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Well no, it's actually a "Hitachiin" thing to help with the responsibilities we've been trained to undertake, Hika learned it from our mother."

"So does Hika have to do a lot of these kinds of things?" My body burned with curiosity while asking with wide eyes.

"Well if you mean the storm, then no ….But you know he's older than me, which makes him the family heir after our mother and grandmother. The first male heir for the Hitachiin family in sometime…..unlike traditional Japanese families of society the Hitachiin family leadership roles are mostly filled by strong Hitachiin women."

"Yes, Hika mentioned something like that to me at the mall."

"Oh he did? Well, he's been methodically trained to speak for the family in any range of situations….of course me being the 4th in line behind Hika or any progeny Hika might have. I too have been trained in case the situation calls for it…..making sure you and the staff are safe while on the island is just one of my Hitachiin family responsibilities for the moment." Kaoru turns his head to go back to diligently read his papers.

"Wow, I knew you had family duties but I really had no idea it was to this extent."

"I wouldn't be too concerned about it, the best thing for you to do now is to watch my example. I'm quite sure you'll pick it up in no time….with some time and training." Kaoru mindlessly replies as his eyes remained glued on the document.

"Ah Kao, I'm a little confused, why would I need to learn how to perform as a "_Hitachiin_?"

**End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

My eyes glimmered with mischief as I easily outwit the blonde. "Ah wait, I thought I only needed to answer one question."

Tamaki reaches out to grab my lapels with one hand before angrily throwing out an arm towards a window. "Oh knock it off Hikaru you've seen the mayhem with your fans, more importantly you've seen what Kyoya is planning…..or would you like me to fly you around and give you a bird's eye view of what Honey-sempi just showed you…. because you know I _will_ ."

My hands reach up and roughly force Tamaki's hand away from my lapel. "Not you too….what do you expect me to do….I'm still in high school, damn it!"

"As part of my grandmother's studies I've researched ancestries of the highest ranking families. Honey-sempi told you all of our families previous generations were doing just this. Hell, they were doing crazier things to protect our families' names and you know it. "

"Yeah, I know, you're not the only one who is required to study our past….I'm in high school damn it maybe in a year when she has more time to think about… her choice ."

Tamaki catches on to my words and falls back into his seat. "So is your age just the issue or is it something else entirely that you're afraid of?"

Falling back hopelessly in my seat before telling the blond my deepest concern in a depressed tone. "Boss, what if I do go through with what all of you are pushing me to do ….what if I give her my name and a year down the road I find out… I'm really not the one ….what if she decides I'm not the twin she really wanted, then I trapped her in a one-sided marriage and destroyed Kaoru's chance for true happiness all in a few emotionally recited words."

Tamaki is taken back with my words. "One sided…..so you think she's mistaken at telling you two doppelgangers apart after all?"

Letting out a depressed sigh from my lips. "No Boss, I think like her feelings with me, she has feelings for my twin she hasn't even realized yet."

The boss's pointer finger finds its way under his bottom lip as he slides it back in forth while deep in thought. "I see …I may be mistaken but I think you should believe in Haruhi and her feelings for you….otherwise you should let someone else have the pleasure of protecting her with their family name…..she can't be left unaware and unprotected, unless you want to serve her up on a silver plate for Kyoya to swoop down and steal her away."

An acid burned into my stomach with the boss's words. "So that's what you're up to."

Tamaki waves his hand towards me dismissively. "No, it's not like that …you need to have faith in what you and Haruhi share for each other ….otherwise no matter how long you wait it will never be enough to take the next step .

"I do believe in my feelings for her but I've seen how she sometimes looks at Kaoru …Hell, if you had to pick between my perfectly balanced brother or an emotional mess like me, who would you pick? I know who I'd pick and …..it wouldn't be me."

"So it has nothing to do with this nonsense with you two being in high school and it's not because you don't want to be her one …..But that you need time to convince yourself that you're her one and not your brother?"

"Something like that …..And having a wife in high school after only dating three days isn't nothing like you crazy people want me to believe. I would do anything to keep her safe….. I just can't be the one that hurts ether one of them like that." Shaking my fallen head in defeat.

"I see, well, that is quite the dilemma you have there." He turns to his other side to pull out a book.

"It's not like Kyoya is going to allow us the time to figure anything out. Slouching in my chair in defeat with my head resting in my palm.

Tamaki scoots closer to me and nudges something into my arm. "Hikaru, do you know anything about the North American monarch butterfly"

"Boss, what the hell are you blabbering on about now?" With irritation my head snaps in the direction of what is poking me in the arm, it's a large leather bound book with a black and orange winged insect pictured on the opened page.

The bubble headed blond ignores my comment and turns the page in his book to another one of his butterfly friends and continues with his mindless rambling. "I've learned that the North American monarch butterfly tastes badly to birds …but the butterfly I find truly fascinating is the North American Viceroy." Not caring a whole lot about his little lesson I turn my head and roll my eyes in annoyance.

.

I knew the Boss's everyday behavior is over the top and he's normally out of touch with his own reality when it came to Haru but …does he really have to be this scattered brained when it comes to other people's lives as well? "Boss, my life is practically falling apart and you suddenly want to talk to me about butterflies ….are you missing a required screw for your head to properly function?" Not bothering to pull my head away from my depressed state to snap at the irritatingly delusional blonde.

.

"No wait, Hikaru, this is the most fascinating part!" He roughly jabs his pointed elbow into my side while he speaks with excitement. With the rather painful jab to my side and his lack of concern for my current predicament my anger begins to bubble inside. My fists begin to tighten and my teeth grind together as I hold back the oncoming eruption towards the blonde.

.

With my white hot anger mounting I manage to turn my head to see the complete idiot point to the same butterfly that he wanted me to marvel at for the last five minutes. "Do you know the North American Viceroy looks so much like a monarch butterfly that the birds leave them alone also? Scientists call it mimicry, so basically the one butterfly protects it's self by pretending to be something it really isn't and is left alone."

I was about to make some smart ass comment about the elementary science lesson when I quite literally felt a bolt of electricity rip down my spine with some of the words he spoke .

"Boss, are you trying to tell me to …?"

Before I could finish the blond interrupts my words. "I wonder if someone such as _yourself _could pull something like that off…..I suppose only if they were very _careful _and very secretive about the whole thing…. so secretive that only maybe four or five people knew the real truth ….I bet even your closest friends wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Tamaki's violet eyes twinkled with mischief as he shut the leather book.

Stunned by his uncustomary shrewd brilliance. "Boss, do you want us to preten…."

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders while talking over me once more. "Hmm, I guess it something for _you _to think about. Oh, look, we have arrived Hikaru, It looks like Honey-sempi is flagging us down." The blond gives me a wide smile before pointing out the window with his normally elated excitement.

"Well, you better go." Tamaki motions to the door that suddenly slides open

I was just about to rip off the headphones and join my Sempi when I remembered what my mother sent me across the globe for. "Boss, what about my family and the blackball?"

"Oh, that, well let's just say three influential heads of three separate affluent families suddenly came together and defended the Hitachiins …_I had nothing to do with it, it_ _just happened out of the blue _…..In fact I'm just here at the moment takeing a little jaunt around the countryside to test our new helicopter my father recently purchased ….nothing more."

"Boss, you know he won't fall for that."

Tamaki lets out a long sigh before speaking in absolute seriousness. "At times we don't necessarily agree on choices that are made, which I find is most of the time, but ….he's my best friend and I must stand by him. …_Goodbye Hikaru_, and….. good luck." And with that he gave a small smile to me before turning his head to look out the window.

"Thanks Boss." Tamaki nodded his head but didn't turn from the window. With a heavy feeling in my chest I carefully pulled the headphones off my chestnut colored head to set them next to the blonde. Sliding off my chair and into the whirl wind of air whipping around me. Hunched over I quickly find my way next to Honey-sempi to watch our Blonde headed friend sadly lift up and fly away into the pink and orange sky .

.

Almost in a panic Honey swiftly grabs my arm to pull me to the entrance of his family's hanger. "Hikaru thank goodness the Boss dropped you off when he did! The ride maybe a bit bumpy but If we leave now and skip the layover we can fly around it. We will touch down shortly after it leaves the island, otherwise we'll be grounded until it passes the area."

My breath is quickly stolen by my sempi's words as I try and force enough air out of my lungs to speak. "Island…..What's wrong …..In time for what?" Unable to even remotely pull my arm free from my sempi's steel grip without doing damage to my own arm I'm forcibly drug behind the normally happy blond.

My frantic short friend doesn't stop to answer my desperate question. Jerking my arm to roughly force me to follow him up the hard metal stairs to the entrance of the private jet. My normally athletically nibble feet stumble to keep up with the agile martial arts champion the entire time, until he flings my body effortlessly into a seat. Without a word he gracefully leaps into his seat and nods his head to the captain. Instantly the doors slams shut and the airplane's engines scream awake. I barely have enough time to fiddle with my buckle before the jet taxis to the runway.

Losing my patience to find answers to my nearly hysterical questions my voice rumbles out in thunderous words. "Honey-sempi, what the hell is going on…in time for what?"

My short blond friend manages to take a deep breath before speaking. "Hopefully, we'll arrive just after… the hurricane leaves the island."

With Honey's words that dreadful ominous feeling that twists in my stomach returns … A foreboding feeling from my last night on the island….an intense feeling I would never see my chocolate eyed beauty again.

Swallowing hard before gathering enough breath to somewhat speak. "Haruhi ….damn it."

**End of Hikaru's POV"s**

**End of Chapter 23 Butterflies and windstorms.**

* * *

**So a huge mega bomb is about to be lit in the next chapter.**

**So despite the holidays I managed to squeeze this out before New Year's Eve.**

**Thanks for taking a peek ….Please let me know what you think.**

**Please Follow /Review.**

**Thanks **

**Okay well I'm off to start "Life continues" Where I do believe there's going to be a party, hopefully some masks will to be dropped, and an old letter to be delivered.**

**In "Back in our world" it seems someone is about to do some traveling.**


	24. Chapter 24 Turbulence

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 24 Turbulence

* * *

**Hikaru POV's**

Clinking wine glasses that precariously hang over a bar rattle when the plane jumps sharply. With the abrupt movement my white knuckled fingers clench tightly into the leather armrests of my chair. I force my eyes to rip away from my tensed fingers causing them to unfortunately land on my window. My eyes nervously catch a background of dark menacing clouds contrasting against violently rippling puddles of rain water as it dances against the clear glass. Seeing the sight causes my nauseous stomach to twist before I extend a shaky hand out to slide the shade closed.

.

My eyes glance over to Honey-sempi who at the moment is happily diving into a triple layer chocolate fudge cake with his dangling feet kicking away. Just the sight of him mindlessly shoveling the sweet treat into his overstuffed cheeks causes me to practically lose my lunch. Seeing as I really haven't had anything since I landed in Japan except for a few sips of coffee that was a feat in itself.

.

"Look, I'm no stranger to turbulence or flying in poor conditions but how can you eat at a time like this?"

Honey takes a moment to swallow his bite before speaking. "Uh Hika-chan did you say something?"

My twisting stomach grumbles at the sight of my Sempi. "Isn't that like your third cake since we left, how can you stomach it?"

"Oh, well, Hika-chan when I'm nervous I tend to eat more and at the moment I'm concerned for Haru-chan and Kao-chan." He speaks before lifting his fork to bring yet another bite to his lips.

I could now clearly see Honey-sempi swallowing all his anxieties with every bite of the sweet treat, causing me to uncomfortably shift in my seat. Comforting someone other than my twin or girlfriend is rather alien to my normal behavior. I'm the twin that bluntly shoots off his mouth with smart ass comments. Kaoru would be much better at handling this kind of situation. Swallowing down hard before forcing myself to ignore my own fears and churning stomach as I attempt to alleviate my friend's concerns.

.

I let out a heavy sigh before giving my sempi a serious look. "Yeah, I'm worried too, but Honey-sempi you need to keep in mind that my mother doesn't mess around with this kind of stuff, In fact you could even say she's a bit overly obsessive about it."

It's not that I was lying to the blond ,it's true when it comes to protecting her Baby Blu, Lil Pumpkin and now her Lil Doll she spared no expense….but my stomach remained twisted with the mere thought of the slightest chance either of them getting hurt. I just urgently need to get there and wrap my overly protective arms around both of them.

"Even with the island?" He stopped his hand from adding another bite to his mouth as his concerned brown eyes flashed in my direction.

"Especially the island." On the outside I give my Sempi a small smile as I calmly nodded my head. On the inside it takes everything in me not to leap from my seat and climb the walls of the plane. Hell, at this point I would get out and push in an attempt to arrive there faster.

"Thanks Hika-chan." Honey looked up and gave me a small smile but managed to eat his cake somewhat slower.

Hell, knowing my mother I may be suffering this turbulence for no reason. Most likely she followed protocol and flew both Haru and her Lil' Pumpkin off the island. They are probably at some inland resort waiting for the storm to pass, eating fancy tuna while hanging out by the pool. Well, at least when I get there I can take over for whomever my mother left in charge…..that will keep my mind distracted until they fly back. Knowing Kao and Haru are safe caused the sickening feeling to ease somewhat. Although my stomach still twisted with the thought of the staff that we have grown close as they prepare to weather the dangerous storm.

.

With my mother's preparations at the forefront of my mind I quickly pull out my phone, finding it odd she hasn't called yet. Swiping my finger across the dark glass to see if somehow I lost coverage. Which even with the storm seemed extremely unlikely…..I don't know exactly what crazy tech my father uses on our phones but I've never really had a problem having enough bars.

Taking full advantage of the lull in the turbulence I begin to raise my hand to rock my phone's lit screen to get the older blonde's attention. "Hey Honey-sempi, I think I'm just going to check on a couple of things, I'll be back in a few."

I begin to fiddle with my seatbelt. Normally, I wouldn't give a rip if my friend overheard parts of my phone conversation …..But since I'm going to call about preparations for the storm it was best for the time being to keep things quiet. "Ah, ok, Hika just be careful." Stopping his hand from taking another bite of his` chocolatey goodness as he flashes me a look of concern.

Tossing out a quick hand to the back of my seat in reflex as the plane suddenly jostles a bit. Not saying another word I walk to the rear of the plane with my hand leaping from chair to chair for support. Until I manage to make it to an isolated seat in the back, away from the crew where I could talk freely with my mother. Besides, I needed to privately speak to her about my conversation with the boss and his interesting idea.

.

A small smile graced my lips briefly while caught by a rather funny thought. Figuring James and Renge would most likely have been one of the lucky ones to evacuate with my brother and Haru an evil thought flashed in my head of Kaoru being tormented at the pool by James in a leopard speedo. Shaking my head clear from the rather disturbing vivid image I hit the number that calls my mother's phone.

"Ah, hello… Baby Blu." She sounded a tad awkward when she answered.

"Oh mom it's you, I wasn't ready for that. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Uh no, I just haven't had time to replace James yet. At the moment all of mummy's little helpers are busy with other things … I take it your meeting went well, seeing as all but one of your clubs families have backed away from the blackball …..And even they are finding it difficult to continue."

"Yes, the boss said he technically had nothing to do with it but I know he's just protecting his friendship with Kyoya…..Ah, mom it's true I called about the meeting but I wanted to check with you about the preparations for the island."

"Oh, never mind about that when do you arrive, I would think it's about time?" Avoiding my question awkwardly.

"Never mind? Why are you acting like this mother, how's the island?"

"The island ….why would you be thinking about the island dear?" My mother almost shatters my eardrums with her abnormally high voice.

"Mom, because of the storm that's being forecasted to hit the island …it's all over the news."

"Oh, so you know about that?" Sounding a bit awkward on the other end of the phone.

"Ah yeah, why haven't you called me to at least inform me …this isn't like you. Normally my ear would be burning from the heat emanating from my phone by just the sheer volume of your calls."

My mother snaps back at me as my inherited smart mouth finds me in trouble once more." "Hey, watch it mister, I'm still your mother, I don't care how big you get! I can still take you out, remember, unlike most mothers….. I have a copy!"

"Ah, sorry, ma'am."

"That's more like It.….Lil Pumpkin asked me not to call you."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thought all of your attention would be better served if it remained on your meeting…and not worrying."

"Well, yeah sure, I'm worried but I know you evacuated them somewhere safe as the families' protocols dictate. So where did they end up?"

"Uh….. Well you see-"My mother nervously responds.

Nervously chuckling as I spoke. "I know Kaoru would want to be the hero and stay to represent the family but I'm sure you had security rip him from the island and toss him on the plane."

"Ah …..actually-"

With her non-answer my heart sinks to my increased twisting stomach causing a nauseating feeling as I speak in a panicked tone. "Mother, please tell me you forced him off!"

"I'm sorry Baby Blu …..He stayed, he flat out refused to leave. He said it wasn't right to leave the staff behind and if they noticed him leaving he feared it would cause a panic."

With a knowing nauseous feeling stealing my breath I managed to push out two words. "Haru too?"

"Ah, yes."

My shaking hands wrap around my phone as I angrily pull it away from my ears. My arm muscles bulge and tense to control the overwhelming urge to smash my phone against the wall. While heated words were seethed through my clenched teeth. "Ah fuck!"

Ignoring my little derogatory outburst she continues. "Listen, Baby Blue the shelters are carved in the side of a hill they will be perfectly fine." She tries to comfort me.

Pressing my mother's limits as I snap at her. "That's not the point, you should have ordered them to go …drag them off, if need be!"

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you but your brother is growing up, you both are. You should have heard him …I know it's hard to except but you know as well as I do if we were in the same situation we would do the exact same thing …..It's the right thing to do."

"Letting out a heavy sigh before speaking in a worried tone. "Yes ma'am, I guess your right but I still hate the idea…I guess it's a good thing I will be arriving just after the storm leaves the island."

"Wait, you're not on your way!" My mother voice begins to panic.

"Ah…..no, Honey and I skipped the layover, were heading there right now."

"Damn it Hikaru, it's dangerous to be flying, get your posterior back here mister!" Her angry sharp tone caused me to flinch my shoulders.

Squaring my shoulders I dig deep for the courage to refuse my mother. "Mom, I can't, we've already flown too far to turn back ….I don't know why you would think I wouldn't fly directly to the island in the first place…I have to do this …you're not stopping me."

Hearing a long breath being released over the phone. "Yes, Lil Pumpkin thought so too, that's why he didn't want me to call you ….Baby Blu please, just be careful." Hearing my mother's voice wrapped with worry.

"Yes, mom the pilots are taking every precaution." _After Honey practically threated them to take on this little trip._

"Ah mom why didn't you tell me ….about the situation with the fans?"

"Oh my, you're being particularly observant today ….I was afraid when you flew back you might see them." My mother speaks in a depressed tone.

"Yes ma'am I sure did. So why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest I thought you currently have enough on your young shoulders before adding this to them."

"That's not what Tamaki and the others thought, in fact the entire blackball was to get me back to Japan where they managed to take me on a tour of the estate and Ouran. Hell, even Kyoya's construction of where he plans to live with Haruhi after she's forced to take his name."

"Are you serious? Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. " My mother's voice blew out with astonishment.

"Yes, I'm afraid so….. Tamaki was the informer about Oteri's plan, he observed the construction. It wasn't some random Onion squad member …..In fact he gave me an idea on how to fix all of this mess."

"Oh, care to clue me in?" My mother mischievous side begins to leak over the phone.

"Ah no, I was calling to inform you but considering I now know my brother and Haru are in considerable harm's way I better not….. Let's just concentrate on the island for the time being."

"I understand, but really there isn't anything we can do at the moment for the island but worry…..and we both know the matter with the Ootori's will now only escalate with t their dishonorable defeat of the blackball. I'm sorry Baby Blue your time for considering your options is diminishing rapidly….In fact your little flying stunt is placing her in jeopardy of being discovered as we speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a reason for the scheduled layovers It's so your father can wipe out the digital footprint…..Your just lucky I have your father watching all possible traffic with all Haninozuka's jets heading to the island to scrub their digital footprint."

"Uh sorry …..Please give dad my thanks."

"Oh, I will but I expect you to personally apologize once this storm is over."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now the parental unpleasantness is over. What have you decided with the Ootori matter?"

"For the moment just know that I think once the repairs to the island are underway that you, dad and Ranka should probably come to the island?"

"So from what I gather of the parents requested attendance you really are considering the alternative plan?" My mother questions with an ecstatic voice.

Nervously extending a hand to scratch the back of my neck. "Uh, something like that, I don't really want to go into it further until I have a chance to speak with Haru ….but I think I've found a way to protect her. Speaking of, are you planning on the three of us living out of our suitcases when we fly back to Japan? From what I've observed I'm not completely comfortable bringing her back, even with what I'm considering."

.

"Well, Baby Blu she will have to leave the island sooner or later and you and your brother will eventually have to come back to Ouran to finish your high school education."

"Yes ma'am, I know, it's just a matter of time before he figures out where she is."

"Besides once everything is settled and our family's little protection plan has been enacted I believe Ouran is the best institution to handle this matter"

I ask in a defeated tone. "And the suit cases?"

My mother lets out a long sigh before she speaks with frustration. "Unless I move the three of you overseas I'm afraid it's true you will most likely have to live in several undisclosed locations until this all calms down …..I'm trying everything in my power… but with every passing day the three of you are missing from the public's eyes it just escalates the situation to unmanageable level."

"Yes ma'am, I know your trying, it isn't your fault …it's mine…. I just need to make sure she remains safe." I speak in a depressed tone.

"Oh Baby Blu your growing up into such an impressive young man."

"Ah, mom….

"…"

"Mom?"

"Hello….hello." Checking my phone I notice the dropped call …..and having no bars.

"Hika-chan I think you better get back to your original seat." Honey-sempi anxiously calls from his seat.

_**End of Hikaru POV**_

* * *

_**Time skip back a several hours….**_

_**Kaoru's POV**_

"Wow, I knew you had family duties but I really had no idea it was to this extent."

Somewhat distracted with my eyes running over names of employees from my department heads lists I mindlessly reply. ** "**I wouldn't be too concerned about it, the best thing for you to do now is to watch my example. I'm quite sure you'll pick it up in no time….with some time and training."

"Ah Kao, I'm a little confused, why would I need to learn how to perform as a "Hitachiin?" With her rather observant question my golden eyes open wide with the horrifying realization.

Damn it! Why the hell did I have to say that, forget Hika, mom is going to kill me for allowing her plan to slip out. Nervously swallowing hard as I slide a finger in my restricting collar. "Ah, well …I'm sorry I'm just a bit distracted and I….. Um…..miss spoke."

By the suspicious look she gave me I'm absolutely sure she wasn't nearly fooled with my fumbled excuse. "But Kaoru-"

"Sir?"Thankfully the department head of our security team walks over and calls out.

"Ah, one minute Haru." Holding a finger out to my friend before turning to the security team leader.

"Yes, go ahead." Whatever this is about _it will _need my undivided attention …hopefully enough to distract her.

"We have begun to evacuate all staff to the shelters."

"Very good …is there _anything_ else?" Giving the man a pleading look away from Haru's eyes.

"Oh….Ah…. yes sir, now that you've mention it, there is an issue with one of the staff members from the Hitachiin company that just recently arrived."

"An, issue?"

"Yes sir?"

"Okay if there's a matter that is calling for my urgent attention well then… lead the way." Swinging out my free hand to motion to the security guard.

**A few minutes later …..**

"How dare you sir, I have been with Yuzuha for years as her assistant I'm like her own family…. I'm not going to enter in just any shelter like the kitchen's help. " A well-dressed James shakes a finger at two broad shouldered individuals that tower over him.

Rolling my eyes as I quickly stroll over with my hand in my pocket. Oh damn I should have known. Why the hell did it have to be him?

"Oh, Hitachiin-sama thank goodness you're here, please inform these brutes how long I've personally worked for your mother." Waves a dismissive hand before arrogantly crossing his arms and turning his back.

Tossing on my indifferent mask when Haru and I arrive to stand in front of the frantic man. "Hello James, what seems to be the problem?"

"These muscle bound buffoons were trying to manhandle my delicate form to toss me into a shelter with the everyday kitchen help….! Uh-"Giving me an expectant look.

"It's Kaoru."

James eyes slowly leer over my entire body. "Oh, it's the _not so_ little brother that's taking charge…..how delicious."

His behavior causes a shiver to run down my spine as I turn to my security. "May I see the evacuation lists please?" A member of our security team hands me a clear plastic clip board.

Quickly flipping through the white pages before speaking. "James, there's nothing I can do both sites have the kitchen staff staying in them . Look James, I have more urgent matters that call for my attention then you being comfortable around the estate's private staff. Some of which I would like to inform you have been with me personally for my entire life …..And are considered as close to us as most of our family."

"Well, then where are you staying?"

"In the smaller family shelter …with my guests." Scanning the page I notice only two names listed for the family shelter entrance list, since Honey-sempi left with Hika. "Damn it! A scared Haru and myself alone the entire night …..Any other time would be fine, but not after with what happened during breakfast. Hika would never forgive me...or myself.

"Yes, Miss Fujioka and…..and ah Renge." Quickly thinking to add another person when the blond just pops into my head.

"My intern?" James leaned over with an astonished face.

"Ah…..yes but she is also a classmate of ours."

An offended and outraged James turns to argue with me. "Well, I've been your mother's assistant since before you were born …..I won't simply allow a mere intern access to the family while I hang out with the dishwasher, you want her then you get me as well." Damn it of all …..He is so lucky he's close to mom. "Fine." I begrudgingly agree.

"…..And my driver." Speaking with a wickedly confident smirk on his face.

"What?! Absolutely not!"

Leaning over to run a seductive slimy finger across my jaw. "Well, I guess it can't be helped ….at least you'll be there to _play _with me the entire night."

Damn it, Hika, you so owe me for this one, I swear your naming you're first born after yours truly. "Fine but keep him and yourself on your own side."

"Thank you for doing this for me….I'm sure your mother would be happy to know that you corrected this oversite." He gives me a small bow before straightening up.

With a malicious smile on my lips I set the smug assistant straight. "Oh….I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the kitchen staff."

"The common help?"

"Yes, I don't think it would be _fair to_ _them _if I allowed you in there …..But so help me James the red suit case stays outside …and if you give me cause I'll throw you out in the middle of the storm myself."

"Oh your acting so grown up it's giving me all kinds of tingles." He begins to leer in my direction.

Leaning in close while folding my arms over my chest to hiss out my threatening words. "James, I mean it …..Or should I change my mind?"

"No, no. I'll behave Hitachiin-sama." James throws his hands up to wave them in front of himself while leaning away from me.

"Fine, grab your things and follow me." I reluctantly lead James in the direction to the family's shelter while holding Haru's hand.

A little later I found myself in our family shelter and now it was time to just sit and wait with all preparations now completed and behind us. I decided to give Haru access to the only private bedroom, figuring she would be more comfortable with her fear of thunderstorms behind another door and away from everyone else. Which just started when we entered the shelter. I decided I would travel from the main room to the bedroom until Haru fell asleep then I would be the gentlemen and exit the room to stay with the others.

.

When Renge arrived I caught how Haru's grip relaxed, along with the tense feeling throughout the room. It seems I'm not the only one concerned about this morning, which means she felt something too. I'm a bit confused from this morning's events with Haru being so adamant about only having special feelings for just my twin …..It made my heart blaze with the possibility that I just might be wrong about her just having special feelings for my twin.

To my surprise the tense feeling returned when Arai entered the shelter ….and it wasn't just emanating from me. Haru, who was standing next to me quietly stepped behind me when he stepped into the room. With Haru's uncharacteristic behavior , Hika's words from earlier came flooding back to me.

* * *

**Flashback …on the phone with my brother the night Hika and Haru stayed at the cabin…**

"_**Thanks for that, just send a car to the cabin in the morning." Hika snaps out.**_

_**With my brother's reaction I can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I know just the driver."**_

"_**Not funny Kao ….not him, I don't want him anywhere near her …..After what he said, who knows what that jerk tried before you managed to talk her into coming back."**_

"_**It's Haru, I'm sure she was fine." **_

"_**Please, you know as well as I do she's virtually blind when it comes to those kind of feelings. Besides, it's not Haru I'm worried about. Didn't you think it was odd, one minute she refused to come back home and the next morning she shows up, no explanation why …..Dude, what if he tried something while she was staying at his house?" Hika's words made my stomach turn with the mere thought but I needed to stay calm …..And more importantly I needed to keep Hika calm or he might do something rash causing Haru to rethink her feelings ….He would end up regretting it for the rest of his miserable life. **_

_**.**_

"_**I don't know ….let's say he did there's really nothing we can do until she says something." Speaking mindfully behind a well-placed mask while my stomach twisted. I could feel my phone begin to give way under my shaking, tight hands.**_

**End of Flashback…..**

* * *

What if Hika is right, what if he did try something on those three days she was staying with him…Ah fuck!... and like a dummy I accepted him into the shelter that she's staying in. I don't even want to imagine what evil, vengeful idea my brother would dream up to unleash on me, when he finds out. I'm sure it would have to do with James and some crazy ass situation.

With that thought my eyes glanced over to the other side of the room with James and Renge working on some designs with James arm wrapped around an uncomfortable Arai …..That made my lips curl evilly. My stomach twisted with the thought ...if he manage to touch our Haru there is nowhere that man will be able to hide from me …..And that would be _before _my brother finds out then whatever I left to Hika, he would simply annihilate.

A whimper behind the door draws my attention. Oh, damn I forgot I was going to come right back.

"Haru, are you alright?" Peeking my head into the door before closing it, but not locking it.

My eyes find Haru huddled on the floor next to a large bed. "Yeah, I'm alright." She lifts a hand to wipe her eyes but keeps her head cradled next to her knees.

"You're such a bad liar." Walking over to a dresser I instructed the staff to fill with certain items she or I would need for are forced sleepover. Reaching out to slide open one of the drawers to pull something from its depths.

"Here, Hika gave these to me before he left, just in case you might need them."Walking over and placing Hika's favorite oversized headphones around her head, the ones he wore to his less than perfect date, they were connected to a brand new cherry red IPod. That I'm sure, knowing my brother, is loaded with carefully chosen music just for her.

"Is that better?"Reaching out to rub my fingers on her silky head to mess it up a bit.

"Ah yeah, thanks Kao."

"It wasn't me, it was Hika. I just kept them around in case you needed them?"

Just then a faint sound of thunder echoes from the door which causes Haru to flinch her shoulders. I plop down on the floor next to her while my fingers gracefully reach out to increase the volume on her iPod.

...But Haru reached up to lace her fingers around the headphones to slide them off her ears. "Ah, Kao about this morning-"

I nervously reach up to scratch my neck before timidly taking her hand into both of mine, while speaking softly to the brunette beauty. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that, just yet ….I'm not sure either of us know exactly what happened."

She nods her head at me with a small smile "Yeah, you might be right."

"But whatever we decide this morning means, if anything, just know I will always be there for you. The soft glimmer of amber mixed with her large pools of chocolate eyes lures me closer.

"Thanks Kao, the same goes for you." Her words kind of fall from her lips as she too gets pulled in.

"Are you going to be okay? I softly speak.

"Uh, yeah." She whispers out.

Noticing it was about to happen again I suddenly snap my head away with blushed cheeks while nervously clapping her hands between mine. Allowing her hand to slip from my hands. "You know maybe I should go and let you get some rest, it will be all over in the morning." I motion a thumb over my shoulder as I begin to awkwardly stand and walk backwards to the door.

She nervously stands before placing Hika's headphones back on her ears. "With the headphones I should be ok, I can barely hear anything behind the door."

"Okay well I guess I'll say goodnight then." I awkwardly wave to her as I'm half out the door.

"Ah, yeah goodnight Kao." With blushed cheeks she awkwardly waves a hand while standing in the middle of the room.

Being mindful not to slam the door on my way out I find my body falling against it once it's completely shut as I let out a long breath. "What the hell is happening to us?" My frustrated words whisper pass my astonished lips.

My head tilts back before it hits the wooden door. I'm quite shocked at what just happened ….again. I blindly reach into my pocket to pull out my phone, hoping that maybe I could get an update from my brother…..but when I looked at my phone there were absolutely no bars. Dam it! It must be because I'm underground.

_Hika I have no idea where you are or what's happening ….but I think it would be best if you get back here as soon as you can._

After a few confused moments I pull myself from the door and head for a tall wooden bookcase with various leather bound books neatly placed in its shelves. My eyes scan the bindings of the books for something I might be able to loose myself into for the night. Having no inkling to entertain what so ever. Of course that would be rude, like it or not I'm the host of this little forced gathering. So I would have to make a small appearance, at the very least. Which I'm not looking forward to in the slightest. My fingers reached out for a book my eyes found appealing. With my book in hand I straighten my shoulders and head to the other side of the vast room.

.

James sees me joining them as he drops his arm around Arai to walk closer to me. "Oh Kaoru, you finally were able to put your little girlfriend to bed. Are you ready for some real fun with me?"

"Ah actually, I just came over to check and make sure you have everything you need before I call it a night."

"But I'm rather board and Arai has lost his appeal ….I would much rather you entertain me with a game."

I swallow hard before nervously speaking. "A game?"

"Oh yes a game for grownups…..and you my boy, have definitely grown up." James allows his finger to slowly wander up my arm.

I quickly jerk my arm away in disgust as I'm about to lash out at my mother's longtime assistant when something catches my eye over the lecherous older man's shoulder. I watch as Arai scoots closer to Renge and starts to lightly touch her arm as he stares at her with leering eyes. I could tell from here he definitely did not have gentlemanly thoughts running through his sleazy head about my classmate.

.

I noticed Renge scoot away from the sleaze before he swiftly followed her. I suddenly imagine instead of Renge I was watching Haru being harassed around the room by his creepy advances …..For not one night but three days…without me being in the room….without anyone to stop him. My stomach twisted with the nauseating thought as my hands tighten into fists at my sides. He had tried something….There was no doubt in my mine now.

.

"But this time I have no intention of Renge being his next victim." I placed my mask on firmly to hide my seething anger and walked over to Renge.

"Oh Renge, how is everything tonight? I just wanted to check in before I call it a night." Giving her a sweet host club smile.

"I guess, I'm fine, ah thank you for asking Kaoru." I watch as Renge roughly jabs her elbow into Aria's ribs for getting too close. My lips lengthen into a brief evil grin for the girl's action.

"Oh, don't worry about her I'll take good care of her…during the storm." Aria runs another finger down the blonde's hair.

"I have no doubt you would prefer to pay extra attention to my friend." My eyes glare at the leering teenage male.

Gently takeing Renge's hand to speak to her softly with my golden eyes burning into the blonde. "However, I think one as delicate as Renege should not be forced to stay with a rather brutish group of men. If you wish I'm sure Miss Fujioka would enjoy your company in the other room." Slowly leaning down to softly press my lips to the back of her hand with my eyes never peeling away from our shared gaze.

.

"Now, just a minute Hitachiin!" Aria's temper flares as he grips on to my arm to pull me away. But I stay firm on both of my feet. Letting go of Renge's hand before a flirtatious giggle slips from her lips.

"Oh, I must agree with Hitachiin-sama the girls with the girls _and the men with the men_ ….that seems like far _more fun for everyone_."

James comment makes my skin crawl but my exterior goes unchanged as I just smile sweetly at the blonde with my large leathered book pressed close to my chest.

"Thank you Kaoru, I think you have just saved me from a most dreadful and tiresome evening." She gives me a sly knowing look before wiggling her fingers at me. I watch as she too stops at the bookcase before quickly strolling to the door to the now girls' room.

Once the door clicked I drop my wiggling fingers to confidently speak to the sleaze. "Aria, did you take notes?" Not turning my eyes to the troublesome male.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, I thought you might need to learn a lesson on how a true gentleman such as myself is expected to treat a lady." Leaning against a table with my arms lightly folded at my chest.

"Whatever, I can at least get the job done." He darkly chuckles.

I flash a warning look over to James causing him to step away from the two of us.

I turn to peer down at the male as I raise a hand to brush away some dust on his shoulder. "Aria, I'm just going to say this once… After the storm, I think its best if you just disappear off the island."

He smacks my hand away. "Oh really, who are you? I work for my uncle and your mother….you can't threaten me."

A playful smirk settles on my lips as I shrug my shoulders. "Suit yourself."

My golden eyes blaze towards the brunet in absolute seriousness. "But I promise you as soon as this storm is over both my brother and myself will find out from Haru how much of a gentleman you actually were on those three days…and if I find out you laid one finger on my friend..."

I lean over to whisper in his ear. "…you will never leave this island."

Aria jerks his head away from me before he turns to flash his muddy eyes in my direction. "Oh, big man with mommy's money can sure dole out some meaningless threats."

"Oh, it's no threat." Once more sharing an evil smile.

"But if you prefer to not take my advice it's nothing to me …after all I'm just like you said a big man living off of my mommy's money….what do _you really _have to lose by not listening to me. .…I guess you'll just have _wait and find out _." Waving a dismissive hand.

"Well gentleman, I bid you a good night… have fun_ entertaining_ each other."

"Ah, goodnight sir." James face is pale white as he somewhat witnesses our rather deadly exchange.

….and with that I walked away to the other side of the room to plop down on a dark blue couch to pull my feet up. With my eyes gazing at the old tattered pages of my book I allow myself to fall into the story.

**End Kaoru's POV**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Turbulence begins to shake the plane as my feet find it difficult to walk back to my seat. "Hey Honey-sempi something just knocked out my phone."

"It must be the storm."

"Ah, Yeah I guess." I plop back into my leather seat.

"Hey Hika, are you angry with me …about-"Honey trails off while staring down at his cake.

"Oh you mean about flying me thousands of miles away from Haru so I could go on the world's worst tour of Japan …. While she and my brother suffer through a massive hurricane?" I sarcastically respond.

"Ah, yeah that."

"No, I mean don't get me wrong I was at first but now I'm more upset with myself then any of you…..well besides that rat bastard Kyoya."

Letting out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I can see why all of you did it …and the entire mess is my fault …. I just _need_ to get back to them."

Honey-sempi lifts his head and places his fork down before speaking in an honest and wise tone. "Oh, Hika-chan you need to stop being so hard on yourself …I keep telling you it could have happened to anyone of us. You and Kao-chan are just a little more exposed to the media then the rest of us."

"Yes, but you've seen it .How can I do that to someone I love so deeply?" I speak with an almost self-loathing tone.

"Hika-chan, you didn't do it on purpose I hate to say this but the moment Haru-chan stepped through the club's doors her life was irrevocably changed just by meeting us. It's just the way are world interacts with others. ….what's truly important now is how you handle it from here on out." Content with what he said Honey picks up his fork and shoves another bite in his mouth.

Swallowing before asking his question. "What are you going to do about Kyoya-chan?"

"I'm not sure."

The plane begins to fiercely shake before suddenly dropping, causing a poorly secured cart to tip over and slide down the aisle. "Whoa, what the hell was that!?"

"Hey, Hika-chan I think maybe you should-"As Honey swiftly clicks his belt.

With my wide astonished eyes I nod my head. "Yeah, I think you might be right." My fingers go to tighten and click my seatbelt. That's when the cockpit door swings open. My eyes go wide as I witness dozens of flashing lights going off…..and two ear piercing alarms.

"This is your captain speaking, due to complications prepare for an emergency landing."

A panicked Honey whips his head around to try and look out the pitch black sky. "Wait, what land !?"

The same sinking ominous feeling from the island suddenly strikes my chest. _"Kaoru…. remember your promise to me ."_

**End of Hikaru's POV.**

**End of chapter 24.**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait it's been a little hard to update, real life seemed to get in the way. Please if you like this story Please Follow/Review …tell a friend. **

**Oh hey with this update I just reached a half million words written. I think I'll pat myself on the back, not bad for not quite a year of writing. **

**Okay up next "Back in our world "and "Textbooks, Keys, Fairy Dust" Oh just a added note I just went over this chapter and fixed my sleep deprived head missed .In other words don't edit after you stay up all night .**

**Thanks for taking a peek ;) **

**Alimackatjac **


	25. Chapter 25 Somnium

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 25 Somnium

* * *

**Haruhi POV's**

A cold shiver causes my weary eyes to flutter open. Finding my head nuzzled into my folded arms, resting on my curled up legs. I had fallen asleep again, it's not surprising, these days I always feel tired. I didn't bother to raise my head from my arms. Instead I just shift my brown eyes towards the large picture window. Small, swirling clouds of air blew out from my numb lips as I allow my conscious self to be lost in the icy scenery….at least that's what I'm hoping for…to lose myself. My eyes weren't really focused on anything in particular of the winter wonderland. I wanted nothing more than to be lost in the white nothingness.

.

I'm not entirely sure how many hours slipped by as I sit here, nor did I care. When I barely felt something brush my shoulders, it smelt a little like him. Pulling my eyes from the scenery to glance at my shoulders, to see a dark blue blanket. Pulling the soft blue fabric close to my face before, breathing deeply into the material. "Burr, it's so cold in here…. Haruhi your freezing! How long have you been sitting here?" I didn't bother to answer as his hands rubbed roughly up and down on my blanket covered arms.

.

In a somewhat dream like state I watch as a pair of hands reach over in front of me to slide the frosted window closed. I didn't do anything but stare out the icy glass with empty emotionless eyes. I couldn't feel anything inside except the ever present exhausted feeling. I had screamed, cried, snapped with rage, and denied enough that there was nothing left inside, but a shattered, spent feeling.

A panicked voice echoes in my ear. "Haruhi you can't do this to yourself …You know they wouldn't want you to freeze to death near an open window…..you need to take better care of yourself."

I could hear distant echoes of a concerned voice float around me. Causing my emotionally drained eyes to slide in the direction of an obsessively worried tall blond. "Haruhi, you really should eat something."

"Oh, Tamaki-sempi, when did you get here?" Speaking in a vacant tone. My worried friend gracefully sat down next to me on the padded window seat. He extended his hands out to adjust the blanket that slipped off my shoulders. After he was done he cupped his hands to his lips to blow his heated breath into them. He roughly rubs his hands together in an attempt to warm them.

.

The blonde looked at me with concern. He rubbed his hands on his sweater covered arms to create some kind of warmth as a cloud of chilled air blew from his lips. "Uh, Haruhi, daddy has been staying here for weeks. ….Don't you remember? I've been here ever since you flew back?"

"Oh, well, it was nice of you to stop by." I turned back to the window to stare out of it.

I felt his arm pull me closer in to his heated side. The feeling of my friend's arms caused my stomach turn, it felt wrong. I didn't push him away or yell at him to let go .No, I just sat there emotionless, waiting from him to release me. He soon dropped his arm and nervously stared down at his fidgeting hands. Until he anxiously lifted his head. "Ah my darling daughter, I hate to ask, but he really needs your help…If he doesn't eat something soon, he'll get sick or worse."

.

His words caused my dazed head clear to see Tamaki's miserable face. "Sick or …worse?"

Tamaki sadly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm afraid so ….His mother and I are hoping that you could speak with him, if you're feeling up to it?"

With one last deep breath of the blue blanket I begrudgingly unclench my fingers from the soft material. Extending a hand to my shoulders to pull it from me. Allowing the tingling feeling of the chill of the air to tease my skin. "Uh, yeah….I can do that."

He begins to franticly pull the blanket back on my shoulders. "Wait, don't you think you should get warm yourself and possibly eat something, before you go?"

I begin to force myself to slowly stand, ignoring my painfully rigid joints and the overwhelming buzzy feeling running throughout my body. The cost for allowing myself to be nothing more than a human statue, for who knows how long. I manage to take a shaky step away from Tamaki's attempt to comfort me, it wasn't helping…..nothing did. Allowing the blanket to slip away from me, one last time. My eyes stared at the door I've only ventured out one other time, since I came back. "No, I'll be fine…I'm not the one who lost his brother." Taking in a deep reassuring breath before leaving my room for the first time since the service.

* * *

**A little bit later … **

With a heavy breath released, my eyes lift to a door that caused my stomach to twist. It was probably a good thing I hadn't eaten anything in a while. After making my way to his room and finding it deserted I knew there was one other place he could possibly be. Just the thought of entering the room made my stomach violently turn, causing a sickening feeling that is pushing its way up my throat. I swallowed down hard, forcing the feeling back into my upset stomach.

.

With my hand on the handle all I hear is silence coming from the other side. Twisting the knob I carefully allow the door to creek open. With slow, deliberate steps I walk across the threshold of the room. The bleak room is still and silent and at first sight it looked desolate. I was about to turn around to leave when a small sniffle breaks the still nature of the dark room. Squinting my eyes forward I attempt to search the room in the direction of the distressed sound. With no luck I gradually walk further into the forsaken room.

.

The windows were covered to only allow small strips of light into the room. With my stomach turning I tried to keep my eyes from wandering around. I was in no shape to see items from past memories perched in the stale air, waiting on deserted shelves for someone who would never return.

My eyes fell upon my distraught friend huddled on the floor, next to the perfectly made bed. Timidly stepping closer I could see the older teen dressed in a rumpled dark suit. His head buried into his propped up arms, His fingers desperately clenching to the silky material of a basketball jersey. The one his brother dressed in during the filming of the host club movie. If I hadn't run out of tears myself the sight would have had me crumble to my knees to sob uncontrollably. I cautiously take a seat next him allowing my head to gently rest next to his fallen ginger head. He doesn't lift his head, but let's out a long broken breath before speaking barely above a whisper. "The boss must be desperate to trouble you."

.

Sliding a comforting hand on to his arm I just stare out at the wall in front of us. "Your no trouble, I'm really worried about you ….I should've been here for you…..I just couldn't. " My voice was vacant and blunt.

I could hear another sigh being released from his lips. "You don't have to explain to me, I know the reason…..I'm a living reminder of what people have lost. I just couldn't take seeing the glimmer of hope that quickly died on their faces when they remembered I'm not him. …I'll never be him. He kept his face hidden while he spoke in such a desperate, lost tone.

.

My hand gently rubs along his covered arm. "I haven't been around like I should, because I couldn't bring myself to be around _anyone_. You have always been you to me and he was always-"

The ginger lifts his grief stricken head, showing me his miserable red face. Several tearful trails fall away from his sorrowful, bloodshot eyes. "And He has always been my twin, god I miss him so much." Seeing his pained face my hand mindlessly finds its way to his cheek .He unfolds his arm to hold my hand against his rough stubbled face. He closes his eyes with a clear drop clinging to his lush ginger lashes.

.

He opens his woeful golden eyes to lock directly into mine. "Why couldn't he had stayed on the ground? Why did he have to fly back so soon? Why didn't the storm hit us directly, like it was forecasted, instead of blowing directly into their plane? How am I going to live life without him?" My shattered friend spoke in a franticly.

"I'm not sure." He brings his hand to my cheek for comfort. His soft touch wasn't like Tamaki's, it actually calmed my stomach.

"You're probably asking the wrong person. I'm not sure I can ….well, there's at least a part of me that I know can't." I bluntly shrug my shoulders with my eyes falling away from him.

After hearing my words he crashes both arms around me, pulling me in close. "Haru, he wouldn't want that….. I know Hika would have never wanted that for you." I begin to feel fresh tears brush against my face.

"I can't help it, everything has just died inside of me." Bluntly whispering against his cheek.

"Haru, please don't say that." In the tight hug he rests his head in the nape of my neck when his lips accidently brush against my skin. The action causes Kao to slowly trace his nose along my jawline to softly touch my lips. The warm tearful kiss caused something to stir from within me. Between wet trails of his own tears his mouth almost molds perfectly to mine.

.

I can feel Kao's hands desperately tighten around me as the painfully sweet kiss deepens. My hand pushes against his chest causing him to pull away. My chocolate eyes stare into his forlorn golden ones before giving my head a small shake. "Kaoru we shouldn't, you're not_….. him_."

His eyes turn painfully pleading while he caresses his fingers against my cheek. "I know I'm not, because I see it in your eyes….it's always in your eyes."

He cautiously moves closer never dropping his emotional tear filled eyes until his salty forsaken lips brushes against my distressed abandoned ones. Kaoru pulls away just enough to whisper against my lips. "Please Haru."

The kiss gradually causes me to feel something, other than the empty feeling I've felt for weeks….It's all that was left after being ripped through the various stages of grief. Both Kaoru and I were heavily medicated just to fly back home. We were immediately escorted into hiding from their heartbroken fans. For a time, depending on who you talked to I was the most hated girl in Japan, and blamed for Hikaru's and Honey-sempi's death.

.

The feeling Kaoru's comforting kiss stirs within will never come close to filling the emptiness my heart feels for my lost love. However, seeing Kaoru shattered and painfully pleading for my help tugged at my heart …Deep down we both knew Hikaru would have wanted us to be there for one another.

Carefully lacing my hands around his fingers I pull away. Giving him a strong, pleading look as I speak softly. "Will you promise me you won't skip anymore meals, even if you don't have an appetite? …Everyone is really worried about you."

His eyes fall to the wooden floor in deep thought before releasing out a long breath. His lost eyes slowly climb to mine, giving his ginger head a reluctant nod. "Alright, but the same goes for you."

With a tender, determined expression emerging on his face he slowly leans in with both hands on either side of my sitting body. "I made a promise to my twin and I intend to fully keep it." His head hovers over my face with his sorrowful eyes burning deep into mine. A bit stunned by his forward advances my wide eyes stare into his. Feeling his heated breath against my skin I give in to both our needs with a small nod to my head.

.

With the action Kaoru begins to eagerly devour me in pained, desperate kisses while his mournful tears continue to leak from his eyes. Every sweet consoling kiss shared between us he presses me closer to the floor. Once my head gently reached the floor he frantically kissed my needful lips with a burning desire to be touched.

Hovering over me he hastily pulls his suit jacket from his body. Only feeling Kaoru's heated, salty lips my fingers clumsily fumble with his buttons. Kaoru pulls away from our kiss to eagerly jerk his shirt, quickly losing his button down. With his strong defined chest bare he begins to impatiently lift my shirt over my head. Giving my newly exposed skin soothing kisses. With each sweet consoling kiss the heat of our actions turns frantic. Until were desperately clawing on to each other's sweaty, natural, bare forms. Wrapping so hopelessly tight around each other, leaving no space between us.

.

Kaoru lifts up on his lean muscled arms to slide his body around one of my legs. Silently preparing me for what comes next he reaches out to tenderly caress my cheek. "Haru, are you ready?"

With the feeling of his soft touch my eyes flutter open to see….Hikaru's cocky expression. Shocked I push myself away from him while covering myself. Afraid I'm losing my mind with my heart madly pounding away in my chest I frantically take another glance. To see Kaoru reaching out for me with a worried, sorrowful expression present on his face. He sits up calling for me with his hand stretched out. My vision begins to blur causing my eyes to flutter shut with a dizzy feeling over whelming me. "Haru…Haruhi are you all right?" Kaoru's voice echoes in the blackness.

.

"Haruhi, wake up it's time to leave ….the storm is over, It's time to leave the shelter." My body is being called from the darkness until my eyes flutter open to see Kaoru's mischievous face blinking back at me, standing next to an inpatient Renge. His closeness cause me to jump back abruptly to glance around the room in panic. I notice I'm sitting on top of a bed with a blue blanket draped around me.

.

"Look who isn't a morning person? Hmm, something else you commonly share with my brother." Kaoru playfully chuckles.

"Well, I don't know about that, it might have something to do with Haruhi being so restless the entire night. …So Haruhi, what were you dreaming about to make you have such a restless night?" Renge gives me a knowing wink.

With increasingly warm cheeks I turn my head from Renge causing my eyes to fall on a fully dressed Kaoru. Kneeling next to the bed giving me a concerned expression. Reaching up I brush a hand through my hair, allowing the dream to fade and actual reality to sink in. My face flushes with the thought of dreaming about Kaoru's naked body, until something else occurs to me …, if that was a dream then the rest was also…

.

"Kaoru have you talked to Hika yet?" I cautiously ask.

"Ah, no, not yet, once were out of the shelter I was going to try and contact him." He gives out a wide smile with a chuckle.

"In fact that might be a good job for you, while I'm surveying the damage."

I throw my arms around the ginger tightly. "Thank you, Kao, at the moment, it's just what I need to here."

The confused ginger gives me a tight squeeze with his arms. "Well, I should request you talk to my twin more often, if I get this kind of reaction. Come on you, let's get out of here, so you can make that call."

My arms drop from his shoulders before I nod my head with a huge smile plastered on my face. I quickly leap from the bed to land on the floor in a childlike manner. I couldn't help it, that dream was nothing I experienced before. It was both a horrible nightmare, which had me giddy with the knowledge it wasn't real…and a rather heated, intense dream that had me reeling with confusion.

.

We walked into the main room where James wasn't his flirty self, in fact he looked down right tame. My eyes quickly glanced over to Arai, nervously shifting his feet from side to side. Standing in front of the reinforced door, anxiously waiting to be let out, like some kind of dog waiting to go outside. Which I happen to find the description befitting him. My eyes glanced over to Kaoru, paying no attention to the other two men. He looked a bit tired, but that was expected since Kaoru insisted on being the gentlemen, encouraging Renge and I take the bedroom. Which made me wonder …what exactly happened last night between the three men?

.

**End of Haruhi POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV **

Reaching up with two hands I attempt to unlock the door, but to my surprise the door wouldn't budge. Throwing my shoulder into it I try again. The unappealing thought of being trapped indefinitely with two of my least favorite people caused me to ram all of my strength into the door. Which only rewarded me with a throbbing shoulder …. No good, it just wouldn't budge. Even after the eventful evening that I had with some rather satisfying moments I felt exhausted. The price for being a proper gentlemen I suppose. Sleeping upright the entire night on a couch that's meant more for entertaining then sleeping.

.

Add the two storms I faced throughout the night, one in my head, the other pummeling anything on the other side of the door. You really couldn't blame a guy for not getting enough shut eye. Hell, I even had a crazy nightmare on top of things. I guess the nightmare and the storm in my head had a lot to do with each other. Recent events with my best friend had raged in my mind the entire night. Stirring up weird and frightening dreams once my eyes finally closed for the night. Damn It, I just wanted to get outside! Extending a hand to sooth away the pain in my shoulder while studying the door closely.

.

"Ah Kaoru, the idea is for you to move the door." Renge chuckled from behind me.

Whipping my head around to the giggling blonde, giving her a hard glare from my golden eyes. Glancing around, I begin to search for some kind of assistance from the other two gentlemen… And with these two, I use the term rather loosely. They both browse around the room and intentionally avoid my eyes. Well, so much for inquiring for their help. It's clear for whatever reason they were unwilling to help themselves get out.

.

"Here, Kao, let's try this." Haruhi hands me a heavy metal bar with a flat splint end on one of the ends.

"Here you try and open the door again and Renge and I will jam it in under it the best we can. Then we can use the bar for leverage to pry the door open."

"Ladies, thanks for the help, this should do it." My eyes stare at the two men with a knowing look on my face as I thank the girls.

"Oh Hitachiin, why didn't you say you needed some help." Arai quickly fumbles over to help with the door."

"Ah yeah, oh pardon me girls, allow the men to get through. So we can open the door for you ladies." James begins to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at my two new helpers and by the look on the girls' faces, I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, I should have asked, what I was thinking." I lift up my hand to hit my forehead while speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooo the not so baby twin and I can squeeze in close together and push the door open" James tugs the heavy bar from Haru's hands to give it to Arai without another thought.

"Arai, you force the bar thingy in and Hitachiin-sama and I will attempt to budge the door."

At this point I didn't care if the perverted James took the lead, I just wanted out of the damn door and away from those two." James stepped closer and purposely pressed his body extremely close into mine causing my stomach to turn. Damn it Hikaru! Next time the family needs recusing he's staying with James and I'll fly out.

"Alright men, on the count three, then Hitachiin-sama and I can have a little one on one time together." Just as he said that I felt a hand graze and squeeze my backside causing a violent nauseous feeling to flood over me.

My head snapped to my mother's touchy friend, giving him a sharp look. "James, I thought I made myself clear last night…. Do I need to talk to you too?"

"Opps, I guess you'll have to punish me …..I'll have to warn you though, I've been punished by the best of them, and you'll definitely have your work cut for you." The leering, older man begins to slide one of his hands around my hip, dangerously close to….

His wandering hand cause me to abruptly jump while I yell out in a rather high pitched sheik. "James, the door, keep both hands on the damn door!"

"Oh was that your leg? Sorry we're just so tightly squeezed together, it's hard to tell where my body ends and your body begins." The man's leering eyes travel up body.

With the over powering feeling for a scolding hot shower I inwardly debate whether I should risk my future offspring even having a chance at being born .I'm sure James could cause all kinds of mental damage with his unwanted touching. I begrudgingly make my way back to the door, knowing the situation with James grows every minute I'm locked in.

"The door James, only touch the door." Throwing my shoulder into the door with my hands ready to slide the latch.

"Now you see what I've had to put up with this is entire time." Arai pulls back the bar, ready to shove it into the door.

Turning to give Arai a concerned face. "Oh, I had no idea that would happen, you should have said something earlier." Inwardly chuckling at Hika's devious plan.

"Yes, but your no longer fun Arai, you gave in far too easily." James snubs the young male.

"Hey, it wasn't like that ….nothing happened!" Arai snapped back at the lecherous old timer.

Stunned by James' words my wide eyes quickly shot in the direction of both of them. Turning my attention back to the door after noticing Arai's cheeks blush. My teeth abruptly slammed down on my lip rather harshly to keep an outburst of hysterical laughter trapped behind my lips.

After a couple of close calls I was able to speak normally. "Okay, gentlemen let's not kiss and tell and concentrate on the door."

"Yes, on three! I have much more heated activities planned for the baby twin and myself."

"James!"

"Fine, 1, 2, 3!" The muscles in my arms shake with the amount of strength I'm inflicting towards the damn door. With one thought repeating in my head. Get the hell out! Get the hell out! An ecstatic smile erupted on my features as the door suddenly shifted, allowing light to leak through.

"Arai, now!" The dark haired teen jammed the bar under the door before we both forced down on it. The door quickly popped open with ease. James and the girls cheered. I just let out a relived sigh I didn't have to be stuck with James traveling hands….This little event more than made up for volunteering Hika for the insanely short, tiger shorts, back at the Host club. Although ….Hika did pretend to me, so maybe I owe him a little payback instead.

* * *

**A little while later…..**

Large bits of broken glass crush under my feet as I walk into the main house .Thanks to everyone's hard work with preparations, no one was hurt. The majority of the island's structures escaped with minor damage. The only damage the main house suffered was from everyone's favorite room …..But seeing as the walls and ceiling are made entirely out of glass and overlook the ocean, the damage was expected. It's just a price we expect to pay for such a room, there's only so much you can prepare for. Apparently, the storm was downgraded once it hit the island. One of the larger shelter's doors had to be quite literally dugout. Something my mom will definitely be interested in.

.

With Haruhi calling my brother, there was one other call I needed to make. So I pulled my phone out from my pocket, check for bars and slid my thumb across the screen.

"Oh, Lil Pumpkin, is it really you?" My mother's frantic voice bursts from my phone causing me to pull it away from my ear.

"Ah, yeah mom, please don't call me that." Annoyingly rolling my eyes at the use of my baby name.

"My baby boy just made it out of a hurricane, alive! I can call you what I like, Lil_ Pumpkin_." Verbally scolding me.

"Yes, ma'am." Speaking in a defeated tone, knowing it was useless to argue with the woman.

"So, how is everything on the island…..Do we need to evacuate?"

"Besides a few irritating people, I've personally had to deal with, everyone fine." Knowing it was my mother's entire fault I was trapped in a room with her assistant the entire night….if she only knew how close she came to never being able to carry on the family name. Well at least from me….of course once Hika comes back James will have plenty of chances to damage his chances.

"Oh, Lil Pumpkin give James some task to oversee and he will stay out of your hair for the most part." My mother casually speaks about her assistant.

"Wait, you know how much of a pain in the rear that man can be?" Physically slapping my head .

"Well Lil Pumpkin, he's very talented and you just need to know how to handle him. Which I'm afraid takes years…..I do however appreciate you taking the extra time and effort to deal with him. It makes mommy's life so much easier when he returns happy."

"Well besides being practically violated by your pervy assistant everyone is unaffected. The estate suffered some broken glass here and there, but nothing that wasn't expected. It looks like the island's landscaping was hit the hardest, but nothing a good cleanup and mother nature can't fix."

"Oh, Lil Pumpkin I'm sure he just likes teasing you .If you give him a chance he can be quite entertaining." Cringing my shoulders while hearing my mother so freely disregard my mental wellbeing.

"It looks like with your oversight the island came through a hurricane with flying colors, which I or your brother have yet to experience.…..Oh, Lil Pumpkin I could not be more proud then I am at this moment." My mother gushes with pride.

"You might want to hold back on the overwhelming praise until after I tell you something." I nervously caution my mother.

"Oh?" She curiously asks.

"Uh, you see mom, while I was reading over some preparation paperwork …..I kind of mindlessly suggested to Haruhi to observe my example to ...Uh, learn how to be an… Hitachiin." Almost whispering out the family's surname to my mother.

"You did what, Lil Pumpkin!? Shocked from my slip.

I frantically begin to explain what occurred after my slip. "As soon as I realized I tried to cover it up, but …..I'm pretty sure she didn't buy it."

"Well, what's done is done ….we'll just have to be extra careful from here on out. Besides, from what Hikaru said it looks like your friend Kyoya has sped up my plan considerably." My mother mischievously speaks with the sneaky Hitachiin trait I knew we inherited from her.

"Wait, so he decided to go through with the alternate plan after all?" I'm rather hopeful my brother has seen the light with the help of Honey-sempi and the Boss's little sightseeing detour.

"Not in so many words, but he did say once the storm is over the parents should fly to the island…..but I'm afraid he wouldn't go into it further without speaking to you and our little china doll." My mother pouted.

I begin to chuckle. "Thank the shadow King? I'm sure he would absolutely hate to know that his direct actions are actually pushing her closer to being a Hitachiin."

Suddenly hearing crunching glass behind me causes my head to hastily whip around a bit surprised. Nervously wondering just how much of the conversation Haru had overheard.

"Well yes and the fact that his family's blackball failed. Leaving their precious family name a bit tarnished." My mother chuckles speaking a bit too loud over my phone.

"Ah, just a minute mom, Haru needs to speak with me." Thankful I didn't have the phone set on speaker. I caution my mother of Haru's presence next to me before pressing a hand over the phone.

"Oh crap! How long has she been there?" My mother questions.

"Ah, not long." Vaguely answering my mother before turning my attention to Haru.

"Yes Haru, is there something I can help you with?" I casually ask her.

"Um….I can't seem to get a hold of Hikaru." Haru states in a worried tone.

"That's odd …Ah, mom we can't get a hold of Hikaru."

"Baby Blu is not with you?!" My mother asks in a panicked voice.

"Why would he be here?" Quietly hissing to my mother with my back turned away from Haruhi.

"Well, ah, Lil Pumpkin don't flip out or anything, but Baby Blu and your friend Honey headed straight for you instead of coming here. I just assumed they had made it there and were helping you with clean up. I haven't heard from Baby Blu since before the storm when his phone cut me off." My mother begins to panic. My heart literally stops with my mother's words. My mind immediately snaps back to the bazaar dream .

I begin to frantically whisper into my cupped hand over my phone, "Mom he could be …I need to get off the phone and see if I can get a hold of him from here."

"Okay, Sweetie, call me back when you hear from him…..I'll call Haninozukas to see if they have heard anything…Oh and Lil Pumpkin let's keep this between us, until we know more . Needlessly upsetting people and alerting the media won't help your brother …So try and stay calm." My mother goes into her CEO voice, but I can hear the panic manifest in her words.

"Yeah okay …ah, bye mom." Takeing a deep breath before turning to speak to Haruhi under a well-placed mask.

"Ah Haru, I just talked to my mother. She said Hika is in the middle of something and can't get to his phone at the moment."

"Well it's good to hear." I notice her shoulders visually relax with my words.

Finding her behavior a bit odd I ask with a bit of concern in my voice. "Was there something wrong?"

"Well this might sound crazy, but I kind of had a dream about him." She nervously tells me.

"Ah dream?" A little stunned by her words.

"Yeah parts of it were just awful and other parts were a bit… confusing." She vaguely explains the dream with blushed cheeks.

I watch as she nervously fidgets and turns her eyes to the floor. "Oh, anything you want to talk about later? I mean since were best friends and all?" Her vague description of her dream sounded a bit like what I too experienced last night.

"Ah no! ….I mean it's just a relief to hear he's okay ….I'll just call him in a little bit."

"Actually, I'm wondering if you could work with the kitchen staff to create a safe outdoor picnic area, where we can serve all the staff. Until the broken glass can be cleaned up and replaced." Giving a lame attempt to distract her with a superfluous task...of course my head is scrambled so I can't think properly and I'm desperate to find my twin, so it will have to do.

"Oh of course, I would be happy to." She happily nods her head.

"Thanks Haru." Giving her a small smile.

"Not a problem …..I'm just happy that Hika and Honey-sempi are fine." See runs off in the direction of the main house's kitchen.

With the mere mention of Haru also having an upsetting nightmare a shiver went up my spine. Knowing I too actual had a crazy nightmare of Hika's plane going down in the storm .I didn't think much of it, figuring he was either in Japan with Tamaki or Europe with my mother…but now, I know the idiot flew around a hurricane to get here. The mere thought is making my stomach turn with a dark unshakeable feeling for my twin and Honey-sempi.

.

Frantically glancing around me, being sure Haru is nowhere around, I quickly make my desperate phone call.

"Ring" My throat grows tight.

"Ring" My free hand wraps around my middle in an attempt to settle my twisting stomach.

"Ring" Damn it Hika, where are you!

Before the voice mail clicks over I swiftly end the call, redialing the number. I didn't want to lie to Haru, but the last thing I wanted is for her to worry about this. With everything going on I'm not really sure how I could comfort her, let alone trust myself to be in the same room alone with her.

"Ring "An immobilizing fear washes over me with every unanswered ring that floats into my ears.

"Ring" Forcing down a hard swallow to push the nauseating feeling crawling up my throat.

Just then a black, shiny jet streaks across the vast blue sky, blocking the sun from overhead. Throwing my hand to shield my eyes from the sun I attempt to squint to catch sight of the low flying plane. With a large pink "H" painted on the tail. I begin to scream out with relieved elation. "Hell yeah, that's my twin!"

A familiar voice catches my ears before the last ring. "Well, I missed you too brother…..no need to shout about it though." Hika laughed at my outburst.

"Hey Kao, can't this wait, were about to land?"

"Hika, is it really you?" My eyes suddenly moisten hearing my brother's voice.

"Ah yeah, Sorry, I wanted to get here sooner than this, but we ran into a little trouble. I'll tell you all about it once we land …..Kao, tell Haru, I'm back!"

End of chapter 25 Somnium: Which if you haven't figured by know is dream in Latin) my own little joke.

* * *

Sorry, I have to apologize to the readers of this story. I went to update, rereading this chapter before beginning and I found befuddled nonsense throughout. I double check, sometime triple check my updates before I post, but wow this had so many problems. I guess it just shows that I really shouldn't be at my laptop, under the heavy influence of cold medicine. Okay, well, I'm off to work on the update after spending the night fixing this one.

Well as always thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/ Share.

Your kind support is most appreciated. See ya soon Alimackatjac.


	26. Chapter 26 The plan

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 26 The plan

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

A wide, ecstatic grin could be seen in the small rearview mirror. With a sharp turn at the corner I quickly slam on the brakes to abruptly stop. Motioning my ginger head for Haru to jump in. "Hey Haru, come on, we have a plane to catch!"

With a wide smile on her face she quickly leaped into the passenger seat. She promptly slid a pair of dark glasses over her chocolate eyes. Flicking her delicate fingers to wisp her chestnut bangs, while peering in the rearview mirror. She playfully sticks out her tongue as she giggles. I couldn't help but toss my head back in childlike laughter at her abnormal, giddy behavior, before sticking out my own tongue. Which caused even more giggles from the brunette. I really couldn't blame her, if she had the same ominous dream that I did, we both had a right to be practically euphoric for their safe return.

.

My sun covered eyes glance over to see if Haru is strapped in, before my foot stomps on the gas, whipping around the corner. The mud covered, black, chunky tires spin over the red sodden soil. Plunging through deep, oversized puddles causes giant waves to spring up on either side of the shiny, red jeep. Tossing mucky water in all directions from the jeep's wake.

.

The polished black jet screams from behind us, rocketing over our heads to make its final approach for the runway. The sight of the sun's ray gleaming across the metal body causes my cheeks to begin to throb from my ever widening smile. Haru happily shouts out, throwing her hands in air to wave at the descending plane. I swiftly roll into the runway parking to see another red jeep parked, waiting for the arriving plane. Wondering what the jeep was doing there? Seeing as I only had time to hop into this one and didn't have time to call for additional car.

.

Plumes of white smoke, mixed with brown dust particles shot through the air as the tires bounced down. The plane's tires screeched once they made final contact. I quickly swing into my parking spot, having just enough time to cut the engine when Haru leaps from the car. I swiftly follow Haru to meet her at the appointed arrival site. Once the plane comes to a halt and the door opens I quickly turn to my best friend. Nodding my head to the plane with mischievous grin on my lips. "Come on Haru, I'll race you. Whoever gets to my brother first, wins."

.

Haru doesn't even respond, but starts to sprint towards the plane. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" Laughing out as she sneaks a head start.

"Hey Haru, no fair!" I easily catch up with her. With a determined face she forces herself to go faster. Seeing both my twin and Honey step from the plane I purposely slow my pace. My brother beams with her abnormal excited approach. Her arms held out wide to practically leap in his arms. Hika wraps his arms around her waist tightly, lifting her up for a sweet welcoming kiss. The sight causes my heart to flare, but I force the burning ache down. Happy for my brother's return. After a minute I see the kiss end, signaling it's my turn as I run up and wrap both arms around them. "Hey Bro, nice to have you back."

.

Hika returns the hug with Haru squished between us, as he slaps my back. "Ah, Kao, It's incredible to be back, I've missed you both, so much!"

"Hay, what about me?" Honey pouts.

Haru squeezes her body from being tightly sandwiched between the two of us. To give Honey a giant welcoming hug. "Ah sorry Honey –sempi, I'm so glad your back."

Knowing my brother, I knew he wouldn't let Haru get very far. Hika hastily pulls us both into Honey's and Haru's shared moment, making it one big group embrace. After a good hard laugh with some escaping happy tears we let go of each other, and headed for the Jeeps.

Haru teasingly paused in front of my older twin. Lifting on her toes to run a brief hand through my brother's chestnut dyed hair. "I'm sorry, who are you, and what have you done with my attractive ginger boyfriend?"

Hika playfully shrugs his shoulder. "Oh, him, he couldn't make it, He sent me instead."

Hika leans down to get close to his girlfriend's face with a raised eyebrow. Acting in a teasingly seductive manner he slowly glides his fingers along her delicate neck. "…And just between us, I can be a _lot_ more _fun_." Hika lips curl in a devious smile, towards his blushing girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm not sure, do you think you could do this?" Haru lifts on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

Hika's cheeks flash red as he nervously stutters out. "Ah, yeah ….I…I might be able to be …be…p…p….persuaded in to something like t…that."

Honey and I burst out laughing to Hika's stunned reaction, from whatever Haru wickedly whispered in his ear.

A bit embarrassed Hika crosses his hands at his chest. Snapping his head away from us." Yeah, whatever."

Haru playfully shoves Hika in the arm. "You big goof…..No really, what's with the change." I can tell my twin is really caught off guard by Haru's question, and isn't sure how to continue.

"Yeah, Hika did one of mom's stylists attack you again? " Giving my brother a small teasing wink. I knew Hika would never want to lie to Haru. So I made his excuses for him. The only thing she was told is he had to tend to family business. His new color wouldn't have made any sense.

Honey gave Hika a confused look. "But Hika, I thought…"I quickly covered Honey-sempi's mouth. Knowing my innocent sempi probably forgot Haru wasn't supposed to know the real reason, just yet.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." Hika extends a hand to scratch the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I think you should definitely keep it ….it might help a _certain person_ _remember which one is Hikaru_?" _Namely Haru's overly protective father. _I chuckled to myself after teasing my brother.

"Oh, no, I already told you, it's only temporary." Hika shake his head with a chuckle.

Hika leans on my shoulder with a mischievous grin, returning my teasing wink. "Unless, Haru wants one of each…what do you think brother dear?"

I awkwardly look down with blushed cheeks and stutter to my twin. "Uh ….I'm n…..not s….s…sure w….w…what she wants Hika." With everything happening between myself and Hara I just couldn't flirt with the idea…it didn't feel right.

"Well, Haru it looks like it's up to you." Hika leans in to playfully touch the tip of her nose.

"Ah well …I think, I ….ah." She nervously answers my twin.

Hika quickly glances between the two of us with a funny look. After a moment he begins to tease Haru. "Hey look Kao, I think she's finally speechless."

"Now you two twins leave Haru-chan alone …..come on Haru your coming with me." Honey-sempi's eyes flash with irritation, swiftly grabbing hold of Haru's hand.

"Wait, Honey-sempi, Hika just arrived .I just can't leave." The brown eyed girl tries to break Honey's steel grip. Shaking her head vehemently.

"But Haru-chan I need your help, while I unpack. Afterwards, I was hoping to get some cake for the both of us." I watch as Honey pouts while adamantly dragging an unwilling Haru to the other Jeep.

Seeing Honey head for the other Jeep answered one of my questions. It was obvious Hika called for the other jeep, which means he's up to something.

"But …..Honey-sempi. "Both Haru and I peek over to see if Hika is going to put a stop to our sempi's forward behavior. My mouth practically fell to the floor when I watch my normally needy brother just wave goodbye to his stunned girlfriend.

"Go ahead Haru, I need to help out with some family business. I'll see you a little later." Now, I know Hika must have been replaced by some kind of green slimy, alien. No, that's it, Hika must be tied up on the alien's spaceship disguised as the plane. It couldn't possibly be my twin, he's being too mature, reasonable, and responsible to be Hika.

"See Haru-chan, let's go get some cake." Honey-sempi gives off a wide triumph smile. He picks her up with ease, tossing her into the backseat.

"But I…." Haru gives off a confused look. Watching Honey leap into the back seat with her.

Haru lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine…let's go get some cake…sounds delicious. "Haru shoulders fall as she begrudgingly agrees with her pushy friend, still a little annoyed with her current situation. With her agreement he promptly signals for the driver to head for the guest house.

"Bye Haru." Hika happily waves as the jeep begins to drive away.

"Bye Haru, I'll bring him back, later." With a mischievous smile molded to his features it's clear he planning something. So I follow his lead and wave.

"Alright, Hika spill." I curiously ask while, we both wave at Haru's retreating form.

"Whatever do you mean, little brother?" Hika chuckles.

Dropping my hand, turning my body to stare my brother in the eye. "There is absolutely no way, the Hika, I know, would ever let Honey-sempi drag Haru off. Especially, after being gone for so long, not even for family business. So I'll ask again, Hika what's up?" Raising a knowing eyebrow to my twin.

Hika drops his hand to give me a playful smack to my chest. "Your wrong Kao, I would, especially if I _asked_ Honey-sempi to take her, in the first place."

"And why would you do such a thing?" Walking to the jeep, tossing the keys over the vehicle to my mischievously smiling twin.

"It's time for a little family meeting." Catching the keys, jumping into the front seat.

"Hitachiin style?" Giving off my own mischievous smile I toss over a pair of sunglasses to my twin.

"Of course. Is there any other?" Hika slides the dark sunglass above our family's wide trademark smile, matching my own. Starting the Jeep as he pulls out of the parking spot, heading for the main house.

"Hika, I'm so glad your back." I slapped my brother on his back.

"Oh, been bored without your big brother by your side?" He playfully teased.

Bored? Well, I wouldn't say that exactly …I didn't have the heart to tell him that, I didn't trust myself being alone, in the same room with his girlfriend. What would I say, I wasn't exactly sure what happened in the first place? The only thing I knew was the tension between her and I grew to the point that we almost kissed, twice. "Ah, yeah something like that?" I quietly muttered, turning my head to look out my window.

After, what felt like a long silent pause I turned to see my brother caught up in a thought, before a devious smile grew on his lips. "Well Kao, now that I'm back, things are about to get _real exciting_." His foot forces down the gas petal of the jeep to rapidly hurl us towards the main estate.

**End of Kaoru POV.**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

**A little later….**

My anxious golden eyes slide over to watch the door slowly click closed behind my brother. He reaches up a hand to turn the tumblers, locking us in. Turning around to walk in the bright room. "Okay Hika, what's this about?"

Gliding my hand against the transparent material, shoving it aside to cautiously make sure all the windows are shut tight. I walked over to flick a switch on the nightstand to seal the room from outsiders, effectively cutting off all incoming light.

Flicking another switch on the night stand, several lights quickly flicker on. "Wait, we have to add one more person to the party." I hold up a finger and quickly dial my phone. I watch Kaoru flop down on the master suite's king sized bed, swiftly following my twin, bouncing my entire body on the other side.

"Oh, Baby Blu, thank the heavens you're okay!" My recovering, panicked mother shouted in the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

Speaking rapidly, obviously still upset. "I was just informed by the Haninozukas, they said after an emergency landing, due to some cockpit malfunction you and Mitsukuni were set to land on the island anytime."

Feeling guilty after hearing her panicked voice. "Yeah sorry about that ma'am, I really didn't mean to scare you."

Glancing over the other side of the bed, I could tell I had scared my twin with my reckless choices. Giving him a remorseful look as I spoke to my mother. Placing my phone on speaker before tossing it on the bed, between us. "Hey mom, Kaoru is here too."

He shakes his head, but I can tell he forgives me. "Hey, mom."

"Oh, thank goodness, my two baby boys are safe, and together again!" My mother breathes out a sigh of relief.

She sharply threatens over the speaker phone. "Don't ever think about doing anything like that again, I mean it ….not one, single, solitary, dangerous thought or you _two _can spend the _next year locked_ away, in your room, with a _tutor_."

Both Kao, and I share a look at each other, nervously swallowing hard, before speaking in a shaky manner. "Yes, ma'am." We had pushed her to her absolute limit. We only managed to do that a couple of times, during our childhood. Like when we were ten years old and parachuted off the roof of the estate to quite literally "crash" an important garden party….But we knew, when it did happened, watch out for our hot tempered, ginger mother's wrath.

.

"My goodness! Hurricanes, dangerous airplane rides, mobs of screaming fans. You two are going to make me old and grey before my time." Her voice shook with anger.

"We really are sorry, mom." We both spoke sadly.

"Oh, you two are going to be the death of me." She huffed, but we could tell she was calming down.

Testing the waters I began to speak to her in a sarcastic tone. "Well, should we make your final arrangements or should I explain why I've called?"

"Hey watch yourself, I could so easily make yours instead." She warned me over the phone.

I could hear her take a deep breath before her tone calmed. "Alright, please continue."

"Okay, well, thanks to a few well-meaning tour guides." My eyes slide over to my nervous twin, before rolling them.

My nervous heart thumped wildly in my ears. With my next few words everything is about to change in my life, and I'm not sure if everybody will be on board with my decision. Taking a deep breath before allowing my words to spill from my lips. "I've decided your right, something needs to be done to protect Haru." Glancing over I could see my twin force a wide smile.

.

"Oh, Baby Blu does this mean what I think it means? Oh, this is going to be amazing…" My mother begins to gush with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, it might not be what you think." Interrupting my mother's overjoyed excitement.

"Hika, what are you talking about …..It's only one way or the other." Kaoru's golden eyes flash with suspicion clearly molded in his features.

"Well, actually, after the world's worst tour of Tokyo. The boss gave me an idea. "Pausing for a moment, rubbing my temple, trying hard to remember how exactly Tamaki clarified it to me.

"Hmmm, how did he explain it, again?" Contemplating, out loud to myself.

Snapping my fingers at the memory, before excitedly spouting out my words. "Ah that's it! Have you ever noticed a Monarch butterfly and Viceroy butterfly are almost the exact same?" Nervously peeking over to my twin, who gave me a look that questioned my mental stability. I couldn't blame Kao, as my expression was pretty much identical to his. When our mutual, blonde friend first babbled to me about butterflies.

.

"Ah, Baby Blu, I'm sorry, I don't quite follow you." My mother's voice seemed a bit perplexed

"Yeah, I'm with mom on this one ….are you sure you want to use one of the boss's _crazy _plans?"

Seeing that my explanation wasn't necessarily as clear as I wanted, I tried again. "Oh damn, what did he call it again? Momicry...Ninicry oh, that's right, mimicry." Turning towards my twin with a bit of a proud smile for remembering the 2nd grade science lesson. Wondering, if I should have stolen Tamaki's massive butterfly book or at least set up some kind of crazy visual presentation of my own, to make it easier for myself.

.

My brother bit his lip as he considered my words. "Really, that seems a bit risky. "

"Wait, you understand what I'm talking about?" I was stunned my brother understood. I thought I would be perpetually talking about winged insects the entire night.

Kaoru nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I get the jest, but why wouldn't you just do it….I mean you do love her, right?" I could see the hurt, and confusion clearly on his face.

"Pardonne-moi boys, but could one of you please explain it to mummy?"

"Of course I do Kao, more than anything, it's just …" My words trailed off, knowing how he felt .I should have talked to him, before we called our mother.

"Ah, mom, I think there's someone at the door….hold on for minute." With a slide of a finger I muted the phone…without another word from my mother, causing a small shiver to run through me. I wouldn't have even considered acting so rash in regards with my busy mother, but I could tell my twin is hurting….I'm positive we both didn't want our mother to hear the next conversation.

.

As soon as my brother saw me mute the phone. He hissed out with confused anger. "Hika, what the hell are you doing?! This is everything you want, albeit it's coming a bit soon, I'll give you that, but-"

Sarcastically cutting off my brother. "A little soon? We're still in high school, Kao. I would say that counts for _more_ than a _little soon_."

"If that's your only reason then, step aside. I'll walk over to the guesthouse, right now. I'll explain Kyoya's appalling chess game, before I ask her to be mine, once and for all. "

"Kaoru, listen, it's not -"

"No, Hika, you listen here, I told you …I would only loose her to you, that's it!"

"Kaoru, will you let me get a freaking word in?!"

"Damn it Hikaru, you're going to risk it all! For what?!" Kaoru shakes with frustration, he quickly grabs my shirt. Jerking me close to his face with his golden eyes flashing with anger.

With my irritation growing by the second I glance down to see my baby brother's hands. Roughly ripping his clenched fingers from my shirt, tossing them away from me. "Damn it Kaoru …..It's all for you!" Snapping my head in the opposite direction. My heart begins to burn, hearing my own words.

.

"I'm risking it all for ….you." Roughly bringing up a hand, wiping my face, speaking in a somber voice.

"Me, what are you talking about?" My younger brother spoke with astonished words.

"Oh, please, I saw you two on the runway." Lifting my head to see my brother's confused expression, humorlessly chuckling at my twin.

Peering up at my twin with moist golden eyes. "Kaoru, she might have strong feelings for you too, she just hasn't realized it, yet. I'm not willing to steal that away from you or her." A searing heat is coming from my chest. I would give anything to make her mine, for good. I'm fighting every cell in my body for her future happiness. Even if it's against my own.

.

"But, Hika I know what it would do to you." Kao's pitiful eyes stared back at me with softly spoken words.

"Yeah, but I've also witnessed what it's doing to you too…Please Kao, just let me do this …..Just give all of us, a little more time." Throwing my hand to my brother's shoulder.

"It's not like I'm giving up …..Because, I'm not Kao. I'll even fight you, if I need to." I wanted to make it clear I wasn't stepping aside. Of course the mere thought of fighting my twin caused my stomach to twist and ache.

Knocking my arm away from his shoulder, crossing his arms at his chest. "Fine, explain, but I don't like it."

"Thanks, Kao." Giving my twin a bittersweet smile. We both knew what this possibly meant in the future.

Glancing over to my twin with my finger hovering over the button. I notice Kaoru roll his eyes, before giving out a quick nod in my direction. With Kaoru begrudgingly agreeing with me, my finger taps on the button. "Sorry mom, were back."

"Okay boys, explain." My mother sounded a bit frustrated for keeping her on hold, even though we can hear her busily working in the background.

"Like I said, the boss came up with a plan …All of you are right, the only way to truly protect Haru, from Kyoya, is to give her..."Taking in a deep breath.

"My name." Bluntly speaking.

My mother speaks with bubbly excitement. "Fabulous, Baby Blu! I simply cannot wait ….the ceremony will be breathtakingly beautiful-"

Glancing over to my irritated twin, shaking his head, silently pleading me to rethink Tamaki's crazy plan. "Wait, mom I agree it will. The ceremony, the dress, the photos, the cake, everything but, one tiny, incredibly hard to find thing …..To make it legal." My chest blazed with an agonizing ache with my four little words. Biting my lip, glancing over to see an irritated Kaoru flop back down on the bed.

.

"But dear, that's not exactly what I want for you." My mother kindly protests.

"I know mom, but just please, hear me out." Taking in a deep breath before exercising my natural behavioral limits. I so wanted to be selfish at this very moment, to just accept what everyone else wanted, it would be so easy….but, would it be right for everyone, in the future?

"I'm not ready, she's not ready." I softly spoke falsely, before falling back to honesty.

Purposely turning towards my twin, peering in his golden eyes. "We're _all _not ready. In a few years, yes most definitely, but I don't want to enter into such an important decision because Kyoya is playing some kind of game with Haru's life."

"I'm not sure I agree with this." My mother bluntly speaks her mind.

"Well mom that makes two of us." Kaoru sat up to speak in a sharp tone.

"Listen, I'm not taking Haru's right to choose away from her. I would be no better than Kyoya, if I did."

"No one is intending for you to take away her rights, of course you'll need to propose to our little china doll." My mother attempted to reason with me. My brother nodded with my mother before flopping back down on the bed. He knew my mother is just warming up and wouldn't let this go.

"Mom, we just started dating and most of that has been spent apart …. Besides, I don't think Haru can only choose me at this moment." Forcing the somber words from my lips, grabbing at my pained fractured chest as I speak.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "I think their might be another Hitachiin emerging in her heart." With my head fallen I peek over to see my brother's astonished eyes go wide. With his hands laced behind his head.

"What, Lil Pumpkin, is this true?!" My mother gasped out.

Lifting my head I pleaded for my younger twin to admit the possible truth. Kaoru nervously bites his lip in thought, before slowly pulling himself to sit next to the phone. "Uh yea, Hika might be right."

Kao's eyes anxiously glance over in my direction. "Some strange things happened, while Hika was gone." My obscured fist next to my side clenched tightly with my brother's words.

"Kaoru, you promised, for the family." My mother's anger flashed towards my twin.

Throwing up his hands in my direction. "No wait, I swear Hika nothing happened …..but, it almost did. " His last four words fell out in a pained whisper. My brother dropped his head in guilt, letting out a long breath.

Hika, it doesn't matter, it's too late. I gave you my word, and I gave the family my word. I gave her up for …..your happiness."

"Yes, Kao, but what about _her_s? What about yours? Your feelings are clear, but it's becoming more obvious hers are increasingly not. "My little brother refuses to look at me.

"Hika, it might just be because you were gone." My brother shakes his head.

Swallowing hard, keeping my voice calm. "And I pray that's all it is …but, what if it's not? Do you want to deny that to Haru because of a rushed decision caused by the Shadow king? ….She just needs a little more time."

"But, Hika." My little brother whined.

"No, Lil Pumpkin, I'm afraid Baby Blu, is right, as much as it's a complete shock to me."

"Hey!" Shouting towards the phone.

"Well Hun, you're not exactly-" My mother trails off.

"Listen, I'm trying to think of others, can you cut me some slack?! You have no idea how difficult this is …._because I so_ _desperately want this_. The very Idea of letting her go …well, let's just say, I don't even want to remotely think about it .The Idea of someday fighting my twin for the girl I love, is completely unappealing to me ….but, I absolutely will … Kao, if Haru, has strong feelings for you …then so should you."

.

"Okay, okay a little more time is reasonable. However, I find the disturbing idea of you two fighting each other, simply revolting. The rest seems somewhat acceptable. So what do we do next?"

"Well, the boss suggested we _mimic _a wedding. We treat it like a real wedding, except for one little oversite to make it completely legal.

"What exactly, is this oversite?" My mother sounded skeptical.

"I'm not entirely sure." Shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe, we should ask the Boss?"

I sadly shake my head to my younger brother. "Afraid not, let's just say he has been slipping information to us, but has basically chosen to support his best friend. Even if he' doesn't necessarily agree with him."

"You're kidding, the boss?" Kaoru is taken back from the news.

"He's made it clear he won't be around anytime soon ….He was the individual who secretly informed Honey-sempi of Kyoya's plan." Speaking in a depressed tone. I hated to admit it, but I'm going to miss our babbling, blond friend. Hell, a little part of me is even going to miss the club…but with four of the seven leaving soon, it wouldn't be much of a club. Plus, the ever increasing problem of dealing/avoiding with the everyday press would leave us little time to safely attend the meetings. To be honest, flirting with girls I have no interest in is unappealing to me….and I'm sure if I asked my twin he would say the same.

.

"You're kidding?"

"Well, I might have an answer for what we'll need, I'll have to ask the family's lawyers, but we might be able to make-up a requirement so ridiculously simple, it just might work." My mother speaking with a devious tone wrapped around her words.

"Do you think it could be done?"

"I don't see why not? The beauty of owning your own island, it's like being the captain of a very large ship."

"Wait mom, for this to work only a _very _few people_ can know the truth_ ….at the most I would say _five people_…we are talking about fooling the shadow king." I cautioned my mother.

"Don't worry honey, your mummy can figure this out, without rousing any kind of suspicion."

"Not to throw cold water on your plan Hika, but just coming back married from an Island get-away isn't going to be enough." Kao thoughtfully added.

"No, you're right, most people would be skeptical, that's why we're going to change Haru's debut shoot. The project will feature the three of us in mom's formal line, in actual wedding photos. The project's scheduled release will coincide with the official press announcement from the Hitachiin family."

My mother gushes with excitement as her voice elevates with every few words. "Oh, Baby Blu that is simply brilliant! A wedding shoot with an official family announcement. Oh, you three would look absolutely adorable. My gosh, can you imagine the publicity the company would get, over night?"

"It formally introduces Haru to the world, at the same time protecting her with my name. The Ootori's wouldn't dare continue with their plan. They would be risking their own family's dishonor, if they did."

"Yeah, but Hika our fans won't exactly be welcoming to her. She'll be in even more danger."

"Correction, my half of the fans won't be happy .Yours however, will be ecstatic. You never know with me being taken off the market, my fans just might drift to your side. It's not like they really can tell us apart, in the first place….besides thanks to the Bosses little plan, I've seen it up close.

Lifting a hand, running my fingers through my ginger hair. Consumed with apprehension and defeat I begin to speak honestly with everyone …including myself. "As much as we would like everything to remain the same, it just can't. The three of us will be living out of suitcases for our safety, as well as Haru's. Until everything calms down ….Mom knows this, she tried, but it's just not possible, for now. Isn't that true mom?" Speaking in a depressed tone my head falls.

.

My miserable truthful words cause the room to go absolutely silent for a long moment. Until my mother lets out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. The marriage announcement will only pour gasoline on the current unmanageable situation, but after a while, given some time, it should calm down…..life will somewhat return back to normal for the two of you. However for our little China doll I'm afraid her life will never be the same. "

.

"Wait, are you telling me a little mall incident completely changed her life, that doesn't seem possible?" Kaoru pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Kaoru, you know as well as I do, that it wasn't some small incident, I caused." The thought of my careless behavior causing so much stress, and pain to everyone around me made my nauseous stomach twist.

It's also because of who you are, and that you happen to be identical twins, causing people to guess who was really involved. Add the way Haruhi looks, her unknown background. Her pretending to be a boy in that club of yours, who the members actually are, of said club, being outed by two members of royalty, both French and Japanese. All of that, plus the three of your sudden disappearances cause a perfect media storm whirling around the unsuspecting girl. My mother elegantly tries to explain.

.

Add the negative impact of Haru's stalker-" A shiver runs down my spine with the thought of that horrible man. The mere thought of what could have happened makes my nauseous stomach flip.

Clearing my throat to continue. "The Arson, the breaking and entering and finally, the Hitachiin control of Haru's condemned apartment building is only adding fuel to the fire."

Kaoru snapped his confused head in my direction. "Wait arson, condemning Haru's apartment ….a fire? When the hell did this all happened?"

"It's been happening since we arrived on the island. I'm afraid it was a large part of Honey's tour. Kaoru, I thought Honey-sempi, told you all about this?"

"I knew about the break in at the estate, the stalker and the school, but none of the rest, it's new to me. ….Hika hearing all this, is causing me to think your plan is not only risky, but it could be a danger to her as well."

"Not to mention the insider information it's caused with the top five families picking sides in that despicable blackball. The entire matter is drawing enormous amounts of attention from members of society, as well. Dangerous attention, when attempting to keep a faux wedding concealed." My mother attempts to persuade me.

.

"Look, I know all this, but it doesn't change my mind. I really thought about this, all the way back from Japan. It helped distract me from that horrifying plane ride. The plan gives Haru enough time to figure out what she really wants."

"Yeah, but just coming back married with a creative photo campaign isn't going to fool everybody…

Kaoru clears his throat "….Especially the Shadow king."

My face blushes, but I continue with my explanation. "No, I agree…Kaoru you're not going to like the next part. My eyes flash over to my twin cautiously.

"So, when we do finally come back, we'll have to act like were actually married…. in every sense."

"Wait, are you saying? You're damn right I don't like this!" My brother's astonished eyes snap in my direction.

My face flashes bright red as I pull up two hands to wave in front of him. "No, no we act like it though, and since you and I are so close, no one will think twice, if you live with us."

"So, wait a minute, I become the third wheel?" Kaoru asks with an offended voice.

"Yes or I do, the only one that can tell us apart is Haru. So what does it matter?….But, let me be absolutely clear, for this to work …. No servant, no relative, no friend, can have a clue otherwise. If Kyoya even gets the slightest impression that the marriage isn't real, It's over, he'll steal her right from under our noses."

.

"Which is why I said this is a risk, in the first place." Kaoru snapped.

Ignoring my brother's attempt. "Like, I said at most _five people_ should only know the truth. Obviously there is already four, you, mom, myself, and soon to be Haru."

"And Ranka." My mother added.

"I'll leave that for Haru to decide. I've chosen you two because one, I need mom's help to pull this off and two-"

"You can't keep anything from me." My brother adds in a serious tone with his hand rubbing his forehead.

"Well yes, that is true, but Kao, I wanted you to know why I'm doing it." Honestly speaking with my brother, but he just shakes his head.

"Okay, Baby Blu, so what do you need from me?" My mother asks with a mischievous voice.

"I'll need you to prepare for the new photo campaign we discussed, fly out here with Ranka, dad possibly other family members .This ceremony needs to look like a real Hitachiin wedding, in every detail."

"But dear?" My mother sounded a bit unsure.

"While you're arranging a full-blown wedding in mere days, I'll tackle the hard part." Somewhat sarcastically speaking. I knew all too well what I'm asking my mother to carry out. Of course her task seemed like a bump in the road compared to what stands before myself and Kao.

"Hard part? Do you have any idea what is involved in planning a Hitachiin wedding? Not to mention, it's not like I have my own company to run. Pray tell, please tell me what could possibly…. be more difficult than that?!" My irritable mother speaks out.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Convincing Haru…..all of this planning won't do a damn bit of good, if I can't get her to agree."

"Yeah, it would be practically impossible…. If, she didn't already suspect something, that is." My anxious brother timidly speaks.

My wide astonished eyes pop over to my fidgeting twin. "What?!"

"Well, there might have been a few slips…. recently."

"Like?"

"I kind of let it slip during the storm prep, that she will get the hang of being a Hitachiin…." My brother scrunches up his face.

"….by observing me…while using your little trick, you showed me."

"Kao, that isn't a little slip, by any means!"

"When I realized what I had done, I immediately told her I was confused, tired because of the storm prep and didn't mean it…..of course knowing Haru, I'm pretty sure she didn't buy it."

"Plus the phone conversation our China doll walked in on." My mother added.

"Wait, what conversation?" Swinging my head around in the direction of my phone.

My younger twin gives me a remorseful look, speaking timidly. "She may have walked in on a conversation…. once or twice."

Taking in all the information I roughly rub my cheek as I consider all of the possible ramifications before shrugging my shoulders. "Well, it's too late now, were just going to have to continue on …..Besides, it might help me convince her. Oh, mom the preparation needs to be kept quiet. I would like the plan to be completely carried out before Kyoya finds out. If he gets any clue of what we're attempting. There's no telling what he'll do, to stop it."

.

"Oh for Pete's sakes Hikaru! You want me to secretly plan a wedding, in days? You do realize you're asking for the impossible, well impossible for everyone, but me that is." My mother speaks in a confident, sly tone.

"I knew you would be able to climb this mountain. There's no one as devious as you mom." Chuckling with my praising words.

"Well no, actually it's your grandmother, who holds that particular title. Okay, my adorable baby boys, mummy has a substantial banquet on her single plate, so I'll get started from here. Tootles."

"Yeah mom, we'll work on it from here. Just give me until tomorrow .I should know what Haru's answer is by then."

"Hika, what if she doesn't agree?"

"Oh Kao, you been Mr. Positive all day." Speaking with sarcasm.

"Considering what is pending on this little plan, of yours, I really need you to think it through thoroughly…..I will not see anything else happen to her."

Letting out a heavy sigh. "I know Kao, she has been through enough. As for her refusing? Well we're just going to have to sit her down and convince her somehow."

"Alright Baby Blu, I'll start by clearing your father's schedule. Goodbye, Lil pumpkin."

"Mom!" Kaoru snaps at our mother.

"See ya mom." I couldn't help but chuckle at my twin. It was my mother's perfect mood breaker.

Swiping my finger to end the call, as I continue to chuckle. "You do realize, she only calls you that because it bothers you."

"Yeah well, you accept it and she still calls you that. So what's your point?" My offended little brother snaps back.

"I don't really have one, it's just an observation."

"So how are you going to do it?" A mischievous smile emerges on my younger twin's face.

"Do what?" Peering up from my phone.

"Propose."

"Ah shit, with everything else to consider, it never really occurred to me. Kao, what the hell am I going to do?" My hand flew up to run through my hair.

"Well considering this will most likely lead to the real thing, I think you really should."

"Yeah, but how can I be romantic, I'll need you there to help convince her, so she doesn't just ignore this. You do remember last time, how miserably we failed?"

"Yeah, I don't think will be allowed to drug her this time." He chuckles.

"You think?!"

"Hika there's one more thing I'm not sure you've entirely considered…..what about Ranka?"

"No, I considered him, it's up to Haru whether she tells him or not." I shrug my shoulders.

"No, that's not what I'm asking. Well, depending on clueing her father in or not…. don't you think you should at least ask him ….for his daughter's hand, I mean?"

"Oh damn it, you're just Mr. happy sunshine today…..I completely forgot about that. I just literally drug myself through a sickening tour of Tokyo with Honey-sempi and the Boss. Who I might remind you, are head over heels in love with my brand new girlfriend. That I've managed to spend maybe an entire two days with, at most. To end the damn blackball that effected the entire family. To barely make it back here, alive. Now, I'm stuck in this room, trying to secretly figure a way to convince my new girlfriend to enter in a fake marriage. So my so called friend doesn't swoop down and whisk her away. When all I really want to do, is spend the day with the girl I love on the beach, before we go back.

.

"Hika do you really want to do this? Fake it, I mean? Later down the road it could cause problems."

"That's just it, I think we're going to be facing some pretty serious problems, regardless."

"I guess so."

Raising an eyebrow to my twin. "The first of which is… What exactly happened between my little brother and my new girlfriend, while I was gone?"

End of Hikaru's point of view.

End of chapter 26.

* * *

Well that was a lot of info I had to download in the story. Well, I don't know about you but I'm glad the twins are back together!

Well please let me know what you think with the new development.

Thanks for taking a peek Please Follow /Review/Favorite

Well I'm off to update another story, hope to see you soon. Alimackatjac


	27. Chapter 27 Surfing and Chocolate Cake

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Hikaru's Doodles

Chapter 27 Surfing and Chocolate cake.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Sealed in a room, sitting on the edge of a massive king sized bed. My comforting arm swings over my brother's shoulders in the dimly lit bedroom. My heart ached with Kao's painfully honest words of past events. To be more precise of two rather close events between my girlfriend and my twin. My body wanted to go screaming out of the room towards Honey's sempi's suite. Sweep the girl off her feet, kicking and screaming knowing the brunette beauty. Flying off somewhere away from my younger twin until I could convince her to only be mine. Yeah, yeah I know it's wrong and this whole damn plan is my idea…..but understanding the reason why and actually hearing the real life events circling around the two is entirely altogether a different matter…..and I wasn't quite sure I had the balls to go through with it.

.

Swallowing hard before forcing myself to calmly speak. Which I have to admit to myself wasn't like me in the slightest…. but it has everything to do with the two people I love the most so I would strangle back my own overwhelming fears and emotions if need be. "So, Kao, you still think I'm wrong?"

"Hika, it's not like that." Turning his head, refusing to meet my eyes.

Taking a breath to effectively hold back my twisting heart. "Kao, you almost kissed each other …twice." Firmly holding up two fingers next to his turned away face.

Kao swings out a hand to knock away my fingers. Quickly turning his head, revealing his emotionally driven eyes. "Hika, it's just because you were gone, she really missed you…..we both did." Running a tense hand through his ginger hair. "Look, it was probably comforting for her to have her boyfriend's look alike so close." Casually shrugging his shoulders like his own words didn't cause his heart to practically shatter.

.

His arm unconsciously finds his other arm, squeezing it against his chest, giving himself a hug while speaking honestly. "It was comforting for me to have someone around who feels the same way …..we were both worried about you."

Seeing my younger twin hide his feelings for the girl caused my anger to burst from my tightly held restraints. "Kaoru, don't you dare say that about yourself! You know damn well Haru thinks of you more than her boyfriend's look alike!" Pointing a finger at his chest, "She loves you! Whether it's as her best friend or something else entirely I'm not really sure ….but I do know she loves you." My painfully honest words caused a searing pain to gradually engulf my beating insides.

.

Dropping my pointing finger, reaching up to run my fingers through my dyed dark hair. "Hell, for that matter I'm not sure Haru knows for sure herself ….but don't you want to at least give the three of us a chance to find out?"

Kaoru shakes his head. "But Hika, what about-"

Sharply cutting my sacrificing twin off with pleading eyes. "Please Kao, this is hard enough," My tone practically turns desperate. "I'm not sure how much more my heart can take …..Let's just get this over with, before I come to my senses." With wide golden eyes my twin wordlessly agrees with a nod of his head.

Letting out a humorless chuckle, forcing myself to move forward. "Anyway, do we have everything set?"

Forcing himself to move forward. "Ah yeah, I already talked to Adaline, she said she would be happy to help her _Spicy Twin_." Letting out a playful chuckle while extending a hand, roughly pinching my cheek.

"Knock it off Kao!" Pulling my face away from his fingers, lifting a hand to rub my tender cheek. Letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay, so I guess that leaves the rest up to me."

"I wouldn't worry too much, this part should be a breeze….like I said, she really missed you." Kaoru stands up, lifting his hands over his head, stretching his waist from side to side.

Lifting my concerned head towards my younger twin. "Do you really think so?"

Giving me a wide reassuring smile. "I know so, remember I was there at the runway. It was clear as day."

"Yeah, well, I seem to see it a little different than you." After our little chat I had to admit my confidence was shaken.

Lifting a comforting hand to rest on my shoulder. "I'm telling you, it was only because you were gone, that's all it was, but-"

Interrupting my twin. "But what?"

"But now your back. Okay, well that's my cue." Biting his bottom lip before hiding behind his mask. Pulling his hand away, motioning to the door. "It's time for me to track down Honey-sempi and introduce him to his new lifetime partner." Letting out a forced chuckle, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before walking towards the door with his hands tucked in his pockets.

.

"Hey, not too close!" Quickly standing up from the bed. "I don't want to find out the Haninozukas have stolen Adelina away from us. We would never find anyone that could make her maple cookies the same way." Grumbling out my words, covering up my true feelings while crossing my arms at my chest.

.

Letting out a chuckle while shaking his head speaking in sarcasm. "Yeah, sure Hika, it's the cookies you're worried about ….you big softy." Leaning against the open door his tone turns honest. "You can't fool me. I know what Adelina means to you …what she means to both of us."

Grumbling back to my twin. "Yeah, whatever Kao, just be careful."

Waving a dismissive hand in my direction. "Don't worry it didn't happen with the Boss, it won't happen with honey-sempi."

"Alright Kao, well I guess we both have our own individual parts to play in this thing. So we might as well get on with it." Walking towards the door to join my twin.

"My thoughts exactly." Leaning against the open door, motioning for me to take the lead.

"So you'll be there right?" Asking with some apprehension. Watching my twin close the door and walk down the hall.

"Hika, relax. Knowing Honey-sempi I'll probably beat you there." Stopping in the hall.

"Okay, well then I'll see you there then." Not much was said between the two of us after that. I'm guessing we were walking next to each other but our heads were stuck in different troubling worlds. My body was being torn in two different directions. My heart was hoping my brother would see through my crumbling façade and conveniently forget about meeting me…..well meeting us. Forcing me to take the next step without him. To allow my heart to take the lead, mindlessly follow what the others wanted me to do, forgetting about possible future feelings…..But on the other hand my head was praying my twin would show up .After all it wasn't every day you go about convincing the girl of your dreams she's in some kind of crazy danger….and the only sensible resolution anyone can come up with is to take her newly acquired boyfriend's name straight out of high school.

.

_Oh, yeah that shouldn't be a problem…..not one bit. My brand new headstrong, and at times oblivious girlfriend should have no problem with that. Right? _Thinking to myself in a sarcastic tone as my feet mindlessly lead me to my beautiful brunette girlfriend. Yeah right, and the Shadow King only thinks of others right along with me shooting rainbows from my ass….face it …it's going to take a freaking miracle to get her to agree.

.

**End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

**A little later …**

So it took a little mischievous Hitachiin convincing, but both Hika and I managed to split Honey and Haru apart. Haru was a little harder to convince between the two of them .I'm guessing she was making Hika pay for his earlier actions on the runway. She was perfectly content at slowly savoring each bite of her chocolate cake while casually flipping through a fashion magazine. Two things Haru absolutely finds utterly distasteful….The thing is Hika knows this all too well, so he practically lost his mind when he was trying his best to wait for our brunette beauty to finish.

.

Seeing my twin fight so desperately to move forward with Tamaki's foolish plan caused me to seriously question it. ….to just remove myself from the situation. He's a big boy, I'm sure mom is in desperate need for my attention. Having mere days to plan Haru's debut shoot and a massive wedding to boot I could definitely keep myself busy until the point of no return. I know Hika would later thank me for the sacrifice once the deal was sealed…..Although the one thing pushing my feet closer to the cabin is the unending pain in my chest, beginning to fade…with a newly emerged feeling my body dared to embrace…hope.

.

"So Kao-chan, what's this about, why couldn't Haru-chan come with us?" Honey's sad brown eyes peek out from his pink bunny.

Walking down the extended hall with my hands casually placed in my pockets. "Oh, Honey-sempi I'm sure Hika just wants to spend some alone time with his new girlfriend, that all."

Honey's brown eyes sharply slice through me as his voice turns serious. "Well, if you ask me Hika-chan should be doing something about this whole Ootori situation. It isn't long before break will be over and we'll have to fly back for school."

Unconsciously pulling my hand from my pocket, nervously rubbing the back of my head. "Ah, not to worry Honey-sempi I'm sure Hika is planning to do something soon."….._yeah like tonight._

Honey's eyes dissolve into a lethal black color. "Koa-chan you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

My eyes went wide in a panic, waving both arms in front of me. "No, Honey-sempi. Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

His deadly eyes slowly travel over me before letting out a heavy breath. "It's nothing really." His eyes soften back to his usual warm chocolate. "Sorry Kao-chan, it's just I thought we had made our point to Hika-chan quite clear….and from the plane I could have sworn that's all he thought about," Letting out a playful chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "Well that and crashing… but since we've been back he hasn't done much about it."

.

He pushes up his sleeves, beginning to deliberately head back to my twin. "Perhaps I should speak with Hika-chan one more time." Honey's voice turns dark.

"Don't do it Honey-sempi!" Quickly making my way around the bunny carrying blond, throwing out my shaky hands, yelling out in a panic. "I mean that won't be necessary. I assure you Hika is takeing our warning under serious advisement." Nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "There's just a few family hurdles he has to contend with before he acts."

Honey's face suddenly develops a wide excited smile. "You mean Hika-chan is really going to do it?! He's really going to ask for Haru-chan's hand?"

"Yeah, or something like that." Averting my eyes from the happy blonde, giving him a pleading look. "But you can't say anything to anyone! Alright Honey-sempi?"

"Alright, my lips are sealed." Lifting his hand to his mouth, making a zipping motion against it.

"Good, I'm sure Hika would appreciate your help in the matter." Throwing my arm around the blonde, glancing over in his direction with mischief coloring my golden eyes. "In fact, I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"Sure Kao-chan, how can I help?"

"Well, lately it's been increasingly difficult to separate Renge from Haru. So, I was wondering if you could keep Renge busy for me?"

"Sure Kao-chan, but why can't you do it?" Nodding his blonde head before giving me another suspicious look.

"Uh, I would, but my attention is needed for more urgent family business." Nervously speaking to the blonde.

I wasn't lying to my sempi my attention is being called to some rather urgent family business. It just happens to be my twin who is calling for my assistance.

"Sure Kao-chan, I'd be happy to." Nodding his head once more before a perplexed expression emerged on his face. "Ah Kao-chan where exactly do you want me to entertain Ren-chan?"

A sly knowing smile slowly forms on my lips." Oh that's simple. Honey –sempi, you're in for a treat." Swinging my arm out, ahead of me. "Come on, walk this way."

**A little later ….**

"Oh there's one of my sneaky boys." The familiar petite woman looks up with a warm welcoming smile. Her hand dries her work surface with a black and white checkered dishtowel. "And he's brought me an adorable blonde."

"Hello Adelina, it's nice to see you too." Returning her welcoming smile.

She stops and hands me a cookie while her blue eyes carefully study me. "Oh, you must be my sweet one."

Nodding my head with a wide smile. "Yes it's me. So Adelina, Is everything ready?" She tries to hand me another cookie for Hikaru, but I simply hold up my hand. "No thank you, Adelina."

She raises a curious eyebrow, knowing I always get an extra cookie for my twin, but she just shrugs her shoulders. "Yes, the maid delivered your invitation, she should be here shortly."

"That's great, thanks for doing this."

"Your welcome." Placing her two hands on my cheeks. "I'll do just about anything for my _sneaky _boys." Squishing my face together so my lips would pucker. "Ah, just look at that handsome face… If only this old body was years younger."

Pulling my tender cheeks away from our pastry chef. Turning to my blond laughing friend, who's enjoying my humiliation entirely too much. "Honey-sempi I would like to introduce you to Adelina, she's our personal pastry chef. Hika and I have known her since we were little kids. Adelina has agreed to help you entertain Renge in my absence."

Seeing the blondes eyes sparkle caused a mischievous smile to emerge on my face. "She'll show you anything you might want to learn about baking…Just a word of warning, don't try to steal her frosting."

"Oh poo, you're the only sneaky boy around here." Giving me a serious face, flinging her checkered dishtowel at me.

"Alright, truce I give up." letting out a playful chuckle, holding up my hands as I back away.

Adelina begins to laugh, turning towards Honey. With her hands on her hips. "So _Adorable_ one, where do we start?"

Honey yells out with excitement dancing in his chocolate eyes. "Cake!" Realizing his overreaction he clears his throat with blushing cheeks. "I mean cake would be lovely Adel-chan."

She begins to laugh, playfully poking a finger at honey's chest. "Aw, a man after my own heart. Let's get started." As she hands him a white apron.

Without another word I hastily make my retreat…..wishing this night had already run its course.

_**End of Kaoru's POV**_

* * *

_**Hikaru's POV **_

**A little later…**

"Hika, I don't understand, it's nearly sundown. I'm in no mood to try night surfing, not with practically drowning in broad daylight, last time." Haru gives me a suspicious look.

With my foot on the brake I quickly drop my hands from the jeep's steering wheel as my golden eyes search for any sign of Kaoru. Knowing most likely if he was here he would have parked in the back. Seeing no clue to my twin my lungs let out a sigh as my hand begrudgingly finds the jeep's key, effectively shutting off the motor of the jeep. "Haru, we don't have to go surfing, I just brought some boards in case you wanted to go. That's all." Silently wishing the real reason for our visit was merely surfing.

"So, if we're not here to surf, why in the world are we at your old surf cabin?" Haru swings out a hand…. _To the same place where everything changed for the two of us. _

…_**.Where it's about to change once more.**_

Swiftly reaching over to undue her seatbelt, giving my girlfriend a pleading look with my golden eyes. "Ah Haru is it so awful for your returning boyfriend to want to spend a little time with you?" Thinking to myself…..Besides there's a few things I need to get off my chest.

"Ah no, Hika, I guess not, but why here?" Giving me a suspicious look as I slide out of my seat and walk around the jeep.

Gracefully extending out a hand to the brunette beauty. "Why not, isn't this where we both confessed our true feelings for each other?" She hesitantly takes my hand, before sliding out of her seat. "I can't think of a better place I would want to be at the moment." Lifting her in the air, slowly allowing her body to slip from my fingers. She surprised me with a small coy smile, followed by a sweet kiss.

Haru gradually pulled away from her kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Well, to tell you the truth, Hika. Right here with you, is perfect. "

My half lidded eyes were held captive by deep chocolate pools. Gently lifting a hand to her freshly kissed skin, leisurely running my thumb along her lower lip. "Haru, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from your lips." Allowing my hand to drop away before falling effortlessly into a shared heated moment. The highly addicted feeling of Haru in my arms rippled through me as my body unconsciously lets out a breath. Relieved to be here, in her arms …..It feels like I finally arrived home.

.

I could so easily loose myself but tonight wasn't meant to be…..because as usual someone else had something planned for our reunion night and it wasn't holding each other close under a spectacular sunset. With one last taste of her searing hot skin I begrudgingly pull away. Giving us a minute, allowing us to catch our breaths before my hand reaches for the handle of the front door. While holding the door open I gracefully swing out a hand in front of me. "After you my sweet."

.

"Thanks Hika." Giving me a small smile as she passes the wide threshold. "Kao, what are you doing here?" Haru's confused voice calls out from inside the cabin. The door practically closes on its own as I quickly follow the familiar voices. Tossing a hand to my stomach, nervously twisting with every step closer to the voices ….and what the situation demanded from me.

Walking in the room, seeing my smiling little brother playfully give me a two fingered salute. Leaning back against the mantel of a roaring fire. "See Hika, I said I'd beat you hear."

Reaching up to rub the back of my neck, giving off a nervous chuckle as I turn my head to hide my blushed cheeks. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Haru crosses her arms at her chest, while giving us a suspicious look. "Alright you two, what's going on…why bring me all the way out here?"

With a concerned look Kao walks over and gently slips his hand into Haru's. Leading her across the room, motioning to a warm spot next to the blazing fire. "Haru, I think you should sit down for this."

"Hika?" Haru turns her head towards me, giving me a confused look.

Letting out a heavy sigh, motioning to the fireplace. "Kao's right, you'll want to sit down for this. I brought you here because I need to talk to you about a few things." My arm discreetly went back to fold around my twisting stomach. "I asked Kao here to help me out."

She begrudgingly takes the offered seat with her arms crossed at her chest. "Alright guys, what's this all about?"

I wasn't quite sure how the normal oblivious girl would take the coming news of her so called friend. If she acts anything like before the plane trip, then most likely she'll deny everything. I couldn't help but be hesitant when bringing up the subject, she wasn't exactly happy last time we tried to confront her. Figuring my choice of topics were just going to get tougher as the night went along….which was doing nothing for my nauseas stomach, I slowly take a deep breath and carefully begin. Swiftly taking a seat in front of her, gently unfolding one of her arms. Lightly holding her fingers with mine. "Haru, do you remember when we talked about other members of the club?" Sharing a concerned look with my twin. "And their feelings towards you?"

.

She stares down at our touching fingers, avoiding my twin's eyes. "Yes."

"Well one of those members doesn't exactly accept 'us' and is doing his best to make you his." My golden cautious eyes flash to my twin as he gives me a reassuring nod to continue. " I'm afraid entire families have entered into the mix-"

She quickly flips up her head with a disbelieving look. "What?" But soon shakes her head, waving a dismissive hand in my direction. "Hika, don't be ridiculous, none of my friends would ever do such a thing."

Kaoru quickly takes a seat next to Haru, leaning in, making sure she catches his serious expression on his features. "Haru, Hika is right, he's been gone because of it."

"Kao, stop." Flashing a warning look at my twin.

Kao stubbornly shakes his head. "No Hika, she needs to know. How do you expect her to remain safe if she doesn't know all of it? ….If she doesn't know the gravity of the situation?" I didn't like it, but he had a point. Knowing my twin would do just about anything to keep the girl we mutually love safe, I decided to remain silent for the time being.

Haru turns her head towards my brother with a confused look on her face. "Kao, what situation are you talking about?" Her question caused Kaoru to look up, wordlessly asking my permission to continue. I just nodded my head towards my twin before dropping my eyes to my fingers.

Kaoru kneeled in front of the girl, taking Haru's free hand. "Haru, the family business Hika had to tend too," He let out a heavy sigh, "had everything to do with you."

"What?" Her stunned eyes bounced between us.

No one asked but I found my head slightly nodding.

Kaoru holds up a finger. "Haru, please let me finish. Hika tried his best to keep it from you, he didn't want you to worry about us or the family. " Kaoru swiftly lifted from his seat, sharing a look with me. Silently pleading for me to reconsider the boss's plan. I just simply shook my head and refused.

With my refusal Kaoru's tightly masked emotions begin to slip. "That damn Shadow King and his family blackballed our family!" Kaoru tosses out a hand, motioning in my direction. "The only way to stop it was for Hika to hand you over!"

Kaoru's voice grew miserable and soft as his hands slid in his pockets. "The rest of the club's families quickly became involved after that."

"Kyoya-sempi...but that doesn't make sense." Haru turns to look at me with disbelief. "Hika is it true?"

"Yes, Haru," Reaching up with a hand, pitching my chestnut colored hair between my thumb and forefinger. "I'm afraid it's the real reason my hair looks this way." Dropping my hand to take Haru's once more.

"Our plan for defeating the blackball was for Honey and I to sneak back into Japan. Once back in the country we would confront the Boss…without Kyoya figuring it out. We figured if the Boss knew you were safe he would flip his support. After that it was only a matter of time for Honey's and Mori's families to do the same. Without the other families support the Ootori's blackball would fall apart." Giving her hand a squeeze as the painfully honest words burned at the tip of my tongue. "…and you would be free to date as whomever you wish." Kaoru's concerned eyes glance in my direction.

.

She practically jumps from her seat with her hands held up to her shaking head. "There's absolutely no way they went through all that, for me." Her angry eyes sharply flash in my direction as she points a finger at me. "See, I told you. You just can't go around drugging and kidnapping people."

Quickly losing my patients I fly from my seat, knocking her hand away, "And I would do it again, if need be!" Stubbornly folding my arms at my chest, "In order to keep you safe, I wouldn't blink twice."

"What, how dare you." Being offended with my blunt honesty my girlfriend's mouth fell open. All you two managed to do is freak the rest of the guys out." Waving a dismissive hand towards Kaoru and myself. "I'm guessing now that they know I'm safe and everything-"

Quickly cutting her off while firmly standing in front of her. "Are you crazy? Do you honestly think he did this because he was merely worried about you?"

Kaoru hastily comes between us with his hands out. "Hikaru, Haruhi, please calm down." Turning to look at Haruhi. "Listen Haruhi, I know what we're telling you is difficult for you to believe, but it's true. Yes, you're completely right, the others were concerned about us taking you."

"But there's more to it," With a look Kaoru silently tells me to prepare myself for the next thing coming. His head turns back to the brunette with a serious expression and a soft honest voice. "Haru, Kyoya wants you to be _permanently _his….as _his wife_. Honey-sempi told us when he arrived on the island."

Stunned with my brother's honest words, Haru quickly steps back from us. "What that's ridiculous, he can't do that." Her stunned eyes quickly bounce between the two of us.

Her words became sharp as she tightened her fists. "I would never agree to it." Taking a step forward, her searing eyes burn up towards me, while pointing a finger at my chest. "Fly me back to Japan this instant! I'll tell _all_ of you _rich bastards_ I'm not some freaking prized trinket that can be purchased…..I'm a damn human being and I'm not about-"

.

I've had enough of her denial and her reckless behavior. Sharply cutting her off as my enraged golden eyes squinted towards my demanding girlfriend, ignoring her pointing finger. "Speaking for _all the rich bastards_, that's the last thing you should do! Haru, the Shadow King isn't exactly waiting around for a no." Pointing adamantly to the ground below my feet. "The only thing that's keeping you safe is that you're here, where he can't find you…but that all changes the moment you step off this Island."

.

"That can't be, I have rights," Angry tears begin to form in her eyes. "Kaoru, tell your brother he's wrong!"

Kaoru drops his emotional eyes, "I really wish I could Haru," His honest voice turns solemn. "But I'm afraid Hika's right….B_lunt,_ but right." My younger brother gives me a displeased look, causing me to tighten my folded arms and advert my eyes. "I'm afraid with a little money paid to the right people, in the right country. You would have no rights to say otherwise."

.

My miserable golden eyes slide over, seeing the love of my life begin to panic as her situation gradually sinks into her current reality…..the cruel reality we've been protecting her from. "He just can't do that to a person."

Kaoru throws his arms around the devastated brunet. Leaning in, softly speaking. "I'm afraid he can ….very easily, as a matter of a fact." Seeing her like that causes me to collapse in a nearby chair….Leaving me to feel helpless, as my heart breaks for every clear emotional drop sliding down her cheek.

Haru softly speaks in between sniffles. "Okay, then now what? I just can't spend my life trapped on an island."

Kaoru pulls away from the hug with anxiety twisted in his face. He lifts a hand, running it through his ginger hair. "No, that's true. Sooner or later he will find us and when he does," His head drops, "I'm afraid it's over after that. His family's Onion squad will swoop in and deliver you to him, like some damn pizza."

Her visual pain…mixing with my brother's defeated words …pushes me emotionally to my own crystal clear realization of the situation…..the situation everyone around me has been trying to convince my thick stubborn skull to accept.

"So then what should I do-"Her voice sounds defeated and lost.

Leaping from my seat with a completely disconnected brain, taking her hand, bursting out what my heart demands from me. "Marry me Haru!"

"What?!" Two stunned eyes look up at me in pure shock.

**End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

**Honey's POV.**

"That's right my adorable one." The grandmother type woman reaches over and lightly pinches my cheek. Her blue eyes watch as I apply dark chocolate frosting piping around a triple layer cake. "Take your time going around the cake. It's not a race." My brown eyes intently watch each and every chocolate swirl carefully emerge from the bag.

Adding slight pressure to the bag I begin to slowly lay the frosting on itself, attempting to make yet another yummy chocolate rose. "Like this Adel-chan?"

"That's perfect." Bringing her hands together to clap with excitement. The pastry chef's rosy face quickly falls when she turns to see Renge's latest attempt. "My dear how are you doing?"

The blond mindlessly scribbles on her lemon cake with white frosting. "I don't see why the three of them had to just disappear on their own." Renge grumbles out while white frosting squirts out from various places of her piping beg. "Honey-sempi, don't you think it's odd?"

"Ah Renge, to tell you the truth I don't see much of a problem with it." Especially if my sneaky friends are convincing a certain brunette. They thought they were so sly thinking I couldn't see straight through Hika's intentions…..all they needed was a little push in the right direction.

Shrugging my shoulders as I continue to slowly make chocolate flowers around my cake. "The three of them have always been close. I'm sure it's just because there in the same class."

The outraged blonde speaks up. "Wait, that can't be it, I'm also in their class!"

My eyes nervously slide away from the blonde, before swallowing down the lump in my throat. "Oh really, I didn't know that."

Giving her scribbled cake a disapproving look. "Maybe, I'll go look for Haruhi. She might know more about what those two devils are up to." She quickly puts down her bag of frosting, before picking up a checkered dishtowel, wiping her hands.

"No wait, you don't want to do that!" Quickly reaching out for the blonde girl.

"Oh, why not?" A devious smile slowly emerges on her lips as her tone turns sly. "Honey-sempi, you wouldn't happen to know anything those two might be up to? Now would you?"

"Ah, why not well ….well um." My panicked fumbled words fall from my mouth.

"Honey-sempi?" Raising a curious eyebrow.

"The three…." Sharply nodding my panicked head towards the nosy manager. "Yeah, that's it! The three just haven't seen each other since Hika –chan came back from their family business…that's all." Shrugging my shoulders going back to frosting my mouth watering cake…..of course that would be great if she only believed me…..which she didn't in the slightest.

"Really?" Asking in an incredulous tone. Placing two hands on the counter, getting ready to search for Haruhi.

_Crap, now what do I do?_

"Relax Dearie." My stunned chocolate eyes quickly catch sight of the salt and peppered woman letting out a chuckle. "You remind me so much of my _Spicy_ one."

My lips let out a long sigh of relief as the nosy blonde turns to the pastry chef, giving her a confused look. "Spicy one, I don't understand?"

"Yes, he's always grumbling out his concerns." Adelina picks up Renge's piping bag, making an expert attempt at fixing Renge disastrous cake decorating. "I don't think even his twin worries as much as he does." Letting out a content sigh as she quickly goes around Renge's cake with ease. "Especially for people close to him like his twin and Miss Fujioka….That's my Spicy one he cares deeply, but in a grumbling kind of way." A mischievous smile curls at the woman's lips. "I think you call him _Hikaru_?"

.

Her mouth falls wide open in shock. "Hikaru, you think I remind you of him …..Not likely!" Adamantly throwing her hands out, shaking her head towards the older woman.

"Oh, yes my dear, he may act all tough and what I call spicy," The pastry chef slowly studies over the cake before nodding to herself with approval. Placing the bag of frosting down as she continues to speak. "But deep down he's as sweet as this cinnamon." Shaking a small glass bottle filled with familiar brown powder towards the girl, "All he needed was a little touch of sugar."

.

"Yeah, that's Hika-chan alright." Letting out a chuckle while happily nodding my head.

The woman stepped closer, allowing her blue eyes to slowly travel over the blonde before nodding to herself. "I think you could be that way too…. with a little help from something sweet." Speaking in a serious tone, winking her blue eye at the blonde. "Or perhaps I should say _someone_."

"Oh, ah do you think? I never really thought about it before." Her cheeks turned bright pink, informing me of the girl's deception of her past thoughts about the twin.

All of a sudden some kind of crazy music echoes into the kitchen. "Oh sorry, I should really get this." The blonde glances over to her phone, resting on the counter, before lifting it to her ear. "Moshie, Moshie." The girl happily answers her phone slipping off her stool, walking off for a bit of privacy. I was generally relieved for the distraction as I went back to my diligent decorating.

.

"Oh, hello sempi, no, I'm not busy." Renge playfully giggles. "I'm just masterfully decorating a cake with Honey-sempi." I couldn't help but roll my eyes while slowly making my way around the cake. "The twins? Why of course the twins are here too." My curious brown eyes suddenly snap in the direction of the rather boisterous blonde.

.

"You do? Well isn't that lovely." She happily squeals while wrapping her long golden strands slowly around one of her fingers.

Slipping off my stool, grabbing my pink bunny off the counter. Quickly making my way across the room, tapping on the blathering blonde's shoulder. "Renge-chan, who is it your speaking with?" Quietly whispering out my concerned words.

Throwing her finger to her lips with a sharp look. "Shhh," She pulls the phone from her ear, quickly covering it with her hand. "Not now Honey-sempi, I'm on an extremely important call. I'll be done in a bit."

"Sorry about that Kyoya –sempi, you were saying you wanted to get together?" With the realization of her words my brown terror struck eyes went wide as my fiercely beating heart sinks to my frozen feet.

_"You want to pick me up? All you need is the location to where I'm staying**."**_

**End of honey's POV**

**End of chapter 27**

* * *

**Yes I know, it's been since April since you last had an update. I have no excuse, I've just been busy attempting to finish up a few stories. Well the next update will be soon. Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

**Please Follow/Review /Favorite/Share. Thanks again Alimackatjac.**


End file.
